Folie Passagère Ou Presque
by Tomlinzoides
Summary: En travaillant dans le secteur psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Konoha,Sakura ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait des criminels,encore moins lui.Entre son compte en banque en baisse,des détenus qui ne savent pas garder leurs mains dans leur poches,une patronne aussi colérique qu'elle et une colocataire folle,sa vie ne sera pas de tout repos. [En Pause]
1. Prologue

En Travaillant Dans le secteur psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Konoha, Sakura NE pensait voir-Pas Autant de criminels, Encore Moins Le Voir Son Compte en Banque en baisse, les patients de Deux Qui ne Savent Pas Tenir their viabilisé en Compagnie de Sakura et des secrets habitants Chacun des patiens, Sa vie Ne est majoré de repos de tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce site en tant que manga,j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira j'ai terminée mes épreuves du bac j'aurai le temps de pouvoir écrire et mettre à jour cette fiction,un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir,n'hésitez pas à en poster pour savoir ce que je dois changée dans mon écriture,bonne lecture.

/

 **"ET ON SE RÉVEILLE EN SORTANT SES DOIGTS DE SON CUL,ET ON FAIT TOURNER LES SERVIETTES!EN SE MOUCHANT LE NEZ!RÉVEILLE TOI GROS CUL!"**

C'est en sursaut que je me réveillais dans ma chambre d'adulte,WTF!?C'est quoi ça?Oh Dieu,c'est quoi ce bordel?!SALETÉ DE RÉVEIL DE MERDE!Je frappais le plus fort possible ce satané réveil,ce qui me valut un bleu sur la paume,je frottais celui-ci pour atténuer la douleur,en me débattant avec mes couvertures pour sortir de mon lit,je tombais par terre comme une vieille merde de lama périmé. Mais pourquoi mon réveil avait-il cette sonnerie?!GRAND-PÈRE!Satané de vieux chnok qui veut pas prendre ses pilules ou crever en paix pour nous ficher la paix!Après m'être enfin extirpée de mes couettes,j'allais directement dans la cuisine pris une spatule et une casserole,puis le plus discrètement du monde,je rentrais dans la chambre de ma colocataire et meilleure amie depuis le CE2,Ino Yamanaka, blonde vénitienne aux yeux bleus chatoyants et à la peau pale légèrement rosé,sa chambre lui ressemblait exactement,violette et désordonnée,tandis que la mienne était tout aussi comme moi,blanche et propre(ouais enfin je vous fais croire ça )aussi blanche que mon âme pure,je vous le jure,pourquoi je me parle à moi même?

 **"C'est parce que tu es folle"**

"Oh tiens salut inner la forme?"

 **"Ça aurait pu être pire"**

Inner,ma double personnalité depuis ma seconde année au lycée pour certaines raisons qui ne sont pas très joyeuses et qui viendront à la surface au moment venu. Inner a à peu près la même personnalité que moi en plus pessimiste,beaucoup plus pessimiste,mais elle a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, revenons à nos moutons,dans la chambre d'Ino. Je pris un grand souffle et...

 **-C'EST LE MATIN FAUT SE RÉVEILLER ET ETRE JOYEUX DANS LA VIE LÈVE TOI ET VA MANERKJHFERJFBERJHFB.**

En me lançant son soutien-gorge elle ne me laissait pas finir ma phrase.

 **-AHHHH JE ME FAIS ATTAQUER PAR UNE PERVERSE!** criais-je

 **-TA GUEULE OU JE TE LE FAIS BOUFFER ENTIER!** répliqua t'elle

 **-AH OUAIS?TU VEUX PARIER?**

 **-MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CE BOUQUANT!?** crièrent les voisins d'à côté via leur cloisons

 **-LA FERME!** chantâmes moi et ino en cœur

Derechef il n'y eut plus aucun bruit,moi et ino on se regardaient pendant un moment essoufflées avant d'éclater de rire,le plus souvent de notre temps on ne faisait que se disputer mais en général c'était infantile et fugace,ça ne durait jamais ,même à moitié dans les vapes elle reste belle,pourquoi je ressemble à une truie en train d'enfanter quand je dors?Ce sont les mots exacts qu'a employer mon stupide frère Sasori mais on va parler de lui il est pas important du tout. Ino se leva pour aller à la cuisine tandis que moi j'allais à la salle de bain pour me laver le visage et prendre mes antidépresseurs,sans eux je suis anxieuse,paranoïaque et les cauchemars envahissaient mes nuits.J'en pris deux que j'accompagnais avec un verre d'eau me regardant dans le miroir je voyais une adulte de 23 ans encore vierge,non mais en fait c'est un choix de vie j'ai voulue restée pure jusqu'à mon mariage et tout,mais à qui je vais faire croire ça?Depuis toute petite de nature folle et colérique aucun garçon ne m'approchait bien sur il y avait les plus téméraires qui s'en mordaient les doigts par la suite et peut-être un garçon qui lui pendant toute mon année scolaire au lycée a persévéré bien sur j'ai faillie cédée mais quelque chose est arrivée qui m'a fait prendre consciance que tous les hommes ne sont pas gentils. Mes cheveux roses m'arrivant au milieu du dos,mes yeux verts bouteilles fatigués,mes poches sous les yeux,et ma peau de pêche.

- **Aller ma grosse j'ai besoin de la salle de bain la.** dit Ino qui se trouvait adosser à la porte ce celle-ci

Je lui laissais la salle de bain et m'assis sur l'une des chaises du appartement était assez grand et bien lotit pour nous deux,ce fût un cadeau de diplôme de la part du père d'Ino pour nous deux,sa mère travaillait en tant que fleuriste et son père dans la section interrogatoire de la police de Konoha. En entrant dans l'appartement on était directement à droite de la cuisine et en face du salon,la cuisine et le salon était séparé par un bar,la cuisine était basique avec de la peinture blanche,tout équipé,avec tous les ustensiles qu'il faut pour cuisiner,et comme Ino ne savait faire que du café et des pâtes c'était moi qui me collait la tâche de cuisiner,et sans me vanter je cuisine assez pris une tasse de café en mettant bien deux cuillères de sucre et en mélangeant le tout et je me fis des toasts beurré.Après je repartis dans ma chambre me changer,je ne m'étais pas du temps comme Ino à me préparer,bien sur j'aime la mode mais il y a des limites quand même,c'était mon premier jour à Konoha Hospital,pour valider mon cursus je devais travailler quelques temps dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital,bien sur j'y ai déjà fais un séjour comme dans la famille on est des cascadeurs pro"tousse"mensonge"tousse,depuis que je suis toute petite mon rêve est de devenir Chirurgienne et de surpasser Tsunade Senju,la directrice de l'hôpital et la meilleure chirurgienne au monde,jamais un patient n'est mort entre ses mains,quand j'ai su qu'elle validait mon stage et qu'elle me prenait sous son aile en tant qu'apprenti j'ai bien crue que je rêvais,pour en prouver le contraire je me suis éclatée la tête contre le mur de ma chambre,je me suis retrouvée avec une énorme bosse sur le front,une poche de glace sur celle-ci et les moqueries d'Ino. Je mis un tailleur pantalon noir,une chemise blanche repassée la veille et une veste noir j'allais dans la salle de bain qui était maintenant libre mais remplie de buée,Ino adorait prendre sa douche la matin pour se sentir fraîche disait elle,moi c'était plus tôt la nuit en fin d'après midi,je soulageais ma vessie,me lavais les mains et me brossais les dents,ensuite je me mis de la crème sur le visage,un peu de fond de teint,de l'eye liner et du mascara et je finissais avec mon baume à lèvres,je me coiffais ensuite après les avoir peignées je fis un chignon normal sans être trop serrer et je mis de la laque dessus pour tenir .Je me parfumais et repartis dans ma chambre,dans le couloir je croisais Ino habillée moins modestement que moi,avec une robe noir qui lui arrivait un peu avant le genoux,des collants fin couleur chair,et entre ses mains une partie de sa boite de nous restait encore un quart d'heure avant de partir,Ino sera dans l'aile des infirmières,elle a toujours voulue être sage-femme,elle aussi devait travailler dans une autre partie de l'hôpital pour valider son cursus. J'aérais ma chambre et rangeais mon lit,ensuite je pris mon sac et vérifiais que tout mes documents sont dedans;CV? de motivation? recommandée de l'université?Ok. Trousse remplie à rabord?Ok. Déodorant?Ok. Chewing-Gum?Ok. Spray au poivre?Ok. Porte feuille?Ok. Bouffe?Ok. Je me levais de mon lit et mit mes talons mi hauts,faut pas me demander la lune non plus déjà sans chaussure je tombe donc hein en plus je suis petite de taille très petite bon ok je fais 1m62 ça va?non?En attendant je m'asseyais sur l'un des canapés en cuir du salon et mé ouvrant les yeux je regardais l'horloge,7h58.7h58?7h58...J'ouvris en grand les yeux.

 **-INO BOUGE TOI LE CUL ON VA ETRE EN RETARD BORDEL DE MERDE!** criais-je

J'entendis ses pas précipités.

 **-OK!J'ARRIVE!PUTAIN T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT?!**

 **-T'ES SÉRIEUSE LA?!**

On courait au passage je pris mes clés de voiture et Ino fermait la porte derrière nous,espérons que le travail la bas sera moins mouvementé qu'ici.

/

Et voila le premier chapitre de l'histoire le début du chapitre je l'avais déjà écris il y longtemps mais le reste je l'ai fais au feeling et comme je devais mangée j'ai du couper court à mon écriture,j'espère que cela vous a plu,le chapitre 2 arrivera sous peu je pense dans moins d'une semaine.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 qui est beaucoup plus long que le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

En sortant de l'appartement,je vis ma voiture,une Chevrolet Chevelle SS datant de 1970,ce fût la première voiture de mon père et celui-ci me l'offrit en cadeau après avoir réussie mon permis du premier coup,malgré qu'elle soit veille,ma Chevrolet ne m'a jamais laisser tomber,et combien de fois après avoir fait mes courses au supermarché j'ai retrouvée certains collectionneurs tournés autour de ma voiture,il m'est même arriver de me faire siffler par des filles,oui par des filles,à un feu rouge pensant qu'un homme conduisait la voiture,parce que c'était plus sexy de voir un homme conduire ce genre de bagnole qu'une fille.

Je pris place devant le volant,tandis qu'Ino mis sa ceinture sur le siège passager,par contre Ino elle ça fait 5 ans qu'elle essaye d'avoir le permis,elle n'a même pas réussie à avoir son code de la route,mais elle persévère encore,je rigolais intérieurement,peut-être un jour elle arrivera à l'avoir,comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre,je démarrais au contact.

 **-C'est parti bébé.** dis-je

L'hôpital se trouvait en centre ville assez bien placer,le centre commercial ne se trouvait qu'a 15 minutes à pied de celui-ci,avec la voiture en 20 minutes nous serons devant l'énorme bâtiment Ain't No Mountain Enough jouait dans la radio,un classique mais un bon classique.J'entendis Ino soupirer.

 **-Tu te souviens de nos soirées pyjamas au lycée?** dis-je en souriant

 **-Quand on regardait Le Journal de Bridget Jones,en mangeant du chocolat et de la glace?** dit-elle

Je roulais des yeux.

 **-Tu veux dire quand on se goinfraient?** rectifiais-je

 **-Je me sens pas visée.**

 **-Cochon de Guinée.** l'insultais-je

 **-Panneau publicitaire.** répliqua-t-elle

La première fois que nous nous étions rencontrées moi et Ino c'était en maternelle,j'avais un énorme front enfin ça a pas vraiment changer et elle quand elle riait faisait un bruit horrible comme celui d'un cochon,nous étions toutes les deux confiantes mais gênées et timides quand il venait à nos défauts,on s'étaient aidées mutuellement et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amies,meilleures amies.

Son rire de cochon n'apparaissait que quand elle buvait,parce que pompette Ino était un spectacle à elle même et comme je ne bois presque jamais je suis toujours témoin de ses scènes,nous sommes nées et nous avons vécues à Konoha jusqu'à maintenant bien sur on avait déjà voyagés,au lycée nous avions fais un stage à Londres ce fût la première que je sortais du territoire,la culture la-bas y est différente c'était tellement rafraîchissant et nouveau,Ino avait même essayer de me ramener dans une discothèque,ensuite il y avait eu Miami,Ino rêvait d'y aller pour bronzer,voir des beaux mecs et flirter,pour moi c'était un rêve qui se réalisait pouvoir visiter une ville des Etats-Unis,nous y étions restées 3 semaines,Ino était revenu avec bronzer avec un coup de soleil,une nouvelle garde robe et 26 numéros de portable dans sa valise,tandis que moi j'étais revenue avec quelques souvenirs pour ma famille et des produits alimentaires typiquement américain.

 **-C'est là.** dit Ino coupant court à mes pensées

Konoha Hôspital se dressait fièrement devant nous,il fût construit juste après la seconde guerre mondiale,pour surmonter les blessures physiques et psychologiques qu'endurait les Japonais après leur défaite contre les Etats-Unis,il a été rénové il y 9 ans grâce à un don anonyme,je rentrais dans le parking souterrain après qu'un agent de la sécurité ait pris nos identités.

 **-Dis donc c'est vraiment sécurisé ici.** dit Ino

Je trouvais facilement une place et me garais sur celle-ci.

 **-Depuis que l'hôpital a ouvert une aile psychiatrique,ils ont jugés bon de renforcer la sécurité.** l'informais-je

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

 **-Prête?** dis-je

 **-Prête.** affirma t'elle

Et nous sortîmes en même temps de la voiture,nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter à nos étages respectifs,il y avait dix étages en tout,je devais me rendre au troisième étage pour voir Mme Senju et Ino au sixième étage,arrivée à mon étage je me tournais vers Ino tout en sortant.

 **-Bonne chance on se retrouve au déjeuner?** dis-je

 **-Pas de soucis.** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Puis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.A cet heure-ci l'étage était assez rempli mais pas agité,je partis voir la première personne devant moi.

 **-Bonjour,excusez moi de vous déranger mais ou pourrais-je trouver le bureau de Madame Senju s'il vous plait?** demandais-je poliment

La femme se trouvant devant moi avait une coupe assez masculine mais restait quand même féminine,elle avait une peau légèrement pâle,des grands yeux marrons et était habillée avec une blouse d'infirmière,un badge à sa poitrine m'identifiait son identité,Mme Shizune,je vous jure dans une autre vie j'ai du être détective ou policière parce que je vois tout et j'entends tout,je m'aime trop.

Je reprenais vivement mes esprits en entendant la voix de la femme,qui est faut le dire bien plus grand que moi.

 **-Bien sur tu dois être Sakura Haruno,l'étudiante en stage,Tsunade m'en a informée,viens je vais te conduire à son bureau.** me répondit-elle chaleureusement

Derechef je savais que je l'aimais,je la suivais dans les couloirs de l'étage après avoir bifurgué à gauche je me retrouvais devant une porte avec des initiales dessus,Tsunade Senju,je reteins ma respiration,aller tu peux y arriver Sakura,c'est pas comme si tu idolâtrais Tsunade comme une reine enfin si tu l'idolâtres beaucoup,aller donner toi du courage,Shizune, qui ne m'a pas vraiment donner son nom,ouvrit la porte et me fît entrer.D'un coup je sentis l'odeur de l'alcool agressée mes narines,Mon Dieu c'est immonde,et tout à coup mes rêves s'effondraient un peu,devant se trouvait mon idole avachie sur de la paperasse avec une bouteille de Sake à moitié pleine à la main.

 **-Je-je suis désolé que tu vois ça en général à cet heure-ci elle ne boit pas autant,mes ayeux.** dit affolé Shizune

Ah,parce que en général elle boit beaucoup?J'idolâtre une alcoolique,j'haussais les épaules personne n'est parfait,et même aucun patient n'est mort entre ses mains donc elle doit bien tenir la boisson,non?Même comme ça Mme Senju restait une femme resplendissante,personne ne connait son âge il y a toujours eu des spéculations mais aucune preuve,elle ressemblait à une femme d'une trentaine d'année plantureuse très plantureuse,des yeux couleurs noisettes des lèvres rouges et un teint dorée,elle se démarquait grâce au tatouage qui ornait son front,on ne sait pas d'ou il vient et qu'elle était sa signification mais celui-ci lui allait merveilleusement. Shizune la secoua et celle-ci se réveilla avec un grognement,elle se frotta les yeux et se craqua le cou.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée Shizune?** grogna t'elle

 **-Votre rendez-vous de 9 heures est arrivée Tsunade.** dit-elle légèrement embarrassée

C'est moi qui devrait être embarrassée. Je raclais ma gorge pour signaler ma présence,en un clin d'œil le comportement de Mme Senju changea,elle se redressa sur sa chaise,elle joignit ses deux mains devant elle et me regarda avec un regard sérieux,je me sentais analysée sous son regard.

 **-Tu peux nous laisser Shizune.**

Shizune se retourna pour partir et me dit au passage.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer bon courage.**

Intérieurement je pleurais,c'est vraiment une dame bien Shizune,je la mettrais plus tard dans ma liste des gens à bénir,un long silence suivit,combien de temps allons rester comme ça?Je sais pas ce qu'elle a vu dans mes yeux mais ça l'a fait sourire.D'un geste elle m'invita à m'asseoir,je vais pas me gêner !

 **-Donc Sakura Haruno,23 ans,scolarisée à l'université communautaire de Konoha,après avoir attentivement regardée tes qualifications qui sont pour le moins assez extraordinaire compte tenu de ton âge,j'ai acceptée de te prendre en stage à l'hôpital pour une durée de onze mois,tu travailleras 5 mois dans l'aile psychiatrique,et 6 mois dans l'aile médical aux soins intensifs,cela est juste ?**

 **-Oui!** dis-je en hochant de la tête avec une certaine détermination

 **-Tu connais les règles de l'hôpital ?**

 **-Oui j'ai lus tout ce que je devais savoir même plus !**

Elle soupira.

 **-Bien ça m'évitera de toutes les énumérées,l'aile psychiatrique a connu un changement ses deux derniers mois.L'asile principale d'Amegakure a été fermée pour cause de maltraitance envers les patients,leur méthodes peu orthodoxes ont été découvertes et tous les patients des villes aux alentours qui ont été emprisonnés la-bas ont été transférés ici à Konoha.L'aile regorge de patients avec des tendances suicidaires passant par la pyromanie aux criminels dangereux,il y a donc de grands risques d'être blessée,malgré les gardes qui occupent l'étage de l'aile. Pensez** **-vous que vous serez apte à être dans cet aile?** me dit-elle comme un ultimatum

Je pris un profonde respiration.

 **-Bien sur!Cela fait 6 ans que je pratique de l'auto défense ainsi que du Taijutsu,il n'y a rien qui me fasse peur.** dis-je avec assurance

Elle me regarda légèrement étonnée puis sourit.

 **-D'accord cela aurait été dommage si tu ne savais pas te défendre,je vais appeler un garde qui te conduira à la salle des employées et à l'aile psychiatrique,voici la clé de ton casier,ton badge, viens me voir à la fin de la journée pour faire un bilan.**

Je tendis la main pour prendre ladite clé.Elle appuya sur un bouton dans son téléphone.

 **-Uzumaki venez escorter Mlle Haruno aux vestiaires des employées et lui montrer l'aile psychiatrique.** dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire

Il y eut un léger crépitement à l'autre bout du combiné avant que la voix d'un jeune homme enthousiaste ne répondit.

 **-Pas de problème Mamie !**

Je pouvais voir une veine palpiter sur son front,elle raccrocha vivement le combiné.C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix mais comment... ?

 **-Qu'y a t-il?** demanda Mme Senju

Je le regardais surprise.

 **-Oh euh rien j'ai juste l'impression de connaître cette voix.** dis-je intriguée

Quelques secondes après j'eu confirmation en voyant entrer le garde,Naruto Uzumaki,l'un de mes amies les plus proches au lycée le garçon qui persévérait et clamait haut et fort son amour pour avait changer avec le temps,ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts il avait grandi et devait faire deux têtes de plus que moi,sa carrure aussi avait changé maintenant il ressemblait à un homme robuste avec un visage fin.J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais il était devenu,sexy,en me voyant il écarquilla les yeux et en une seconde je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

 **-C'EST VRAIMENT TOI SAKURA-CHAN?!TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUER.** cria t'il dans mes oreilles

Il était en train de péter mes côtes mais aussi mes tympans,avec un bras libre je levais mon poing et le frappais à la tête,il me lâcha et se frotta le crâne,il me regarda les yeux larmoyants.

 **-Meh Sakura-chan pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

 **-T'étais en train de m'étouffer baka!et y a pas de Sakura-chan qui tienne,la prochaine fois que tu fais ça je t'étripe.** le menaçais-je

De son point de vue Naruto pouvait voir une aura noir se former autour de Sakura tandis qu'elle claquait ses poings,il déglutit et s'excusa précipitamment, se souvenant ou elle était le comportement de Sakura changea complètement.

Mon Dieu,comment ai-je pu oubliée que j'étais encore dans le bureau de Mme Senju!Je me retournais mortifier mais ce que je découvris n'était pas vraiment à quoi je m'y attendais,Mme Senju se tenait le ventre et rigolait de bon cœur,je restais abasourdie.

 **-Ah ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas ris comme ça,bon Naruto maintenant qu'il n'y a pas besoin de présentation vu que vous vous connaissez,peux-tu escorter Sakura ?**

Il se releva direct et prit une pose militaire avec la main droite sur le front et les narines évasées.

 **-Bien chef!Viens Sakura!Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu rattrapons le temps perdu.** souria t'il

Je souris aussi quand il ferma la porte du bureau de la directrice derrière lui,son sourire est contagieux,toute personne y assistant se retrouvait aussi à sourire,il m'accompagna aux vestiaires réservés aux employé nous parlâmes pendant que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier.

 **-Alors tu es devenu agent de la sécurité à l'hôpital?Qu'est devenu le gosse qui voulait devenir Maire de la ville?** le taquinais-je

Il me montra son poing déterminé.

 **-Je vais devenir Maire pour sur!Agent de sécurité n'est une étape à passer pour le devenir!Et toi tu as pus réaliser ton rêve et devenir Chirurgienne?** me demanda t-il

Je le regardais étonné même après toutes ses années il s'en est rappelé.

 **-Je vois que tu t'en ai souvenu.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais oublié.** me répondit-il sérieux

Je le regardais figée,ne me dites pas qu'il avait encore ce béguin massif pour moi?Même après tout ce temps passer?Ses yeux bleus qui étaient rivés aux miens puis à mes lèvres me donnèrent la confirmation,merde ,j'étais vraiment gênée maintenant,parce que je n'avais pas l'intention d'entretenir une relation amoureuse pour le moment,bon ok Sakura respire et fait comme si de rien n'était comme au bon vieux temps.

 **« Plus facile à dire qu'a faire »**

« Inner tu m'aides pas la »

 **« Mais faut l'avouer il est devenu terriblement sexy ce gamin,j'ai envie de le croquer »**

« Inner!Stop!C'est pas le moment »

 **« Pff si on peut même plus s'amuser »**

Je revins au temps présent avec le regard de Naruto encore rivé au mien,bizarrement je pouvais sentir une tension sexuelle venir de lui mais POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CELA M'EXCITAIT?!MAUDIS SOIS TU INNER ET TON ESPRIT PERVERTI!Fallait vite que je change l'atmosphère,je mis en vitesse ma blouse blanche,enfin j'attendais ça depuis longtemps d'avoir ma propre veste et mon badge.

 **-C'est bon je suis prête on y va?** m'empressais-je de dire

Il cligna des yeux sortant de sa léthargie et me sourit.

 **-Permettez moi de vous escortez Mademoiselle.** me dit-il en me tendant son bras

Depuis quand était-il devenu un gentleman?Mon Dieu comment voulez-vous que je résiste à çela,je joignis mon bras au sien qui je dois dire est très musclé il a du passer beaucoup d'heures en salle de musculation,Sakura arrête ça tout de suite enlève ses pensées salaces de ton esprit,en attendant Naruto me conduisit à l'ascenseur puisque l'aile psychiatrique se trouvait au dernier étage,le dixième,dans l'ascenseur la tension était bien palpable,du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir les doigts de sa main gauche se contractés comme si il voulait toucher quelque chose,j'ouvrais en grand les yeux et regardais devant moi,trouve un truc à dire.

 **-Donc après le lycée tu as fais quoi?** demandais-je

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

 **-L'université ne m'a pas accepter donc j'ai pris le poste que Mamie Tsunade m'a offert et depuis j'y travaille.**

Merde,zut,crotte.

 **-Oh je-je savais pas je pensais.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas je me plais ici,en plus je viens de te revoir c'est un bonus en plus.**

Je me mise à rougir,arrête bordel.

 **« Sakura les hommes sont des êtres égoïstes et vils »**

« Pas tous Inner,pas tous »

 **-Et toi sinon après le lycée tu as fais quoi?** me demanda t'il

Je répondis fièrement.

 **-J'ai été acceptée à l'université de la ville et j'ai commencée mes études de médecine,je dois faire un stage à l'hôpital de la ville pour valider mon cursus oh et y aussi Ino qui doit valider son cursus elle est aussi dans l'hôpital.**

 **-Ino?Ino...**

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez,il ne se souvenait pas d'Ino,en même temps qui voudrait s'en souvenir ?

 **-Ah Ino Yamanaka!Elle aussi fait des études de médecine ?**

 **-Oui sauf que elle c'est pour devenir sage-femme.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent,tout au long du couloir il y avait de agents de la sécurité.Il y avait aussi une réception avec deux secrétaires y travaillant,l'une devant un ordinateur,l'autre parlant à un des agents enfin parler plutôt flirter,il me tira le bras et me présenta à des agents.

 **-Hey les gars c'est Sakura la stagiaire,c'est aussi mon amie.**

Ils me saluèrent et je fis de même,je pouvais voir deux visages je me souvenais bien de leur nom;Kiba Inuzuka et Lee.

En terminal on a jamais su son nom de famille et son lien de parenté avec le prof de gym Maito Gai,Kiba avait l'air plus sauvage qu'au lycée avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sa légère barbe,tandis que Lee même les années passées il était toujours le même,avec ses gros sourcils et sa coupe au bol.

 **-SAKURA HARUNO!MA FLEUR DE CERISIER!VOUS M'ETES REVENU!C'ÉTAIT ECRIT DANS LE DESTIN!** s'écria Lee

Lui par contre il était à mettre dans la liste des gens à envoyer en enfer,en conversant il était convenu que l'on se réunissent à la cafétéria. C'est en regardant l'heure que je me rendis compte du temps que l'on a parlés,11h28!Sérieux?!Naruto eut seulement le temps de me montrer les cellules des patients « dociles »ne comportant aucune tendance dangereuse pour autrui;Les plus dangereux se trouvaient au fond du couloir.A midi j'envoyais un message à Ino,lui prévenant des trois autres invités.A la cafétéria il y avait un choix assez différents de plats,je pris des Tempuras avec des nouilles sautées,Ino une omelette de riz,Naruto des ramens pour pas changer,Kiba et Lee un plat de curry.

Autour de la table on bavardait et ressassait le bon vieux temps au lycée,et aussi je pouvais sentir la jambe de Naruto frotter la mienne,il doit vraiment arrêter sinon je ne réponds plus de moi-même,comment imaginer Naruto devenir un tel séducteur pervers?Les agents me raccompagnèrent à l'aile psychiatrique après avoir quitter Ino,Naruto me fit visiter le reste puis vint les criminels dangereux,j'avoue avoir une légère appréhension,les cellules étaient capitonnées avec une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux,pour vérifier l'état du détenu,mais la fenêtre était trop haute pour moi.Sérieux c'est pas cool pour les gens de petites tailles.

 **-La première cellule est celle de Zabuza Momochi,un terroriste,il a tué une cinquantaine de personnes,tous des hommes politiques,son arme de prédilection était un sabre samouraï.**

 **-La seconde cellule est celle d'Orochimaru,nous ne connaissons pas ses origines,rien,c'était un savant fou il a tué un peu plus de 200 personnes une majorité d'adolescents qu'il utilisait pour ses expériences.**

Le dégoût qui s'écoulait de sa voix résonnait dans mes veines,comment un homme pouvait-il faire ça?Horrible.

 **-La troisième cellule est celle d'Hidan,un fanatisé du Dieu Jashin,qui avait pour raison...**

 **-Sacrifier les gens purs pour assouvir la soif de sang de son Dieu,oui j'ai vus aux infos,c'est horrible mais je pensais que tous les adeptes furent tués ?**

 **-Tous sauf un.**

Il continua en avançant devant la prochaine cellule.

 **-La quatrième cellule est celle de Deidara Haretsu,un kamikaze bombardier,après la mort de sa famille il travailla dans les mines d'Iwa No Kuni et c'est de la est venu son obsession pour les bombes,il se vengea de la mort de sa famille et fit exploser la mine ou des mineurs y travaillait encore.**

 **-La cinquième cellule est celle de Kisame Hoshigaki,un sabreur de Kirigakure,à la mort violente de la seule famille qui lui restait,son grand-père,il devint fou et décima tout son village avant de se rendre aux autorités.**

 **-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?** demandais-je

 **-Sakura certains ont des regrets pour des actes qu'il ont commis.**

Il continua sa tirade.

 **-La sixième cellule est celle de Utakata,il est née à Kirigakure,après avoir assister au viol de sa mère,il s'est vengé et à tuer les personnes responsables en les plongeant dans de l'acide,sa mère vient le voir une fois par semaine pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul et parce qu'elle se sent coupable de l'état de son fils.**

J'en avais pratiquement la larme aux yeux,c'était tellement horrible et émouvant.Même après tout ça sa mère est restée forte et a eu le courage de voir son fils derrière les barreaux. Naruto a raison certains ont des regrets après les pêchés qu'ils ont commis,personne n'est parfait,mais on a tous un côté bon en nous enfin pour Hidan et Orochimaru je suis pas sure.

 **-La septième cellule est celle de Zetsu,avant de commettre tous ses crimes il s'est fait tatouer sur toute la peau une partir verte et une partie blanche comme un plante.**

 **-Blanche et vert?Vraiment?C'est bizarre.**

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

 **-Il est connu pour tuer les gens en favorisant le...cannibalisme,392 victimes furent répertoriées mais il y en a plus.**

Je crois que je vais vomir,passe a un autre patient Naruto vite.

 **-La huitième cellule est celle de Gaara No Sabaku,le fils de l'ancien Maire de Sunagakure,il a un double personnalité depuis son plus jeune âge,il a été maltraité par son père et a failli être tuer par son oncle,une nuit il les tua,sa sœur et son frère lui rende souvent visite.C'est un gars bien,il n'a seulement pas eu la vie facile.**

Son visage reflétait sa tristesse,ma petite main trouva refuge dans sa gigantesque main.

 **-Comme tu l'as dis certains ont des regrets après les actes commis,ce n'est pas de leur faute.**

Il serra ma main et me regarda,rougissant,merde trop direct ?

 **« Trop direct »**

Il se racla la gorge et continua.J'en profitais pour retirer ma main.

 **-La neuvième cellule est celle de Sasuke Uchiha,il...**

 **-Attend Uchiha?Un Uchiha?En psychiatrie ?**

 **-Vu comme ça c'est un peu étrange.** dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Les Uchiha sont une famille noble très noble et très friquées,une fortune familiale. Il y a des années quand j'étais en primaire ils vivaient à Konoha mais quelques chose s'est passer et maintenant la majorité de la famille a déménagée à Kirigakure,je connaissais un Uchiha,Shisui est policier à Konoha,comment on se connait est un mystère un peu triste,mais sans lui j'aurai été une fille vulnérable sans défense,c'est lui qui m'a appris le self défense et le taijutsu.

 **-Donc après avoir vu son oncle tuer une partie de sa famille il est devenu paranoïaque,et a réussi à s'introduire dans la cellule en prison de son oncle et à le tuer,par la suite il a essayé de tuer son frère aîné avant de se faire appréhender par la il n'a plus parlé à personne,ni à ses parents lui rendant visite ou son frère.**

C'était donc ça la raison pour laquelle les Uchiha sont partis de Konoha et ceux qui restaient continuaient à faire travailler l'entreprise familiale,la police de la ville.

Brusquement Naruto me tenu les épaules et me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **-Sakura vu ton comportement je ne pense pas que tu saches qu'il est là,il était dans l'asile psychiatrique de Kiri mais a été transféré ici,quoi qu'il arrive Sakura il ne te fera aucun mal,je te protégerais coûte que coûte.**

 **-Mais de quoi tu parles Naruto?** demandais-je interloquée

Maintenant il me prit dans ses bras chauds et forts,c'est pas le moment de penser à ça,mais je ne comprenais en rien de ce que disait Naruto.

 **-Je n'ai pas réussie à t'aider au lycée mais là rien ne peut m'empêcher de devenir ton bouclier.**

Tout ce qu'il disait me faisait peu à peu tomber pour lui,au lycée ?...Non,non,non.S'il vous plait tout mais sauf ça!J'ouvris en grand les yeux les larmes me montèrent,pas lui.

* * *

Ça m'a pris du temps de taper ce chapitre,je l'ai fais au feeling,aucune écriture j'ai tout taper sur l'ordinateur,donc voilà j'espère que vous serez impatient pour le troisième chapitre.Dîtes moi en commentaire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre je prendrais tout en compte.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez,j'ai mis beaucoup de choses ça m'a prit du temps de taper je l'ai finis vers les 5h du mat mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.

J'espère que ça ne me fera pas le même truc que la dernière fois,en enlevant des mots, voila j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en attendant n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions concernant le déroulement de la fiction et si je dois changée certaines choses et avant que j'oublis.

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

C'était en seconde la première fois que je l'ai vue,mon Professeur Principal.

Kakashi Hatake.

La classe s'était vite formée,on s'était tous liés comme un grande famille,on avait tous estimer son âge a 32 ans.

Il était grand,assez musclé,il avait autour de son cou un foulard qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage,on avait tous essayer de voir ce qui se cachait sous ce foulard mais on l'a jamais su enfin ils ne l'ont jamais su,moi oui.

Et il avait cette faucheuse habitude de lire ses livres pervers Icha Icha Paradise au début de l'année la seule chose qui se démarquait le plus chez lui que chez les autres profs était sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche.

Au début c'était un feignant,retardataire,mais bizarrement avec moi c'était tout le contraire,il était au début distant très froid ensuite quelque chose s'est passé enfin plutôt déclenché et tout s'inversa.

Je me rendais chez moi après avoir fini les cours,d'habitude j'étais accompagnée d'Ino mais cette fois-ci non,elle devait rattraper son retard pour les devoirs.

Je marchais tranquillement sur le trottoir en écoutant de la musique.

A cet âge la j'étais une jeune ado normale,bon ok j'étais encore plus petite qu'avant ,1m58,et j'étais aussi plate qu'un panneau stop,je portais toujours des vêtements trop grands pour moi parce que la mode j'en ai rien à secouer et j'ai pas d'argent pour en acheter de nouveau enfin si mais j'achetais du chocolat et des boissons gazeuses avec,c'est mon petit pêché et j'avais les cheveux courts qui m'arrivait au dessus de l'épaule,à cet époque j'étais allergique au fond de teint en poudre donc j'avais zéro maquillage.

Je sifflais un air tout en souriant aux gens dans la rue qui me regardaient choquée,je les emmerdeeeeeeeeee,ça fait beaucoup de e quand même.

J'étais pas loin de chez moi et je devais passer devant un cimetière,ça me faisait toujours froid dans le dos de passer en face,je repliais mes bras sur moi et priais Dieu,Bouddha,La Sainte Vierge Marie,n'importe qui pour pas que les pauvres morts nous fassent un remake de« La Nuit Des Morts-Vivants ».

En passant à côté de la grille je vis Monsieur Hatake,accroupi devant une tombe, pesant les pour et les contre,je rentrais dans le cimetière.

Je pourrais enfin lui demander pourquoi il était un enfoiré avec moi,je m'approchais de lui doucement,puis me posta à ses côtés mais à une distance assez longue.

Sur la tombe était écrit :

 **« Rin Matsu**

 **1977-1992**

 **Fille bien aimée**

 **Amie Chère »**

Le prof continuait à fixer la tombe avec un regard tellement triste et tourmentée,j'avais mal pour lui.

 **-Elle était votre amie?** demandais-je pour ne pas brusquer

Je le vis enfin reconnaître ma présence,il écarquilla les yeux,et commença à reculé,ah non!Vous allez pas vous enfuir !

 **-S-sakura m-mais qu'est-ce.** balbutia t'il

Je le fixai sévèrement.

 **-Répondez à la question Sensei.** exigai-je

Il soupira et regarda le sol vaincu et les épaules affaissées.

 **-Elle était...Ma meilleure amie.** soupira t'il

 **-Comment est-elle morte?** demandais-je

Mon grand-père me reprochait souvent mon manque de tact et mon honnêteté,mais on s'en fout de ce vieux débri,et je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot je préfère être franche et direct.

 **-Je l'ai tué.** avoua t'il

 **-Je vois.**

.

.

.

L'info vient de remonter au cerveau.

IL L'A QUOI?!Derechef je m'éloignais assez discrètement de lui,putain c'est un tueur!Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche chez lui!OH MON DIEU!Et le Directeur il le sait ou pas?!Non je crois pas c'est pas comme si Sensei avait mit dans son CV :

Passe-Temps:J'adore tuer le temps en butant des gens,z'avez compris le jeu de mot hein hein ?

 **-M-M-M-MEHHHHHH COMMENT CA VOUS L'AVEZ TUER?!JE SAIS FAIRE DES CROCHES PATTES ATTENTION JE SAIS ME DÉFENDRE JE VAIS CRIER AU LOUP !**

 **-N-non non pas comme ça,je ne l'ai pas tué,c'est de ma faute si elle morte.** se corrigea t'il peiné

Je me calmais et arrêtais ma position du Lotus bien raté,je boudais et soufflais,punaise il m'a fait peur !

 **-Faites pas ce genre de blagues Sensei c'est pas drôle mon cœur va lâché avant que le vieux crève.**

 **-Vieux ?**

 **-On s'en fout de lui,bon,comment ça elle est morte par votre faute?Vous l'avez tué sans faire exprès ?**

 **-Non**

 **-Vous l'avez pousser dans les escaliers ?**

 **-Non**

 **-Vous lui avez mis de la mort au rat dans ses céréales pour rire ?**

 **-Euh non**

Durant mon interrogatoire il faisait des têtes bizarres comme si mes questions étaient un peu beaucoup bête,bon c'est vrai j'ai une imagination assez glauque mais je pèse toutes mes idées.

 **-Vous vous êtes amusés à jouer à la voiture avec elle donc vous avez essayer de conduire la voiture de votre père et vous avez éclatés la boite au lettre de votre voisine d'à côté,les poubelles de celui d'en face enfin de rouler sur son nain de jardin parce que faut l'avouer il était très moche.**

Il me regarda perplexe.

 **-Sakura tu es sure d'avoir eu une enfance normale ?**

Je pouvais entendre le ton d'inquiétude et de secours dans sa voix.

 **-Ahaha vous inquiétez pas Sensei,moi et mon frère on a fait les 400 coups.** souriais-je fière de moi

J'arrivais même plus à compter le nombre de conneries lesquelles moi et mon frère avions fais.

Malgré qu'on se disputait lui et moi on s'aimait quand même mais ça je lui dirai jamais sinon ça serait lui donner de l'importance. Sensei me regarda avec un regard étrange,indescriptible,avec les yeux vitreux.

 **-Alors?** demandais-je

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête puis tourna son regard sur la tombe.

 **-On faisait une randonnée avec mon meilleur ami,Obito,on était jeune et stupide,la veille il y avait eu des éboulements et on est quand allés,Rin était trop au bord d'une falaise,elle a glissée j'étais le plus près,j'ai essayé de la rattraper,tandis qu'Obito était parti cherché des secours,j'avais les mains moites,je me souviens parfaitement de ses yeux résignés et de la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dit.**

 **« Je suis désolée Kakashi,dis,dis à Obito que je l'aime,je t'en prie dis lui et ne t'en veux pas,tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami »**

J'ouvris en grand les yeux réalisant ce qu'il me disait.

 **-Et elle a... ?** osais-je demandée

 **-Elle a lâchée ma main,tout s'était passer au ralenti,je l'ai vus mourir devant moi,son corps casser et en sang,je suis resté au bord de la falaise pendant des heures avant qu'Obito ne revienne avec les secours mais c'était trop tard,elle était morte,Obito m'a accusé de l'avoir tué,il ne m'a jamais pardonné et parler,je ne sais même ce qu'il est devenu.** dit-il amèrement

Mes épaules tremblaient alors les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et que la morve coulait de mon nez,j'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit mais je voyais derrière mes larmes Sensei se tourner vers moi crédule.

 **-S-S-Sakura tu pleures?!** dit-il incrédule

Je reniflais et m'essuyais grossièrement mes larmes.

 **-Mais-mais Sensei!C'est tellement triste et injuste!Ce n'est pas votre faute si elle est morte!Vous avez essayé de la sauvée!Vous ne devez pas vous faire du mal comme ça!Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir!C'EST EN VOUS FAISANT DU MAL ET EN VOUS REPROCHANT SA MORT QUE VOUS SALIREZ SA MÉMOIRE!** criais-je

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand ensuite sa frange couvrait ses yeux,puis je vis ses larmes coulé ...

 **-Je me sens tellement mal,chaque jour passe et je me sens toujours fautif de sa mort,je ne veux pas salir sa mémoire,JE NE VEUX PAS SALIR SA MEMOIRE !**

Il pleura à chaude larme,incrédule je le voyais vider ses émotions devant moi,Sensei avait tellement de tristesse en lui,il était seulement une victime.

Si seulement j'avais su que tout ça me viendrait en pleine gueule plus tard.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour lui donner du réconfort mais il s'élança sur moi et me prit dans ses bras,je me raidis direct,puis me détendit en sentant ses larmes coulées sur mon épaule,je gardais mes bras le long de mon corps,mais je le réconfortais avec mes paroles.

 **-Pleurez Sensei,ça vous fera du bien,voilà tout va bien.**

Ses sanglots commençaient à diminués,je pouvais sentir mes larmes séchées sur mes pommettes,et le vent léger ébouriffés un peu mes cheveux,il se releva mais ses mains tenaient encore mes bras,il me regarda directement dans les yeux,son regard changeait encore,il était plus comment dire déterminé et sauvage.

Après ce jour tout a commencer à décliner,il prenait beaucoup plus attention à moi beaucoup trop,il voulait toujours me voir après les cours,et je le voyais souvent dans les rues quand je rentrais chez moi ou que je sortais avec mes amis ou ma famille.

Je commençais à me méfier de lui,j'avais un mauvais pressentiment,qui s'est relevé être vrai.

8 mois après la rentrée scolaire et 6 mois après notre discussion dans le cimetière je découvris tout.

C'était un jour ou j'étais seule à la maison,Sasori était à son entrainement de Basket avec mon père qui l'encourageait enfin il lui foutait plus la honte que le soutenir,maman faisait des courses de dernière minutes et mes grands-parents étaient retournés chez eux,enfin,ma grand-mère je l'aime beaucoup malgré sa passion pour l'argent et les casinos et son côté sadique,par contre grand-père c'est un tout autre truc il est vieux,méchant et sénile,il raconte que de la merde et il chie que de la merde.

Donc j'étais seul chez moi et il faisait nuit dehors malgré qu'on soit en Printemps,tandis que je regardais la télé dans le salon,en mangeant des Poki,j'entendis la sonnerie de la maison.

Maman a oubliée ses clés?En même temps ça arrive tout le temps,ça ne m'étonnerait guère de la voir derrière la porte mais ce n'était pas elle.

C'était Kakashi-Sensei.

Il avait les épaules basses,et le dos légèrement courbé comme avachi,il avait des poches sous les yeux et les vêtements froissé,je tenais la porte,pourquoi était-il là?Un truc n'allait pas.

 **-Sensei?Je-pourquoi vous êtes là?Un truc va pas?Hey j'ai fais mes devoirs la dernière fois et j'ai pas trichée !**

Il me regardait nostalgique et je pouvais l'entendre soupiré.

 **-Est-ce que je peux entrée Sakura?** demanda t'il

 **-Euh oui bien sur.**

J'ouvris assez la porte pour le laisser entré,ma maison était petite mais assez grande pour moi et ma famille,et mère était une manique de la propreté,le seule endroit sale dans la maison était la chambre de Sasori,je préfère dire son donjon,son antre infâme,sa cabane néfaste,sa déchetterie.

Sensei me suivit jusqu'au salon,je pris la télécommande et j'éteignis la télé.Je désignais au prof le canapé pour s'asseoir et je m'assis à côté à une distance juste.

 **-Qui y a t'il Sensei?** demandais-je inquiète

Il se tenait le front,je vis ses épaules tremblé,il pleurait?Non il riait mais son rire était tellement étrange,il n'était pas heureux mais pas méchant non plus,vous voyez ce que je veux dire?Il me regarda résigné.

 **-Sakura...Je n'y arrive plus,peut-être suis-je devenu fou mais je ne peux plus me retenir,au début je me suis retenue du mieux que j'ai pu je me disais que c'était contre nature,la société,nierait cette relation,mais je m'en fous depuis ce jour je ne peux plus j'ai atteins ma limite,Sakura.**

 **-Limite?Société?Fou?Sensei je comprends pas...**

 **-SAKURA JE T'AIME !**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux,il a dit quoi ?

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

KAKASHI SENSEI M'AIME ?!

MEHHHHHHHHHHH COMMENT POURQUOI?!ET DEPUIS QUAND BORDEL ?!

Je repris conscience dans la réalité quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage,d'un coup je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes,sans son foulard.

J'ouvris en grand les yeux et restais sans voix,sans bougée.

Il m'embrassait!MON PREMIER BAISER!Je sentis sa langue essayer de faire intrusion dans ma bouche,je lui mordis la lèvre et fermis instantanément les miennes,je commençais à gigoter et à me débattre.

 **-SENSEI!SENSEI!ARRETEZ!MFFP NON!** criais-je

J'avais l'impression d'être faible mais ce n'était pas un impression,face à sa force je n'avais rien.

Je commençais à pleurer tandis qu'il me touchait de partout,je pouvais sentir ses mains sur ma poitrine,mon jean il essayait de retirer mon tee-shirt,je lui mis un coup au visage.

A travers mes larmes je pouvais voir sa joue rougir à cause de ma gifle et ses lèvres rosis de sang.

Il me regardait avec de la luxure mais aussi avec du tourment.

 **-Pardonne moi Sakura.** pleura t'il

Je lui donnais plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds mais rien n'y faisait,il déboutonnait mon jean et mit ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et serra mes seins.

NON!NON!JE VEUX PAS PERDRE MA VIRGINITÉ ICI,COMME CA ET AVEC LUI!JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE !

Même comme ça en détresse je pouvais entendre la clés de l'entrée tournée dans celle-ci,cela pouvait être maman,papa ou Sasori je m'en fichais mais au moins cette personne m'aiderait !

 **-MAMAN!PAPA!SASORIIIII!AIDEZ MOI AHHHHHHH.** criais-je le plus fort possible entre mes sanglots

 **-SAKURA ?!**

C'était la voix de papa,enfin merci Dieu t'en supplie papa viens m'aider!J'entendis plusieurs pas précipités avant de voir mon père et Sasori dans le salon,ils me regardèrent ahuris et essoufflés. Puis ils virent Sensei au dessus de moi,les yeux de Sasori devinrent furieux.

 **-VOUS!VOUS FAITES QUOI A MA SŒUR PUTAIN !**

Il s'élança sur nous et prit Kakashi par les épaules et le jeta à terre et commençait à le frapper avec ses poings,je n'avais jamais vus Sasori comme ça.

Mais Sensei était beaucoup plus fort que mon frère et les rôles s'échangèrent,il frappa Sasori celui-ci commença à saigner abondamment,mon père rejoignit la bagarre,à deux ils essayaient de le mettre à terre,les poings fusaient tandis que je restais recroquevillée sur le canapé les bras autour de moi.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui,il arrivait à les dominer,je devais faire quelque chose mais j'avais tellement peur,Sakura je t'en prie reprends toi ils peuvent y laissées leur vie.

 **« Lève toi »**

« Q-quoi?Qui est-ce ? »

 **« Pour l'instant c'est pas le moment lève toi Sakura et fais quelques chose protège les gens que tu aimes ! »**

Instinctivement je me levais tremblante et chancelais légèrement sur mes pieds,mon père avait du mal à se remettre debout,Sasori essayait tant bien que mal de frapper,je pris une profonde respiration.

 **-Kakashi Sensei!** interpelais-je

Celui-ci se figa et me regardait,il commença a venir vers moi,Sasori prit son moment d'inattention et le plaque au sol,sur la table basse se trouvait le vase préféré de maman,je le pris dans mes mains.

Kakashi avait repris le dessus sur Sasori,je m'avançais prudemment d'eux et je passais à côté de mon père qui était adossé au mur haletant.

Je me mise derrière Kakashi,il n'avait plus rien d'un Sensei.

 **-Sensei.**

Il arrêta de cogné mon frère mais gardait ses mains sur le côle de son pull.

 **-ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!** criais-je

Et j'éclatais le vase sur son crâne,pendant 10 secondes il restait figé,je pensais avoir rater mon coup mais il s'effondra sur le côté inconscient.L'adrénaline s'était évaporée de mes veines seule la fatigue restait,je m'effondrais sur le sol les bras ballants.

 **-Mppff aidez moi il est lourd bordel.** entendis-je de la part de Sasori

Je l'aidais à pousser Kakashi de son corps et je le pris dans mes bras en larmes.

 **-Sasori!J'avais tellement peur !**

 **-Tout va bien maintenant ptite sœur,je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal,je le te promets.**

Je pleurais a chaudes larmes sur son épaule,puis je sentis les mains de mon père autour de mon épaules,nous fîmes un câlin collectif,après ça tout s'était passer si vite,mon père avait appeler la police et les ambulances,ils arrivèrent vite et prirent Kakashi inconscient dans leur voiture.

Maman arriva à ce moment,bien sur elle était devenue hystérique en voyant l'était de Papa et Sasori,et à ce moment Shisui venait me voir pour m'interrogé.

Tandis que Papa et Sasori étaient conduis à l'hôpital,je me faisais questionnée sur notre perron avec ma mère à mes côtés,elle ne voulait pas me laissée seule.

Shisui ne me parlait pas comme à une gamine qui a faillit se faire violée mais comme une amie de longue date,à cet instant on a crée un lien de affectif.

Après ça j'avais annoncée ma situation à Ino en sms,5 minutes après je l'ai vus courir en sandales devant ma maison,aussi hystérique.

Le soir même,j'étais tellement fatiguée que je dormis comme une souche ma mère à mes côtés mais des cauchemars horribles s'étaient immiscés dans mes rêves,j'avais criée toute la nuit.

Les nouvelles tournèrent vite dans Konoha deux jours après tout le lycée connaissait la nouvelle rumeur,avec l'aide de mes amis je laissais passer les commentaires et avec l'aide de Shisui j'ai eu le courage d'aller voir un psychologue,celle-ci me prescrit mes anti-dépresseurs.

En pratiquant le Taijutsu j'avais eu plusieurs bleus et fractures mais j'adorais me sentir plus forte et confiante,et il y avait Inner, il n'y a qu'a Ino à qui j'ai parlée d'Inner,je sais même pas comment j'en suis venue à ce nom,mais depuis ce jour tout avait changer,ma perception des hommes,ma relation avec Sasori il était devenu plus protecteur envers moi,mon amitié avec Ino s'est renforcée je ne sais comment,et mon apparence physique.

J'étais maintenant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui avait eu son diplôme, qui a réussie à avoir son permis du premier coup,et à travailler dans l'hôpital de son idole.

Mais la j'étais dans les bras de Naruto encore choquée de ses paroles,il était là...Comment?Pourquoi?Shisui ne m'a rien dit!Shisui!Enfoiré!

Je me laissais coulée dans les bras de Naruto,j'avais besoin d'un soutien physique sinon j'allais tombée,il était censé être à Kiri,pas ici!Je n'allais pas laissée mes larmes coulées pour lui,plus jamais,je poussais légèrement Naruto et regardais par terre.

 **-Ca va Sakura?** demanda t'il inquiet

Je relevais la tête et reprit mes esprits.

 **-Tout va bien Naruto,ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,ici il ne peut rien me faire.** souriais-je doucement

Il me regarda tristement,il voyait bien que je faisais semblant.J'avais peur,il était ma plus grande frayeur,mais tant que je n'étais pas seule avec lui tout irait bien,du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir certains gardes nous regardaient ouvertement,je plissais les yeux,détournés les yeux ou j'vous bute.

 **-Sakura?Ca va ?** entendis-je

Merde!Je l'avais même pas entendue venir.C'était Shizune qui s'était approché de nous et nous avait accostée.

 **-Oui tout va bien qui y t'il ?**

Elle me souria mais ne me poussa pas à parler.

 **-Tsunade m'a demandée de te présentée les médecins avec qui tu vas travaillée et te faire un tour de l'hôpital,ça te convient ?**

Je clignais des yeux un peu interloquée,plus je suis loin de lui mieux je me porte.

 **-Oui bien sur,je veux bien.**

 **-O-on se voit tout à l'heure Sakura?** demanda Naruto

 **-Bien sur.** dis-je

Je suivis Shizune dans le couloir de l'entrée de l'aile,à droite de la porte se trouvait une salle de repos avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur le couloir,et une autre fenêtre faisant entrée la lumière du jour.

Certaines personnes s'y trouvaient elle me les présenta,ils étaient plutôt gentils et sympathiques.

Les deux qui me firent le plus d'impression étaient le docteur Kabuto Yakushi et le docteur Chiyo Baa Sama,les gens l'appelaient Honorable Grand-Mère Chiyo,on pouvait presque la comparée à Tsunade,elle était spécialisée dans les poisons.

Par contre je ne connaissais rien de Kabuto mais il y avait un truc bizarre chez lui,il était trop bizarre,je fis ensuite le tour du bâtiment,avec Shizune c'était tellement amusant,elle était gentille et drôle,je vis de loin Ino.

A la fin du tour de l'hôpital,je regardais l'heure sur mon portable,14h38,je partis en vitesse vidée ma vessie au toilette ensuite Shizune m'ordonna de prendre une pause,elle me fît sortir pour prendre l'air malgré le froid,elle m'en informa plus sur l'aile psychiatrique.

 **-Depuis l'ouverture de l'aile nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes graves à part une infirmière qui n'a pas fais assez attention et s'est retrouvée avec une moitié d'oreille manquant.**

 **-UNE OREILLE ?!**

 **-Oui maintenant elle est en convalescence il y a plus de peur que de mal mais heureusement elle s'en est sortie.**

Dieu je sais que j'ai souvent été méchante mais je t'en prie laisse moi gardée mes oreilles intact enfin n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps,mais j'avais une question.

 **-Et qui a fait...ça?** osais-je demandée

 **-Ce fût Zetsu,quand on doit lui donner ses médicaments il est impératif qu'il soit attaché de la tête au pied et ne jamais au grand jamais laisser ses doigts proches de sa bouche.**

Je déglutis difficilement,dans quoi je suis tombée?C'était mon rêve de devenir Chirurgienne ce n'est pas ça qui me fera fuir.

 **-Quoi d'autres je dois savoir à propos des patients individuellement ?**

 **-Voyons voir,Zabuza n'est pas vraiment un problème il ne faut juste pas l'énervé.**

 **Orochimaru est très sombre n'essaye pas de lui parlé il ne dit que des choses horribles et essaye de vous encourager à lui parler s'il pense que tu es assez intelligente pour lui parler.**

 **Hidan ne sort que des grossièretés et a toujours les mains attachés puisque qu'il a les mains baladeuses.**

 **Deidara ne parle que de bombe et il est un peu enfantin donc il n'est pas vraiment dangereux.**

 **Kisame ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est toujours poli et serviable.**

 **Utakata est assez calme et bienvenant,il n'est pas du tout dangereux.**

 **Gaara est très colérique il ne parle pas souvent s'il sent que vous le brusquer trop il s'énerve et peut vous blesser.**

 **Sasuke lui ne parle pas,je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix et quand quelqu'un se rapproche de lui il se brusque et devient aussi violent qu'Hidan.**

 **Et Kakashi lui...**

 **-Je connais Kakashi.** l'interrompais-je

Elle me regarda interrogée.

 **-Il était mon sensei au lycée,puis il est devenu fou est venu chez moi et à essayer de me violer.**

Je savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais en confiance avec Shizune,elle ne me jugerait pas,et ne le dirait à personne,je regardais sa réaction elle me regardait avec tristesse mais je ne voyais aucune pitié dans son regard.

 **-Sakura,personne ne devrait passer par la surtout à cet âge là,penses-tu être capable de travailler autour de lui ?**

Je serrais mes lèvres et regardais les ciel,la question n'était pas penses-tu mais serais-tu capable de pouvoir le voir sans t'enfuir?La réponse était encore flou je ne savais pas,mais j'étais sure d'une chose.

 **-Je sais pas mais ce dont je suis sure c'est que je ferais de mon mieux et je ne le laisserais plus jamais me faire peur et me sentir vulnérable.**

Après la pause elle m'emmena au bureau de Tsunade ma première journée était terminée,celle-ci n'était qu'un jour d'orientation,pour situer ou j'étais et connaître les personnes avec qui j'allais travaillée,je pense que c'était la même avec Ino.

 **-Alors comment était ta première journée?** me demanda Tsunade

 **-Elle était assez passionnante j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur les patients et faire connaissance des autres médecins.**

Elle me regarda intensément,euh j'ai un truc sur le visage ?

 **-Seras-tu capable de travailler avec à proximité la présence d'Hatake ?**

J'ouvris en grand les yeux,comment savais t'elle ?

 **-Sakura crois tu vraiment que j'aurai accepter ton stage ici sans avoir fais des recherches au préalable ?**

Un goutte de sueur coulait sur ma tête,ah je me disais bien aussi,après lui avoir donnée ma réponse elle me laissa partir,j'allais à l'étage d'Ino pour voir si elle était encore là,l'une de ses collègues m'informa qu'elle était partie il y a peine 5 minutes dans l'ascenseur me cherchée,ok,je lui envoyais un sms pour qu'on se retrouve au parking.

J'avais une question en tête comment Ino prendra la nouvelle que je travaillais à proximité de mon pire cauchemar ?

* * *

Et voila la fin du chapitre 3 le début était un léger flash back de la première année de lycée de Sakura et de sa relation avec lui,qui n'était autre que Kakashi.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture de ce chapitre,je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine je pense.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voila le chapitre 4 tant attendu. Samedi dernier je suis allée à la Japan Expo pour la première fois avec ma meilleure amie,je m'y suis tellement amusée,il y avait tellement de choses et de cosplay,j'ai pus prendre une photo avec deux filles cosplayers en Sakura et Naruto dans le film The Last. C'était une magnifique expérience.

Sinon je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon Bac avec mention Assez Bien! Et j'ai pus faire mon inscription dans une école de commerce à Paris,assez éloigné de chez moi. Merci encore de suivre mon histoire et bonne lecture!

* * *

En arrivant devant la voiture,je pus entendre l'ascenseur descendre,ça doit être Ino. Je mis mon manteau sur les sièges arrière et attendait Ino,ses talons résonnaient dans le parking. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que je démarrais le contact.

 **-Alors ta journée?** demanda t'elle

Par ou commencer?Lui dire d'abord que je serai en face de dangereux criminel?Que Naruto est encore amoureux de moi?Ou que Kakashi est ici?Dur choix. Naruto?Merde!Je devais le voir à la fin de ma journée !

 **« Ta mémoire est aussi petite que celle d'un poisson »**

« Oh la ferme »

 **-Merde!Attend Ino je dois allée voir Naruto,je reviens vite!** dis-je en ouvrant la porte conducteur

 **-Ok.** l'entendis-je

Je me précipitais dans l'ascenseur,en faisant attention à ne pas me casser la gueule sur le chemin,c'est essoufflée que j'arrivais au dixième étage. En allant dans l'aile je pouvais voir plusieurs agents sur leur gardes,deux portes de cellules ouvertes et un patient attaché de la tête au pied comme Hannibal Lecter tenu par trois gardes,cela devait être Zetsu sa peau était entièrement recouverte de blancs et de vert aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée,il était grand très grand plus grand que la moyenne je ne pouvais pas faire une estimation mais je pouvais facilement l'imaginer se courber le dos pour pouvoir passer la porte de sa chambre. Les gardes passèrent à côté de moi,Zetsu me fixait du regard,j'en frissonnais,je le soutenais;mon grand-père m'a toujours dis que j'étais mal élevée à regarder les gens droit dans les yeux mais ce vieux croulant est pas mieux non plus,c'est ma façon d'interagir avec une personne. Le contact se finit quand ils furent derrière moi.

 **-Sakura?** entendis-je

ENFOIRÉ D'ENCULÉ DE SA MÈRE!C'EST QUI QUI M'A FAIT PEUR COMME CA?!Je sursautais et me tournait vers ledit enfoiré qui va bientôt voir la lumière au bout du tunnel,Naruto. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? Je le pris pas le cole et approchais mon visage du sien.

 **-Tu sais que c'est impoli de se faufiler derrière les gens comme ça hein Naruto?As-tu un désir de mort?** dis-je avec une aura noir autour de moi

 **-GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI!** impleura t'il

Je soupirais,on pouvait lui en vouloir très longtemps,je le lâchais et époussetais mes mains. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches et le regardai. Il parut intimidé par celui-ci.

 **-Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Sakura?Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin si mais c'est pas que je veux pas te voir bien au contraire je veux te voir bien sur dans mes rêves aussi mais normalement tu dois être chez toi enfin oui...**

 **-Si tu te la fermes pas je t'étrangle.**

J'avais enfin son attention,j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit si quelqu'un a un traducteur spécial Naruto qui me le fait savoir. Je soupirais.

 **-Tu as dis que tu voulais me voir avant que je parte.**

Son visage s'illumina,il avait oublié?Sale morveux.

 **-Oui!Ça te dit qu'on se fasse un karaoké tous ensemble avec les autres vendredi soir ?**

Vendredi soir?J'avais rien à faire en général je restais toujours chez moi,ça devrait faire plaisir à Ino,en plus je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'y amuser. Je hochais la tête.

 **-Ok pas de problème.** souriais-je

 **-Vraiment?!Super euh je peux avoir ton numéro de portable?** demanda t'il rougissant

Je le regardais suspicieuse,il est vraiment bizarre un moment il essaye de rentré dans mon pantalon et puis après il rougit comme une mariée devant l'autel. Je lui passais mon numéro,son portable était le dernier Iphone,comment il a fait pour en avoir un?!Au lycée il avait à peine assez pour s'acheter un nokia. Le mien de portable je l'ai depuis 4 ans et il fonctionne toujours aussi bien. Naruto prit une photo de moi pour la mettre dans ses contacts,mais oui mon coco tu crois je vois pas dans ton jeu,cette nuit tu vas en profiter pour te masturber sur moi,je palis à cette pensée. Non,non je veux pas ça moi laissez mon corps tranquille putain !

 **« Il n'y a que toi qui peut penser à ce genre de choses »**

« T'as pas confondue avec toi là ?

Une autre porte s'ouvrait et un patient y sortit tenu par deux autres gardes,cette fois-ci celui-ci avait seulement des restrictions à ces mains et ces jambes. Il assez petit de taille mais plus grand que moi en tout cas,il avait comme tous les autres patients,une combinaison grise,il avait de longs cheveux blonds à moitié attaché et son œil droit était caché par une mèche,bizarrement il ressemblait à Ino,je riais intérieurement,j'ai peut-être trouvée son frère jumeau caché. Il regardait autour de lui puis me vit,comme toujours je soutenais le regard,il écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme une tomate pire que Naruto,ensuite il regarda le sol et n'établit plus aucun contact visuel avec moi jusqu'à qu'il fût hors de ma vue. Je laissais ça de côté et mon attention revint à Naruto qui me regardait attentivement de trop près.

 **-Quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?** demandais-je

Il sursautait et secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

 **-Ok...Sinon pourquoi vous faites sortir les patients ?**

 **-Ah ça c'est parce que c'est l'heure de leur pause,chaque jour à cet heure-ci on les fait sortir pour prendre l'air dans une cours spéciale.**

 **-Je vois**

 **-Et tu devrais partir maintenant.**

Hein?Pourquoi?J'entendis une autre porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approchés,mais mes yeux restaient sur ceux de Naruto,j'attendais qu'il m'en dise plus. Les pas me parurent longs je pouvais les entendre raclés le sol.

 **-Et pourquoi devrais-je partir?A par le fait qu'Ino attende dans la voiture.**

Il me regardait intensément,je soutenais celui-ci avant qu'il ne parle,je l'entendis.

 **-Sa...kura ?**

Je me figeais. Je reconnaissais cette voix,jamais je ne l'oublierais. Pendant plus de 6 ans cette voix m'avait hantée,dans mes cauchemars même dans la réalité. Mon pire cauchemar,Kakashi. Je n'étais pas prête,bon sang!Je ne l'es jamais été ! Après toutes ses heures d'entrainement et mes consultations chez le psy je pensais que je serai prête à l'affronter mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Mes yeux continuaient de fixés Naruto,je sentais son bras tenir le mien il me soutenait.

 **-C'est-c'est bien toi Sakura ?**

Je fermais les yeux et les serrais aussi fort que je pouvais,si je les serrais aussi fort peut-être pourrais-je l'ignorer ou mieux me téléporter dans mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bon sang c'est impossible!Peut-être la télépathie marcherait,Ino si tu m'entends viens je t'en prie !

 **-Sakura c'est moi Kakashi re-regarde moi je t'en prie.** l'entendis-je supplié

PUTAIN JE SAIS T'ES QUI MERDE!Sasori je veux pas le voir,grand frère aide moi.

 **« Sakura,concentre toi ici il ne peut pas te faire de mal tu es maître de la situation,n'oublis pas ce que dit toujours Shisui »**

« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort et si tu tu sens faible et démuni repose toi sur les épaules d'un ami »

Merci Inner. Je respirais doucement pour évacuer le stress que je contenais,je revenais à la réalité. J'ouvrais les yeux,Naruto se retrouvait maintenant sur la droite me bloquant la vue de Kakashi,le dos immense et fort de Naruto,il était complétement raide,en levant la tête je voyais son regard. Il était tellement hostile,je n'avais jamais vus Naruto comme ça avant,ses yeux étaient sombres et remplis de haine.

 **-Naruto...** murmurais-je

 **-Reste derrière moi Sakura.**

Je baissais le regard. Je n'étais pas prête à le voir ni croiser son regard mais pour l'instant je pouvais seulement compter sur Naruto.

 **-Sakura s'il te plait !**

 **-Faites le sortir tout de suite.** dit Naruto autoritaire

 **-Non!Attendez!Naruto pousse toi!SAKURA!SAKURA!REGARDE MOI!SAKURA JE T'AIME!SAKURA !**

Je serrais les poings tandis que ses cris me parurent lointains. Mes épaules tremblèrent,je ravalais mes sanglots,c'est pas ici que j'allais pleurer,pas devant tous ces gens. Je sentis Naruto se retourner et ses mains sur mes épaules.

 **-Sakura,tout va bien ?**

Cette fois-ci je jouerais la carte du mensonge. Je me détendis et lui fît un faux sourire.

 **-Oui tout va bien ne t'en fais pas.**

Il plissa les yeux.

 **-Ne me mens pas Sakura,toi et moi nous avons la même haine pour le mensonge.**

Mon sourire s'envola,bien sur que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

 **-J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant,je veux rentrée chez moi.**

Je l'entendis soupirer,il resserra une dernière fois mes épaules. Il me fît un sourire d'encouragement.

 **-Je comprends,je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.**

Je le laissais faire,la voix de Kakashi résonnait encore dans ma tête,je commençais à avoir une migraine. Je suivis le chemin que j'avais empruntée et attendis avec Naruto que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent,Ino se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Elle était essoufflée.

 **-Sakura !**

 **-Ino?Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** demandais-je

Elle me prit fermement dans ses bras,poussant au passage Naruto.

 **-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment,je suis venue le plus vite possible. Tu n'as rien ?**

Oh putain de sa mère!La télépathie marche vraiment!Note à moi-même,ne jamais doutée du pouvoir de l'esprit et de l'amitié.

 **-Non ça va je je te raconterais tout à la maison,juste rentrons maintenant je suis fatiguée.**

 **-Non dis moi maintenant.**

Elle est vraiment bornée des fois,elle va pas lâchée l'affaire je le sens,tant mieux moi non plus.

 **-Ino j'ai dis à la maison.**

 **-Non je veux savoir maintenant.**

 **-Ino...** menaçais-je

 **-Sakura...** fît-elle de même

 **-Elle a vue Kakashi.**

J'avais complètement zappée Naruto,en entendant cela Ino écarquilla les yeux et la bouche par la même.

 **-Ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches.** dis-je

 **-Sakura!** s'exclama t'elle

Au moins elle a fermée sa bouche. Naruto regardait notre échange quelque peu étrange.

 **-Pourquoi il est là?Comment ça se fait?Tu vas bien?Il devrait être à Kiri?ET POURQUOI IL EST LA ?!**

 **-Ça tu l'as déjà dis.**

D'un coup elle me prit le bras et m'accompagna dans l'ascenseur.

 **-Tu sais quoi?On va rentrées chez nous tranquillement,et en parler devant une bonne tasse de thé. Et tu,pourquoi t'es encore là Naruto ?**

Il avait pas lâché mon côté même dans l'ascenseur avec Ino. Je souris doucement,il tient vraiment à moi en tant qu'ami.

 **« Mais oui continue à croire ça »**

J'ignorais Inner et fixai Naruto.

 **-Je serai plus rassuré si je vous accompagnais jusqu'à votre voiture.** dit-il

Ino parût étonnée puis me regardait sournoisement,son regard me disait. Je sais que tu sais que je sais qu'il est encore fou amoureux de toi. Je roulais des yeux et détournais mon regard. Arrivés à la voiture,Naruto ouvrit ma portière pour moi,merci mais je sais comment ouvrir une porte hein. Je baissais la fenêtre,il s'adossa à celle-ci.

 **-Quand tu seras rentrée chez toi appelle moi.** me prévint-il

 **-D'accord. Merci encore pour tout à l'heure Naruto.**

Il me souria légèrement.

 **-Je t'ai dis maintenant rien ne peut m'empêché de te protéger. Bye Sakura,toi aussi Ino !**

 **-Bye!** répondit-elle

Sur le chemin du retour,le silence régnait dans l'habitacle,aucune parole ne fût prononcée. Ino me laissait le temps de réfléchir et de reprendre mes esprits. Heureusement que j'avais pris mes Buspirones ce matin pour mon anxiété. Ils avaient un effet calment sur mon esprit mais ils n'étaient pas comme mes premiers médicaments,prescrit par le psy,qui me donnaient envie de dormir H24,après ma première séance avec le psy,la diagnostique qu'il m'avait donné fût l'Etat de Stress Post Traumatique. Ce trouble se manifeste après un événement traumatisant qui a réveillé en moi une anxiété sévère,s'il n'est pas soigné cela se résulte d'une dépression,heureusement je fus prise à temps. Mais les premiers mois furent les pires,le procès,mes nuits de cauchemars et d'insomnie,ma peur constante du monde extérieur. Ma santé en avait prit un sérieux coup. Ino n'avait jamais lâchée mon côté pendant cette période,elle avait été tellement patiente et compréhensive. Le procès avait été tellement long et épuisant,il ne m'avait pas seulement harcelé et agressé,mais il avait aussi tué une personne. Le professeur de Math,Asuma Sarutobi,avait découvert les intentions de Kakashi et avait essayé de m'en informer mais il fût tué le jour même ou Kakashi est venu sonné à ma porte. Cette nuit là,j'avais pleurée toutes les larmes que je pouvais,par ma faute un professeur est mort,par ma faute un fils ne connaîtra jamais son père,par ma faute un père ne verra jamais son fils grandir et par ma faute une femme ne verra jamais plus son mari. Asuma était marié à Kurenai,elle enseignait l'anglais,ma matière préférée,ils étaient amis avec les parents d'Ino,et celle-ci ne m'en à jamais voulue pour la mort d'Asuma,mais c'était trop tard la culpabilité me rongeait. Pendant le procès tous le regards me visaient,je me sentais attaquée de toute part,j'avais fais une crise de panique à ce moment là. Arrivées à l'appart je me rendis directement dans ma chambre et jetais mes talons au passage. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur mon lit. Le dos courbé je laissais mes émotions s'en allées. Mes épaules tremblèrent tandis que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'avais rien demandée de tout cela!L'enfer je pensais que mes années au lycée se déroulerait tranquillement !

 **-Oh Sakura.** entendis-je

Mes yeux embués de larmes regardèrent Ino qui se trouvait adossée à ma porte. Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de moi et me prit dans ses bras fins. Je me laissais allée et pleurait à voix hautes.

 **-Ça va aller,tout va bien se passer.**

Son parfum de lilas et ses bras chauds me réconfortèrent et me calmèrent,après une dizaine de minutes,mes tremblements cessèrent et mes larmes aussi.

 **-C'est bon tu t'es calmée?Aller viens je vais nous faire du thé pour nous réchauffées.**

Elle me prit la main comme une mère à son enfant et m'emmena m'asseoir sur le bar de la cuisine. Savoir faire du thé était aussi dans ses moyens. La tasse chaude entre mes mains,Ino prit place sur la chaise à ma gauche,je bus une gorgée de thé,elle avait choisie celui au citron,il était assez bon et détendit mes épaules. Elle ne me brusquait pas pour que je parle,elle attendait que je prenne la parole.

 **-Je ne l'ai su qu'après le déjeuner qu'il était là.** commençais-je

 **-C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit,l'aile psychiatrique qu'ils ont ouverts fut pour les patients transférés de Kiri,là ou se trouvait Kakashi. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une journée de prévention,bon sang!Ce n'est que demain que je dois établir un contact avec les patients. Je n'étais pas prête à le revoir Ino,jamais.** Continuais-je

 **-Et que s'est-il passer?** demanda t'elle

 **-Il m'a vu,il m'a parlé,il a essayé d'attirer mon attention. Je n'ai pas osée le regardé,il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.**

 **-Sakura...**

Je me reprenais,merde Sakura!T'as déjà pleurée comme une fillette,ressaisis toi !

 **-Tout va bien,Naruto était avec moi,il s'est mit entre moi et Kakashi.**

Je sentis sa main frottée mon épaule. Je me sentais mieux maintenant.

 **-C'est bien d'en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura je suis là il ne pourra rien t'arriver,il y aussi Naruto,Kiba et Lee,ils feront en sorte que rien ne t'arrive,je te le promets. Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas été mise au courant de son transfert ?**

Je tiquais à sa question,Shisui!Je dois l'appeler,cet enfoiré ne m'avait rien dit !

 **-Je dois parlée à Shisui,il doit savoir.**

Je pris nos deux tasses vides et les mises dans l'évier,Ino me donna une dernière tape sur le dos et s'en alla dans sa chambre tandis que je rejoignis la mienne. Avant d'appeler Shisui je devais contacter Naruto,mais il devait être encore au travail?Oh et puis zut hein il m'a dit de l'appeler. Au bout de trois sonneries,j'entendis sa voix essoufflé.

 **-Je serai pas long Lee,je dois parlé à Sakura tu peux gardé Sasuke en attendant ?**

 **-BIEN SUR NARUTO QUE LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE SOIT AVEC TOI ET PASSE LE BONJOUR DE MA PART A MA BELLE FLEUR DE CERISIER !**

Je riais en entendant ça,ça me remontait le moral mais en même temps j'étais blasée,Lee aussi avait toujours le béguin pour moi.J'entendais les bruits de dehors,les patients devaient encore être dans leur cours spécial. Le prénom de Sasuke me disait vaguement quelque chose mais j'y passais outre.

 **-Allô Sakura ?**

 **-Salut Naruto,tu m'a dis de t'appeler quand je rentrais chez moi,bah je suis chez moi.**

 **-Je suis soulagé,j'avais peur que quelque chose ne t'arrive en route ou que tu oublis de m'appelle enfin voilà. Tu as pus parler avec Ino ?**

 **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant j'ai juste une certaine appréhension pour demain.**

 **-Je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle s'il le faut.**

 **-Même aux toilettes?** la taquinais-je

Je l'entendis s'étouffer avec sa salive au bout de la ligne,je riais doucement.

 **-Je rigole Naruto.**

 **-Ah oh d'accord hahaha très marrant.**

Il parut déçu,me dîtes pas qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé de m'accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes?Ce garçon n'a pas de limites.

 **-Naruto je dois te laissée j'ai un autre coup de fil à passer. On se voit demain.**

 **-Ok,Sakura ?**

 **-Mmh ?**

 **-Je te protégerais de ma vie,je t'en fais la promesse.**

Puis il raccrocha l'appel. J'étais un peu déboussolée,il me déconcertait vraiment cet enfant. Bon maintenant il est temps de crier sur Shisui. Par contre lui répondit au bout de la première tonalité.

 **-Shisui Uchiha à l'appareil que puis-je faire pour satisfaire vos désirs.**

 **-Oh la ferme Shisui tu sais parfaitement que c'est moi.**

 **-Sakura que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?**

Lui est ses technique de drague à deux balles je les tuerais un jour.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?**

 **-Dis quoi ?**

 **-Qu'il était ici,à Konoha. Que Kakashi était à Konoha.**

 **-Oh ça.** l'entendis-je soupirer

J'attendais sa réponse.

 **-Comment l'as tu su ?**

 **-Me dis pas que t'as oubliée que je faisais un stage à Konoha Hôpital ?**

 **-MERDE !**

Imbécile.

 **-Sakura,a t'il établi un contact quelconque avec toi ?**

N'entendant aucune réponse de ma part il répéta mon prénom.

 **-Je ne l'ai pas vus.**

J'entendais son soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du combiné.

 **-Mais lui oui.**

J'éloignais rapidement le portable de mon oreille.

 **-QUOI?!ET TU ME DIS CA QUE MAINTENANT?!J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !**

 **-Si tu bouges ton cul de ta chaise je te décapite.** le menaçais-je

Il essaya de se calmer.

 **-Il ne peut pas s'approcher de toi,même s'il était libéré il y a un injonction sur lui,il doit être éloigner de toi à plus de 50 mètres.**

 **-Shisui il sera mon patient je serai obligée d'avoir un contact visuel et oral avec lui.**

 **-Sakura.**

 **-Non Shisui je suis assez grande et forte pour me débrouillée je ne dois pas toujours comptée sur toi.**

 **-Sakura je veux seulement te protégée que rien ne t'arrive.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,il y a des gardes dans l'aile,et j'en connais certains.**

 **-Je veux leur noms et leur numéros de portable,tout de suite.**

 **-Non. Et tu ne m'a toujours pas répondue. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **-Sakura,je,je ne voulais pas t'effrayer,moins tu en sais sur lui,mieux s'est. Je ne pensais pas que tu le reverrais.**

 **-Moi non plus.**

 **-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,n'hésite pas à me demander.**

 **-J'aurai aimée m'entrainée avec toi,mais tu travailles et...**

 **-J'arrive.**

Je n'entendis plus que le bip du téléphone. Ok. J'informais Ino que Shisui venait me chercher pour m'entrainée au dojo,je changeais mes vêtements pour me retrouver dans mes affaires de sport. Au lieu de mon soutien gorge,j'avais mis des fixations,ça tient mieux que les soutifs de sports,j'avais un tee shirt gris ample,un pantalon de jogging noir avec la veste noir qui l'accompagnait. En enfilant mes baskets,j'entendis la sonnerie de l'appart.

 **-J'ARRIVE!** criais-je

J'ouvris la porte,Shisui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Grand,robuste avec des larges épaules,typique d'un Uchiha. Il avait la peau légèrement mate et les cheveux noirs encre comme ses yeux. Il était habillé comme d'habitude avec une chemise,bleu clair et un pantalon noir,parfaitement repasser et pour compléter tout il avait un manteau Burberry noir et des chaussures Italiennes noirs cirée. Typique aussi des Uchiha,ils aimaient leur richesse et ne s'en privait pas pour l'a montrer,mais Shisui était plus modeste. Il avait sur son épaule son sac de sport.

 **-J'Y VAIS INO !**

 **-OK AMUSE TOI BIEN!N'OUBLIS PAS LE DINER !**

Je fermais la porte derrière moi,la voiture de Shisui était une Mercedes Benz,noir encore et très bien entretenu. Je pris place sur la siège passager,le dojo se trouvait a 20 minutes à pied mais 7 en voiture. Il me posa certaines questions trivial tel que;Comment était ta journée?Comment va ta famille?Et aussi comment j'arrivais financièrement?Bien sur il savait que j'avais du mal à payer certaines choses mais je ne suis pas pauvre pour autant,il fallait seulement que je continue à rembourser prêts étudiants,et ça pendant encore longtemps. Le dojo était un vieux bâtiment historique de la ville,il était là depuis des générations mais il était encore utilisable. J'y avais passée de longues heures à m'entrainée avec Shisuis dans cette endroit. Je me souviens de toutes les fractures,les bleus infligés que j'avais subie. Je m'étais aussi retrouvée plusieurs fois à l'hôpital avec Shisui qui s'excusait mille fois à mes parents et le vieux qui l'insultait de tous les noms. Après plus d'une heure de pratique je m'allongeais sur le sol du dojo,avec des courbatures partout.

 **-Je commence à me faire vieux punaise.** se plaint Shisui

Je rigolais puis j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale,j'avais retirer depuis longtemps ma veste et mon tee shirt,ne me laissant qu'en pantalon et fixation,j'avais vu plusieurs Shisui regardé ma poitrine,Pervers.

 **-Alors tu te sens mieux maintenant?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Parce que moi non.**

En un clin d'œil il pouvait me remontre le moral. C'était l'un des choses que j'aimais chez Shisui,il savait quand quelque chose n'allait et savait comment la résoudre.

 **-Aller debout,malgré que tu es magnifique comme ça Sakura,moi je dois prendre une douche et retourné au boulot.**

Il m'aida à me relever,je remis mes affaires en place et le suivait dans sa voiture,le sol hic dans le dojo c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de douche. Après m'avoir ramener chez moi,il me prévenait que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose je n'avais qu'a l'appeler et qu'il viendrait tel Superman à mon secours. En rentrant je constatais qu'il était déjà 18h15. Je pris une longue douche qui détendit mes muscles,et nettoyais mes membres en sueur. Après un heure je sortais fraîche de la salle de bain,ah il est temps de préparer le diner.

 **-Ino !**

 **-Ouais !**

 **-Tu veux quoi ce soir ?**

 **-Du Yakisoba au bœuf !**

Ok ça prendrait un certain temps pour les préparer,je commençais la préparation du dîner. Peu à peu une bonne odeur imprégnait l'appart. Heureusement que j'avais tous les ingrédients pour préparer le plat. Attirée par l'odeur,Ino vint me tenir compagnie et regardait la préparation du dîner tout en allumant la télé. J'apportais les plats chauds sur la table basse et m'asseyais sur le canapé,en regardant le téléviseur.

 **-Mmh comme toujours c'est super bon.** dit-Ino

 **-Je te remercie Ino.**

 **-Alors comment c'était avec Shisui ?**

 **-Bien il m'a aidé à évacuer le stress.**

J'attaquais mon plat,ensuite Ino ramassa les couverts et fît la vaisselle. Voilà notre système,je faisais la nourriture et une grande partie des tâches ménagères tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle et payait plus de la moitié du loyer. Ensuite je me brossais les dents et dit bonne nuit à Ino,j'étais tellement fatiguée. Ce fût incertaine de la journée de demain que je m'endormis.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Ce fût la rencontre tant attendu entre Sakura et Kakashi,j'ai imaginée plusieurs fois comment celle-ce se passerait et j'en est déduis celle-ci,elle était assez originale pour moi,puisque dans certaines fictions je vois presque toujours la même chose,ils établissent un contact et restent pendant des heures à se fixer,là j'ai voulue faire d'une autre façon qui j'espère vous plaira et j'ai introduis Shisui,j'essaierais de le mettre régulièrement dans les chapitres parce que je trouve qu'il est important pour Sakura. Sakura est une fille forte mais aussi fragile les événements passés au lycée l'ont beaucoup traumatisés,dans la prochain chapitre je l'espère Sakura et Kakashi auront un contact direct et elle verra un à un les patients. Laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire de vos impressions.


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira,c'est un point culminant pour Sakura,après les événements de la veille elle devra faire un choix sur ses impressions est-elle prête à voir Kakashi. Je pense faire plusieurs points de vus pour changer laissez moi un commentaire pour me faire savoir le point de vu de quel personnage aimeriez vous avoir. Je crois que je fais faire ce chapitre en plusieurs parties parce que je mettrais beaucoup de détails. Voilà,bonne lecture. :)

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je pouvais sentir le plancher froid sous mes pieds,et non mon tapis chaud qui ornait le sol de ma chambre. Ou suis-je ? J'avançais prudemment devant moi,il faisait noir mais au bout du chemin que j'empruntais se trouvait une porte fermée,un filait de lumière passait sous celle-ci. Avec prudence,j'ouvrais le loquet de la porte,elle grinçait légèrement,ce que j'y trouvais derrière me laissait figée avec un sentiment de détresse dans le cœur et de froid dans le dos. J'étais chez moi,pas dans mon appartement avec Ino mais dans la maison de mes parents. Le salon était le même que quand j'y suis partis,le canapé,la télé,la moquette,le vieux lustre et la table basse. Le vieux lustre se balançait péniblement dans le vide faisant vaciller la lumière. Je regardais autour de moi,il n'y avait aucune âme vivante aux alentours. Je savais ce qui allait se passer,l'échéance de cette scène. Prudemment,je montais les escaliers faisant attention à na pas faire grincer les marches. Il faisait encore plus noir à l'étage,seul la lumière d'en bas éclairait partiellement le haut des escaliers. J'avançais incertaine à la porte de ma chambre. Ma respiration devint ératique,j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Après réflexion,je posai mon oreille droite sur ma porte,je fronçais les sourcils,j'entendais des chuchotements indescriptible,comme étouffer. C'est le moment que je redoutais le plus,mon cœur battait à la chamade,j'entendais le sang siffler dans mes oreilles. Puis j'ouvris la porte,c'était toujours la même chose. Il se trouvait assis à côté de mon lit d'adolescente,j'étais allongée sur ce lit,enfin mon ancien corps était sur ce lit,endormie. Il me chuchotait des paroles incohérentes à l'oreille,il avait le dos courbé. Soudain il se leva doucement et resta dos à moi.

 **-Je t'aime Sakura. Tu sais que je serai toujours là derrière toi à t'attendre et à t'épier. Jamais ils ne pourront me séparer de toi. JAMAIS !**

Puis il se retourna et s'élança vers moi.

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Je me débattais furieusement contre...mes draps ?

 **-Sakura!Sakura!Calme toi!Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !** entendis-je

C'était la voix d'Ino!Je sentais ses mains me tenir désespéramment contre elle,je commençais à reprendre conscience de la réalité. J'étais dans ma chambre d'adulte,avec Ino à mes côtés,et non dans mon ancienne chambre. Avec difficulté je repris ma respiration et comptais mes souffles,inspiration,respiration. Je fermais les yeux et récitais mon mantra en cœur avec Inner.

« Il n'est pas ici,il ne peut pas me faire de mal »

 **« Il n'est pas ici,il ne peut pas me faire de mal »**

« Il n'est pas ici,il ne peut pas me faire de mal »

 **« Il n'est pas ici,il ne peut pas me faire de mal »**

C'est bon mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal,pendant ce temps Ino me berçait dans ses bras et moi je serrai autant que possible son ventre.

 **-Chut tout va bien maintenant,rien ne peut t'arriver.**

Je sentais mes larmes sèches sur mes joues,je les essuyais et me redressais. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar,comme d'habitude,ça commençait toujours de la même façon mais il ne finissait jamais de la même manière. Ces cauchemars étaient ma bête noir. Jamais je ne m'en déférerait.

 **-C'est bon tu t'es calmée ?** Me demanda Ino

 **-Mmh merci Ino.** Dis-je avec la voix enrouer à cause de mes cris

Elle me souria tristement avec la tête penchée.

 **-T'as encore oubliée de prendre tes pilules ?**

J'écarquillais les yeux.

 **-Merde!Je me disais bien que j'avais oubliée un truc avant de dormir,désolé Ino je t'ai encore réveillée.** m'excusais-je

 **-Tu es vraiment tête en l'air parfois,mets des penses-bêtes pour pas oubliée.**

 **-Me dit la fille qui oublit de mettre son soutient gorge pour un rendez-vous.** Dis-je blasée

 **-C'était stratégique.**

Je roulais des yeux,mais bien sur comme si j'allais croire à son excuse. Mais avec ça j'avais momentanément oubliée pourquoi on en était là. Rien qu'avec un regard je la remerciais,merci Ino.

 **-Il est quel heure ?** Demandais-je j'avais encore les yeux embués de larmes et de crottes

 **-2h38.** Dit-elle en regardant mon réveil qui avait miraculeusement survécu à mon précédent coup de poing

Merde!Je l'avais réveillée aussi tôt par ma faute,je me sentais mal,on commençait à 9h,mais Ino n'était pas une personne du matin,moi non plus j'ai envie de dire,mais j'avais une technique pour me sortir du lit,celle de rouler jusqu'à tomber de mon matelas. C'est radical.

 **-Aller bouge tes fesses et fais une petite place dans le lit.**

C'était notre petit rituel quand je faisais des cauchemars récurrents,elle venait dans mon lit et dormait avec moi,ça m'aidait toujours d'avoir une présence rassurante à mes côtés. Je lui laissais de la place,mon lit n'était pas double mais il y avait assez de place pour deux personnes. Quelques minutes après grâce à la présence d'Ino et ses paroles je m'endormis sereinement. Plusieurs heures après je me réveillais avant mon réveil à 6h51. Je laissais Ino se reposer encore un peu dans mon lit,je m'extirpais doucement pour ne pas la réveillée et sortis de ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je passais par le salon pour aller faire le café,j'allumais la cafetière et limite courrais pour aller aux toilettes,je me lavais les mains en sortant parce que je ne suis pas une crasseuse merci bien. Du coin de l'oeil je voyais le point rouge sur le téléphone de l'appartement m'informant que quelqu'un avait appeler et avait laisser un message vocal. En attendant que la café chauffe j'allais voir qui avait appeler. Je reconnaissais le numéro,c'était celui de Sasori. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour écouter son message.

 **« Salut Sakura,c'est Sasori je t'appelais pour te dire que je venais en ville pendant quelques jours,pour voir les parents et les vieux,j'aimerais te voir,j'espère que tu vas bien?T'es toujours aussi petite?Ahahah je rigole tu sais que je t'aime petite sœur,Maman t'appelleras normalement. Passe le bonjour à Ino de ma part. Bye! »**

Je souriais,depuis cet événement les choses avaient changées avec Sasori,on se taquinait et s'insultait aussi souvent mais il me montrait plus d'affection qu'avant,ce jour là j'avais vraiment crue qu'il allait mourir,et il pensait qu'il allait me perdre. On en avait parlés longuement ensemble,notre lien fraternel était fort maintenant. Il me manquait,maintenant il travaillait dans une galerie d'art à Suna,il aimait son travail,les marionnettes étaient sa passion. Bien sur c'était difficile pour nous la séparation,toute mon enfance et mon adolescence j'avais vécue avec lui et ses railleries et maintenant il partait dans une ville qui se situait à 3 jours de notre ville natale. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? C'était sa passion,donc je l'ai obligée à s'en aller. Bien sur il me téléphonait au moins une fois pas semaine,de même que mes parents,enfin ma mère m'appelait presque tous les deux jours et me rendait visite plus d'une fois par semaine,elle ne supportait pas de voir ses enfants partir loin d'elle. Je repris mes esprits en entendant le bruit du café finie,je sortais deux tasses et les remplies de café,Ino aimait aussi son café sucrée. Après les avoir mis sur le comptoir je repartis dans ma chambre éclairée par un filet de lumière qui passait les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Je m'assis sur le matelas et réveillais doucement Ino sans la brusquée,pour une fois. Après ça je bus tranquillement mon café,la semaine on mangeait des toasts avec du café mais en week-end j'avais plus de temps pour préparée le petit déjeuner,je faisais en général du poisson grillé,du thé vert et un bol de riz pour chacune. Cette fois-ci j'était habillée moins formellement,avec un jean noir,un pull blanc à rayures noirs et des petites bottes noirs avec des talons de 3 centimètres. Et avec mon manteau noir,c'était un cadeau d'Ino quand on était à Londres elle voulait allée à Burberry elle s'est achetée plusieurs articles et m'avait offert un manteau en même temps depuis je l'avais toujours et il était encore en bonne état,en plus il tient chaud. En début de mois de mars,l'hiver était encore rugueux dans les rues de Konoha. Heureusement que j'avais le chauffage dans la voiture,Ino ne parla pas des événements d'hier. Quand on se sépara dans l'ascenseur,elle me serra en vitesse dans ses bras.

 **-Fais attention à toi Sakura,et appelle au moindre problème.**

 **-Ok Ino,à tout à l'heure.**

En passant par la réception je souhaitais une bonne journée aux personnes que je rencontrais,en espérant qu'il ne voient ma face déconfite. A mon casier je mis avec douceur mon manteau sur le cintre et mis à la place ma blouse et mon badge. En fermant mon casier,je rencontrais le visage souriant de Naruto.

 **-Yo!Ahhhhh !**

PUTAIN!IL M'ÉNERVE!Il s'est encore faufiler et m'a fait peur,instinctivement je lui avais donnée un coup de poing sur le menton,je visai le nez mais ma taille m'a fait défaut. Il se frotta le menton et moi j'attendais que mon cœur arrête de battre furieusement. Honnêtement avec lui j'aurai une crise cardiaque avant de passer la trentaine.

 **-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas se faufiler derrière les gens !**

 **-Désolé Sakura!Mais ça fait mal !** Se plaigna t'il

 **-La prochaine fois ce sera pire bien pire.** Le menaçais-je

Il arrêta de se plaindre et me regarda sérieusement,l'atmosphère joyeux partit peu à peu.

 **-Ça va ?** Me demanda t'il

 **-Oui et toi ?**

Il soupira et roula des yeux,ok c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre mais il m'a poser une question j'y réponds poliment.

 **-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Sakura.**

 **-Pour tout te dire je sais pas trop,je suis prête à rencontrée les autres patients mais lui ça je sais pas.** Avouais-je

 **-Je serai à tes côtés aujourd'hui rien ne peut t'arriver,bien sur les mois qui suivront j'essaierais d'être toujours à tes côtés mais sinon il y aura Kiba,Lee ainsi que les autres gardes. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

 **-D'accord,merci Naruto.**

Je lui donnais une petite claque et le suivit dans la salle détente des médecins et infirmiers de l'aile. Vu que je suis une stagiaire je n'étais pas en droit de restée seule avec un détenu,chaque employé était accompagné d'un garde donc je serai avec Chiyo Baa-Sama,je serai principalement sous son aile,au moins je suis pas avec Kabuto,il me donnait froid dans le dos. Naruto resta dans le cadre de la porte de la salle pendant que Chiyo m'informa de toutes les informations que je devais savoir sur les patients tel que,les médicaments qui leur sont prescris,leurs antécédents,leurs allergies,leurs habitudes,les choses à ne pas faire en leur présence pour chaque détenu elle me donnait leur feuille d'informations pour ne pas me tromper et donner à un patient le médicament d'un autre.

 **-Pour Gaara No Sabaku et Sasuke Uchiha les Aripiprazole leur sont prescris tu sais ce que s'est ?**

 **-Ce sont des antipsychotique.** Répondais-je

Je suis fière de mes connaissances depuis que le début de mon adolescence je n'ai fais que lire sans cesse des livres sur la médecine et bien sur quand j'ai rejoins l'université j'avais passée mes heures de libre à réviser. Je connaissais tous les médicaments possible,leurs effets.

 **-Bien donc tu sais quels sont les symptômes des personnes à qui on prescris ce médicament ?**

 **-Les symptômes se traduisent par entendre,voir ou sentir des choses non perçues par les autres personnes elles sont communément appelées hallucinations,la personne est envahi par un excès d'idées,de peurs,d'angoisses,d'émotions,de croyances et de délires. Dans ce cas les autres troubles se manifestent par un repli de soi et une difficulté à communiquer avec son entourage.**

 **-Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons.** Me sourit-elle un peu étonnée

Fière de moi intérieurement je levais du nez.

 **-Bon continuons. Ils doivent prendre un comprimer par jour qu'ils doivent dissoudre sous leur langue,bien sur ne jamais le faire à leur place sinon ils peuvent devenir très agressifs. J'ai déjà vu 4 ou 5 fois Gaara devenir agressif il devient une tout autre personne,un jour il a failli briser le bras d'un garde. Et Sasuke n'a été qu'une fois agressif,ce jour un garde a failli être dans le coma à cause d'une fracture au crâne.**

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'écoutais attentivement son discours.

 **-Les suivants sont Hidan et Deidara Haretsu,ils doivent prendre des Risperidone en goutte que l'on met dans un verre d'eau deux gouttes par jour à la même heure. Hidan à une personnalité très exubérante et vulgaire tandis que Deidara a plutôt l'air d'être encore dans l'adolescence il est très excité mais il aussi des périodes de dépressions.**

Je regardais de temps en temps les fiches pour vérifier ses dires.

 **-Pour Kakashi Hatake et Kisame Hoshigaki ils leur faut des Covatine,ces médicaments ne guérissent pas l'anxiété, sorte d'inquiétude exagérée mais elles allègent les symptômes comme les sensations de poids sur la poitrine, d'étouffement, de gorge serrée, les palpitations, l'irritabilité, certains tremblements, la transpiration excessive et l'insomnie.**

En entendant son nom je tiquais légèrement,bien sur qu'il devait prendre des médicaments aussi.

 **-Tsunade nous a fais part de votre relation. Kakashi est victime de l'Erotomanie ou du Syndrôme de Clérembault. Je pense que tu connais les syndromes de cette maladie,pour l'instant il en est au stade de l'incompréhension et de l'espoir,la phase la plus longue et compte tenu de votre présence il gardera cette phase pendant encore un long moment,ne vous inquiétez je serai là et des gardes sont postés un peu partout.**

Elle me laisse un moment de répit pour ingérer ces paroles,bien sur qu'il avait ce syndrôme,il pensait avoir une chance de relation amoureuse avec moi,il croyait fermement à ses sentiments amoureux et espérait que j'y répondrais. Bien sur au lycée je l'avais trouvée comme les autres filles un certain charme. Mais il m'avait dégoutée. Je repris mes esprits.

 **-Les suivants sont Zabuza Momochi et Utakata,ils sont comme Kisame calme et ne sont pas agressif,ils doivent prendre des Hypnotiques contre les insomnies et les troubles du sommeil qui accompagne parfois des troubles psychiques ou somatiques.**

 **-Ensuite Orochimaru et Zetsu doivent prendre des Carbamazépine,Zetsu a une double personnalité,sa vraie personnalité est très sombre et dépressive et sa seconde personnalité est joyeuse et très sadique,comme tu dois le savoir c'est un cannibale et doit rester constamment attaché dans des sangles. Orochimaru lui est très manipulateur,il n'a jamais été agressif mais il a les pouvoirs pour vous faire un lavage du cerveau,donc fais très attention.** M'avertit-elle

Elle se racla la gorge et bu un une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

 **-Voilà maintenant je t'ai dis à peu près ce que tu dois savoir,il est maintenant temps de donner les médicaments aux patients non agressifs,voici leur fiche avec leur nom,tu accompagneras un garde et infirmière,ce ne sera que cet après-midi que tu m'accompagneras dans les chambres des patients dont je viens de citer le nom. Avec Naruto et un autre garde tu seras entre bonne main.**

Elle sorta de la salle de détente et Naruto prit sa place en face de moi. Il resta silencieux tandis que je vérifiais les fiches des patients la plupart avait une simple dépression ou un trouble de personnalité. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi m'analyser. J'établis un contact visuel.

 **-Alors ? Tu es prête pour ta première journée de travail ?**

 **-Crois le ou non mais je suis impatiente de travailler avec les patients,c'est vrai pas certains mais je suis quand même assez excitée.**

 **-Aller viens je vais t'accompagner avec Kin pour donner les médicaments aux patients.** Me dit-il avec un mouvement de la tête

Je rassemblais les fiches ensemble il y en avait beaucoup,je passais rapidement par mon casier pour prendre une pochette,heureusement que j'y avais pensée. Je rencontrais Kin dans les couloirs,une infirmière,plus grande que moi bien sur,une peau mate des cheveux rouges attachée en chignon et la tenue standard d'infirmière,elle me parut assez imbu d'elle même. Elle me regardait de la tête au pied et renifla du nez. Derechef je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Quand je lui tendis ma main elle l'a regardait et l'ignorait. Non mais c'est quoi ce manque de respect?!Je vais lui dire ses quatre vérité !

 **« Vas-y Sakura!Dis lui qu'elle est une pute qui a un balai dans le cul ! »**

« Je vais pas allée aussi loin non plus je veux pas me faire virée »

 **-En général quand une personne vous tend la main,vous la serrez,et c'est pas en reniflant du nez que ta crotte coincer au fond va sortir,Sakura Haruno enchantée de te rencontrée j'espère qu'on pourra travaillées dans de bonnes conditions toi et moi.** Lui dis-je en une fois en souriant hypocritement

De derrière j'entendais le rire étouffer de Naruto,en plus il m'aide pas celui-là. La réaction de Kin valait le coup de mes mots elle me regardait choquée et outrée puis d'un coup elle rigola fortement,euh je comprends pas là,éclairez moi.

 **-Ahahhaha,ahhh toi je t'aime bien moi c'est Kin. Excuse mon comportement mais je voulais voir si tu était vraiment passionnée par la médecine ou si étais l'une de ses gosses de riches qui dépensent l'argent comme on mange de petits pains.**

 **-Ah parce que j'ai l'air d'être riche ?**

Elle ria de plus belle,mais riez pas de ma pauvreté,ça me blesse. Plus tard en apprenant à la connaître je découvris que Kin est une femme de 29 ans,bien sur elle me le murmura à l'oreille une femme ne donne jamais son âge à un homme ou en présence d'un homme,elle était mariée depuis 3 ans,ça faisait 1 an qu'elle travaillait dans l'hôpital et elle était là depuis l'ouverture de l'aile. C'est une femme chaleureuse et aimante,enfin elle est aussi très froide en ce qui concerne les gens qu'elle n'aime pas ou ne supporte pas. En plus d'une heure je l'accompagnais avec Naruto dans les chambres des patients dociles et leur tendis leur médicament. J'essayais d'être le plus naturel possible sans paraître trop familière pour ne pas qu'ils s'attachent à moi. C'était bien la le problème l'attachement d'un patient envers un médecin ou une infirmière,un garde aussi. Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de patients mais non il y avait environ une vingtaine puisque lors du transfert des patients de Kirigakure seulement une petite partie des patients étaient venus ici à Konoha en plus des patients dangereux et le reste des patients avaient été envoyés à Kumo. Ensuite je pris une pause avec Naruto,Kin partait dehors pour fumer. Il restait silencieusement à mes côtés tandis que je finissais mon jus de fruits,j'aurai préférée une canette gazeuse mais dés le matin c'était pas vraiment sain pour mon ventre. Ensuite je restais seule dans la salle de détente pour vérifier les fiches des patients agressifs. Je niais si je disais que leurs informations ne me fascinaient pas mais en même temps ça me rendait nerveuse,bien sur j'avais la force d'un ou plusieurs hommes dans un petit corps de femme,Merci Shisui,pour une fois tu sers à quelque chose. Je sentis mon portable vibrée dans ma blouse blanche,c'était un message de Shisui.

 **« Je suis viens** **d'éternuer** **,tu pensais à moi ? »**

Il avait même mit un smiley dragueur,avec une goutte sur le front,je verrouillais l'écran de mon portable et le remis dans ma poche. Avec un soupir je posai mes fiches et frottais mes tempes,trop d'informations tue mon cerveau,j'espérais ne pas avoir une migraine. Je me souviens des nombreuses nuits ou j'avais révisée furieusement avant un examen dans ma première année de fac,le lendemain je me retrouvais avec une migraine énorme qui passait par le crâne,la mâchoire et la nuque. Je vis Ino passée devant la fenêtre du couloir et passée sa tête par la porte de la salle.

 **-C'est l'heure de manger Saku,tu viens ?**

Enfin je vais pouvoir mangée et prendre une pause bien méritée,mon ventre protestait depuis une heure déjà,c'est bon mon pote je vais te remplir.

 **« Et maintenant tu parles à ton ventre,c'est quoi la prochaine fois,tes orteils? »**

J'ignorais Inner et répondait à Ino.

 **-Ok.** Lui dis-je en rangeant mes fiches

Je pouvais les laissées sur la table personne ne les prendra,enfin j'espère. Je sortais de la salle et m'accostais près d'Ino.

 **-Alors laquelle est celle de ce fou ?** Me demanda t'elle en désignant les portes qui ornaient les murs du long couloir

Je roulais des yeux au mot qu'elle avait employée.

 **-Tu vois cette porte qui s'ouvre des deux côtés ?** Lui dis-je en lui montrant ladite porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir

 **-Sa chambre se trouve derrière cette porte,c'est la dernière tout au fond du couloir.**

Elle ne posa plus de questions et m'accompagnait à la cafétéria,ou l'on rejoignis Naruto,Lee et Kiba. Cette fois-ci qu'est-ce que je vais prendre?Ah DES SUSHIS!Je pétais une accélération et me mise droit devant l'avant dernière barquette de Sushi je la prise avec précaution et la posai sur mon plateau,ah enfin des sushis mon plat préféré,un met tellement délicat et...

 **« Très cher aussi »**

« Aussi »

Après ça je pris une canette de soda et une part de tarte au chocolat,c'est un bon milieu de journée je trouve en plus je n'avais rien à payer pour la nourriture,cela revenait à l'université et à l'hôpital et chaque mois j'aurai un petit revenu,hein je vais pas non travailler gratuitement même si c'est un stage. Je m'assise à côté de Lee,en face de moi Ino,à ma droite Naruto et à la droite d'Ino,Kiba.

 **-Au fait Naruto vous a dit pour le karaoké de vendredi soir ?** Demanda Kiba

 **-Karaoké ?** S'interrogea Ino

 **-Ah merde j'ai oubliée de t'en parler après les événements d'hier.** M'excusais-je

 **-Pas grave mais pour la karaoké je suis partante,je suis sure qu'on va s'amusés,y aura qui ?**

Ce fût Naruto qui prit la parole maintenant.

 **-Y aura nous,Sai** **malheureusement** **...**

 **-Sai?Le mec bizarre qui sourit tout le temps et qui donne des surnoms étranges à tout le monde?Tu es encore en contact avec lui ?**

Sai était aussi dans notre classe il était vraiment bizarre,faisait toujours des faux sourires et donnait des surnoms qui n'ont rien à voir avec la personne. Par exemple il m'appelait Laide,bien sur quand je l'ai su il avait tâter de mon poing,mais quelques mois plus tard il s'était excusé et m'avait avouer qu'il avait lu dans un livre que donner des surnoms opposés à son entourage était normal,j'avais rougie de 26 nuances de rouges,j'étais donc pour lui magnifique. Après le lycée je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui,il m'avait fait tellement de peine il était comme Naruto il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie orphelin,il n'avais aucune personnalité,il ne connaissait rien des sentiments,bien sur dans la classe on l'avait prit sous nos ailes et on l'avait aider.

 **-Oui il a changé depuis le lycée il n'est plus aussi** **bâtard** **qu'au lycée.**

 **-On pourrait appeler Tenten t'en dis quoi Sakura ?** Me demanda Ino

Tenten était aussi quelqu'un de notre classe,on va dire qu'elle a un côté un peu garçon manqué,mais elle est marrante et travailleuse,aujourd'hui elle travaillait dans le dojo de la ville en tant que gardienne et qu'entraîneuse,elle aussi était spécialisée dans le Taijutsu. Elle vivait avec toute sa famille,ses parents,ses grand-parents,et ses 5 frères et sœurs.

 **-Oui c'est une bonne idée,je pense qu'elle sera d'accord.**

 **-J'ai hâte de pouvoir chantonner avec toi ma belle fleur de cerisier !** Cria Lee dans mes oreilles

Mon Dieu je vais le tuer lui aussi un jour. Après avoir finit mon déjeuner et échanger mon numéro avec Kiba et Lee,Naruto m'accompagna au dixième étage de l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente m'attendait Chiyo avec un garde appelé Suigetsu, deux autres infirmières dont l'une était Kin et la seconde méconnue qui se nommait Kurotsuchi,une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec une couple similaire à celle de Shizune.

 **-C'est bon on est au complet allons-y.** Dit Chiyo

Suigetsu m'accosta et se présenta,la première impression que j'avais de lui est qu'il est un dragueur horrible mais marrant.

 **-Je te dis direct ta technique est juste horrible mais tu me fais bien rire. Sakura.** Lui dis-je en tendant ma main

 **-Suigetsu !** Ria t'il

Les personnes sont assez cool et essayent de leur mieux de me mettre à l'aise,assez confiante je suivais Chiyo avec Kin et Kurotsuchi flanquée de Naruto et Suigestu. J'arrivais finalement devant la porte battante,mon cœur s'accélérait d'impatiente,je pouvais sentir l'air se refroidir légèrement. Je sentis le bras de Naruto brossé le mien.

 **-Tu es prête ?** Me murmura t'il

Je pris une profonde respiration et lui donnait ma réponse.

 **-Oui,je suis prête.**

Puis nous passâmes la porte.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5 de la fiction,celui-ci est long j'espère il m'a fallu 6 heures pour le taper et le finaliser donc j'ai commencée à 2h du mat pour finir vers les 7h du matin,malheureusement il y avait trop de choses donc la rencontre tant attendu avec Kakashi sera dans le prochain chapitre,j'en suis sure que là vous êtes frustrés mais prenez votre mal en patience,le prochain chapitre viendra vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour les médicaments,un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et n'oubliez surtout pas le message au début du chapitre pour me faire savoir quel point de vue vous voudriez avoir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà la mise à jour du chapitre 6,petite parenthèse vos messages sont vraiment encourageants je suis vraiment contente que certaines personnes qui lisent la fiction prennent le temps de poster un commentaire et à chaque fois ça me donne du peps pour continuer,même les commentaires négatives m'aident à progresser. Donc comme j'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre j'ai mis beaucoup de détails et de recherches dans la fiction donc la rencontre entre Sakura et Kakashi n'était pas dans le chapitre 5 mais elle sera dans celle-ci,et le rapprochement Sasuke et Sakura se fera progressivement,je ne veux pas faire comme dans les autres fictions du genre « Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux,son cœur battait à la chamade,elle était tombée amoureuse »enfin de ce genre en tout cas,je veux faire tout en temps et en heure. Et les chapitres ne sont jamais préparés à l'avance,j'ouvre mon logiciel OpenOffice,et j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête,voilà tout.

En tout cas je n'ai qu'une chose à dire,bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Passer la porte battante ce fût une tout autre chose,il n'y avait presque aucun son à par les bruits de fond provenant de la porte en arrière. Le couloir restait le même,blanc et terne,la luminosité était plus forte j'étais obligée de plissée pendant quelques secondes les yeux pour m'y adapter,,au fond du couloir je pouvais voir une porte de secours en cas d'incendie. Devant chaque porte il y avait deux gardes postés,ils me faisaient pensés aux gardes londoniennes qui ignoraient les touristes devant le Buckingham Palace,le dos droit,les bras le long du corps et le regard fixe mais certains étaient normaux et parlaient à d'autres gardes. Il ne faisait pas plus froid que tout à l'heure mais j'avais une légère chair de poule sur les bras et la nuque. Je respirais profondément,j'avais sentie mon pouls s'accéléré,si cela continuait ça finirait en hyperventilation voir un évanouissement. Cet anxiété me rongeait dans les moments difficiles ou je me sentais cloîtrée et recluse. La seule pensée des gens autour ainsi que de Naruto à mes côtés m'aidait à ne pas perdre pied,j'étais encore plus proche de mon cauchemar,le face à face que je redoutais allait bientôt se conclure. Chiyo Baa-Sama,se retournait vers moi et me fixait.

 ** **-J'espère que tu as bien relue les fiches des patients,la première chambre est celle de Zabuza,restes bien en arrière et prends des notes.** ** Me dit-elle

 **-Bien.** Hochais-je de la tête

La chambre de Zabuza Momochi se trouvait juste à notre droite,un garde nous ouvrit la porte qui est je dois dire bien sécurisé très bien sécurisé,même trop,mais avec des criminels on est jamais trop prudents. La chambre était plus petite que ce que je pensais,d'un gris foncé elle se composait,d'un lit de fortune,d'une petite table,d'une chaise et d'une armoire,ainsi que d'une fenêtre de la taille de ma main avec des barreaux minuscules,mais comme la cellule faisait face au soleil celui-ci éclairait très bien la pièce. Notre petite groupe de 5 tenait maladroitement dans la chambre,avec le patient qui était assis dos contre le mur sur son lit. Zabuza Momochi a vraiment une tête de tueur,enfin pas vraiment mais en tout cas il a l'air d'être en colère et de s'ennuyer royalement,il nous visait ennuyeusement du regard. La peau mate,terne,les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs,à par son regard il avait l'air d'un homme normal,si je me souviens de sa fiche il a exactement 38 ans. J'entendis Chiyo prendre la parole.

 **-Momochi-San,c'est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments.**

Il nous étudia du regard et ouvrit la bouche.

 **-Pourquoi y a t'il plus de personnes que d'habitude ?**

 **-Une infirmière vient de nous rejoindre dans l'aile et nous avons une aussi une stagiaire.** Avoua t'elle

Donc Kurotsuchi était nouvelle,je me disais bien aussi que deux gardes et deux infirmières était un peu exagérer pour un premier jour de travail,enfin plus précisément un jour d'observation,je n'avais pas le droit d'interagir avec les patients,je dois seulement suivre les instructions de ma Tutrice. Moi et Kurotsuchi échangeâmes un regard complice. Je me sentais moins seule maintenant. La réponse de Chiyo lui parût valable,celle-ci prit son médicament qui se trouvait sur un chariot,mince je l'avais pas vus celui-là,il était garnit de médicaments je les identifiais tous comme étant ceux des patients dangereux,ceux ci étaient accompagnés par des verres en plastiques et une bouteille d'eau. Chiyo tendis à Momochi-San ses Hypnotiques,deux cachets,et un verre d'eau. Après les avoir avalés,Naruto vérifia s'il les a vraiment avalés. Avec mon cerveau je pris des notes,j'avais la chance d'avoir une mémoire photographique la plupart des choses que je vois en j'entends restent ancrées dans mon cerveau pendant un long moment. Dommage que cette capacité ne s'est pas éveillée pendant mes années au lycée. J'avais une certaine appréhension mais en fait tout était normal,nous sortîmes de la chambre de Momochi-San,j'espère que toutes les cellules étaient toutes pareilles avec un patient calme,je dis pas gentil ça serait faire fuir ma chance,en plus qui pourrait être gentil alors qu'il est enfermé dans une cellule capitonné ?

 ** **-Voilà comment ce passe la prise des médicaments aux patients,Momochi-San est en général un patient calme qui ne pose pas de problèmes,mais ne vous faîtes pas de faux espoirs,la majorité des patients sont plus hostiles.** ** Nous prévena Chiyo

 **-Et bah ça promet.** Me murmura Kurotsuchi

Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Nous bifurquâmes à la porte en face de celle de Momochi-San.

 **« Pourquoi tu l'appelles encore Momochi-San ? »**

« Bah je sais pas je répète ce que dit Chiyo »

 **« Tu te parles à toi même tu peux même l'appeler Face de Pet personne s'en rendra compte »**

« Face de...Pet?BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH »

J'arrêtais direct de parlée à Inner en essayant de garder mon rire en moi,Mon Dieu c'est pas le moment de rire,on va me prendre pour une folle et peut-être j'échangerais de place avec Face de MOMOCHI-SAN!MOMOCHI-SAN!Je me suis repris au bon moment,punaise Inner,toi et tes plans pourris.

 **-Voici la cellule d'Hidan. Suigetsu,Naruto,vous connaissez la procédure,en entrant vous le menottez. Comme tu dois le savoir Sakura il a les mains baladeuses,biens sur je suis immunisé contre ça fufufufu.** Rigola t'elle

Tout le groupe fît une tête dégoûter,l'idée d'imaginer Chiyo se faire tripoter était vraiment répugnante,au delà du dégoût.

 **-Hidan a un petit penchant pour les jeunes filles avec un tempérament de feu,donc faîtes bien attention jeunes femmes,toi Kin tu as déjà eu à faire avec Hidan,tu sais ce que tu dois faire.**

Celle-ci hocha de la tête,puis j'entendais Kurotsuchi craquée ses doigts,je la regardais des yeux déterminés et sauvages elle fixait la porte,elle avait tout comme moi un tempérament colérique,je fis un sourire en coin,peut-être allions-nous devenir amies. Naruto et Suigetsu ouvrirent la porte et la fermèrent derrière eux,j'espère que tout allait bien se passer. Au bout de quelques secondes,la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Naruto apparut.

 **-C'est bon la voie est libre.** Dit-il

C'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi sérieux et professionnel,c'était un peu déroutant de voir une nouvelle facette de quelqu'un proche de vous,il avait bien grandit depuis le lycée. Chiyo fût la première à entrée suivi de Kurotsuchi,j'étais derrière elle et Kin fermait la marche. Hidan était assis sur son lit,les pieds posés sur le sol et les avant bras posés sur ses cuisses,lui par contre avait l'air d'être un tueur en série,avec les cheveux blancs plaqués à l'arrière par je ne sais quel force physique,parce que si je ne me trompe pas les patients n'ont pas le droit d'avoir en leur possession d'objets personnels autres que leur vêtements,à par si il a réussi à cacher dans son cul du gel je vois pas comment ses cheveux tiennent,peut-être il crache sur sa main et étale ça sur ses cheveux,berk,faut vraiment que j'arrête de délirer et d'imaginer des trucs moi. Ses yeux aussi violet que ceux d'Elizabeth Taylor nous fixait avec amusement et son sourire arrogant me fît grincer des dents,je déteste les playboy. Malgré tout ça je vais pas dire qu'il est moche loin de là,il est grand avec des bras musclés,hey mais faut vraiment que j'arrête mon obsession avec les muscles des gens moi.

 **-Mais que de monde juste pour ma petite personne !** Se vanta Hidan

Lui par contre je vais l'appeler Trou Du Cul ou FDP Number One au choix. Il nous étudia attentivement je restais derrière Naruto à observer,il survola rapidement Chiyo,croisa le regard de Kin lui sourit,celle-ci le snoba. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup Kin,son caractère était légèrement familier à celui d'Ino. Il regarda Kurotsuchi et garda quelques minutes son regard sur elle,je la voyais serrer des poings et la mâchoire serrée,peut-être détestait-elle comme moi les playboys,mais celui-ci n'était pas le pire. J'essayais de frôler son épaule avec les mienne mais y avait la différence de taille,je tirais donc sa manche,sa tête se tourna tellement vite vers moi que je crus qu'elle allait faire un 360 avec.

 **-Ça va ?** Lui chuchotais-je

 **-Euh oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi,c'est seulement ses yeux,je déteste ce genre de regard.** M'avoua t'elle

Une fois Shisui m'a dit qu'en ma présence la vérité sortait de la bouche d'une personne,à chaque fois sans le vouloir j'arrivais à faire en sorte qu'une personne soit honnête avec moi,j'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la rassurer,elle parût plus détendue.

 **-Une nouvelle tête?Alors qui est-tu charmante pute ?** Entendis-je de la part de FDP Number One

Quoi?Je pouvais entendre le grincement des dents venant de Kurotsuchi,il parlait d'elle,j'avais jamais vus ça,le mec la complimente mais en même temps l'insulte,tout est normal ici. J'entendis un petit « Tch »de la part de Kin,tandis que Suigetsu et Naruto restèrent de marbre.

 ** **-Hidan je vous prierais de ne pas insulter nos infirmières,nous avons une nouvelle infirmière et une stagiaire dans l'aile.** ** Le réprimanda Chiyo

Moi je lui aurais mis un bon coup sur la tête pour ma part. En plus à 30 ans il a pas honte de draguer des jeunes femmes et de les insultés non mais quel pervers.

 **« Le terme enculé est plus approprier »**

« Tout à fait »

 **-Une stagiaire?Et elle est bonne cette connasse ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

Sans le vouloir ma bouche avait fait sa vie,maintenant tout les regards se trouvait sur moi,non mais pour qui il se prend à m'insulter comme ça JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE LES BONNES MANIÈRES!Une aura noire commençait à apparaître autour de moi,comme ça.

 **-Sakura calme toi.** Me murmura Kurotsuchi

Derechef je me calmais,merde,je dois perdre mon sang froid surtout juste devant ma Tutrice. Merde je vais pas détruire tout mes espoirs et mes chances de devenir Chirurgienne à cause d'un enculé de sa race !

 **-Hidan tu devrais te la fermer et prendre tes médicaments.** Dit Naruto

Celui l'ignora royalement et continuait à me fixer avec arrogance en attendant une réaction de ma part,alors là tu vas être déçu mon coco. Je fis un faux sourire et lui dit.

 **-Je suis la nouvelle stagiaire,enfin connasse pour vous, Sakura ravie de vous rencontrez.**

Sa réaction n'était pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais au lieu de m'ignorer et de passer à autre chose il éclata de rire avec la bouche grande ouverte,quelqu'un peut pas lui foutre un gros truc dans la gorge pour qu'il s'étouffe là ?

 **-AHAHAHAHAHA Je sens que je vais m'amuser. Alors Sakura dis en moi plus sur toi.**

 **-Non.**

La scène pouvait paraître comique mais pour moi ça me faisait juste chier,que quelqu'un le fasse taire à tout jamais s'il-vous-plaît.

 **-Hidan la ferme.** Répliqua Naruto plus féroce

 ** **-Tu vois pas que je parle à la jeune dame,fils de pute ?** ** Dit-il en se levant et regarda de haut Naruto

Merde ça va tourner en baston général si ça continu. Une légère hostilité faisait place dans la salle.

 **-Silence,maintenant. Nous allons nous calmés,Hidan prenez vos médicaments.** Dit enfin Chiyo

Je tirais légèrement la manche de Naruto,il se retourna en me regardant dans les yeux il s'adoucit et détendit légèrement les épaules mais restait toujours en alerte. Chiyo dilua ses gouttes de Risperidone dans un verre d'eau et le lui tendis,il le prit et le bu sans casser le contact visuel avec moi,tant mieux moi non plus je ne détournais pas le regard,même quand il se léchait les lèvres après avoir finit de boire le contenu de son verre. Les poils sur mes bras se dressaient légèrement,sale pervers. Après cela nous sortîmes de la chambre,Chiyo en première puisqu'elle tirait le chariot,Suigetsu et Naruto en dernier pour retirer les menottes à Hidan,avant de retirer ses menottes en sortant je fis l'erreur de regarder derrière moi,je vis Hidan le regard encore fixer sur moi plus précisément sur mes fesses et je regrettais encore plus de mettre retourner en voyant un léger renflement dans son pantalon. Je fis un visage de dégoût suprême.

 **« Et bin dis donc tu plais au moins à un patient c'est déjà bien »**

« La ferme Inner juste la ferme »

Je sentis la main de Kin sur mon dos et vis en face de moi Kurotsuchi.

 **-Ça va Sakura ?** Me demanda Kin

 **-Oui ça va j'essaye juste d'effacer des images horribles de ma tête.**

 **-Je déteste les mecs dans son genre si seulement je pouvais lui en mettre une.** Dit Kurotsuchi

 **-Si seulement.** Soupira Kin

Après que Naruto et Suigetsu sortirent de la chambre,Chiyo se tourna vers nous.

 **-Je vous avais prévenue qu'Hidan était très vulgaire,ce qui vient de se passer était qu'un avant goût la prochaine fois se sera peut-être pire,je ne veux aucun écart de votre part Kurotsuchi,Sakura.**

Nous hochâmes de la tête légèrement honteuse.

 **-Bon la prochaine chambre est celle d'Ukataka,il ne pose aucun problème.**

Je pus constater la vérité dans ses paroles,Utakata est sans mentir un homme assez séduisant et charmant même habillé avec cette combinaison de patient,il nous regarda avec un léger sourire. Vraiment bizarre pour un homme qui a noyer des hommes dans de l'acide. Sa fiche indiquait qu'il entrait dans ses 28 ans et qu'il souffrait de troubles du sommeil. Il a les cheveux noirs,un œil caché et le second nous révélait un œil d'une couleur ambre assez jolie à regarder. Il était assis sur une chaise et écrivait sur une feuille avec un crayon,certains patients avaient donc le droit de posséder certaines choses.

 **-Bonjour Chiyo Baa-Sama,Naruto,Suigetsu,Kin désolé aux deux autres personnes que je ne connais quels sont vos noms ?** Nous souria t'il

En plus de cela il est poli. Chiyo fît les présentations.

 **-Voici Kurotsuchi une nouvelle infirmière et Sakura une stagiaire.**

 **-Enchanté de vous rencontré.**

Chiyo lui donna ses deux pilules d'Hypnotiques,il les prit et les avala avec un verre d'eau que Kin lui tendait.

 **-La soleil semble ne pas montrer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui,c'est dommage j'aime énormément la chaleur du soleil.** Nous dit-il

 **-Celui-ci devrait bientôt revenir,nous vous en faites pas.** Le rassura Chiyo

 **-J'ai une petite question,si celle-ci n'est pas indiscrète ?** Demanda Utakata

 **-Laquelle ?** Répondit Chiyo

Il détourna le regard et me regardait enfin fixait plutôt mes cheveux.

 **-Votre couleur de cheveux est-elle naturel?** Me demanda t'il incertain

Je fus prise de court par sa question,ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me le demandait mais ça faisait un petit moment qu'on me le l'avait demander.

 **-Euh oui elle est naturel.**

 **-Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques si je puis m'exprimer ainsi je me demande s'il sont aussi doux au toucher qu'ils n'y paraissent.**

Mais bien sur je vais te laisser me les toucher même les coiffer,tu veux un ciseau peut-être ?

 **-Utakata,cela est inappropriée.** L'avertit Chiyo

 **-Excusez mon imprudence,j'ai tendance à dire ce qui me passe par la tête.**

Je hochais de la tête ne trouvant rien à dire,on va laisser ça comme ça c'est mieux. Après être sortis de la chambre,Chiyo nous informa qu'Utakata était assez bavard bien que souvent renfermer sur lui-même,il aimait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un,il aimait le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'écouter.

 **-Faites bien attention la prochaine cellule est celle d'Orochimaru,quoi qu'il arrive ne prenez jamais part à ce qu'il dit,il est un maître de la manipulation.**

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre avec le même schéma de groupe,Chiyo et Suigetsu en premier,Kin,Kurotsuchi,moi et Naruto en dernier. En entrant dans la chambre je savais que j'étais dans l'antre du diable,la chambre de Satan. La chambre n'était pas face au soleil,très peu de lumière filtrait dans la salle. L'apparence d'Orochimaru me fît peur,on aurait dit une expérience faite sur un serpent et un homme,il était aussi blanc qu'un linge mais avec un teint légèrement verdâtre,est-ce que même ça se dit ça? Les yeux jaunes avec une pupille tellement fine qu'on pouvait croire à ceux d'un chat et ainsi que de longs cheveux noirs,aussi longs que les miens. Il nous regardait d'un œil calculateur,ça me faisait presque frissonner mais je sentais que si je laissais paraître mon malaise je ne ferais qu'accroître l'attention sur moi.

 **-Voici vos médicaments Orochimaru.** Chiyo elle-même lui tendit ses Carbamazépine et un verre d'eau

 **-Je vois de nouvelles têtes parmi le personnel,me laisseriez vous connaître vos identités chers invités ?**

Sa voix aussi faisait frissonner,elle avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on avait l'impression qu'un grand malheur allait nous tomber dessus,il pouvait bien dire « J'adore les licornes »ça reviendrait au même. Cette fois-ci se n'était pas Kurotsuchi qui frissonnait mais Kin,elle avait l'air désemparé,apeurée. Je lui pris la main et avec mon pouce fît des cercles sur le dos de celle-ci pour la calmer,elle me remercia avec une légère pression sur la paume de ma main.

 **-Ce sont Kurotsuchi une nouvelle infirmière dans l'aile et Sakura ma stagiaire.**

 **-Ravi de vous rencontrer et bienvenue parmi nous,j'espère que vous apprécierez votre temps ici et que vous vous sentirez à l'aise.** Dit-il

Avec toi,jamais. Faites moi sortir d'ici s'il-vous-plaît. L'atmosphère était vraiment suffocante. Après vérification de la prise de ses médicaments,nous sortîmes plus vite que dans les autres chambres,je respirais un bon coup. J'en avais encore des frissons dans le dos,il n'avait presque rien dit mais sa présence et son regard était bien plus que suffisant pour nous secouer.

 **-Maintenant vous savez à quoi vous attendre avec lui.** Nous prévena Suigetsu

 **-Passons la prochaine chambre est celle de Kisame Hoshigaki,il est aussi calme qu'Utakata mais ne parle pas beaucoup,donc il ne pose aucun problème.** Dit Chiyo

L'apparence de Kisame était tout aussi étrange que celle d'Orochimaru mais au moins elle ne faisait pas vraiment peur,il avait la peau bleu,pas tatouer comme Zetsu mais il y avait une légère coloration bleu sur sa peau,ça contrastait avec ses cheveux bleus ainsi,il était très grand,je crois qu'il peut même être plus grand que Zetsu lui-même,mais c'est quoi cette manie ici d'être grand,merde alors. Je regardais attentivement ses yeux alors qu'il fixait le mur en face de lui,assis sur son lit. J'y pouvais voir une tel tristesse et une tel honte à l'intérieur de ses pupilles,en me rappelant des paroles de Naruto je compris d'ou venait ce regard.

 ** **-Bonjour Hoshigaki-San voici vos médicaments.** ** Dit Chiyo

Kin lui tendit ses comprimés de Covatine avec son verre d'eau,il les prit et les avala avec de l'eau,Suigetsu vérifia sa langue pour voir s'il les avait avaler. Nous nous retournâmes pour sortir quand Kisame prit la parole.

 **-Attendez.** Dit-il de sa voix profonde

 **-Vos cheveux sont-ils vraiment roses ?** Continua t'il

MAIS PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ QUOI AVEC MES CHEVEUX BORDEL DE MERDE ! Je lui répondis le plus calmement et professionnel possible avec avoir jeter un coup d'œil à ma Tutrice pour avoir son autorisation.

 **-Oui,ils sont naturels.**

 **-Faites attention,il y a un patient ici qui parle tous les jours d'une femme aux cheveux roses.** M'avertit-il

Cela me laissait un froid glacial dans le dos,je savais de qui il parlait,encore lui. Après ça je sortis de la chambre légèrement en retraite dans mes pensées.

« Inner suis-je vraiment prête à le revoir ? »

 **« Prête ou pas tu sais quoi faire,tu vas pas le laisser te faire peur,je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive »**

« Merci Inner »

 **« Tu me remercieras plus tard partenaire »**

En revenant à la réalité je pouvais sentir le regard de Naruto sur moi.

 **-Ça va Sakura ?** Me demanda t'il

 **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je gère.** Le rassurais-je

 **-De quoi il parlait?Une fille aux cheveux roses ?** Entendis-je de la part d'Akatsuchi

 **- **On a pas le temps on en parlera à la fin de la prise des médicaments des patients,le prochain est Zetsu.**** Coupa Chiyo

Je connaissais déjà le visage de Zetsu,les deux gardes entrèrent en premier,puis nous laissèrent passés,il était encore attaché de la tête au pied avec son masque d'Hannibal Lecter,je pense que quand il est seul dans sa cellule il était sans attache mais quand il y avait des gens à l'intérieur de la chambre,les gardes étaient obligés de l'attacher,jamais j'oublierais l'histoire de l'infirmière avec une moitié d'oreille arrachée. En me regardant je vis une certaine reconnaissance dans son regard.

 **-Vos médicaments Zetsu.**

Cette fois-ci se fût tout autre chose,les Carbamazépine devaient passés dans un tuyau qui le reliait à la bouche de Zetsu,d'abord Chiyo écrasait les comprimés et les édulcorait dans de l'eau puis Suigetsu les fît passés dans le tuyau et Naruto tenait le tuyau pour que Zetsu puisse avaler. Nous sortîmes ensuite de la chambre en attendant les deux gardes,dans ces quelques minutes dans la chambre le patient n'avait pas essayer de prendre la parole,ouf pour une fois,ça faisait du bien.

 **-Le prochain patient est Deidara Haretsu,il est assez enthousiaste et enfantin. Il a cette fâcheuse tendance comme pour Utakata de dire la vérité.**

En entrant je trouvais l'homme d'hier qui avait une ressemblance flagrante avec Ino,en nous voyant il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **-Bonjour!Je suis content d'avoir de la visite!C'est pour les médicaments ?** Dit-il

 **-Oui Deidara,tiens tes médicaments.** Lui dit Kin en les lui tendant son verre d'eau avec ses Risperidone diluer à l'intérieur

Il avala son verre et le tendit en souriant encore à Kin puis il fît un tour circulaire de nous,il continua a sourire à Kurotsuchi puis vint moi quand il me vit il écarquilla les yeux,rougit plus qu'hier et s'étouffa avec sa salive.

 **-Respire Deidara,tiens.** L'avertit Chiyo en lui tendant un autre verre d'eau

Mais pourquoi il rougit quand il me regarde lui? Je l'intimides ? Cette pensée me plaît bien.

 **-Ça va mieux ?** Lui demanda Kin

 **-Oui,oui mais qui-qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda t'il dans ma direction sans établir de contact direct avec mes yeux

Chiyo prit l'initiative de me présentée.

 **-C'est Sakura ma stagiaire et à côté d'elle se trouve Kurotsuchi une nouvelle infirmière.**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Kurotsuchi et continuait à regarder mon crâne,mon nez,mes joues,mon menton,mon cou,mes lèvres sans jamais entrer en contact avec mes yeux. Il ce passe quoi avec lui au juste ?

 **-Je-je-je euhhhh...** bégeya t'il

 **-Qui y a t'il Deidara?As-tu quelque chose à dire ?**

 **-Je-je-j-j-j-j-e...VOUS EST TRÈS BELLE !** cria t'il d'un coup

Je le regardais étonnée,c'est à moi qu'il parle?Je sentis le coude de Kurotsuchi taper contre mes côtés.

 **-Psit on dirait que t'as un admirateur.** Me nargua t'elle

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi!Déjà FDP Number One et maintenant le jumeau d'Ino,vous êtes pas sérieux?Mais Deidara n'avait rien à voir avec Hidan,ses paroles étaient mignonnes en tout cas.

 **-Euh merci,toi aussi.** Dis-je

 **-Sérieux,Sakura ? « Toi aussi » ?** me chuchota Kurotsuchi

 **-Oh toi écrase.**

Je l'entendis rire dans sa barbe,traîtresse. J'avais rien d'autre à dire en même temps. Je vis Naruto plissé les yeux et regardait sérieusement Deidara. Jamais je ne comprendrais les hommes. Après cette déclaration nous sortîmes de la chambre et j'ignorais tout autant les railleries de Kurotsuchi.

 **-Maintenant faites très attention nous allions entrés dans la chambre de Gaara No Sabaku,c'est un patient assez dangereux et colérique,n'essayez aucun contact tactile avec lui. Et ne le brusquez surtout pas.** Nous avertit encore Chiyo

La patient était assis sur son lit la même position que celle de Zabuza et regardait le petite fenêtre qui était très haut sur le mur,il avait un visage neutre et un regard mélancolique,en regardant Naruto je vis de la peine dans son regard,ouh il a des choses à me dire lui,je verrais ça après. Les cheveux rouges sang,les yeux verts bouteilles,son teint pale contrastait avec ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

 **-No Sabaku-San tenez vos Aripripazole.** Dit Chiyo

Cette fois-ci ce fût Naruto qui lui tendit le comprimé,No Sabaku-San prit son comprimé sans un contact physique avec la main de Naruto,il mit le comprimé sous sa langue tandis que nous attendions que celui-ci se dissout. Au bout de quelques longues minutes,No Sabaku-San ouvrit la bouche et leva sa langue. Je continuais à regarder ses yeux tellement vide de chaleur. Nous sortîmes de la chambre tranquillement,il ne manquait plus que deux chambres. La dernière est celle que je redoutais le plus.

 **-Maintenant nous allons entrés dans la chambre de Sasuke Uchiha,il est aussi dangereux que n'importe quel autre patient,n'essayez en aucun cas de le toucher ou de l'approcher de trop près.**

Sasuke est typique de tout Uchiha dans ce monde comme Shisui il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement bleutés,un teint très pale,des cernes sous les yeux,grand et assez musclé. Il était aussi beau qu'un autre Uchiha,mais son regard était tellement vide et hanté presque sans aucune vie ou perspective d'avenir,il nous ignora complètement quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre,il continuait à regarder dans le vide.

 **-Uchiha-San voici vos médicaments.**

Au lieu de lui tendre son comprimé,Chiyo le posait sur son lit pas loin de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes je pensais qu'il était vraiment,sourd,muet et aveugle puisqu'il n'y avait vraiment aucunes réponses de sa part,jusqu'à qu'il détourna son regard et prit le comprimé dans sa main gauche puis le mit sous sa langue. Après il ouvrit la bouche dans le vide et nous constatâmes qu'il avait bien prit son comprimé,en bougeant ma tête comme Kurotsuchi pour vérifier,son regard descenda légèrement et nous nous regardâmes. L'instant dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles aucun de nous détourna le regard avant que je me retourne pour sortir avec les autres,bizarrement je pouvais encore sentir son regard dans mon dos. Maintenant c'était le face à face que je redoutais tant.

 **« Courage Sakura »**

 **-Maintenant nous allons entrés dans la dernière chambre,Kakashi Hatake,il est dangereux et manipule plusieurs arts martiaux,Sakura je veux que tu reste en retrait près de Naruto,c'est bien compris ?**

 **-Hai.**

Kurotsuchi me laissa un regard interrogatoire que j'ignorais. En entrant dans la chambre je sentis presque tout mon courage et ma détermination s'envoler,je le voyais de dos,il était assis sur une chaise,dos à nous regardant la petite fenêtre en hauteur. Sa combinaison froissé,ses cheveux ébouriffés,je ne pouvais voir que ça.

 **-Hatake-San,voici vos médicaments.**

C'est presque comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas notre présence,puis son dos s'affaissa et il répondit mélancoliquement comme si la vie n'en valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

 **-Hai.**

Il prit le comprimé qu'on lui tendait sans se retourner,Chiyo Baa-Sama se tourna vers moi et me prit le poignet.

 **-Il vaut mieux qu'il le sache maintenant que plus tard.** Me prévena t'elle

Quoi?Non pas maintenant attendez je suis pas prête pas maintenant !

 **-Hatake-San nous avons une nouvelle infirmière dans l'aile Kurotsuchi-San ainsi qu'une stagiaire,Sakura-San.**

Sa tête se releva derechef,en quelques secondes Suigetsu était sur ses gardes devant nous et Naruto devant moi. Je le vis se lever lentement de la chaise.

 **-Sa...ku...ra ?**

Le moment me parût tellement long,il se retourna lentement,son dos,son corps me paraissait plus grand,plus fort,plus imposant. Puis ses yeux vinrent trouvés les miens,les siens étaient remplis d'espoir et d'incertitudes et les miens de peur. Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes comme ça,je m'habituais au sentiment d'anxiété et laissait la peur s'envolé petit à petit.

 **-Sa-sakura. Je savais que c'était toi hier,je,je,je tu es revenue.** Dit-il avec espoir

Peu à peu un sourire se profilait sur son visage,il commençait à s'approcher pas à pas vers moi,non je veux pas qu'il me touche ! Les deux gardes le stoppèrent net dans son élan.

 **-Je te conseille de rester la ou tu es Hatake.** Lui dit Suigetsu

 **-Tu ne l'approcheras pas.** L'averti Naruto

Kakashi regarda enfin Naruto,ils firent une bataille intense de regard.

 **-Laisse moi passer Naruto.**

 **-Non.**

Kakashi me regarda puis ses yeux tressaillirent comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose,ou avait une idée en tête.

 **-J'ai dis sors de mon chemin !**

Puis ce que je craignais arriva,il poussa Naruto et Suigetsu qui tombèrent sur Kin qui était juste derrière eux,Chiyo cherchait une seringue dans sa poche de blouse pour lui injecter de la morphine,il s'élança sur moi et Kurotsuchi,je pouvais rien faire,j'étais paralysée,j'avais peur,je voulais ma maman. Je vis de trop près son regard,il m'avait prise dans ses bras,délicatement comme si je pouvais me casser mais avec force aussi comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je pouvais ressentir ses mains comme la dernière fois,je n'avais jamais pus oubliée son toucher,il était encore plus grand que dans mon souvenir,je n'atteignais même pas son épaule. Il étreignait mon petit corps contre son corps d'athlète. Je sentais presque les larmes se verser de mes yeux. Il baissa sa tête et chuchota dans mon oreille,de trop près je pouvais sentir ses lèvres gercées contre mon lobe,je frissonnais.

 **-Je t'aime,je t'aime,je t'aime,Sakura,ne t'en fais pas,nous serons bientôt ensemble,je te le promets,et cette fois-ci je ne te ferai pas pleurer. Je t'aime tellement Sakura.**

Non,non,non,non ! Naruto je t'en supplie aide moi ! Et comme par magie,son corps fût séparer du mien,je pouvais enfin respirer.

 **-METTEZ LUI LES MENOTTES ET FAITES SORTIR SAKURA ET KIN !** Imposa Chiyo

Kurotsuchi me fît sortir de la chambre avec Kin sur un bras qui arrivait difficilement à marcher seule,après être sortit des gardes nous bousculèrent pour prêter main forte à Naruto et Suigetsu.

 **-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

NON ! Je bouchais mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre sa voix,arrêtez ça je vous en prie!Je fermais hermétiquement les yeux,faites moi disparaître d'ici!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto. J'avais l'impression de revivre les événements de cette nuit. J'ignorais mon entourage et me laissais emporter dans les abysses de mon subconscient,jusqu'à que je sentis qu'on me secouait,je me débattais pour sortir de la poigne de la personne,c'est lui ,j'en suis sure !

 ** **-Sakura!Sakura!Calme toi !C'est moi Naruto !** ** Entendis-je

Naruto ?

 **-...Naruto ?** Dis-je d'une petite voix

 **-Oui c'est moi,tout va bien maintenant,on s'est occuper de lui,il ne pourra pas te faire du mal.**

 **-Naruto...**

Je me laissais emporter dans ses bras pour reprendre mes esprits,depuis longtemps je n'avais plus de larmes à verser. Il me laissa allé dans ses bras et essaya de me réconforter,sa chaleur me réconfortait.

 **-Kin,Kurotsuchi et Sakura allez dans la salle des employés vous reposez,je vous rejoindrais.** Nous informa Chiyo

Kurotsuchi était légèrement secoué de ce qui venait de se passer et Kin se tenait la taille avec une grimace,merde elle s'est faite écrasée par deux mecs qui ont des muscles quand même,je me mise à sa gauche et Kurotsuchi a sa droite pour l'aider. Je sentais qu'elles avaient des questions à me poser. Nous repassâmes devant les cellules des autres patients.

 **-Hey p'tite pute,c'est quoi ce boucan de merde ?** Entendis-je de la part de FDP Number One qui était à la porte de sa chambre,je voyais sa tête par les barreaux de la porte j'étais assez éloignée je pouvais donc voir le haut de sa tête.

 **-Oh toi ta gueule ou je t'encastre.**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et préféra partir de cet enfer,plus loin je suis de lui,mieux je me porte. Tout ça me laissait un sentiment de vide,n'étais-je vraiment rien?Je n'étais même pas capable de bouger face à lui,mes entraînements ne m'ont-ils servis à rien?C'est avec des milliers de questions et d'incertitude en tête que je quittais le couloir de l'enfer.

* * *

Et tada!Voilà enfin la fin du chapitre 6,avec l'affrontement Sakura/Kakashi et la rencontre Sasuke/Sakura. Ca m'a pris énormément de temps et d'énergie pour tout taper,j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu,je savais pas trop comment faire pour l'affrontement entre Sakura et Kakashi donc j'ai essayée la carte de l'originalité et en même temps du standard,deux en un. J'espère avoir réussie le chapitre et que vous êtes satisfais de celui-ci,n'oubliez pas de me faire savoir si quelque chose vous dérange ou si vous voulez faire part de votre enthousiasme envers ma fiction dans un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine pour une rapide mise à jour !


	8. Chapitre 7

Voici le chapitre 7 de Folie Passagère Ou Presque,ses derniers temps j'arrive facilement à m'ennuyer donc je m'occupe comme je peux en écrivant,j'ai déjà mis à jour mon autre fiction Connexion,vous avez pu voir dans le précédent chapitre la rencontre Kakashi/Sakura et Sasuke/Sakura ainsi qu'avec les autres patients,dans ce chapitre on verra une autre partie du passé de Sakura,donc lisez bien tout et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Honnêtement je ne pense pas vraiment que Sakura pourra voir les patients individuellement seule puisqu'elle n'est encore qu'une stagiaire mais plus tard elle pourra voir les patients accompagnée d'un gardien seulement mais je travaille encore dessus,donc ne vous en faites pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **-En gros tu dis que ton professeur au lycée qui n'est autre que ce Hatake et était obsédé par toi et a essayé de te violer ?** Dit Kurotsuchi

 **-Ouais c'est ça.** Dis-je

 **-Putain on dirait un film américain tout ça !** Répliqua t'elle

Ouais enfin sauf que la c'était la réalité de la vie,je n'avais rien demandée de tout ça. Moi,Kin et Kurotsuchi nous nous étions retrouvées dans la salle des employés avec un soda devant moi,un café devant Kurotsuchi et une poche de glace sur l'estomac pour Kin. Les gardes étaient encore en alerte avec Suigetsu et Naruto dans la chambre de Kakashi,à ce que j'avais entendue dire,il avait réussi à assommer un garde et à en désarmer un,j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils arrivent à le contrôler,parce que franchement je voulais pas vraiment le voir venir en courant vers nous.

 **-Mais ils t'ont quand même prise alors que tu as une familiarité avec un patient ?** Demanda Kurotsuchi

 **-Oui à ce que j'ai pus constater ça leur posait pas trop problème,mes notes sont bonnes,mon comportement exemplaire.**

 **-Mais tu savais qu'il était là ?** En rajouta Kin

 **-Non c'est bien ça le problème,je n'en savais rien,je pensais qu'il était toujours à Kiri.**

 **-Merde,c'est la merde tout ça.** Jura Kurotsuchi

A qui le dis-tu,pour l'instant je laissais mon esprit vagabondé loin de la,dans mes années au lycée,tous les signes étaient là mais je n'y avais pas prêtée attention. Combien de fois m'avait-il demandé de rester après les cours pour aucune raison.

 **-Sakura peux-tu rester après le cour,je dois te parler de tes résultats.**

 **-Mes résultats?Ils sont pas aussi mauvais que ceux de Naruto j'espère?Sinon je suis dans la mehhhhhhhhhh,dans le caca,dans le caca c'est ce que je voulais dire voilà hehehe.**

Ouf je me suis bien rattrapée quand même,je restais après le cour du prof en attendant devant son bureau de ce qu'il avait à me dire.

 **-Sakura tes résultats sont en certaine baisse,je suis assez déçue de ton comportement en classe.**

 **-Mes notes?Mon comportement?Mais Sensei je n'ai jamais rien fais de mal ou qui puisse déranger le cours,je vous jure c'est pas moi !**

Il se leva de son siège et contourna le bureau pour se poster devant moi et poser ses mains sur mes petites épaules,il les serra un peu trop fort à mon goût,et il avait approcher sa tête un peu trop proche pour un prof envers son élève.

 **-Je m'inquiète pour toi Sakura,je sais que tu veux devenir Chirurgienne et tu ne dois pas te laisser aller.** Me dit-il

Oui c'est mon rêve mais je ne veux pas le réaliser au détriment de mes amis ou de mon adolescence,j'avais les meilleures notes de la classe enfin juste après Shikamaru qui par miracle a les meilleures notes du lycée en dormant dans le trois quarts des cours,Dieu l'a bénit avec une bonne mémoire.

 **-J'ai une proposition pour toi.**

 **-Une proposition ?**

 **-Oui,que dis-tu si je te faisais des cours particuliers ?**

Des cours particuliers?Je réfléchis un petit moment,j'avais certains problèmes en langue et en math avec Sensei mes notes pourront remontées et je pourrais touchée du bout des doigts mon rêve.

 **-Je vais en parler à mes parents mais je pense que ce sera ok.**

Je vis ses yeux plissés puisque à cause de son foulard je ne pouvais pas voir sa mâchoire. Et depuis ce jour ce fût une descente aux enfers,pas vraiment en fait mais en tout cas,il avait laissé son obsession prendre le dessus,je le voyais dans les rues quand je sortais dehors.

 **-Hey Saku c'est pas Kakashi Sensei la-bas ?** De demanda Ino en me tapant le bras

 **-Hein?Ou ça ?**

Moi et Ino on était dehors dans le froid après avoir fais un tour au centre commercial on était sortis dans la rue et nous avions vus un marchant de Takoyakis,j'avais décollée comme une fusée pour faire la queue avec Ino à mes côtés. Je regardais dans la direction ou elle m'indiquait l'emplacement de Sensei,il était très éloigné de nous et bizarrement il regardait le ciel,puis d'un coup je le vis nous regardé,aucune expression ne filtrait sur son visage jusqu'à que ses yeux se plissait et qu'il nous fît signe,je lui renvoyais son signe chose que je n'aurais pas du faire puisqu'il le prit autrement et qu'il s'avança vers nous traversant la rue.

 **-Merde il vient vers nous,fais chier,déjà qu'on doit se coltiner les profs en semaine en plus on doit les avoir en week-end.** Se plaigna Ino

Nous avançâmes dans la file d'attente puis il nous rejoignit et se colla presque à moi.

 **-Bonjour les filles,vous allez bien ?**

 **-Bien Sensei et vous ?** On avait répondues toutes les deux en même temps

 **-Bien,donc vous sortez ?** Demanda t'il assez boitement

 **-Euh oui comme tous les jeunes de notre âge.** Répondit Ino évidente

 **-Mmh et vous Sensei,vous sortez pourquoi ?** Demandais-je pour combler le silence

 **-Euh je visitais une amie.** Dit-il tristement

Derechef je savais de qui il parlait,de sa meilleure amie morte jeune,juste en voyant son regard triste et vide de chaleur. J'avais tellement de peine pour lui. Et je fis une autre erreur.

 **-Sensei nous allions mangées des Takoyakis,cela vous dérangerais de nous tenir compagnie?On est pas des adultes avec des conversations intellectuelles mais on est de bonne compagnie.**

J'ignorais les pincements d'Ino sur mon bras et attendais la réponse de Sensei,il parût extrêmement étonné puis me répondit.

 **-J'en serais ravi.** Sourit-il

C'est vrai qu'on ne parlaient pas de quoi parlaient les adultes en général mais avec Ino on avait arrivées à le faire rire et a nous en dire plus sur lui et sa vie personnel,il n'avait pas de femme,fiancée ou petite amie,c'est Ino qui a demander mais il nous avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un en vu,j'espère que cette femme lui rendra ses sentiments parce qu'après tout ce qu'a vécu Sensei il méritait le bonheur,des fois moi et ma bouche on devrait se la fermer. Ensuite ce fût pendant nos cours particuliers.

 **-Repeat after me,i like to go out with my friends and spend time with my family.** Dit Sensei

 **-I like to go out with my friends and spend my time with my family.** Répétais-je

 **-Nice.**

Sur mon bureau était éparpillé tout un tas de fiches de révisions en anglais,cette séance était dédié aux langues et Sensei m'aidait à progresser efficacement,grâce à lui les matières dans lesquelles j'arrivais difficilement à avoir des 10 en notes je réussis à avoir des 14 ou des 15. Après quelques minutes je sentais la main de Sensei sur ma cuisse la serrée affectueusement,je le regardais du coin de l'œil il était vraiment trop proche,c'était peut-être sa manière d'être mais il devrait vraiment prendre ses distances,au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il partit de la maison en saluant ma mère au passage,en revenant dans ma chambre et en rangeant mes affaires j'avais vus que Sensei avait oublié un cahier à lui,prise d'une grande curiosité j'avais honteusement feuilletée les dernières pages,ce que je n'aurais pas du faire.

 **Elle hantait mes pensées jours et nuits,peu importe quel moment de la journée elle était constamment dans ma tête,sa façon d'être,son esprit,son corps,sa beauté,tout en elle me rendait fou,mes fantasmes les plus fous prenaient presque vie,je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de toucher chaque partie de son corps qui était sous mes yeux. Ses grands yeux me suppliaient de la prendre et de réclamer mienne,pour toujours. Chaque nuit je rêvais d'elle et de ce que je voudrais lui faire,elle et moi serions parfait ensemble. Notre première nuit serait magique,je couvrirais son corps de baiser enflammés et de touche silencieuse. J'aimerais toucher sa peau douce et jeune,embrassé sa bouche rose,couvrir sa poitrine de baiser humides,envahir son entrée,lui prendre sa virginité et la faire jouir haut et fort mon nom. Je ne la laisserais jamais plus s'en aller,ma limite est à son comble,bientôt nous serons ensemble elle et moi,et cela pour toujours,parce qu'elle est ma Reine et je ne suis que son Fou.**

J'avais rougie d'un millier de nuances de rouges après ma lecture,Sensei était tellement romantique mais c'était tellement inapproprié de ma part d'avoir lu son intimité,la femme dont il doit parler doit être la femme qu'il aime,c'était tellement mignon !

 **-Sakura ton prof est à la porte,il dit avoir oublié un livre.** Me dit ma mère à ma porte

Je sursautais presque,merde!Je l'avais pas entendue venir !

 **-Euh d'accord maman j'arrive.**

Je refermais précieusement le livre et le mit sous mon coude puis descendit les escaliers le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

 **-Sakura j'ai oublié un livre sur ton bureau cela te dérangerait si j'allait le reprendre ?** Me demanda le prof avec beaucoup d'inquiétude

 **-Ce livre Sensei ?** Lui dis-je en lui tendant le livre tremblante avec les joues encore rouge

Il me regardait ahuri puis avec une grande hostilité me prit le livre des mains et s'en alla sans se retourner,sans le moindre explication. J'avais refermée la porte légèrement secouée avec plein de questions en tête. Deux jours après il tua Asuma-Sensei et fît irruption chez moi pour m'agresser. Je revenais à la réalité de la situation en entendant la voix de Chiyo Baa-Sama.

 **-Tout est réglé maintenant,les gardes se sont chargés d'Hatake,pour le moment il est sous sédatif,donc il est assommé jusqu'au petit matin. Tu vas bien Sakura ?**

 **-Mmh oui je vais bien ne vous en faites pas pour moi.** Lui dis-je avec sourire forcé

Elle me regarda attentivement avant de soupirer,je voyais derrière elle Naruto regardé sombrement le sol,sans établir aucun contact avec personne.

 **-Prenez une pause,dans 15 minutes nous irons avec les gardes dans la cour arrière pour faire prendre l'air aux patients.** Nous informa t'elle

 **-Bien.** Répondit Kin pour nous toutes

Elle nous laissa nous reposer et parti autre part,en attendant je finissais ma canette de soda devant moi et fixai la table. Je me levai de table ayant une envie pressante qui tapait contre ma vessie,en sortant je passais à côté de Naruto qui me retenait le bras. Je le regardais tandis que lui continuait à fixer le sol avec la mâchoire serré,bon je sais que le sol est fascinant mais mes yeux sont plus haut.

 **-Sakura... je n'ai pas réussie à te protégée.** Avoua t'il

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux,alors c'était ça,il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passer dans la chambre. Mes yeux s'adoucirent.

 **-Naruto,je n'ai moi même pas réussie à me défendre,c'est assez pathétique,tu ne trouves pas?Mais ce n'est rien tu as réussis à le plaquer au sol avant qu'il ne me fasse autre chose. Merci encore Naruto.** Lui assurais-je en souriant

Il était surpris de mes paroles en laissant lâcher ma main et en gardant la bouche ouverte. Puis il fît un sourire déterminée Made in Naruto.

 **-Hai!Tu as raison Sakura!La prochaine fois je ne ferai pas la même erreur,Dattebayo !**

 **-Et moi je me défendrais quoi qu'il arrive !**

Ce fût avec une promesse que nous celions cette accord. Je marchais pour me rendre aux toilettes mais je vis Naruto me suivre avec un grand sourire.

 **-Je vais aux toilettes Naruto,donc à par si tu veux venir m'y accompagner pour je ne sais quoi je te conseillerais de faire demi tour.** Dis-je avec un sourire pour le taquiner

Sa réaction valait vraiment le coût,il rougit comme une tomate et balbutia n'importe quoi,je le laissais en plan en rigolant de belle. Après être passée par la case toilettes je me rendis rapidement à l'étage d'Ino pour lui faire un compte rendu rapide de ce qui venait de ce passer,bien sur ça réaction était assez exagérée,elle m'obliga à m'asseoir et à tout lui raconter pendant qu'elle prenait ma température et qu'elle me versait un verre d'eau,résultat je me retrouvais avec une température de 37,4 et un avertissement de sa part. Je remontais en vitesse au dernier étage et essoufflée je rejoignis la salle des employés avec les filles encore assises,Chiyo et mauvaise nouvelle Kabuto. Punaise pourquoi il est là lui ? Il m'accosta.

 **-Chiyo m'a fait part de votre situation.** Me dit-il

 **-C'est Chiyo Baa-Sama pour toi petit avorton.** Répliqua Chiyo un peu plus loin

Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que toute la salle essayait de na pas pouffer de rire et de cacher leur sourire. Bien fait pour ta gueule. Il me fit un sourire hypocrite et me laissa seule. C'est ça bye bye le con. Je suivais Kurotsuchi qui suivait Kin dans ladite arrière cour,qui en fait se situait en plein milieu de l'hôpital c'est comme si il y avait un mini jardin avec plusieurs bancs et un terrain de basket avec autour tout l'hôpital. En sortant je ressentais un petit froid,je n'étais pas la moins habillée chaudement du groupe mais j'avais des frissons sur les bras,il y avait déjà plusieurs gardes postés dans la cour avec d'autres infirmières au cas ou un patient aurait une crise,en attendant moi et les filles nous nous posâmes sur un banc assez éloigné de l'entrée et attendîmes l'arrivée des patients,j'en su plus sur la vie de mes camarades,Kurotsuchi avait 26 ans et habitait actuellement avec son petit d'ami depuis le lycée,trop chou. Tandis que Kin essayait d'arrêter de fumer puisque elle et son mari voulait un enfant et moi bah je vivais en collocation avec ma meilleure amie hein. Le premier patient fût oh sans surprise FDP Number One,putain quelqu'un veut pas le tuer ,je me ferais une joie de le faire. Faites qu'il nous voit pas,faites qu'il nous voit pas,faites qu'il nous...

 **-OH MA PTITE PUTE !** cria t'il

NON!Dieu pourquoi n'entends-tu pas mes prières?Les patients avaient le droit de circuler librement dans la cour,sans aucune restriction,mais ils ne pouvaient pas approcher de trop près un employé.

 **-Putain pas lui encore !** Jura Kurotsuchi

Il venait vers nous avec un énorme sourire de bâtard alors que les autres détenus venaient,le prochain était Zabuza qui après que ses menottes furent retirés s'adossa à un mur et regarda le ciel,pourquoi FDP Number One ne peut pas être comme lui ?

 **-Alors Sakura,ça va ma belle ?** Me dit le trou du cul en se mettant devant à une distance assez juste

 **-Pas depuis que tu es là.** Répliquais-je

 **-Sakura n'oublis ce qu'a dis Chiyo. Hidan arrête tout de suite.** Me prévena Kin

 **-AHAHAHAHAHA J'aime beaucoup ton putain de tempérament tu me plais beaucoup.**

 **-Et bah pas moi,donc je vous prierais Monsieur Hidan de bien vouloir circuler pour voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

On fit une bataille de regard avant qu'il n'éclate encore de rire.

 **-C'est décidé tu vas être ma pute attitré.** Dit-il avec assurance

Je me levais pour lui en mettre une mais les filles en décidèrent autrement et me tirèrent pour que je reprennes ma place,putain l'enculé je vais lui péter la gueule.

 **-Hidan!Ne lui parles pas comme ça !** Entendis-je de la part de Deidara ?

Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous j'avais même pas remarquée que maintenant il y avait tous les patients sans exception,à par lui bien sur,et qu'ils avaient tous une occupation. Zabuza qui fixait toujours le ciel,Zetsu qui était dos à nous encore attaché de la tête au pied par contre lui on pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour le démenotter,Utakata qui nous fixait,Gaara qui s'en foutait de tout,Kisame qui nous regardait aussi,Orochimaru qui fixait Sasuke qui à son tour regardait le sol.

 **-Tu veux quoi enculé d'Haretsu ?** Dit Hidan en se tournant vers lui

 **-Je m'en fous si tu m'insultes mais ne parle pas comme ça a Sakura !**

 **-Ah bon?Tu veux que je te sacrifie?Jashin serait très content.**

 **-La ferme Hidan tu parles trop.** Dit Naruto qui venait à la rescousse

 **-Toi aussi tu veux être sacrifier Uzumaki ?**

Derechef je vis Gaara regarder dans notre direction et fixer Hidan avec méfiance en faisant instinctivement un pas en avant,Orochimaru s'en foutait encore tandis que Sasuke levait enfin son regard vers nous.

 **-Si j'ai envie de parler à ma pute je lui parle.**

 **-Sakura n'est pas une pute,alors ferme ta putain de gueule.**

Je vis les deux se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et serrer les poings et la mâchoire,whoa j'ai l'impression d'être dans un drama,il manque plus que le pop-corn et le coca.

 **-Oh je vois tu aimes ma pute ?**

 **-J'ai dis Sakura n'est pas une pute alors ferme ta putain de grande gueule d'enculé.**

 **-Tu me cherches sale fils de pute ?**

Ils étaient à leurs limites je le voyais bien,puis Hidan essaya d'être rapide et de lui donner un coup de poing au ventre mais je fus la plus rapide,je m'interposais entre les deux et pris le poing d'Hidan dans ma main et la serrai aussi fort que je pouvais pour ne pas prendre le coup ou faiblir.

 **-Kin a dit stop.** Lui dis-je aussi sombrement possible

Lui il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système,en parallèle je pouvais voir toutes les personnes qui avaient assistés à cet échange les bouches grandes ouvertes,bien sur une fille aussi petit que moi et menu qui arrivait à stopper un coup de poing qui était à la hauteur de mon bas ventre donc difficile à manipuler était vraiment difficile à y croire,merci Shisui pour toutes ses heures d'entraînements.

 **-Sakura...comment ?** Entendis-je de derrière moi

Bien sur comme nous nous presque tous séparés après le lycée personne à par Ino et ma famille savait que j'étais devenue l'apprentie de Shisui et m'était entraînée durement. Je lâchais le poing d'Hidan en le voyant encore choqué de mon geste,et me retournais vers Naruto.

 **-Les Uchiha ne sont pas que forts en finance.** Lui dis-je

 **-Sakura,whoa,comment tu fais ça?!Tu peux m'apprendre ?!** S'écria Akatsuchi

 **-Il faut des années de pratique pour arriver à ce niveau de vitesse.** Lui avouais-je

 **-Comment t'as appris ça speedy gonzales ?** Dis Suigetsu en venant vers nous

Maintenant tout le monde était intéressé par nos échanges,même le diable d'Orochimaru,brrrrr j'en avais des frissons. Deidara me regardait avec...admiration?Et des étoiles dans les yeux?Ok,bon passons,Gaara regardait Naruto puis me regardait,je n'avais pas à déchiffré son regard mais en tout cas il n'était pas hostile,je passais a Utakata très intéressé et qui s'était approché,Zabuza restait la ou il était mais nous regardait,Kisame nous regardait en desserrant les poings je ne sais pas pourquoi et Sasuke nous fixait de son regard noir d'abysse avec un certain intérêt dans ses traits.

 **-Je l'ai appris de mon Shishou.**

 **-Ton shishou?Il sait faire ce genre de truc?Trop fort !**

 **-LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE EST EN TOI MA FLEUR DE CERISIER !** gueula Lee qui n'était pas loin

 **-Oh la ferme Lee.** Lui dit Kiba

Je les avais même pas remarquée punaise,je me rassis sur mon banc tandis que Suigetsu amena Trou du cul plus loin qui était toujours sous le choque,au moins je l'ai plus dans les pattes pendant un moment. J'ignorais mon entourage et regardais l'herbe qui elle au moins me faisait pas chier,jusqu'à que je vis les genoux de Naruto puis ses yeux bleus.

 **-Ça va Sakura ?**

 **-Mmh pourquoi ça n'irait pas?J'ai enfin clouée le bec à ce débile.**

 **-Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça.**

 **-Je l'ai appris après mon diplôme.**

 **-Ton...shishou c'est quelqu'un de bien ?**

Sa question me prit un peu au dépourvue.

 **-Bien sur qu'il est bien il est un peu dragueur enfin très dragueur et fais des blagues horribles mais c'est un bon shishou qui ne m'a jamais abandonné quoi qu'il arrive.**

 **-J'aimerais le rencontré un jour.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour le remercier de t'avoir protéger quand je n'étais pas la.**

Non mais faut vraiment que t'arrêtes la Naruto,sa tourne presque à l'obsession ton envie de me protéger.

 **-C'est l'heure de faire rentrer les patients.** Entendis-je

Ah!Enfin!Je me levais du banc et m'étirais comme un chat satisfaite en entendant les craquements de mon dos. Pour être honnête avec les événements d'aujourd'hui combiner aux effets de mon médicament le reste de l'après-midi passait avec flou et je ne repris enfin mes esprits qu'en étant devant mon volant et en rentrant chez moi en compagnie d'Ino.

* * *

Oh mon dieu j'ai tellement honte de ce chapitre!Je n'avais pas du tout d'imagination,je ne savais pas quoi dire!Je suis vraiment désolé j'espère que vous me pardonnerez,je vous jure de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre sur ce bye !


	9. Chapitre 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 de Folie Passagère Ou Presque,dans ce chapitre nous verrons du point de vue de Kakashi les événements du passé et ceux du présent,j'ai essayée d'avancer dans la fiction donc voilà. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire donc je vous laisse avec un.

Bonne Lecture à tous!

Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir son odeur,le toucher de sa peau sur la sienne,les frissons qu'il lui procurait. Entendre ses gémissements,ses soupirs,le claquement de sa peau contre la sienne,son nom sur ses lèvres. La voir cambrer sous lui,ses jambes entourés ses hanches,ses ongles griffés son dos. L'odeur de son parfum corporelle titiller ses narines,l'odeur de sexe remplissant la pièce. Tout ça était dans sa tête,tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé tombé aussi durement pour une jeune adolescente. Il savait que l'amour qu'il lui avouait n'était pas sain mais il avait longtemps abandonné l'idée de se battre. Pendant des mois il s'était battu pour la repousser et l'ignorer,elle et sa pureté. Mais c'est comme si à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la garder loin de lui elle arrivait à lui et frayer un chemin dans son cœur. Combien de nuits avait-il passé dans le noir de sa chambre,seul,sans pouvoir la faire sortir de sa tête. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois en classe,il n'avait pas compris ce sentiment qui lui prenait le cœur et le serrait de toute part. Sur le coup il l'avait trouvé magnifique,elle et son esprit exubérant. Le soir même il l'avait compris en se soulageant tout en pensant à ses yeux verts innocents. Il était absolument dégoûté de lui-même un homme comme lui ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers son élève,il abusait d'elle dans son esprit. Les prochains mois furent rapides,il avait réussi à la repousser autant que possible,il arrivait à avoir une relation de professeur et d'élève,mais elle était venue vers lui à l'endroit ou il était le plus fragile et le plus vulnérable,la tombe de Rin. Ce jour-là il avait laissé coulé ses sentiments,sa fragilité,sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ils avaient crées un lien,sans qu'elle sans rende compte elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Après cela il n'était plus capable de se cacher,en classe il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle,en dehors de toute obligation scolaire il l'a suivait,il restait camper devant sa maison et épiait ses moindres fais et gestes,il connaissait ses horaires par cœur,ceux de son frère,ses antécédents,sa famille,ses peurs,ses souhaits,ses rêves,tout ce qu'elle aimait,tout. Il commençait doucement à tomber dans un gouffre de folie,et il ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Il avait commencé à la dessiner sur ses murs et à écrire des poèmes,des récits,des lignes érotique à son effigie,personne à par ses chiens ne verraient tout cela. Il voulait plus se rapprocher d'elle tellement plus,il avait eu l'idée de lui proposer des cours particuliers pour pouvoir l'approcher. Il avait pu voir son chez soi,il s'y sentais comme chez lui,sa chambre était tout comme elle,petite et bordélique,mais bordel il se sentait enfin au plus proche d'elle. Honteux un jour alors qu'elle descendait à la cuisine pour prendre un rafraîchissement,il avait trouvée l'une de ses culottes et l'avait caché dans la poche de sa veste,cette nuit dans son lit il avait respirer son sous vêtement pendant des heures tout en se masturbant,il avait été pris d'une telle frénésie,il ne pouvait pas satisfaire son appétit d'elle. Les prochains jours furent les pires,il ne pouvait pas se retenir de bander en la voyant,il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ce défaut et le réussit puisque personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous les jours en rentrant chez lui il se sentait seul,même avec la présence de ses chiens,il voulait avoir sa présence avec lui,ses affaires avec les siens,sa joie dans les pièces. A chaque séance de cours particulier il essayait de prendre un vêtement à elle et après l'avoir utilisé pour se soulager,le mettait dans un placard entier rien que pour elle,il pensait qu'elle emménagerait chez lui,quand ils s'avoueraient leur sentiments l'un à l'autre. Il avait bien remarqué son comportement,elle était timide avec lui et rougissante,il savait qu'il était un homme séduisant et que s'il retirait son écharpe beaucoup de femmes viendrait le voir,mais il ne voulait qu'elle. Il avait déjà tout prévu,ils commenceraient à sortir ensemble en secret,puis à l'obtention de son diplôme elle viendra emménagée chez lui,juste avant d'entrée à l'université ils se marieraient avec la bénédiction de ses parents,il ferait tout pour elle,il avait bien assez d'argent pour deux,elle continuerait son rêve et peut-être plus tard auraient-ils eu des enfants si elle en voulait,il n'avait jamais pensé à en avoir lui même mais l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec elle était magique. Mais ses plans furent démolis en morceau le jour ou il oublia son livre de secret inavoués dans sa chambre. En voyant son erreur il avait immédiatement rebrousser chemin mais le mal avait été fait,il avait vu ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant,il ne savait pas qu'elle partie avait-elle lu mais pour lui c'était la fin. Il était rentré chez lui furieux et avait dévaster son appartement,deux jours plus tard,son cher ami et collègue était venu chez lui pour le confronter. Il connaissait son secret et il avait l'intention d'en parler au proviseur,à ce moment il avait vu rouge,il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose,quand son cerveau avait enregistré ce qu'il avait fait c'était trop tard,le sol de son salon était parsemé de sang,il avait tué son ami. Il avait pleuré pour son délit,son pêcher. Il avait commis l'impardonnable. Après cela son cerveau avait réfléchi rapidement,il s'était lavé de tout le sang et la crasse qui l'accompagnait puis s'était précipité dans sa voiture pour aller chez elle. Il avait attendu pour de longues minutes devant chez elle avant de se décider à y sonner. Il savait qu'elle était seule,personne n'était là à par elle. Il l'avait regardé avec nostalgie,jamais plus il ne pourrait la voir en cours,jamais plus,il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle était si innocente et lui faisait confiance. Il lui avait avouer ses sentiments,elle était restée figée,il ne voulait pas connaître sa réponse si celle-ci était négative,il voulait goûter ses lèvres et l'avait fait. Il avait forcé la barrière de ses lèvres pour jouer avec sa langue,elle avait le goût de cerise,ses lèvres étaient tellement douces contre les siennes,il avait laissé ses instincts prendre le dessus,il voulait la toucher de partout,il n'en pouvait plus il était à sa limite. Il était tellement heureux mais aussi horrifié il avait vu ses larmes tombés alors qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait rien faire et prendre ses coups,il avait enfin senti sa peau,de son ventre et serrait son sein droit si chaud et menu entre ses doigts par dessus son soutien-gorge,il avait aussi essayer de déboutonner son jean avant d'être jeter au sol,et cela s'en suit une bagarre entre son frère et son père,il n'avait pas bien calculer le temps d'arriver de sa famille. Il prenait largement le dessus,mais elle l'avait trahi,elle l'avait assommé par derrière. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans une cellule. Après cela tout était flou pour lui,on l'avait jugé,condamner et mis dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour esprit défaillant. Dans cet établissement il n'avait qu'un repas par jour et des semaines de tortures physiques,c'était en pensant à elle qu'il arrivait à survivre et à continuer à se battre. Il avait pardonné sa trahison,bien sur c'était une jeune innocente qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour elle avait paniquée et avait peur pour sa famille,il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir,jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Puis il fût miraculeusement transférer dans un autre hôpital,mais dans l'hôpital de Konoha,il était enfin revenu dans sa ville natale,il était enfin plus proche d'elle. Pendant les mois qui ont suivis les gens autour de lui ont fais en sorte qu'il était assez nourrit,qu'il prenait ses médicaments,qu'il prenait de l'air frais et parlait de ses problèmes,une grande différence de ce qu'il avait vécu à Kiri. Il avait même vu des visages familiers,trop familier,comme ce garçon qu'il avait vu tourner autour d'elle pendant ses années au lycée. Maintenant il avait tout le temps à réfléchir d'elle,avait-elle réalisée son rêve?Avait-elle grandie?Que faisait-elle?Il ne voulait pas penser à ses relations amoureuses,rien de tout cela. Elle devait avoir 23 ans maintenant,vivait-elle toujours avec sa famille ou avait-elle son propre appartement?Il avait tellement de questions en tête,mais l'impensable arriva,il l'avait vu de profil dans les couloirs en face d'un garde,en disant son nom il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse,il était incrédule et l'avait appelé fébrile mais elle ne rencontrit jamais son regard à la place,ce même garde s'était placer devant elle et le regardait férocement,ce jour lâ il avait revu et le lendemain il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant,elle avait légèrement grandit mais elle était toujours aussi petite que lui,son visage s'était affiné donnant un teint plus halé à sa peau,ses cheveux avaient poussés mais son odeur floral n'avait pas changée,ni la douceur de sa peau. Elle travaillait maintenant dans l'hôpital,elle lui était revenu,et plus jamais il ne l'a laisserait partir. Plus jamais.

* * *

 **-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Ouais?C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?Sakura ne fais pas la maligne avec moi,je suis sérieux.**

 **-Tu veux que je te dise quoi?Oui j'ai effectivement rencontrée de face à face Kakashi?Oui il m'a prise dans ses bras ?Oui j'ai priée pour ma mère?Oui j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai faillie avoir une crise de panique?Oui je n'ai rien pu faire face à lui?Shisui tu me connais mieux que quiconque et tu sais ce que je ressens en ce moment.**

Je l'entendis soupiré avec fatigue au bout du combiné. En ce moment j'étais dans un placard fermé de l'hôpital en pause,et je parlais à Shisui au téléphone. Je préférais lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelles par le combiné que de face. J'étais trop lessivée de ma journée précédente que j'avais simplement fais ma douche et mangée les Onigiris,un peu raté,d'Ino et que je mettais directement couchée ensuite,j'avais fais en sorte de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passer dans la journée,mais maintenant j'avais tout le temps pour y penser et m'y confrontée. D'après Naruto,Kakashi s'était réveillé aux aurores et pendant deux heures m'avait quémandé.

 **-Sakura je t'ai dis quoi qu'il arrive appelle moi et je viendrais de suite.**

 **-Shisui si tu abandonnes ton poste,tu te feras viré.**

 **-Pas besoin je suis le Chef Adjoint.** Dit-il avec suffisance

 **-Et qu'en penses le Chef ?**

 **-Euh...**

 **-Voilà,tu sais que j'ai raison donc tu restes bien sagement sur ton siège et tu me laisses faire.**

 **-Sakura au moindre problème,n'hésite surtout pas à me contacter,tu as mon numéro en favoris,et tu sais que je te répondrais à la première seconde.** L'entendis-je dire avec sérieux

 **-D'accord pas de soucis.**

 **-Sakura,n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dis. Ce qui ne te tue pas,te rend plus fort et si tu te sens faible et démuni...**

 **-Reposes toi sur les épaules d'un ami.** Finissais-je

 **-Tu as bien révisée tes leçons.**

 **-Shisui ?**

 **-Mmh oui ?**

 **-Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.** Le remerciais-je

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dis,je suis Batman. Tu es mon élève Sakura,bien sur je ferais tout pour toi.**

En vérifiant ma montre,je remarquais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour ma pause.

 **-Je dois te laisser ma pause va bientôt se terminer.**

 **-D'accord,travaille bien Sakura et fais attention à toi.**

 **-Bye Shisui !**

Je raccrochais mon portable et regardais pendant quelques secondes mon écran de verrouillage,celui-ci était moi et Shisui exténués après un entrainement intensif,Ino y avait assistée et nous avait pris en photo pendant qu'on dormait sur l'herbe,nous n'étions pas côte à côte mais nos têtes se touchaient. Et ma photo d'écran d'accueil était moi et Ino pendant notre voyage à Miami,nous étions sur la plage et j'avais demandée à un touriste de nous prendre en photo,sur la photo nous nous faisions un câlin avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres,Ino en maillot de bain deux pièces mauve assez révélateur et des lunettes de soleil sur la tête,et moi avec un maillot de bain deux pièces rose modeste,avec une veste sur mes épaules et un chapeau en paille sur la tête. Ah ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs,surtout le jour ou Ino a décidée d'accoster un homme pour lui demander le chemin,mais l'anglais et Ino ça fait deux. C'était moi en général qui faisait la traductrice. Le mec lui faisait des signes pour lui montrer de le suivre,Ino a pensée qu'il lui montrait le chemin,mais j'étais juste derrière elle j'avais tout compris de ce qu'il avait dit,je cite _« Oh putain!T'es bonne toi!Mais t'as l'air très conne,ça te dirait de venir dans mon appart,j'ai des potes qu'i m'attendent chacun de nous va te trouer le c*l,tu vas aimer ça sale p*te »_ Je peux vous dire que c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais autant défiguré le visage d'un homme,il doit s'en souvenir,en même j'allais pas le laissé embarquer Ino et faire ce qu'il allait dire?En plus il avait manqué de respect à ma meilleure amie et même aux femmes du monde entier et même à sa mère,cet enculé !

 **« Oh oh oh calme toi Godzilla,ce truc s'est passer y a des années,en plus tu t'es bien vengée je dois l'avouée. »**

 **« Je suis rancunière. »**

Je sortais de ma cachette et regardais autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué que je m'étais cachée la dedans,c'est en rencontrant des yeux marrons que je me figeais. Un garçon de pas plus de quinze ans me regardait curieusement avec la tête penché sur le côte. Ce n'est pas le fait de savoir que quelqu'un m'avait vu sortir du placard qui m'avait bloquée mais c'était le fait de voir ce gamin à l'étage des malades mentales,et qu'il était en fauteuil roulant. Que faisait-il ici ? Je m'avançais prudemment vers lui puis m'agenouillais devant lui.

 **-Salut comment tu t'appelles ?** Lui demandais-je doucement

 **-Konohamaru.** Répondit-il

 **-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'es agenouillée?C'est pas parce que je suis en fauteuil roulant que tu dois me mettre à mon niveau,je déteste ça.** Cracha t'il

J'étais un peu étonnée de son ton,mais il avait un bon point. Je me relevais et le regardais la tête baissée.

 **-Tu as raison,je me suis agenouillée,pour pouvoir mieux te voir,parce que je ne pense que tu t'en rendes compte mais ta tête est baissée et si je ne me baisse pas,je ne peux pas voir tes yeux.**

 **-Mes yeux ?** Dit-il en relevant le menton et rencontrait craintif mon regard

 **-Oui,un jour on m'a dit que nos yeux sont le reflet de notre âme. Et de ce que j'ai pus voir de ton regard c'est que tu renfermes beaucoup de tristesse dans ton cœur.**

Il baissa la tête dépité et légèrement noir.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **-Je voulais voir Naruto nii-san.** Avoua t'il

 **-Naruto nii-san?Comment le connais-tu ?**

 **-Il vient à chaque fois qu'il peut voir tous les patients de l'hôpital pour leur parler et leur remonter le moral!Il est super !** Répondit-il enthousiaste

 **-Naruto faire ça?Tu sais au lycée Naruto était le bouffon de service,il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises et faisait tourner en bourrique les professeurs et le directeur.**

 **-Vraiment?Nee-chan tu étais avec Naruto nii-san au lycée ?**

 **-Nee-chan?Mmh oui je le connais depuis 11 ans,mais il a changé après le lycée,à ce que je vois.**

 **-Alors qu'elle est le numéro de ta chambre ?**

 **-Mais et Naruto nii-san...**

 **-Pour l'instant les gardes viennent de terminer leur pause mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirai que tu es venu lui rendre visite.**

 **-Mmh d'accord,ma chambre est la 3012.**

 **-Ok viens je vais t'y accompagnée.** Dis-je en allant aux ascenseurs

Je me stoppais en voyant qu'il ne me suivait pas.

 **-Alors tu viens pas ?**

 **-Tu,tu ne me pousses pas ?** Me demanda t'il incertain

 **-Pourquoi je devrais?A ce que je vois tu es seulement handicapé des jambes et non des bras,tu peux le faire seul.**

Mes paroles pouvaient paraître dures mais c'était seulement la vérité,ce n'est pas en faisant tout à sa place qu'il guérira ou pourra s'aider lui-même. Au lieu de voir de l'incrédulité et de la haine sur son visage,je vis de la joie et du soulagement.

 **-Hai !** Dit-il enthousiaste

Il fît roulé son fauteuil à l'aide de ses mains et se mit à côté de moi puis me sourit,je lui rendis celui-ci. Les gens devaient probablement faire tout à sa place et ne le laissait pas se débrouiller seul.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu es en fauteuil roulant ?**

A cet âge il n'y avait pas besoin d'être délicat,mes paroles devaient être honnêtes et direct,je vais pas passer par quatre chemin avec un adolescent,j'ai moi-même été une adolescente.

 **-Euh,j'ai eu un accident de voiture,et j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes,mais les médecins ont dis que dans quelques semaines je pourrais remarcher.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui et je commence à sentir peu à peu mes jambes.**

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur,si je m'en rappelle bien sa chambre était au huitième étage,j'appuyais sur le bouton et laissais les portes se refermées derrière nous.

 **-Et quel âge as-tu Konohamaru ?**

 **-J'ai 15 ans. Comment tu t'appelles Nee-chan ?**

 **-Sakura.**

 **-Sakura?Cheveux roses?Mais oui!Je me souviens !**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Nii-san n'arrête pas de parler de toi !**

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui,il adore raconter sa vie. Et qu'a t'il dit de moi ?**

 **-Que tu étais une brute.**

 **-Il a dit ça ?** Dis-je en serrant le poing avec une aura violette autour de moi

 **-Mais il a surtout dit que tu es sa meilleure amie,et qu'il peut toujours compter sur toi.**

Quel baka,m'insulté puis me complimenter dans une même phrase,attendez j'ai déjà vue ça ? Ah oui avec FDP Number One mais lui ses insultes ne méritent même pas mon attention. J'entendis le Cling de l'ascenseur m'informant que nous étions arrivés au huitième étage. En passant par l'accueil,je vis au loin un homme courir dans tous les sens,et demandé quelque chose aux gens.

 **-Vous!Avez-vous vu Konohamaru-San ?!**

 **-San?C'est ton ami Konohamaru?** Demandais-je

 **-Pas du tout. Je ne connais pas cet homme.**

 **-D'accord,comment s'appelle t'il ?**

 **-Ebisu. Merde !** Jura t'il en remarquant son erreur

 **-Donc tu le connais pas?Alors qui est-ce ?**

 **-Zut!Pff c'est mon gardien,mes grands-parents n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de moi,donc ils l'ont engagés depuis mes 9 ans.**

 **-Et tes parents ?**

Il baissa la tête et ne répondit pas,il y avait plusieurs raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas en parler,celle qui me venait en tête était que ses parents étaient morts,depuis un long moment. Je frottais sa tête avec ma main gauche et lui fît un sourire honnête quand il me regarda rougissant.

 **-KONOHAMARU-SAN VOUS ETES LA!MAIS OU ÉTIEZ VOUS JE ME SUIS INQUIÈTER !** entendis-je

 **-Monsieur!Vous êtes dans un hôpital!Baissez votre voix !** Le réprimanda une infirmière qui passait par la

 **-Gomenasai !**

Il courut vers moi et Konohamaru et regardait avec inquiétude Konohamaru,après avoir fais les présentations je l'informais que Konohamaru était avec moi et qu'il s'était perdu,j'avais l'impression que Konohamaru ne voulait pas qu'Ebisu sache pourquoi il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Je les laissais entre eux et repartais à l'ascenseur.

 **-Nee-Chan !** Entendis-je

Je me retournais vers Konhomaru qui était au bout du couloir et agitait son bras droit avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 **-Tu viendras me rendre visite ?**

 **-Promis !** Le rassurais-je

C'est bon gars ce Konohamaru,j'espère qu'il pourra se rétablir vite. En revenant dans la salle des employés,je vis Chiyo qui m'attendait impatiemment avec Naruto. Elle me regarda sévèrement.

 **-Ta pause s'est terminée il y a 10 minutes,tu es en retard.**

 **-Je m'en excuse,j'ai du accompagnée quelqu'un dans sa chambre,cela ne se reproduira pas.**

 **-Bien. Les autres doivent nous attendre. Deux jours pas semaine,les patients assistent à une thérapie de groupe,tous les médecins,infirmières et gardes sont à l'affût du moindre problème que pourrait provoquer un patient. Dépêchons-nous.**

Je la suivais et Naruto se mît à mes côtés.

 **-Ca va Sakura?Ou t'étais ?** Me demanda t'il

 **-Je te le dirais tout à l'heure mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.**

Nous nous retrouvions devant une porte pas loin de la salle des employés,en l'ouvrant je pouvais voir des murs beiges,une fenêtre avec des barres en fer,une grande table à l'angle d'un mur,et des chaises mises en cercle ou les patients,les médecins et certaines infirmières étaient assis,tandis que les gardes étaient placés le long des murs.

 **-Ah te voilà ma pute !**

Putain!Pas lui merde,il fait chier à la fin!En plus il l'avait dit à voix haute pour que les autres personnes dans la salle l'entende,dont Kakashi.

 **-Pute?Tu viens de la traiter de pute ?** Demanda t'il menaçant et en commençant à se lever

 **-Toi aussi t'as un problème Hatake ?** Dit FDP Number One en se levant aussi

 **-On va tout de suite se calmer.** Prévena un gardien à proximité d'eux

 **-Qui t'as donner le droit de l'appeler comme ça?Qui penses-tu être ?**

 **-Et toi pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ?** Répliqua Hidan

 **-Parce que je tiens à elle,tu ferais de reprendre tes paroles avant de le regretter.**

La tension grimpait à une vitesse hallucinante,les deux ne faiblissaient pas et se battait du regard,je voyais bien que Kakashi était bien plus sérieux et féroce dans cette bataille. Ou est mon casque de militaire?Ca va exploser,je le sens.

 **-Alors comme ça tu tiens à elle,dis en moi plus,tu sembles bien connaître ma salope.**

 **-J'ai dis reprends tes mots.**

 **-Et si je veux pas,fils de pute ?**

BAM!Comme je l'avais prévue Kakashi lui avait mit un coup de poing à la mâchoire,la tête d'Hidan pivota brusquement,pendant quelques secondes il y eut un silence dans toute la salle,personne ne bougeait,j'osais à peine respirer. Hidan tourna doucement sa tête à la place ou elle était avant et regarda Kakashi avec démence et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

 **-Je vais te sacrifier à Jashin petit merdeux !**

Hidan envoya un coup de poing à Kakashi qui l'évita facilement mais pas le second,ils se mirant chacun trois coups avant que deux gardes ne les séparèrent et les menacèrent grâce aux infirmières qui étaient à l'affût pour leur mettre de la morphine dans les veines,pour ma part je l'aurai fais dans les fesses pour FDP Number One.

 **-Tu es assez populaire on dirait Speedy.** Entendis-je à ma droite de la part de Suigetsu

 **-Tu veux qu'on échange ?** Lui proposais-je

 **-Aahhaah non sans façon.**

Pendant que les gardes remettaient les deux patients sur leurs sièges,je fis en sorte de ne pas croiser leur regard et préférait faire un tour circulaire de la salle. Je voyais Kurotsuchi assise à côté de Kin qui elle même était assise à côté de Tsunade-Sama?Mais que faisait-elle là ?

 **-Que fait la directrice ici ?** Demandais-je à Naruto et Suigetsu

 **-Elle assiste à chaque session de thérapie en groupe,à par quand elle est dans une importante réunion ou doit s'occuper d'un dossier important.** Me chuchota Suigetsu

 **-Je vois.**

Naruto n'avait dit aucun mot pendant ce temps,en le regardant je voyais son regard fixer sur Kakashi et sa main serrée son arme dans sa poche. Attention à ce que tu fais Naruto,tu peux tous nous blesser si tu fais un faux mouvement.

 **« Dis le lui au lieu de le dire à moi »**

« Flemmeeeeeeeeeee »

 **« Non mais quelle faignante »**

Je continuais à regarder les autres personnes dans la salle,ah merde Kabuto était à côté du diable,mais on dirait que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça,bof comme on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble. Zetsu avait une camisole de force et son masque d'hannibal,il était à côté de Satan,à côté de lui était Gaara qui avait l'air désolé du mot,constiper,les veines de son crâne palpitait on dirait qu'il se forcait à chier,il devait être mal à l'aise mais il avait toujours l'air séduisant.

 **« Vraiment Sakura?Séduisant? »**

« Et alors?C'est pas comme si j'allais commencée une histoire avec un patient,je regarde seulement »

 **« Ouais c'est ça continue à regarder »**

J'oublis Inner et continuait mon inspection. A côté de lui était Deidara qui me regardait admiratif,toi faut vraiment que t'arrêtes ça,à sa droite était Sasuke qui continuait à regarder le sol avec un air morose et indifférent lui par contre était aussi blanc qu'un suppositoire. Juste à côté était Utakata qui s'en foutait mais d'une manière,il préférait voir la fenêtre. Kisame regardait l'échange de regards entre Kakashi et Hidan,et Zabuza aussi s'en foutait royalement de tout et regardait la poussière dans la salle. Puis je suivis Chiyo qui s'assit sur une chaise libre me laissant celle à droite d'Akatsuchi libre. Merci Chiyo Baa-Sama!Je m'assis sur la chaise et attendit patiemment que la séance commence.

 **-Maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmer,nous allons enfin pouvoir commencés la session de groupe.** Annonca Tsunade

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre j'ai préférée m'arrêtée là parce que sinon ça serait trop long et il se fait assez tard,donc la comme vous l'espériez il n'y a aucun moment SasuSaku,j'en suis désolé mais je me rattrapais au prochain chapitre. J'ai introduis un nouveau personnage secondaire qui n'est autre que Konohamaru. Comme vous l'avez vus au début il y a un point de vue et c'est celui de Kakashi,je trouvais que cela collerait très bien. Sur ce à la prochaine fois!


	10. Chapitre 9

Et enfin voilà le chapitre 9!Pour tout vous dire je sais pas du tout quoi mettre dedans,ce qui ce passera dans la séance en groupe,donc je vais laisser mon imagination et mon esprit contrôler mes doigts et voir ou ça va me mener. Et puis je vais vraiment essayer de mettre un petit moment SaSaku parce que si je m'efforce ça n'aurait pas l'air du tout naturel. J'aimerais aussi ajoutée que vos commentaires malgré courts me font énormément plaisir,il ne ce passe pas une seule journée ou je regarde si j'en ai de nouveaux,si vous aviez combien ça me fait plaisir de lire que les gens apprécient ce que j'écris c'est juste whoa. Merci encore du fond du cœur ! Ah oui et petit point j'écris une seconde fiction Connexion,c'est un ItaSaku,essayez d'y jeter un coup d'œil,le principal trait de l'histoire est l'humour,elle vaut vraiment le détour.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Discaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise,assise auprès de Kurotsuchi et de Chiyo,derrière mon dos je pouvais sentir la chaleur et la protection de Naruto. Malgré cela je pouvais encore sentir le regard de Kakashi sur moi,même si je fixais la fenêtre à ma droite. Utakata avait pas tord,la fenêtre est bien plus fascinante que toutes les sales gueules des autres patients.

 **« Sale gueule?Attend tout à l'heure tu disais que Gaara était séd... »**

« Ta gueule. »

 **« C'est ça continue à te mentir. Par contre Utakata n'est pas déplaisant à regarder. »**

« Inner ! »

 **« Quoi?Je ne fais que dire la vérité et oh Sasuke est vraiment sexy je dois dire. »**

Je revenais à la réalité et ignorais de toutes mes forces Inner,punaise,des fois elle pouvait vraiment être chiante !

 **« Je t'entends. »**

« Tant mieux. »

Elle pouvait être mon côté pessimiste,mais elle disait la vérité,enfin elle disait ce qu'elle jugeait juste. Je n'allais pas nier avec véhémence qu'Utakata était moche et Sasuke pas sexy,bien au contraire. Ils avaient un certain charme,mais Utakata avait une aura de tristesse autour de lui,tandis que Sasuke ses yeux étaient vide,sans âme,comme si il avait longtemps abandonné l'idée de vivre. En tant que stagiaire j'étais là pour regarder et prêtée main forte aux infirmières et aux médecins,mais je ne voulais pas restée en reste,je voulais à tout prix aider les patients,toute personne sur terre méritait d'être aidée,à par The Diable et Hannibal Lecter,eux je les laisse dans leur gouffre sans fin,je peux rien faire pour eux. Est-ce que même ils ont envie que l'on fasse quelque chose pour eux ?

 **« Probablement les libérés. »**

« Alors là faut pas compter sur moi. »

Dans toute la pièce je pouvais entendre les respirations de chaque personne. J'avais pratiquée des heures de méditation avec Shisui,j'étais plus réceptacle à mon environnement,je pouvais même entendre,le vent à l'extérieur de la pièce,le nez sifflant d'une infirmière qui devait avoir une grippe passagère. Nous attendions tous,ouais en fait on attend quoi là ?

 **-Bien y a t'il quelqu'un qui voudrait prendre la parole pour dire une chose constructif sans insultes et qui mérite d'être entendu ?** Dit Tsunade en regardant sévèrement Hidan qui allait à ouvrir sa grande gueule

 **-Moi j'aimerais.** Dit Utakata en levant la main

 **-Bien Utakata,parle.**

 **-J'aimerais dire que depuis que je suis à Konoha Hospital,j'ai été bien traitée et que je vous en remercie pour l'instant de m'avoir permis d'y être et de pouvoir voir ma mère. Merci infiniment.**

J'essayais de ne pas pleurée,c'est vraiment un chic type Utakata!Que la fleur de la jeunesse soit avec toi!DEPUIS QUAND JE PARLE COMME LEE ?! J'étais pas la seule à paraître émue par son discours,mes deux nouvelles potes le pensaient aussi,en même temps elles le cachaient pas trop. Et Kabuto continuait à sourire faussement. JE TE CHOISIS ZETSU!ATTAQUE,BOUFFE SON VISAGE!Oulah je dois arrêtée avec Pokémon ça va pas moi. Même certains gardes étaient émus,quand je dis certains c'est surtout Suigetsu et Lee,qui pleuraient carrément.

 **-Et bien merci de ton commentaire Utakata,nous sommes ravis de savoir que tu aimes ton séjour dans mon hôpital.** Le remercia Tsunade pour tout le monde

 **-Je vous en prie,tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

Tsunade fît un petit tour circulaire des autres patients et ses yeux ombrés tombèrent sur ceux d'Orochimaru aka The Diable. Diable,Satan,Devil,Sheitan en arabe oh j'aime bien en arabe,je vais l'appelée comme ça maintenant. The Sheitan.

 **-Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire Orochimaru ?**

 **-Comme ce cher Utakata,Tsunade,je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir loger dans votre établissement et j'aimerais aussi ajouté,l'efficacité et l'intelligence de vos médecins dans l'aile.** Siffla t'il

Attend il parlait de Kabuto là?Oh putain il est gay!Je le savais!Ah mais berk,c'est dégueulasse!J'ai rien contre les gays au contraire,mais imaginé The Sheitan faire bang bang into the room avec quelqu'un était quelque chose que l'on devait noyer avec de l'alcool et un bon marteau. Parce que faut l'avouer à par avec un serpent je vois pas avec qui ou quoi pourrait s'accoupler avec The Sheitan,oh c'est bon je vais vomir je le sens,les toasts de ce matin vont ressortir.

 **-N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?** Continua The Sheitan

OH PUTAIN IL EST AUSSI GAY AVEC SASUKE!Ou alors non en fait,parce que à ce que je voyais Sasuke s'en battait les reins de ce que l'autre disait,il regardait droit devant lui,et la personne devant lui était moi. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ses yeux mais il continuait à me regarder sans cligner des yeux,je soutenais son regard,me sentant étrangement timide. Il n'était pas du tout moche,bien au contraire,il avait les caractéristiques aristocratiques et séduisant des Uchiha. Une fois Shisui m'avait montré une photo de quelques personnes de sa famille proche,ils étaient tous beaux,magnifique de la tête aux pieds,on aurait dit des Succubes qui attiraient les gens grâce à leur beauté et leur attraction et les obligeaient à avoir des relations sexuels avec eux,heureusement il le font pas,mais si l'un deux vous l'ordonnerait,j'en suis sure que certains le feront. Son visage fin,blanc comme un linge,sans défaut,des poches violacés sous les yeux,il portait un bandeau sur la tête mettant une mèche de ses cheveux sur le milieu de son front. Je n'avais jamais remarquée mais la manche gauche de son vêtement avait l'air vraiment vide comme si,comme si il n'avait plus de bras gauche...?OH MON DIEU!J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvris légèrement la bouche en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits ou d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Son bras gauche!son bras gauche il n'était plus là!Mais comment était-ce possible?!Comment n'ais-je pu pas le remarquer?!En vu de la tête que je faisais il pencha la tête sur le côté,comme s'il me demandait ce que j'avais,sans laisser transpirer ses sentiments ou un mot de sa bouche. En sentant la main de Naruto sur mon épaule,je tournais ma tête vers lui et regardais son visage fixer à celui de Sasuke,son expression était légèrement moins étonné que moi mais je voyais la surprise sur son visage. Attendez me dîtes pas que lui aussi savait pas qu'il avait perdu un bras ? Je secouais un peu la tête pour chasser mes pensées,je parlerais de tout avec Naruto après la séance. Donc comme je le disais,Sasuke avait royalement ignoré The Sheitan et donc Tsunade passait à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **-Deidara,as-tu quelque chose à dire ?**

Bien sur qu'il avait un truc à dire,depuis tout à l'heure il sautait sur sa chaise comme un gosse qui connaissait la réponse à un problème de math et voulait que le prof l'interroge. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais réussie à résoudre un problème de math. Shang a 28 oranges,il en donne 6 à Mouchou,et 4 à Mulan,il en mange lui même 7 et en perd une dans les égouts,et une autre qui miraculeusement s'est retrouvée dans l'espace. Quel temps fait-il dans l'espace ? J'ai jamais rien compris à ses merdes,en plus j'aime pas les oranges.

 **-Oui!J'aimerais aussi remercié toutes les personnes qui se sont occupés de moi ici et qui ont été très gentils avec moi !** Dit-il avec joie

 **-Bien. Gaara y a t'il quelques chose que tu aimerais dire ?**

Non mais sérieusement y a pas quelqu'un qui peut lui donner un suppositoire ou un laxatif pour tout faire sortir?Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il regarda Naruto puis comme par magie,il se détendit.

 **-Non. Rien.** Murmura t'il tout doucement

Sa voix était assez rauque et sèche,avec une certaine autorité,mais elle n'était pas ridicule du tout,elle était virile. Tsunade passa rapidement à un autre patient.

 **-As-tu quelque chose à nous dire Kisame ?**

Pendant ce temps je voyais certains médecins prendre des notes de la séance. Celui-ci regarda Tsunade assez fatigué et hochait de la tête.

 **-Non je n'ai rien à dire qui n'a pas été dit,Madame Senju.**

Il était tout aussi poli qu'Utakata,même plus encore. Kisame est l'un des patients qui me fascinait le plus,il avait décimé un village entier mais laissait paraître de grands remords de ses actes,il n'était pas du tout violent enfin de ce que j'avais pu voir,et voulait éviter le plus possible les actes de violence. Tant bien que même son apparence laissait paraître le contraire,il avait la peau légèrement bleu,des branchies tatouées sur sa peau et des muscles qui faisaient la taille de mes cuisses. On lui mettait une chemise à carreaux et une hache à la main et direct c'est un bûcheron. Mais son avertissement à propos de Kakashi m'avait laissée de froid sur le coup,maintenant ça me laissait perplexe,m'avait-il vraiment aidé?Son comportement était vraiment contradictoire.

 **-Zabuza ?** Demanda Tsunade

Celui-ci daigna enfin tourner la tête vers la directrice et la regarda comme si il en avait rien à foutre qu'elle soit la directrice.

 **-Non.** Et il retourna à sa contemplation de la poussière volante dans la salle

 **-Zetsu ?** Dit Tsunade qui passe directement à lui

 **-J'ai faim de chair fraîche.** Dit-il avec une voix tellement horrible que presque tout le monde dans la salle en frissona,dont moi également

Oh putain,je pensais pas que sa voix serait aussi froide,j'avais l'impression que l'on rappait du papier de verre sur ma peau rien qu'en entendant sa phrase. Je pense que si j'avais vus son visage quand il disait ça,j'aurai fais des cauchemars pendant huit ans. Il ne restait plus que les enfoirés de première. J'avais peur de croiser le regard de Kakashi.

 **-Hey pshit.** entendis-je

Sauf que tout le monde l'avait entendu et c'était Hidan qui l'avait sorti pour essayer d'avoir mon attention avec les jambes écartées tout en se léchant les lèvres. En trois secondes,mon visage se transforma en dégoût suprême multiplier par 26. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ?!

 **-Hidan à ce que je vois tu aimerais nous dire quelque chose ?** Dit Tsunade d'une voix mortelle

Je suis bonne à la couture,donnez moi une aiguille,un fil blanc et je vous cèle à jamais sa bouche immonde. Enfoiré de playboy !

 **-J'ai envie de dire que vous avez bien fais de choisir des infirmières belles et séduisantes,Madame Tsunade. Ne trouves-tu pas Sakura ?**

J'entendais les dents de Naruto grinçées,sa main sur mon épaule se resserrée,tandis que même si je ne regardais pas Kakashi je pouvais le voir raide sur sa chaise près à bondir pour étrangler FDP Number One. A cause de lui j'avais des frissons dans le dos,je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde ou qu'il pense à moi.

 **-Hidan je te conseille de ne pas parler aussi familièrement à l'une de mes stagiaires.** Le menaca Tsunade

 **-Loin de la mon intention.** Rigola t'il

 **-Tu sais qu'au moindre écart de ta part,c'est l'isolation qui t'attend.**

L'isolation était une chambre séparée de l'aile,elle était blanche et complètement capitonnée,sans lit,armoire,rien. Et le patient était obligé de porte une camisole de force,comme Zetsu en fait mais lui c'est un cannibal donc hors sujet. En disant ça Hidan savait que Tsunade ne rigolait donc il rigolait moins,aller bien fait dans ta gueule ! Il se la ferma direct mais continua à me fixer sans sourciller. Mais maintenant la seule personne qui restait était Kakashi,je préférais regarder dans le vide mais écouté le reste.

 **-Et bien Kakashi y a t'il quelques chose que tu veux nous dire ?**

J'attendis un nombre interminable de secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

 **-Que voulez-vous que je dise?Tout a déjà été dit,il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit.** Dit-il assez sobre

Ouf,ouf,ouf. Il n'avait rien à dire!HALLELOUJAH!Je n'avais même pas sentie que mon pouls commençait à battre trop rapidement,merde!Je vais faire une crise de panique!Je posais deux doigts,sur l'intérieur de mon poignet et comptais le nombre de battement tout en prenant des petites respirations et en fermant les yeux. C'était quelque chose que j'avais fais plusieurs fois avec mon thérapeute,ça m'avait vachement aidée à ne pas tomber dans les pommes ou faire des crises d'asthmes. Combien de temps restait-il avant que la séance ne se termine?Après cela Tsunade demanda à chacun des patients si l'effet des médicaments donnés leur était bénéfique. Bien sur Gaara a repondu avec un monosyllabe,The Sheitan un discours entier,et Sasuke n'a pas parlé du tout,mais il a continuer à me fixer. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a un problème contre moi. Peut-être m'avait-il vu quelque part dans la rue,il y a des années parce que moi je suis sure de ne l'avoir jamais vu de ma vie.

 **-Bien la séance est terminée,à la prochaine séance j'aimerais que vous nous disiez plus sur vos vies.**

ENFIN LA LIBERTE!J'attendais que Tsunade part en première avant de partir en vitesse de la salle avec Kurotsuchi au basque. Les gardiens allaient remettre les patients dans leur chambre et se relayer pour leur apporter leur nourriture et les surveillés avec d'autres infirmières. Je rejoignis Ino à la cafétéria avec Lee,puisque Kiba et Naruto devaient restés en haut pour surveiller les gardiens avant d'aller déjeuner. J'avais introduite Kin à Ino et directement elles parlèrent de mode et de beauté,moi c'est pas mon truc donc je parlais d'arts martiaux avec Lee. Quand on apprenait à le connaître on voyait un ami drôle et fidèle en lui,prêt à recevoir des coups de poings pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Au lycée il était l'élève le plus rapide qu'on ai pu voir,j'en suis sure que c'était toujours le cas,un jour ou l'autre on devrait se battre en duel lui et moi. En fin d'après-midi j'étais accompagnée de Chiyo et de Naruto pour donner aux patients leur médicament,cette fois-ci les patients étaient répartis des deux côtés,un docteur s'occupait des patients de gauche et Chiyo ceux de droite,donc je n'avais pas à entrée dans la chambre de Kakashi et celle de FDP NumberOne et celle du The Sheitan aussi ah et n'oublions pas Hannibal Lecter,Dieu a entendu ma prière. Avec Zabuza tout était normal,toujours aussi blasé de la vie. Utakata parlait encore de la météo et de la venue de sa mère demain. J'avais oubliée que tous les jeudis,les proches des patients pouvaient venir leur rendre visite,j'aimerais vraiment rencontrée sa mère. Et il complimentait encore mes cheveux. Kisame était calme comme la veille et ne parlait pas et nous regardait seulement. Deidara toujours enthousiaste et enfantin continuait à parler de tout et n'importe,et me regardait encore avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. La dernière chambre était celle de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **-J'aimerais essayée quelque chose,Sakura tu feras comme ce qu'a fait Naruto hier je te donnerais les pilules du patient et tu les poseras sur son lit.** Nous informa Chiyo

 **-Quoi ?!** S'écria Naruto

 **-Mais Chiyo Baa-Sama !** Dis-je

 **-Faites moi confiance,il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifiée.**

Avec ça elle passa la porte de la cellule,nous laissant moi et Naruto ahuris et perplexe. Je la suivis avec Naruto,Sasuke avait la même position que celle de la veille. Mais il continuait à me regarder,c'est comme s'il savait ou j'étais et qu'il avait un radar pour me détecter.

 **-Voici vos médicaments Uchiha-San.** Dit Chiyo en me tendant les pilules et l'eau

Vraiment hésitante je prenais en douceur les médicaments et le verre d'eau et m'avançais prudemment pour les poser sur son lit,pendant ce temps je sentais son regard sur moi tandis que je fixais les objets que j'avais en main pour ne pas les renverser sur le lit,on sait jamais même avec un seule main valide il pouvait me faire une prise de catch. Je les posais enfin et le regardait dans les yeux,il continuait à me regarder tout en glissant sa main droite pour prendre son médicament et le boire avec l'eau qui l'accompagnait,il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Sasuke qui me laissait perplexe. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser,pas du tout. Je vérifiais si il avait avaler ses pilules,c'était vraiment intime pour moi de regarder sa bouche,ses lèvres et sa langue. Je me redressais et me postais à côté de Chiyo.

 **-Uchiha-San dorénavant c'est Sakura qui vous donnera vos médicaments.**

Nous allions sortir de sa chambre avant d'entendre quelques chose d'assez surprenant.

 **-Hn. Sakura.** Murmura t'il

Il avait dit mon prénom?C'est en voyant leur visage ahuris que je compris. C'était le premier mot qu'il avait dit,et c'était mon prénom.

* * *

Tada!La fin du chapitre voilà ce que mon imagination a sortie et enfin le premier moment SasuSaku que vous attendiez tous c'est vrai qu'au bout de 9 chapitre aucun moment SasuSaku aurait été vraiment ennuyeux. C'est probablement pas le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris mais je devais vraiment m'arrêter puisque dans le prochain chapitre on fera la connaissance d'autres personnages. Donc j'espère que vous l'avez aimez,n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce à la prochaine !


	11. Chapitre 10

Voilà le chapitre 10,dans le dernier chapitre on enfin pu voir un moment SasuSaku,mais quand même j'ai mis du temps à placer le premier moment,dans ce chapitre on fera connaissance d'autres persos et Shisui reviendra faire une apparition. Donc je vais encore laissée mon imagination prendre possession de mes doigts. :)

Sinon si vous voulez que je réponde à vos avis mettez un pseudo ou un nom,comme ça à chaque début de chapitre je répondrais à vos questions ou vos enthousiasmes vis à vis du précédent chapitre.

 **Shuran:Ah ça je ne sais pas encore mais je pense que c'est probable,puisque je n'ai pas mis la mention M pour rien ;)**

 **Une visiteure:J'avais déjà prévue que le prénom de Sakura soit le premier mot que Sasuke sorte mais je ne pensais pas que je le mettrais avant que Sakura sache à peu près tout de l'hôpital,en fait j'essaye de faire un mélange de Naruto Shippuden,Naruto The Last et Naruto Gaiden,comme Sasuke,dans le manga,a préféré ne pas guérir son bras et en avoir un nouveau donc j'ai fais la même dans la fic et ça donne un petit côté badass je trouve. Merci de ton commentaire et oui tu as raison chaque jour quand j'ouvre mon ordi,je vais directement voir si je n'ai pas d'autres avis. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes aimeraient l'histoire en fait.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **-En quatre mois de thérapie,de médicaments et de patience,il vient enfin de parler et le seul mot qu'il a sorti est le prénom de Sakura ?**

 **-Oui c'est cela.**

Tsunade-Sama soupira et se frotta les tempes pour montrer sa fatigue et sa frustration. Actuellement après avoir terminer la journée,moi,Chiyo et Naruto nous nous étions dirigés dans le bureau de la patronne. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas le soudain comportement de Chiyo Baa-Sama,Naruto n'en disait pas beaucoup non plus. Mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire,non?Il avait seulement dit mon prénom,bien que sa voix n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain temps je crois,il avait un timbre de voix assez rauque et sexy je dois dire. Elle m'en avait donnée quelques frissons. Je les avais donc suivi comme un mouton jusqu'au bureau.

 **-Comment cela est-il possible ?** Demanda Tsunade-Sama

 **-J'avais un doute durant la séance de thérapie en groupe,j'avais remarquée que pendant toute la séance Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas pas détourné ses yeux de notre cher stagiaire.** Répondit Chiyo

Toute la séance?!Oh la,oh la,oh la!Il m'a fixer pendant toute la séance?Putain!Il a vu quand j'ai remis en vitesse mon soutif qui me serrait un peu trop!La chance n'était pas avec moi,pas du tout.

 **-Que suggérez-vous,Chiyo ?**

 **-Mmh,pour l'instant rien. Nous devons laissés les choses se faire d'elle même,j'aimerais encore être sure de mes propos.**

 **-Désolé mais pouvez-vous m'expliqués ?** Demandais-je parce que la j'y comprends rien

 **-Ouais moi aussi je comprends pas Mamie.** Protesta Naruto

 **-Sale morveux !** Lui dit-elle en lui jetant un énorme classeur qu'il ne pu éviter

Il tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça aussi,il l'a cherché. Il est toujours aussi bête. En attendant je continuais a regardée Tsunade-Sama en attente d'une réponse.

 **-Depuis sa prise en charge dans l'hôpital,Sasuke Uchiha n'a établi aucun contact physique,verbal ou visuel avec quelqu'un,à par Naruto c'est pour cela qu'il est le seul gardien qui peut lui donner ses médicaments.**

 **-Mais il a dit mon prénom. Comment et pourquoi ?**

 **-Ça seulement le temps nous le dira.** Soupira t'elle

Quelques minutes après nous sortîmes du bureau,moi avec plein de questions en tête et Naruto avec plein de bosses sur la tête. Je me dirigeais à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires et puis rejoindre Ino au parking.

 **-Au fait Sakura ou t'étais tout à l'heure,avant la séance ?** Me demanda Naruto adossé au casier voisin

 **-Je ramenais un garçon nommé Konohamaru dans sa chambre qui était spécialement venu te voir dans l'aile puisqu'il avait apparemment envie de te parler.** Lui dis-je

 **-Konohamaru?Merde !** Jura t'il

 **-Il est venu jusqu'à l'aile?Et il t'a dit quelque chose ?** Continua t'il

 **-Oui il est venu,on a beaucoup parlés lui et moi,c'est un jeune homme assez gentil et actif. Je lui ai dis que tu irais le voir plus tard.**

Après avoir pris mes affaires je fermais mon casier et continuais ma route jusqu'à l'ascenseur avec Naruto à mes côtés.

 **-Merci Sakura!J'irai le voir à la fin de mon service.** Dit-il

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur laissant Naruto devant les portes.

 **-A demain Sakura et prend soin de toi.**

Puis les portes se fermèrent sur lui. En rentrant à la maison je vis maman sur le pas de la porte nous attendant moi et Ino,ça faisait quand même quelques jours qu'elle n'était pas venue nous rendre visite,pour elle c'était une éternité. Après nous avoir donner des boites avec notre repas dedans ainsi que le dessert elle nous laissa seules moi et Ino. Nous nous racontâmes chacune l'une à l'autre notre journée respectif,bien sur la sienne était plus normale et banale que la mienne. Et le lendemain matin arriva rapidement. Tous les matins les patients devaient prendre leur médicaments,le lundi était une exception. Et cette journée n'était pas plus banale que les autres. Le mardi après-midi et le jeudi matin les patients étaient vus individuellement pour une séance de thérapie,tandis que le mercredi matin et le vendredi après-midi il étaient vus tous ensemble. Le lundi ils prenaient leur médicaments l'après-midi et le matin ils étaient dans leur chambre. Et le jeudi après-midi leur famille venait leur rendre visite. Encore aux côtés de Chiyo Baa-Sama,j'entrais avec elle et Suigestu avec nous,puisque Naruto s'occupait des autres patients avec un autre médecin. Il y avait dix patients et quatre médecins disponibles ce qui laissait à Chiyo quatre patients. Kisame,Gaara,Kakashi et Sasuke. Les autres patients étaient choisis par la Groupie du Diable et deux autre médecin. Qu'allait-il dire cette fois-ci?A la séance de thérapie groupée il avait préféré ne rien dire,mais cette fois-ci il parlerait de choses personnelles,dont moi dedans. D'abord c'était la chambre de Kisame. Chiyo Baa-Sama s'assit sur la seule chaise de la chambre,nous laissant moi et Suigestu debout maladroitement dans la pièce,lui avait l'habitude. J'écoutais attentivement les questions que Chiyo posait à Kisame et les réactions de celui-ci ainsi que ses réponses. Il avait vraiment l'air débité assis sur son lit terne.

 **-Hoshigaki-San qu'est-ce qui vous a pousser à tuer toutes les personnes dans votre village natal ?**

Il serra les poings et prit un moment pour y répondre.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de cet événement. Je me suis réveillé et tout le monde était mort autour de moi.**

Chiyo Baa-Sama écriva quelque chose sur son calepin et continuait ses questions.

 **-Regrettez-vous cet événement ?**

 **-Bien sur que je le regrette.**

Avec un dernier regard,nous le laissâmes pour aller dans une autre chambre,celle de Gaara. Les mêmes questions posées à Kisame furent posées à Gaara mais différemment. Il y répondit avec des monosyllabes ou alors n'ouvrait même pas la bouche. A un moment Chiyo Baa-Sama écrivait sur son bloc note et Gaara me fixait puis ouvrit la bouche.

 **-Vous êtes une amie de Naruto ?**

 **-Euh oui depuis 11 ans.** Dis-je un peu sonné de sa question

Il me regarda fasciné puis je sais pas mais peut-être j'ai rêvée mais je crois bien l'avoir vu me sourire,ou bien mes yeux me jouent des tours. En sortant de sa chambre,Suigetsu me chuchota à l'oreille.

 **-Naruto est le seul qui peut approcher Gaara,je connais pas vraiment l'histoire mais un jour quand Gaara avait perdu l'esprit,c'est Naruto qui lui a parlé et depuis Naruto est le seul a qui se confie Gaara.**

 **-Naruto a un grand pouvoir sur les gens.** Dis-je

La prochaine chambre était celle de Sasuke,après ce qui s'était passé hier j'avais une certaine gêne à rentrée dans la chambre. Même juste en passant la tête je voyais directement son regard sur moi. Il a vraiment un détecteur sur son crâne lui. Chiyo lui posait des questions qu'il les ignora complètement et préférait fixer mon front aussi grand que l'espace ou alors mes yeux je crois. Chiyo me fît signe pour que je vienne par dessus son épaule. Elle tapota son calepin pour que j'y lises ce qu'il était écrit dessus.

 ** _« Que pensez-vous de votre séjour ici ?_** »

Elle voulait que lui pose moi-même cette question?C'était assez soudain mais avec ça je pouvais faire mes preuves,avec un doux sourire je lui dis.

 **-Que pensez-vous de votre séjour ici,Uchiha-San ?**

Pendant deux longues minutes nous restâmes tous figés en attendant une réponse de sa part. Aller,je savais que la veille était un coup de chance,il avait dit mon prénom par impulsion,c'est to...

 **-Il est bien.**

 **« Aller bim ! »**

« La ferme Inner »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître choquée parce qu'il vient de dire,il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour répondre aux questions de Chiyo mais quand j'ai posée une question il avait fît de tout cela et m'avait répondu. J'étais vraiment perplexe et j'étais pas la seule,Chiyo plissa des yeux et Suigetsu clignait des yeux et avait la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson. Chiyo décida d'en arrêter là avec les questions,nous sortîmes de la chambre et même la porte fermée je ressentais encore son regard sur mon dos. Et le dernier patient était Kakashi. Je me rappelle que les premiers mois,je refusais de l'appeler par son prénom même dans mes pensées,je me referais toujours à lui,quoi qu'il arrivait je l'appelais lui.

 **-Hatake-San quel âge avez-vous ?**

 **-J'ai 35 ans.**

Il était donc plus jeune que ce qu'on avait cru.

 **-Votre date de naissance ?**

 **-15 Septembre.**

 **-Votre ancienne profession ?**

 **-Professeur.**

 **-Regrettez-vous d'avoir tué votre ami ?**

 **-Oui je le regrette énormément.**

 **-Regrettez-vous d'avoir agressé une jeune adolescente ?**

Je plissais les yeux vers elle,elle cherchait quoi à me mettre dans la conversation,Kakashi le comprit et me regarda mais je refusais d'établir un contact visuel avec lui.

 **-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie,mais je n'arrive pas à regretter cela.** Avoua t'il

Quoi?Choquée je le regardais derechef,ses yeux noirs me regardaient avec un sentiment écœurant. Ce salaud avait essayer de me violer et il ne le regrettait pas?Il ne le regrettait pas?ENFOIRÉ!A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI PERDUE DES ANNÉES DE MA VIE!JE SUIS RESTER CLOÎTRÉE DES MOIS DANS MA CHAMBRE!PENDANT DES SEMAINES J'AI PERDUE CONFIANCE AUX HOMMES!J'A FAIS DES MILLIERS DE CAUCHEMARS!J'AI DU PRENDRE DES MÉDICAMENTS POUR CALMER MA NERVOSITÉ!ET TOI TU NE REGRETTES RIEN ?!

 **« SAKURA CALME TOI TU VAS FAIRE UNE CRISE ! »**

Après avoir entendue les paroles d'Inner je m'effondrais sur le mur le plus proche et respirais beaucoup trop vite,je comptais ma respiration tandis que mes oreilles sifflaient et que je sentais la main de Chiyo sur mon épaule,en ouvrant les yeux je voyais beaucoup trop flou,la pièce tanguait,Suigetsu retenait Kakashi qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

 **-De l'eau.** Respirais-je

Chiyo me passait un gobelet rempli d'eau tandis que je cherchais frénétiquement mes pilules dans la poche de ma veste,ma gorge était trop serrée et mes jambes tremblaient. Au bout de longues minutes après avoir pris mes médicaments,j'arrivais enfin à reprendre un rythme de souffle normal.

 **-Sakura tu peux sortir de la pièce,j'en ai presque finie avec Hatake-San.**

Je sortais chancelante de la chambre.

 **-Sakura...** entendis-je

Je me retournais furieuse vers Kakashi.

 **-Non,tu perdu ce droit de m'appeler par mon prénom il y a longtemps.**

Puis je fermais la porte derrière moi et glissait le long du mur d'à côté jusqu'à m'asseoir par terre,je serrais mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton.

 **-Sakura ?**

Je levais les yeux vers Naruto qui sortait de la chambre voisine. Sans pouvoir me retenir je me mise à sangloter dans mon coin,il cria mon nom puis s'élança vers moi. Il essaya de me réconforté mais ne savait pas comment faire,baka. Sous une impulsion je l'enlaçais et le serrait fort dans mes bras. Il parut surpris et raide avant de mettre ses bras autour de moi.

 **-Naruto,il ne regrette pas ce qu'il m'a fait !** Sanglotais-je

 **-Oh Sakura.**

Cet incident resta entre nous et Naruto. Je lui avais montrée ma faiblesse et lui ne m'avait pas jugé. Même les grandes filles pleurent. Ayant perdu un peu d'appétit pour le déjeuner,je ne prenais qu'une soupe miso et un bol de riz avec une bouteille d'eau. Ino avait bien vu mon état d'esprit mais préféra me laissée pour l'instant,elle attendait que je viennes vers elle. Heureusement cet après-midi c'était la visite de l'entourage des patients. Ah merde!j'avais complètement oubliée de demandée à Shisui si il connaissait un Sasuke dans sa famille,je lui demanderais ce soir. En attendant les premières personnes qui donnèrent visite aux patients étaient,la mère d'Utakata,je l'avais vus de loin mais elle avait l'air d'une veille femme ravagée par le temps et l'état de son fils mais gardait le sourire pour lui. C'est vraiment une femme forte et courageuse. J'avais ensuite vus le frère et la sœur de Gaara qui avait parlés avec Naruto à quelques pas de moi et Kurotsuchi qui ne me quittait presque pas d'une semelle. The Sheitan,Hannibal Lecter,FDP Number One et Face de Pet n'eurent aucune visite,ce qui m'étonnait pas,qui voudrait les voir même?Par contre ça m'étonnait beaucoup que personne ne venait voir Deidara,comme je errais dans le couloir des patients je le voyais de sa chambre assis tristement sur son lit il me faisait tellement de peine j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ça ira si je vais lui parler,non?Je rentrais dans sa chambre et m'assise en face de lui il me regarda étonné et choqué.

 **-P-pourquoi v-vous êtes là Sakura-San ?**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Sakura,Deidara.** Lui dis-je

Il rougit de plus belle et évita mon regard.

 **-Il n'y a personne qui vient te voir ?**

Il hocha tristement de la tête et soupira.

 **-Je n'ai pas de famille et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.**

 **-Alors que dirais-tu si je venais te rendre visite chaque jeudi après-midi?En tant qu'ami ?**

 **-V-v-vraiment ?!**

 **-Oui,enfin si tu le veux.**

 **-OUI JE LE VEUX !**

Son enthousiasme m'étonnait beaucoup mais ça me faisait plaisir de le voir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nous fîmes le jeu des 20 questions,Naruto passa une fois à côté de la porte et nous regarda avec un sourire puis se joignit à nous. Avec ça j'en savais beaucoup plus sur Deidara,il avait 26 ans ce que m'avait vraiment choquée parce que pour tout dire je ne lui donnais pas plus de 19 ans avec son comportement mais on pouvait tous se tromper. Il nous avait un parler de sa vie avant que sa famille ne soit tuer. Il vivait dans une petite maison et se souvenait que tous les samedis matins sa mère venait le réveiller pour qu'il vienne prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle et son père,c'était la journée qu'il préférait le plus,il passait la journée avec ses deux parents et sortaient dehors s'amuser. Naruto s'était pas privé pour pleurer,Naruto est orphelin depuis sa naissance donc comprenait la situation de Deidara. Nous continuâmes le jeu avant d'être interrompu.

 **-Sakura ?** Dit quelqu'un en face de la porte

Je regardais la personne qui était à la porte étonnée.

 **-Shisui?Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je rends visite à mon petit cousin et toi ?**

 **-Je parle à un patient,attends ton petit cousin ?**

 **-Oui Sasuke.**

 **-Alors Sasuke est ton cousin. Je vois**

 **-Euh Sakura qui s'est ?** Me demanda Naruto en pointant Shisui du doigt

Je voyais Deidara nous regarda moi et Shisui à tour de rôle suspicieusement.

 **-Lui?C'est mon shishou.**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et puis j'ai pas trop compris son délire mais il sauta dans les airs et tomba lourdement par terre faisant presque un tremblement de terre,et se prosterna devant Shisui.

 **-SHISHOU-SAN J'AIMERAIS VOUS REMERCIER POUR AVOIR PRIS SOIN DE SAKURA DURANT LES ANNÉES OU JE N'AI PAS PU LE FAIRE !**

Shisui le regarda un peu égaré puis un regard méchant.

 **-Morveux,comment ça avoir pris soin de Sakura quand tu n'étais pas là ?**

Je ne compris toujours pas pourquoi maintenant ils faisaient un combat de regard,même Deidara s'était joint à eux,la fierté masculine.

 **-Shisui que ce passe t'il ?** Entendis-je

Un jeune homme émergea de derrière Shisui,il avait la gueule d'un Uchiha mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Aussi grand que Shisui avec une peau cendrée,des yeux noirs,et de longs cheveux noirs.

 **-Oh rien Itachi,j'ai oublié de te présenté à mon élève,tu te souviens de Sakura ?** Dit-il en me désignant

 **-Comment ne pourrais-je pas le savoir,tu me parles tout le temps d'elle. Enchanté de vous rencontré Sakura-San,je suis Itachi Uchiha,le cousin de Shisui.**

 **-Euh enchantée aussi de vous rencontrée,j'aimerais aussi dire que Shisui m'a parler de vous mais il ne me parle jamais de sa famille.**

Après les présentations,Shisui m'avoua que tous les jeudis après-midi il venait avec son cousin et les parents de Sasuke lui rendre visite. Moi et Naruto sortîmes de la chambre de Deidara lui promettant de venir le voir la semaine prochaine,et de toute façon il me verra les autres jours. Je buvais un soda tout en bavardant avec Naruto et Kin,jusqu'à que Chiyo Baa-Sama arriva accompagnée de Shisui,Itachi et de deux autres personnes,une femme et un homme assez âgés mais tous les deux beaux.

 **-Voici Sakura Haruno, Sakura voici la famille de Sasuke Uchiha,sa mère Mikoto,son père Fugaku,son frère Itachi et son cousin Shisui.**

Je les saluais mais pourquoi elle venait me les présenter?La mère de Sasuke me prit brusquement la main et me regarda droit dans les yeux désespérée.

 **-Est-il vrai que Sasuke vous a parler ?**

Elle a une voix magnifique,je ne pouvais m'empêchée de l'admirée mais je lui répondis sinon elle me prendra pour une incapable de la vie.

 **-Euh oui.**

Elle serra encore plus ma main et ravala la un sanglot. Euh il ce passe quoi là?J'ai jamais été autant dans l'incompréhension de toute ma vie. Du coin de l'œil je vis Naruto faire un tête assez comique tout en se grattant le crâne.

 **-Comment se fait-il qu'après quatre mois passé ici notre fils reprends la parole et parle à une jeune stagiaire qui n'est là que depuis trois jours ?** Demanda assez sévèrement le père de Sasuke

Oh vieil homme,attention à ce que tu dis. Mais il n'avait pas tord,commet ça se fait ?

 **-Nous n'en savons pas encore,mais nous aimerions avoir votre accord pour que ce soit Sakura qui prenne en charge les séances de thérapie de Sasuke.**

Quoi?J'ai mal compris?Moi me charger des séances de thérapie d'un patient?Ils ont pas un peu fumés la moquette?Shisui resta sur le côté,ce n'était pas de son ressort,Itachi me regardait étrangement,le père allait protester mais sa femme lui retint le bras et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

 **-Pensez-vous que vous pourrez faire parler mon fils ?** Me demanda t'elle

 **-Euh je ne pense pas,je ne sais pas.** Bégayais-je

 **-Je vous en supplie,essayez eu moins.**

J'espère ne pas faire le mauvais choix.

 **-Je ferais de mon mieux,Madame.**

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée?

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre. J'ai mal au dos punaise à force de rester assise devant mon ordi,mais voilà ce que j'ai écris. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre,n'hésitez à m'envoyer des commentaires,j'essaierais d'y répondre. A la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Et voilà le chapitre 11!J'ai pris un peu de temps à l'écrire et le poster puisque je voulais vraiment prendre le temps de savoir quoi mettre dans ce chapitre et de souffler un peu. Donc voilà ou j'en suis. Dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Sakura avec encore un flashback,en général je n'aime pas trop les flashbacks mais là c'est vraiment important pour que vous puissiez voir comment Sakura a vécue les événements au lycée et puis après.

 **Aria:Alors oui Shisui et Sakura sont bel et bien amis,la seule chose que je peux dire,c'est que Sakura est une belle femme et que Shisui n'est pas immunisé contre son charme,mais elle le considère comme son shishou on un peu comme son frère donc il ne préfère rien tenté. Dans ce chapitre on verra comment Shisui est devenu le maitre de Sakura. Naruto fait vraiment parti intégrante de la fiction,puisque pour moi ça reste toujours Naruto donc comme le manga est à son nom et bien il doit être là,et dans certaines fictions on voit vite fait les personnages secondaires puis basta on se focalise sur la personnage principal et moi j'aime pas trop ça,je veux faire en sorte que chaque personnage ont leur place dans la fiction et qu'on puisse les voir. Et on peut rien faire pour Kakashi le pauvre est fou d'amour,fou au sens propre.**

 **Shuran:C'est vrai qu'avec son tempérament Sakura aurait du lui crier dessus,mais elle n'a pas oubliée qu'elle n'était que stagiaire et ne devait pas hausser le ton sur les patients sinon sa place serait en danger. J'aime bien Sasuke de ce côté,je veux montrer qu'il n'a jamais connu ce genre de sentiment et est donc étranger à tout cela et essaye de manipuler le tout maladroitement,le seul amour qu'il ai connu est celui de sa mère. Je ne pensais pas que la fiction était aussi drôle au début j'avais mis un point d'honneur à mettre l'humour dedans mais au fur et à mesure je l'ai laissé de côté pour me focaliser sur l'intrigue de l'histoire. La pauvre bien sur mais pour réaliser son rêve elle doit faire certains compromis.**

 **Kim:Merci de ton commentaire,bien sur dans le film The Last il n'a pas son bras mais dans Gaiden si normalement mais quand je disais ça c'était pour tout,comment dire,dans Gaiden dans l'un des scans Sakura parlait à Sarada et avait les cheveux longs et c'est cette coupe de cheveux qu'à Sakura dans ma fiction,je fais un petit mélange on va dire. Non attend je vois pas le bras de Sasuke sur les scans de Gaiden peut-être suis-je aveugle?Déjà que je suis myope on va pas en rajouter quand même !**

 **Femme de Itachi:Le seul avis que tu mets donner c'était ça NZHFBJHEBFJKEFNJDKVN DHBVJHDB MON DIEU ZJHBDNCKE. Voilà. Alors il y a longtemps j'avais lus une fiction à peu près dans ce genre mais le couple était GaaSaku,il n'y avait pas d'humour mais elle m'avait vraiment plus,surtout vers la fin,donc j'ai voulue refaire la même mais à ma sauce,et pour l'humour je sais pas trop parce que là j'écris vraiment sérieusement donc je me rends pas compte quand je mets quelque chose drôle apparemment. Je ne sais pas que tu pensais ça mdr. Mais ouais j'aime beaucoup le SasuSaku mais c'est vraiment chiant quand tu vois toujours la même chose et les mêmes personnages,j'aime bien changée les choses et sortir du lot,en plus j'adore à chaque fois introduire des personnages puisque je peux raconter une histoire sur eux et en parler pendant longtemps. J'adore Sakura et je pense que beaucoup de personnes l'auraient aimés ainsi comme je l'ai écris enfin je pense hein je dis ça je rien,mais c'est vrai qu'à des moments elle est vraiment chiante. J'adore le suspense plus il y en a mieux s'est mdr. Mais la patience est une vertus vous serez récompensez plus tard.**

Petite question,pour vous comment devrait se finir la fiction ou comment voudriez vous qu'elle finisse?J'aimerais avoir vos avis.

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **-Dis Sakura comment ce Shisui Uchiha est devenu ton Shishou ?** Me demanda Naruto après que les visites furent finies

 **-Comment Shisui est devenu mon Shishou?Mmh...** réfléchis-je

Si je m'en rappelais bien c'était le dernier jour du procès,la salle était bondée de personnes inconnus,les fenêtres étaient fermées,il faisait chaud,je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueurs sur mon front et ma nuque. J'étais assise au second rang avec mes parents,Sasori,Ino et ses parents. J'étais déjà passée pour donner mon témoignage,j'avais sentie tous les regards des gens dans la salle et le sien,je me sentais tellement mal.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment quand vous voulez remonter le temps ou quand vous voudriez vous réveillez d'un mauvais rêve mais que celui-ci est réel?C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Nous attendions tous le verdict du Jury,serait-il condamner pour ses actes?Et combien de temps?D'un coup de le boucan fais dans la salle se tut,le Jury était revenu et maintenant s'asseyaient à leurs places.

 **-Votre verdict ?** Dit le juge

Ce fût un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui se levait et regardait le juge,il se racla la gorge et parla enfin.

 **-L'accusé est jugé coupable de meurtre et de tentative de viol sur mineur,il sera condamner à 20 ans d'emprisonnement dans un asile psychiatrique.**

Le jury n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les cris d'enthousiasmes percutaient dans toute la salle. Je pouvais sentir la main d'Ino serrer mon bras et les bras de Sasori autour de moi. Hein?C'est fini?

 **« C'est terminé Sakura »**

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues,je n'arrivais pas à le croire,il n'allait plus me faire de mal,je ne le verrais jamais,je n'aurai plus besoin de regarder derrière mon épaule pour voir s'il me suivait,c'était fini. Je pleurais à chaude larmes tandis que j'entendais les cris heureux et soulagés des autres personnes autour de moi. Les cris d'Ino étaient en train de me rendre sourde mais je m'en fichais,c'était enfin fini.

Les policiers le levaient tandis qu'il allait être menotté,mais quelques chose s'est passé et deux policiers se retrouvaient à terre inconscient et un troisième avait une entaille au front,il réussissait à les maîtriser sans effort,à chaque coup qu'il donnait,il faisait un pas de plus vers moi,les gens avaient trop peur d'essayer de lui faire face,beaucoup s'enfuyaient et d'autres criaient,non,non,non!Arrêtez le!

Les ongles d'Ino me rentraient dans la peau,les bras de Sasori me maintenaient en arrière,et le père d'Ino essayait de prêter main forte aux autres policiers. La mère d'Ino criait au scandale,papa retenait maman qui s'était effondrée à cause du stress et de la pression. METTEZ LUI UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE PUTAIN!

Puis il arriva,je ne voyais que son dos mais en quelques minutes,il avait réussi à l'arrêter et à lui mettre des menottes,tout ça si avait réussi à le neutraliser,il avait réussi. Quand il fût conduit ailleurs pour son transfert en asile,j'avais encore entendu ses plaintes dans mes oreilles.

 **-SAKURA!SAKURA!SAKURA!JE T'AIME!ATTEND MOI JE TE PROMETS QUE NOUS SERONS BIENTÔT ENSEMBLE!SAKURA!SAKURA !**

La pression trop forte pour moi,je m'évanouis laissant Sasori rattraper mon corps. Je m'étais réveillée plus tard sur un banc à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience,dans le hall du bâtiment. Autour de moi je voyais les têtes de mes proches,Ino en larmes m'avait sautée dessus me tuant presque au passage hein elle n'est pas un poids léger aussi. Je voyais aussi l'homme qui avait réussi à le neutraliser,je le regardais admirative. Maintenant que je l'avais vus,je l'avais enfin reconnue,c'était l'homme qui était venu chez moi ce jour là,c'est lui qui m'avait posé des questions.

 **-Bonjour Sakura,ravi de te revoir,pas dans ses circonstances mais voilà.** Me dit-il avec un sourire

Ce n'est que deux semaines après que j'avais osée passée la porte de la police centrale. Incertaine et très stressée je regardais derrière moi,un tic répétitif de ma part,même emprisonné j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il m'épiait derrière un arbre ou un poteau. Je m'étais dirigée à l'accueil avec les épaules voûtées.

 **-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Me demanda la femme à l'accueil avec un regard doux,elle ressemblait vaguement aux autres hommes autour de nous,cheveux noirs,yeux noirs et peaux blanches

 **-Excusez-moi,j'aimerais-j'aimerais parlée à Shisui ?** Demandais-je incertaine parce que malheureusement je ne me rappelais pas de son nom de famille

 **-Shisui?Tu as un rendez-vous ?**

 **-Euh non,je voulais lui parlée enfin voilà.** Bégayais-je

 **-D'accord ma chérie,attend je vais le contacter. Tu peux me donner ton nom ?**

 **-Sakura Haruno.**

Elle me laissa avec un sourire puis appela Shisui. En attendant je regardais aux alentours,j'avais l'impression de voir deux fois la même personne ici,ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous. Et il n'y avait que des hommes,à par la réception je ne voyais que des hommes. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi et me méfiait d'eux.

 **« Tu es sure de ce que tu fais Sakura ? »**

« Non mais je dois faire quelque chose,je peux pas restée comme ça »

 **-Shisui va bientôt ma chérie,tu peux t'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente.** Me dit-elle en m'indiquant du bout du doigt ladite salle

 **-D'accord,merci.**

Assise droite sur ma chaise,je regardais en alerte les environs et triturait mon pull deux fois trop grand pour moi,il faisait chaud dehors mais je ne me sentais pas de mettre un tee shirt et un short.

 **-Ah Sakura,tu vas bien ?** Dit Shisui après avoir bifurqué d'un couloir pour venir à la salle d'attente

 **-Euh oui et vous ?**

 **-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais je suis pas si vieux que ça.** Dit-il taquin

 **-Sinon tu veux me parler?Viens dans mon bureau,on y sera mieux.**

Je le suivais jusqu'à son bureau et m'assise sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau,tandis que lui s'assit devant moi derrière son bureau.

 **-Alors,qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?**

Je n'allais pas passée par quatre chemin,je devais directement lui dire mes intentions.

 **-Shisui-San,laissez moi être votre élève s'il vous plaît !** Lui dis-je avec un arc de mon dos

J'attendais incertaine encore le dos courbé et les yeux fermés sa réponse,faites qu'il dise oui,faites qu'il dise oui...

 **-D'accord.**

 **-V-v-vraiment ?** Dis-je avec les yeux écarquillés et incrédules

 **-Oui,mais tu devras rester concentrée quoi qu'il arrive et rester forte. Es-tu prête pour ça ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Et c'est comme ça que Shisui est devenu mon shishou.** Finissais-je avec Naruto qui m'écoutait attentivement,Kin et Kurotsuchi qui s'étaient incrustées aussi me regardèrent émerveillées

 **-Whoa c'est une belle histoire.** Dit Kin

 **-C'est vraiment un cas ton professeur.** Rajouta Kurotsuchi

Et Naruto qui ne disait rien et ne faisait que me regarder sérieusement. Nous étions actuellement en pause avant la séance de thérapie en groupe,j'allais devoir revoir FDP Number One et toute sa clique,non mais c'est pas sérieux tout ça.

Vivement le karaoké de ce soir,je ne le laissais pas paraître mais j'avais vraiment hâte de revoir les autres,Ino allait inviter en plus Shikamaru et Choji,Shikamaru avait toujours eu les meilleures notes du lycée sans effort et en dormant en cours,pendant un moment j'étais sure qu'il était un extraterrestre venu d'une autre planète pour nous narguer avec son intelligence,m'en voulez pas c'est Ino aussi qui m'avait mise l'idée en tête.

Et Choji était un garçon avec toujours de la nourriture sur lui et qui se privait pas pour en manger en classe,il était assez enrobé. Ino les voyait souvent parce que leur trois familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps,ça doit faire depuis la première année d'université que je ne les ai pas vus,j'étais trop surbookée à cause des travaux et des examens.

Mais maintenant c'était la dernière ligne droite,ma dernière année en université avec mon stage,et si tout ce passe comme prévu j'aurai mon diplôme et je pourrais enfin réaliser mon rêve et ne plus le toucher du doigt. Je m'en étais faite la promesse,j'y arriverais. Je finissais mon café sucré ensuite je pris un chewing-gum dans ma poche et le fourrais en bouche,je n'aimais pas trop gardée le goût du café sur ma langue.

Je me demandais comment était tous les autres de la classe. On avait vécus tous ensemble des moments de fou rires intenses,à par l'épisode Kakashi,les trois années au lycée furent les plus belles de ma vie. Je regrettais les insouciances de l'adolescence. J'avais toujours peur de rater un contrôle ou de n'avoir pas fais un devoir à temps,maintenant j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir payer ma part du loyer.

Ino m'avait toujurs assurée que ce n'était pas grave si je manquais d'argent,qu'elle en avait assez pour nous deux. Mais je n'allais pas toujours me reposer sur son dos,j'espérais que l'hôpital me paierait assez pour pouvoir payer le loyer et faire les courses,il manquait beaucoup de choses à la maison et pas que des produits alimentaires mais aussi des produits ménagers,putain j'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer. Que ferais-je sans Ino?Je me le demande.

 **-C'est l'heure de la séance de thérapie en groupe.** Nous informa un médecin de l'aile

Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas parlé nous laissait pour aller prêter main forte aux autres gardes qui sortaient les patients de leur chambre. Moi accompagnée de Kin et de Kurotsuchi nous nous dirigeâmes dans ladite salle et s'assirent,comme j'étais la dernière dans notre rang,je m'assis au bout d'elles,merde j'espère qu'un médecin viendra s'asseoir près de moi.

Pour l'instant il n'y avait que Tsunade-Sama,Chiyo à ses côtés et deux gardes adossés aux murs. Kin et Akatsuchi bavardaient tranquillement ensemble tandis que je tapais du pied en attendant l'arrivée des patients. Les premiers patients furent les pires. A par Kisame bien sur.

 **-Ah ma pute ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vus,alors dis moi je t'ai manquée ?** Dit FDP Number One d'un air suffisant en essayant d'approcher son visage du mien

 **-Non du tout,maintenant s'il vous plait voudriez-vous vous asseoir bien gentiment pour que l'on puisse commencer la séance,et de préférence loin de moi.** Chuchotais-je à la fin

 **-Hidan asseyez vous.** Lui dit Tsunade d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de trace à une éventuelle réponse

Il se releva avec un sourire arrogant et allait s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la mienne,mais en tournant la tête je voyais l'épaule de Kisame puis sa tête,il se tenait droit et regardait droit devant lui. Je le regardais légèrement éberluée. Depuis quand était-il là et pourquoi ?

 **-Hey la grande perche,fou le camp de ma chaise.** Le menaca Hidan

 **-Ta chaise ?Je ne vois pas ton nom marquer dessus.**

Même si Kisame était plus grand qu'Hidan,celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard et osait le défier.

 **-Hidan.** Le menaca Tsunade

 **-Tss,on réglera ça l'enculé. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'oublis pas ma pute.**

Puis il s'assit sur une chaise qui avait une vue générale de ma personne,après s'être assis il se lécha les lèvres et me fît un clin d'œil lubrique. Je frissonnais dégoûté,un jour je vais vraiment le tuer et cette fois-ci se ne sera pas que dans mes rêves. Je tournais mon intention vers Kisame.

 **-Pourquoi t'es-tu assis ici ?** Lui demandais-je en chuchotant

 **-N'ais-je pas le droit de m'asseoir à cette place ?**

 **-Ne me prends pas une débile,il y a plein d'autres places vacantes qui sont plus proches de la porte que celle-ci. T'es-tu assis ici pour que FDP Number One ne s'y assoit pas ?**

 **-FDP Number One ?** Me dit-il avec un regard sceptique et un sourire moqueur

Merde!Personne à par Ino ne connaissait son surnom!Allait-il le dire à un garde qui le répétera à un médecin qui lui-même le dira à la directrice et ensuite me ferais-je virée et bannir du monde médical et...

 **-Je n'aime pas ce gars,mais j'aime ton tempérament. Ici tu devras faire attention souvent tes techniques d'auto défense ne te serviront à rien,sois prudente.**

Surprise j'arrêtais ma tirade et le regardais,alors il avait fait ça pour me protéger?Un lien se formait entre lui et moi,peut-être deviendrions amis,certains des patients me laissèrent vraiment perplexe. Ils avaient plus l'air de gens incompris qui ne savaient pas comment interagir avec les gens. En si peu de temps j'avais face à quelques uns de ses patients et m'était faite une idée de comment être avec eux,je savais comment agir en leur présence et les mots que je devais leur prononcer.

 **-Merci Kisame,je serai prudente ne t'en fais pas.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire

Il ne souriait pas mais son regard s'était adoucie. J'espère pouvoir compter sur lui à l'avenir. Le reste des patients arrivèrent enfin. Stoïque je croisais le regard de Kakashi et puis fît face à celui de Sasuke. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un abysse profond juste en regardant son regard,c'était vraiment noir. Je tenais fermement mes bras devant moi en sentant le regard répugnant de FDP Number One sur ma poitrine. Faites que la séance passe aussi vite que la dernière.

 **-Bon commençons la séance,Deidara parle nous d'un souvenir que tu aimerais partager avec nous.** Lui dit Tsunade

 **-D'accord!Quand j'étais enfant maman m'emmenait toujours cueillir des fleurs en pleine forêt,elles étaient de toutes les couleurs et sentaient tellement bons,un jour j'avais découvert une prairie,c'était devenu mon endroit secret quand j'étais triste j'y allais pour me sentir mieux.** Dit-il avec un regard lointain et un sourire aux lèvres

 **-Avoue Haretsu t'es un pd.** Lui dit Hidan avec un sourire arrogant

Soudain des envies de meurtres me prenaient et des images de films d'horreurs défilaient dans ma tête.

 **« Viens on le tue. »**

« Attend je cherche une torture qui pourrait lui convenir »

 **-Hidan,je ne veux pas attendre une insulte sortir de votre bouche,vous parlerez quand ce sera votre tour,une dernière erreur de votre part et c'est l'isolement.**

Ça se voyait qu'elle était à bout de nerf et qu'elle voulait lui lancer une chaise sur la gueule,moi je veux bien me porter volontaire si ça peut soulager quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'avait dit Deidara était tellement émouvant. Après un soupir elle passa à un autre patient.

 **-Utakata aimeriez-vous nous partager un souvenir avec nous ?**

 **-Avec plaisir. Notre maison avec mère surplombait une colline,en fin de journée je restais allongé sur l'herbe et je regardais le ciel briller de mille feux,le soleil couchant donnant une magnifique palette de couleurs,du jaune,de l'orange,du rouge et du rose.** Finit-il en regardant mes cheveux puis mes yeux

Vraiment je n'ai jamais demandée que des patients puissent admirer mes cheveux ou une quelconque autre partie de mon corps. Je sentis le bras de Kisame brosser le mien.

 **-Beaucoup de patients ici parlent des gardes,infirmières ou médecins mais de toi aussi également très fréquemment.** Me chuchota t'il

 **-Mais pourquoi ?** Lui chuchotais-je à mon tour

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelques chose mais Tsunade lui coupa avant qu'il ne puisse me le dire.

 **-Kisame?Avez-vous un souvenir à nous faire partager ?**

Il lui fît face et se racla la gorge,je regardais discrètement autour moi,plusieurs personnes regardaient Kisame mais également moi,avaient-ils vus notre échange ?

 **-Tous les dimanches matins, j'accompagnais mon grand-père à la pêche,nous pouvions restés des heures devant le lac en attendant une prise,il me racontait toujours des histoires sur sa femme et son fils,mon père. Chaque semaine j'en apprenais un peu plus sur eux mais je me rapprochais aussi de mon grand-père,j'avais toujours aimé ses moments passés avec lui.**

Je le regardais de côté avec un regard assez tendre,lui aussi avait une histoire émouvante,ils avaient tous une histoire triste à raconter.

 **« Sauf FDP Number One,The Sheitan et Hannibal Lecter. »**

Je voyais bien du coin de l'œil Hidan se moquer de lui,putain va crever toi. Et crève en paix aussi,ne nous fais pas chier au passage. Tsunade passa à Gaara qui lui répondit par.

 **-Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux.**

Au moins lui était direct.

 **-Orochimaru?Un souvenir à nous faire partager ?**

 **-Au lycée nous étions inséparables avec Jiraya et toi Tsunade t'en rappelles tu?Il ne faisait que le pitre en cours et se retrouvait en colle tous les jours,tu ne faisais que le frapper,c'était une habitude pour toi.**

Mais de quoi il parle?Ils se connaissaient?En vu du regard de la directrice cela était vrai. C'était vraiment étrange et assez bizarre. Et le nom de Jiraya m'était familier,la seule personne que je connais de ce nom est le parrain de Naruto. Et aussi en voyant le regard troubler de Naruto je comprenais que celui-ci ne savait pas qu'Orochimaru connaissait Jiraya. Plus les jours passaient plus j'en savais un peu plus sur les patients et pas que sur eux apparemment. Tsunade regarda le serpent sévèrement puis tourna la tête sur Zabuza.

 **-Zabuza?Avez-vous un souvenir à nous faire partager ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Zetsu ?**

 **-Mes plus beaux souvenirs furent mes premières victimes,leur peau si douce,leurs cris dans mes oreilles,leur sang sur moi et leur chair dans ma bouche.**

FAITES LE TAIRE!FAITES LE TAIRE!Merde!Je voyais les yeux écarquillés et choqués de Kin et Kurotsuchi et l'envie de vomir de Lee,il n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreur le pauvre. Et n'oublions pas la mine dégoutée de Suigetsu et des autres personnes de la salle,à par des patients,apparemment ils avaient déjà vus ça. TSUNADE-SAMA PASSEZ LE FLAMBEAU A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

 **-C'est bon Zetsu,tu peux t'arrêter. Kakashi ?**

Qu'allait-il dire?Un souvenir de son enfance?Ou moi?Avais-je envie de le savoir?Etais-je prête à l'entendre?C'est à ce moment là que tu dois me répondre Inner.

 **« J'suis pas une voix off qui te dit quoi faire,prends toi même tes décisions. »**

Ok,merci du soutien. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge.

 **-Un jour j'ai suivi la fille que j'aime de chez elle jusqu'à la patinoire. C'était un jour pendant les vacances,elle était y allée avec des amis. Au début elle n'arrivait pas à tenir toute seule sur la glace,j'avais peur pour elle,mais elle riait donc je restais la ou j'étais et je l'admirais de loin. Elle était magnifique avec les joues roses à cause de froid,les cheveux ébouriffés et le sourire aux lèvres,elle avait réussie à tenir sur ses patins et s'amusait avec les gens qu'elle aimait. J'étais resté des heures à la regarder jusqu'à qu'ils partent à la fermeture de la patinoire. Ce jour là je savais qu'elle était faite pour moi.**

 **-Et qui est cette pauvre fille qui a du te coltiner.** Lui demanda sarcastique Hidan

Son regard croise le mien nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques secondes. FDP Number One regardait notre échange puis écarquilla les yeux furieux.

 **-Putain!Me dis pas que cette fille c'est ma pute !** S'écria t'il

 **-Hidan !** Haussa Tsunade

Pendant qu'Hidan regardait toujours Kakashi furieux,Tsunade qui le menaçait dans l'isolation et des gardes qui étaient aux aguets si Hidan faisait un geste,moi je me rapprochais un tout petit peu de Kisame,on sait jamais si je dois recevoir un coup je pourrais me mettre derrière lui comme bouclier. Désolé bro mais entre toi et moi,si on me jette un truc à la tronche je volerais toi non.

 **-Alors c'est ça votre relation entre toi et l'autre.** Me chuchota Kisame

 **-Quelle relation?Lui et moi on a jamais eu de relation,juste de la peur et de la haine.**

La tension grimpait d'un cran,Kakashi l'avait pourtant prévenu la dernière fois,s'il me traitait ainsi il réglerait son compte,enfin pour moi ça sonnait comme ça,mais je ne comprenais pas cette attachement si glauque d'Hidan envers moi,était-il comme Kakashi?Dieu please j'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième harceleur cordialement,moi. Tout le monde se tut et le silence régna en entendant la voix de Sasuke pour la première fois pour eux.

 **-Stop.**

Un seul mot,mais celui-ci avait eu son effet,tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui,tandis que les siens me fixaient intensément. Pourquoi avait-il parlé ?

* * *

Tada!La fin du chapitre!Ouf je pensais pas mettre autant de chose dans ce chapitre mais je suis assez contente de ce chapitre,j'ai pus mettre les ressentiments de Sakura et vous en savez un peu plus sur sa vie et comment Shisui est devenu son shishou. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre j'ai tentée de faire un truc nouveau en mettant plus de choses sur les pensées de Sakura. Donc voilà bye jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


	13. Chapitre 12

Me revoilà!Avec le chapitre 12,dans ce chapitre on va voir d'autres personnages et puis je vais essayée de mettre de l'humour,je sais pas si il va être court mais en tout cas ce qui ce passera dans ce chapitre ne sera pas dans l'hôpital,donc voilà.

 **Shuran : Ahahah je sais c'est dur mais je trouvais que c'était bien pour la fin,et qu'en plus vous vous voudriez en savoir plus.**

 **Kim: J'avais toujours voulue écrire une scène d'un procès et c'était l'occasion de le faire. J'ai toujours bien aimée Shisui,il est tout comme Itachi un héros,donc j'ai vraiment voulue lui donner une place quelque part avec une certaine signification. J'avais vus aussi dans la même fiction qui m'a donner envie de créer la mienne,que Kisame était gentil et pas violent,mais qu'il avait quelques tendances meurtrières,donc j'ai voulue tentée la même et voilà,je ne regrette pas parce qu'il aura un certain rôle important pour la suite de l'histoire. Dans le manga j'avais jamais vraiment fais attention à Deidara,pour moi c'était juste un kamikaze mais en cherchant bien on peut trouver ou lui inventer certaines choses,parce que il m'a vraiment l'air d'être un gosse qui ne sait pas comment intéragir avec les autres. Ahahaha Sasuke a seulement dit Stop pour qu'Hidan arrête d'insulter ouvertement Sakura,il n'avait pas l'intention de dire autre chose. Pour être sure j'ai revue les scans et franchement je vois rien mais rien du tout,la vie j'suis aveugle.**

 **Aria : J'aime bien les fictions ou Sakura a beaucoup d'admirateurs mais n'en favorisent aucun,j'en avais lus une ou c'était le cas mais c'était plutôt hard,parce que il y avait des attouchements sexuels et Sakura faisait rien,avec le temps j'ai trouvée ça vraiment horrible et répugnant,y avait même Kabuto dans la fiction. Donc voilà mais je lui est mis ses admirateurs stratégiquement,tu verras au fur et à mesure de la fiction,et sinon certains sont seulement gentils avec elle,ou admirent sa beauté. Attention je dis pas qu'elle est la plus belle de l'hôpital ou de Konoha entier,mais ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roses lui donne un certain charme. J'avais hésité entre 20 ans ou à perpétuité mais j'ai pris 20 ans et normalement vous saurez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres.**

Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **-C'est à quel heure déjà,le rendez-vous ?**

 **-A 20h. On se retrouve tous devant le karaoké,merde t'as pas vue mon autre boucle d'oreille ?**

 **-Tu l'as laissée sur le lavabo Ino.**

Ino s'en alla dans la salle de bain tandis que je finissais d'écrire mes notes à propos de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Après le « Stop »de ce Uchiha,Tsunade-Sama lui avait demander s'il avait quelque chose à dire,bien sur il ne lui a pas répondu mais l'avait quand même regarder. Et oh grand soulagement FDP Number One a été mis en isolation pour conduite agressive contre un patient et propos vulgaire sur une employée. Même si je ne travaillais pas le week-end,j'étais bien contente qu'il soit enfermé.

Toutes ses personnes misent dans cette aile avaient une histoire à raconter,même les plus morbides,ils n'avaient pas les mêmes vies,les mêmes sentiments,mais ils se sont tous retrouvés ici,à être soigné. Il y avait encore Orochimaru et Zetsu avec qui je ne savais pas comment interagir,Orochimaru ne parlait qu'avec un ton manipulateur et Zetsu lui n'en parlons pas j'en suis sure tu lui colles un morceau de viande sous le nez il te le bouffe direct avec ta main avec,comme un lion.

Et puis n'en parlons pas d'Hidan lui il m'a cassé la tête depuis le début,il m'écœurait au plus haut point,si vous saviez combien de fois ou j'ai eu envie de le balancer par dessus la fenêtre ou de lui ravager la gueule. Ça m'avait vraiment choquée de trouver en Kisame une certaine aide quand Hidan était dans les parages,au niveau taille et carrure Kisame faisait le plus peur,mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

Deidara m'avait l'air d'être un enfant qui était trop timide pour parler aux gens mais que quand on le connaissait,il ne faisait que bavarder. Je ne connaissais pas encore Gaara pour me faire un jugement sur lui,il était vraiment secret mais avait une certaine affinité avec Naruto,la même chose se passait avec Sasuke,mais lui aussi était une énigme,j'avais vus sa fiche d'identité,de même que pour les autres,depuis le meurtre d'une dizaine de personnes de sa famille,il n'avait plus parler,et cela faisait depuis maintenant 14 ans,et il n'a que 24 ans.

Zabuza était seulement un patient sans trop d'agressivité et il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Utakata aimait beaucoup la beauté de la nature,d'ou sa fascination pour mes cheveux et mes yeux,enfin je crois,pas agressive ni violent il était beaucoup raffiné et aimait avoir des conversations intellectuelles.

Ce qui nous laissait Kakashi,je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Quand au procès il a été dit qu'il y avait plein de cahiers parlant de moi chez lui,je n'avais jamais soulevée la question à Shisui et lui n'avait jamais pris la peine de me le dire,ce qu'il y avait dans ses cahiers. Et je me rappelle très bien de ce jour à la patinoire,c'était la première fois que je patinais sur de la glace,avec tout le monde,c'était tellement magique,et pourtant je n'avais jamais ressentie sa présence ou ses yeux sur moi,j'étais tellement naïve à cette époque.

Un jour Shisui m'avait avoué que Kakashi aurait du accourir d'une peine à vie,que jamais il ne sortirait de l'asile. Mais c'était impossible parce qu'à ses 18 ans,Kakashi s'était engagé dans l'armée et avait participé à une guerre,et en ai sorti en héros,il était donc juste qu'il ne soit pas mis en prison pour toujours. L'année dernière j'avais su que pour bonne conduite,sa peine serait réduite à 15 ans d'emprisonnement,ce qu'il lui laissait 6 ans,maintenant c'était un compte à rebours qui était lancé. Dans un peu plus de 5 ans,s'il sortait d'ici,reviendrait-il me harceler ?

 **-Bah tu te prépares pas ?** Me demanda Ino qui était sortie de la salle de bain avec enfin ses deux boucles oreilles mise en place

 **-Hein?Si je finissais simplement mes notes.** **Je vais allée prendre une douche rapidement.** Lui dis-je tout en rangeant mes affaires sur la table basse du salon,même si j'ai un bureau dans ma chambre je persistais à venir étudier ici

Je revenais dans ma chambre et rangeait mes affaires,ouf heureusement que j'avais finis ses notes,sinon j'aurai eu le week-end pour les faire.

 **« Sauf que ce week-end tu dois rendre visite à tes parents. »**

« Ah merde j'avais complètement oubliée,merci Inner ! »

Je pris en vitesse d'autres affaires pour ce soir et alla me laver avec de l'eau bien chaude. Je laissais la porte ouverte parce que je savais qu'Ino viendrait à l'intérieur pour se maquiller ou se coiffer. Je me savonnais les cheveux tout en chantant à tue tête.

 **-I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL !**

 **-Depuis quand t'aimes Miley Cyrus ?** Entendis-je de la part d'Ino de derrière le rideau de douche

 **-J'ai toujours aimée Hannah Montana.** Lui dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende

 **-J'ai dis Miley Cyrus.**

 **-Désolé je vois pas de qui tu parles. Hannah restera toujours Hannah pour moi.**

Ah ça faisait tellement du bien de prendre une douche bien chaude après un travail fatiguant,il ne manquait plus que je mange des sushis et que je me mette en pyjama,puis hop la au dodo. Sauf que la c'était impossible,ah la vie est cruelle parfois. Après m'être bien rincer,je fermais le pommeau de douche.

 **-Ino,tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plait ?** Lui dis-je en tendant mon bras,je vais pas non plus ouvrir en grand le rideau de douche pour qu'elle me voit à poil

 **-Tiens.**

 **-Merci !**

Je m'essuyais en vitesse le visage,et mes cheveux,puis j'enroulais la serviette autour de mon corps,elle m'arrivait au genoux. Ino était en train de s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres quand je suis sortis de la salle de bain,je courais en vitesse dans ma chambre à cause du froid,en prenant au passage une autre serviette plus petite pour mes cheveux et je les enroulais autour de celle-ci. J'avais pris comme vêtement un jean noir simple,un pull bleu nuit avec une fermeture éclair au dos et un tee-shirt que je mettrais en dessous,et n'oublions pas mes chaussettes qui tiennent bien au chaud. Je séchais mes cheveux avec ma serviette puis avec un sèche-cheveux avant de les peignés.

Je ne m'étais pas autant de maquillage qu'Ino,j'avais seulement besoin de fond de teint,d'un anti cerne et d'un baume à lèvres,parce que même avec du maquillage ma gueule restera la même,aussi moche. Ino était maintenant dans sa chambre à débattre sur la tenue qu'elle mettra ce soir tandis que moi je sortais les snacks que l'ont avais achetés pour ce soir. On avait toujours fais ça avant,on achetait tous ensemble ou chacun son tour quelqu'un achetait pour tout le monde des trucs à mangés pour le karaoké. Cette fois-ci tout le monde ramenait quelque chose,moi et Ino on avait achetées,des chips,des pokys,des kit kat et quelques canettes de soda.

J'avais déjà mis mes bottes et j'attendais Ino assise sur l'un des canapés du salon avec les sacs plastiques remplis de nourritures sur la table basse et mon manteau à mes côtés. Je regardais vite fait l'horloge,19h36. Le karaoké était à l'autre bout de la ville dans le quartier des artistes. Avec une petite trentaine de minutes en voiture on y sera. J'avais hâte de revoir les autres,il y avait encore d'autres personnes dans notre groupe,je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus,entre autre Neji et Hinata Hyuga et Shino Aburame. J'espérais que les autres en sauraient plus sur eux.

 **-C'est bon je suis prête !**

Quoi qu'elle mette Ino était magnifique,elle portait une autre robe qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses de couleur violet foncé avec des collants noirs et des bottines avec des talons,elle avait laissée ses cheveux lâches avec une mèche qui cachait son œil droit,son maquillage n'était pas vulgaire il était plutôt subtile et raffiné. Elle portait son cardigan noir tandis que moi malheureusement j'ai du laissée mon manteau de Burberry,il ne m'aiderait pas contre le froid,j'avais pris un manteau rouge qui tenait chaud et c'est un cadeau offert de Sasori,donc ce manteau me tenait vraiment à cœur.

 **-C'est parti mon kiki !** Dis-je en me levant du canapé et en prenant l'un des sacs plastiques et mes clés de voiture au passage,Ino prit l'autre sac

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors,en même temps on était en plein hiver. Les rues étaient encore remplies pleine de rire et de vie. C'est pour cela que j'avais toujours aimée Konoha. Même dans les périodes les plus froides,les gens sont souriants. A cause de l'agitation des rues,j'ai du me garer un peu plus loin,et aussi parce que je ne trouvais pas de place. Nous sortimes toutes les deux de la voiture avec les sacs,l'air frisquet chatouillait mon nez,brrr il fait froid punaise !

 **-Tiens regarde!Naruto,Kiba et Lee sont déjà là !** Me dit Ino en les pointant du doigt

 **-Oh!NARUTO,KIBA,LEE !** Criais-je en agitant ma main tout en m'avancant vers eux,je reçus plusieurs regard de passants

 **-SAKURA,INO !** Cria en retour Lee

Même si nous nous étions vus il y a quelques heures,j'étais contente de les voir en dehors du cadre de l'hôpital. De derrière la grande carrure de Naruto je pouvais voir quelque d'autres un peu plus petit que Naruto. Même après tout ce temps je le reconnus.

 **-SAI !** M'écriais-je en le prenant dans mes bras

Je le sentis se raidir sous mes bras puis ses bras entourer ma taille. Il avait grandi en taille mais il restait toujours aussi pâle qu'avant,ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient maintenant assez space,au lieu d'être lisse ils allaient dans tous les sens.

 **-Sakura,je suis content de te voir.** Me dit-il avec un sourire sincère

 **-Moi aussi Sai,tu deviens quoi alors ?** Lui souriais-je en retour une petite rougeur apparut sur ses joues,il faisait vraiment froid quand même

 **-Et bien...**

 **-OY TOUT LE MONDE !** Cria Tenten à quelques mètres de nous,elle était accompagnée de Shikamaru et de Choji

On était enfin réunis,pas tous,mais une grande partie de notre groupe était là. On se saluait tous devant l'entrée du karaoké avec enthousiasme. Tenten abordait toujours ses deux petits pains sur la tête mais elle les avaient enroulés en tresses puis les avaient reliés en bas de la nuque. Shikamaru et Choji aussi n'avait pas changer,enfin Choji était plus mince qu'avant et avait coupé ses cheveux,tandis que Shikamaru avait plus l'air d'un adulte,comme nous tous.

 **-Hey regardez y a écrit qu'il y a un concours de danse ce soir,au karaoké.** Nous dit Kiba qui regardait la porte du karaoké

 **-Sérieux fais voir.** Lui dit Tenten en regardant la pancarte

 **-Grand concours de danse avec les jeux,Just Dance 4 et Just Dance 5.** **Tout inscription est tenue en compte,le concours se déroulera dans la plus grande salle du Karaoké à 20h30,le grand prix du jeu est un voyage d'une semaine pour 6 personnes à Tokyo.** Continua Tenten en lisant la pancarte

 **-Sérieux?Tokyo ?** Dit incrédule Lee

 **-Oh venez on le fait !** S'écria Ino

 **-Ouais ça serait super !** Ajouta Kiba

 **-Ah galère.** Souffla Shikamaru

 **-Je vais tous les éclater.** Souriais-je méchamment

 **-Ah son côté compétitif est sorti.** Dit Ino

Nous entrâmes dans le Karaoké,il n'avait pas changer,toujours ses couleurs aussi vive,par contre ils avaient changés la réceptionniste. Avant c'était une vieille femme avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres,là on aurait dit une version plus jeune de cette femme,avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Bonjour chers clients,voulez-vous une salle de Karaoké ou bien participer au concours de dance ?** Nous demanda t'elle

 **-Nous voulons nous inscrire au concours de dance.** Lui dis-je

 **-Bien,veuillez remplir cette fiche d'inscription,pour ceux qui voudront participer.** **Le concours de dance se déroule dans la salle 7,juste à côté il y a un vestiaire pour pouvoir ranger vos affaires en toute tranquillité,voilà.** Nous dit elle avec un sourire

 **-Merci,au revoir et bonne soirée.** Lui dis-je

On avait chacun une fiche d'inscription dans nos mains,c'était simple nous devions juste mettre nos noms,adresse,mail,numéro de téléphone.

 **-Bon déjà qui participe pas ?** Demandais-je

 **-Galère.** Dit Shikamaru

 **-Bon ok Shikamaru n'y participe pas,qui d'autre ?**

 **-Moi,je ne sais pas danser.** Avoua Choji

 **-Ok,mais tu sais on est venu pour s'amuser pas pour danser comme des pros.** Lui dis-je pour le rassurer,mais je n'allais pas le bousculer,s'il ne voulait pas y participer

 **-Bon ok à par vous deux,y a personnes d'autres ?** Dit Tenten

Visiblement non,même Sai voulait y participer. Nous laissâmes nos affaires à la personne qui gardait le vestiaire.

 **-Faites attention si il me manque un seul pinceau ou gloss dans mon sac,je vous fais un procès.** Menaca Ino au jeune homme qui prenait vraiment au sérieux son avertissement

En attendant je me mis avec Tenten et Lee pour compléter mon inscription. Ensuite nous le donnâmes au directeur du Karaoké qui présentait le concours et qui malgré ses années nous a encore reconnu. La salle pouvait contenir une cinquantaine de personnes,il y avait une plateforme pour ceux qui allaient dansés avec une petit écran devant eux et un grand écran derrière eux pour ceux qui regardaient leur danse. Je regardais toutes les personnes autour de moi,il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes en tout,tous des ennemis à abattre.

 **« On va gagner ce putain de concours.»**

 **« Et pas qu'un peu,je vais tous les fracasser. »**

Ino avait tous les Just Dance chez elle même le dernier qui était à peine sorti en magasin. On avait plusieurs jouer dessus,je connaissais presque toutes les danses du jeu. Et j'avais toujours gagnée. Je craquais mes poings et mon cou pour me préparer.

 **-Bien!Maintenant que nous avons toutes vos inscriptions nous pouvons commencés!J'espère que vous avez bien vu les règles du jeu,à chaque battle le gagnant devra se battre contre un autre gagnant d'une autre battle. Bien commençons ! Je vais tirer quatre noms au hasard et vous devrez vous battre sur une chanson,que se soit solo,duo ou à quatre.** Il sortit quatre morceaux de papier du bocal. **Donc j'appelle Sai,Karui,Otsuke et Matsuri !**

 **-He?Moi ?** Dit Sai en se montrant du doigt

 **-Sai!Je compte sur toi,tu peux le faire je crois en toi!Aller va leur montrer comment tu peux bouger tes fesses !** Lui dis-je en serrant ses épaules

 **-Mes fesses ?** Dit-il les yeux écarquillés

 **-Aller vas-y !** lui dis-je en frappant son postérieur pour qu'il bouge,il sursauta rougissait mais partit ce mettre sur la plateforme

 **-Moi aussi je veux que Sakura me frappe les fesses.** Marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe,mais je ne l'entendais pas

 **-Tu sais que je suis en train de filmer là ou pas ?** Dit Ino

Elle avait emportée avec elle sa petite caméra et son attache avec pour avoir les mains libres,je me demande toujours pourquoi elle l'avait prise avec elle.

 **-Vous allez dansez sur Superbass !**

Sai nous regarda assez peiner,il ne connaissait pas SuperBass,est-ce que même il connait Nicki Minaj?Pour lui donner du courage je levais le pouce vers lui,comme Lee. La musique commença,j'aimerais dire qu'il se débrouillait pas mal pour danser mais ça serait mentir,il ne savait pas du tout danser,et avait un train de retard. Mais personne n'était pire que Lee. Bon au moins Sai était troisième même avec sa danse il avait réussi à ne pas être dernier,mais c'était Karui qui était première. Une adversaire à abattre.

 **-Bon au suivant!J'appelle Tenten,Kiba,Kagame et Inoue ! Vous allez danser sur Ghost Busters !**

 **-Enfin mon tour.** Dit Kiba avec un regard de détermination

 **-Bonne chance et que la fleur de la jeunesse soit avec vous !** S'écria Lee

Tenten et Kiba se débrouillèrent très bien,ils étaient tous les deux serrés niveau scores,mais ce fut Tenten qui l'emporta,yes!Je les acclamais comme tous les autres. Il faut que l'on continue comme ça !

 **-Ouh la y a du niveau quand même!Bon passons les prochains sont,Samuel,Ino,Matsu et Hana !**

 **-NANI!?GRANDE SOEUR QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LA !?** beugla Kiba les yeux exorbités

 **-Va savoir,peut-être elle aussi a envie d'aller à Tokyo.** Lui dit Ino

 **-Vous allez dansez sur Let It Go!Prenez place !**

 **-JE VEUX ETRE ELSA !** Cria Ino en furie après m'avoir jeter sa caméra en pleine figure pour rejoindre la scène

Sur ce coup là aucune doute,Ino allait gagnée,et c'est que qui s'est passer elle s'est donner à fond dans la danse tout en jetant des regards mortel à ses concurrents. C'était sa chanson préférée dans le dernier Just Dance. Elle était essoufflée mais heureuse d'avoir gagnée cette manche. Je lui rendis sa caméra après avoir filmer sa prestation.

 **-T'as vus comment j'étais?Parfaite comme toujours.** Me dit Ino

 **-J'ai rien à redire.**

 **-Bon au suivant!J'appelle Naruto,Omoi,Pakura et Sakura pour danser sur 4x4 !**

 **-C'est a nous!Yosh!Naruto tu donnes tout ce que t'as d'accord !**

J'allais sur la plateforme avec Naruto derrière moi et pris le manette que l'une des assistantes me tendaient,j'étais le troisième personnage,la fille avec un costume rouge et bleu tandis que Naruto était celui avec une tête de cheval sur la tête.

 **-Salut moi c'est Omoi.** Dit l'homme en essayant d'être séduisant et en me tendant sa main

 **-Je te conseille de ranger ta main avant que je ne l'écrase,comme quand je t'aurai écrasé à la danse.** Le prévenais-je avec un ton menaçant

 **-Ouh une tigresse j'aime ça.** Dit-il

Je l'ignorais et me concentrait sur l'écran devant moi,j'avais déjà fais plusieurs fois cette danse. Dés les premières notes je me mise en position. Tout au long de la chanson je faisais les mêmes gestes que le personnage,en oubliant ou j'étais et qui j'étais. Ce n'était qu'a la fin en entendant les acclamations que je revenais à la réalité. Merde!Qui avait gagné?Ma manette vibrait furieusement,je regardais mon score et ceux des autres. J'ai gagnée!Et mon score était très élevé.

 **-Nous avons vraiment des personnes exceptionnelles ici,je n'ai jamais vus un score aussi haut!Sakura tu remportes cette manche !**

 **-Alors j'avais dis quoi ?** Dis-je à ce playboy de deux francs pour le narguer,il me regardait en plissant les yeux et en mettant une sucette dans sa bouche puis parti après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil

En descendant la plateforme je voyais le playboy parler à un mec qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui avait son téléphone en main,le playboy dirigeait son doigt vers moi. Et oui enculé je t'ai battu,ça t'en bouche un coin,n'est-ce pas ? Après c'était au tour d'autres personnes inconnus,il ne restait plus que Lee et d'autres personnes,il fût appelé deux danses après pour danser sur Rasputin. Ça lui convenait très bien,il n'est pas très bon à la danse mais retenait les pas et les refaisait sans défaut,ce lui a permis de gagner était le pas de danse compliquer au milieu de la chanson,ils sont fourbes les russes. Je m'adossais à un mur avec les autres en attendant les danse finals,les gagnants contre les gagnants.

 **-Maintenant que nous avons fais toutes les battles c'est au tour des gagnants de s'affronter par deux!J'appelle Sakura et Karui pour danser sur Dark Horse !**

L'ennemi number one à décaler,je l'avais vus dans le groupe du playboy,je crois qu'ils sont tous frères et sœurs,j'ai battue le frère,je vais battre la sœur. Cette danse je l'a connaissais pas cœur,elle était difficile si on ne l'a connaissait pas. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

 **-Je vais te battre pinky.** Me dit Karui

 **-J'aimerais bien voir ça Eddy Murphy.** Lui dis-je en retour

Je la laissais dans l'incompréhension de son surnom et m'attaquait à la chanson. A la fin ce n'était même pas serrer j'avais une grande longueur d'avance sur elle et j'avais gagnée haut la main. En descendant de la plateforme je lui envoyais un sourire sadique pour la narguer,j'aime narguer les gens. Après ça c'était au tour de Lee de danser un duo sur Bailando mais sa partenaire ne voulait pas du tout danser avec lui,à cause de ça,les deux furent déstabiliser tout au long de la chanson mais la fille remporta,pétasse,je vois bien dans ton petit jeu tu l'as fais exprès. Ce fut au tour d'Ino d'y aller et cette fois-ci c'était encore avec la même fille.

 **-Attend voir,je vais l'écraser cette minette.** S'énerva Ino

Elles devaient dansés sur Problem,Ino l'abattit direct,elle avait largement gagnée mais malheureusement la prochain danse était aussi avec Ino et elle était encore fatiguée de sa dernière danse,elle fût battue sur Birthday. Tenten dansa sur I Love It mais même si le personnage avait les mêmes petits pains sur la tête que Tenten elle ne remporta pas la bataille,mais elle était pas loin derrière. Ce fût au tour d'autres personnes,d'après Ino je serais dans la dernière danse pour voir qui gagnera et elle avait raison. Je fus appelée pour monter sur scène.

 **-Voilà la bataille finale qui déterminera qui gagnera le concours,vous deux allez dansés un duo sur Xmas Tree !**

Cette chanson c'était comme Dark Horse,je la connaissais par cœur,même sans la musique je pouvais danser et mon partenaire est un homme. Quand moi et Ino on la dansait je faisais toujours le rôle de l'homme. Je donnais tout ce que j'avais pour cette danse,c'était la dernière ligne droite,j'ai toujours voulue allée à Tokyo,mais faute de temps et de moyens je n'avais jamais pus,c'était ma chance de pouvoir y aller,et je vais pas laisser un enfoiré prendre ma place !

 **-Tous les deux vous vous êtes donnés à fond mais il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant,voyons voir les scores!Et c'est Sakura qui l'emporte !**

Eh?J'ai gagnée?J'A GAGNÉE!AHAHAHAHA ALLEZ VOUS L'AVEZ DANS LE CUL !

 **-ON VA A TOKYO !** cria Ino tout en me prenant dans ses bras quand je descendis en courant de la plateforme avec le souffle court et la transpiration sur mon front

 **-LA FLEUR DE LA JEUNESSE ÉTAIT AVEC TOI MA FLEUR DE CERISIER !**

 **-ON LES A PULVÉRISÉS !** cria Kiba

 **-Sinon on fait toujours le Karaoké ou pas ?** Demanda Tenten

Après avoir parler avec le directeur des arrangements,du coin de l'œil je voyais encore playboy et son groupe nous fixer des yeux alors que tout le monde sortait de la salle,il veut quoi lui ? Je sortais en vitesse de la salle après avoir fini ma conversation et en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Je rejoignis les autres qui avaient déjà réserver une table. Shikamaru et Choji avaient ramenés des plaquettes de sushis,les trois gars des boissons alcoolisés et normales et Tenten et Sai des gâteaux apéritifs. Tout le reste de la soirée fut passée à chanter,s'amuser,boire enfin pas pour moi je conduis,et à rigoler et parler de ce que l'on est devenu et de ressasser le bon vieux temps.

* * *

Voilà!C'est un chapitre pas comme les autres mais voilà ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire puisque je l'avais commencée tard la veille et j'avais vraiment la flemme de continuer mais la c'est finit donc voilà,après je mettrais à jour mon autre fiction mais j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Désolé de l'attente!Mais j'avais tellement envie de mettre à jour mon autre fiction que je uis restée ancrée dedans mais me revoilà avec toute mon attention sur Folie Passagère Ou Presque. Donc dans ce chapitre je sais pas encore si je mets des scènes de l'hôpital mais en tout cas,on verra un peu la famille de Sakura ainsi qu'autre chose et nous reverrons un personnage du précédent chapitre. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une énorme erreur que j'ai faites,Akatsuchi est le père de Kurotsuchi en gros au lieu de mettre un fille j'ai mis un homme,je sais pas comment j'ai pu me tromper,excusez moi !**

 **Kim : Aw merci!Et bien comme je l'ai dis il est fou d'amour et ne peut s'empêcher de faire du mal à Sakura sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et j'ai adorée écrire son point de vue,moi aussi ça m'en a donner des frissons ahahaha. Il préfère épargné Sakura de toutes les choses dégoûtantes qu'ait pu écrire Kakashi sur elle. Trop court oui mais j'aime bien,chaque jour elle se rend compte qu'il lui reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit libéré. Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour le voyage elle ira tranquille avec les autres,enfin ils seront seulement 6. Et oui pour ma part j'adore Just Dance et la dernière danse qu'à fait Sakura j'ai pus aussi la faire pendant la Japan Expo devant plein de gens sur une scène et j'ai du écrasée plus de deux fois le pied de mon partenaire,le pauvre. Vraiment?Je pensais le contraire en fait puisque quand on voit Sasuke c'est pas longtemps et en général il y a d'autres personnes autour.**

 **Shuran : Tu prévois déjà qu'elle soit mariée dans 5 ans mdr. De quelle fiction tu parles?Celle ou Sakura est dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou celle avec Sakura qui a plein d'admirateurs?Je l'aime bien Sai,mais ne t'en fais pas il n'est pas amoureux de Sakura,a moins que quelqu'un me le demande mdr mais sinon sur le coup Sakura n'a pas fais attention quand elle lui a frapper les fesses,elle était à fond dans le jeu.**

 **Aria : Sakura gère tout le temps mdr,mais au début je pensais pas mettre Omoi et sa clique mais j'en suis assez contente du résultat. La coiffure que Tenten aborde est la même que celle qu'on voit dans le The Last,j'ai essayée d'expliquer à ma manière mais apparemment ça a pas fonctionner.**

 **Je fais un sondage donc s'il vous plait répondez y avec une grande honnêteté et avec le plus d'arguments possible. Donc pour le voyage à Tokyo,j'aimerais faire un chapitre hors-série,c'est à dire que ce chapitre n'aura aucune répercutions sur la suite de la fiction,puisque j'ai vraiment envie d'introduire un mini crossover dans ce chapitre. Je viens tout juste de connaître la première saison de Durarara et j'ai adorée,donc pour leur voyage à Tokyo j'aimerais introduire ses personnages.**

 **Faites moi savoir avec un oui ou un non si vous voulez bien que j'écrive ce chapitre,et mettez moi pourquoi pour que je puisse savoir. S'ils vont à Tokyo sans que je mette Durarara je pourrais à peine faire la moitié d'une page sur ça.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Avant d'aller chez mes parents après avoir dit au revoir à Ino,je devais faire quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur,pour cela je devais passer par la case Fleuriste. Après avoir garée ma voiture en vitesse sur le rebord du trottoir,je m'élançais dans la boutique de peur de me prendre une amende par un policier,et Shisui m'en voudra c'est sur,et comme punition j'aurai le droit à 200 pompes sur un bras.

 **-Ah!Bonjour Sakura,ça va ?** Me demanda la fleuriste aux cheveux verts pétillants

 **-Salut Fu et toi ?**

 **-Pff,le temps est trop mauvais ces temps-ci et les fleurs poussent à peine.** Bouda t'elle

 **-On vient à peine de commencer l'hiver,attend que la saison finisse.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire

 **-Espérons que ça passe vite alors,toujours la même chose ?**

 **-Toujours.** Affirmais-je

Elle partit à l'arrière boutique pour prendre mon achat habituel. Fu travaille dans la boutique familiale des Yamanaka depuis trois ans déjà,avec son salaire elle payait ses frais d'université qui coûtait assez chère. Faudrait que je pense aux miens aussi,j'ai pas encore finis mes études,bien que la partie d'aller en cours était terminée,quand je recevrais la facture de mes études de médecine je sens que je vais devoir me prendre 6 boulots pour pouvoir les payés.

Ah tout ça me donne un mal de crâne. Le temps dehors n'était pas au beau fixe,les nuages menaçaient à tout moment de faire tomber des cordes.

 **« Belle journée pour y aller,n'est-ce pas ? »**

« ...Belle journée. »

Fu revint avec deux bouquets de Chrysanthème blanc comme neige. Après avoir poser les deux bouquets sur le siège passager de ma voiture,je me dirigais vers ma destination. J'y allais au moins deux voir trois fois par mois,j'allais d'abord la voir elle puis ensuite lui. Le paysage est le même que d'habitude toujours aussi triste et désert,en ce temps-ci peu de personnes y venait. Je posais l'un des bouquets devant elle et commençait à lui parler.

 **-Alors vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois?Ahahaha je sais question débile.** **Vous savez ça fait presque une semaine depuis que je travaille à l'hôpital,et il est la-bas,ça m'a fait un choque de le voir,je pensais pas que j'allais le recroiser un jour.** **Il n'a pas vraiment changer à par peut-être ses cheveux et qu'il à l'air d'être un homme résigné sur son sort.** **Je pensais que depuis il avait changé et qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait,mais non aucunement,au contraire il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il m'a pu faire!Mais bien sur c'est pas en le tabassant que je vais pouvoir fuir mon passé et j'ai décidée il y a longtemps de ne plus fuir mon passé,je suis ce que je suis.** **Merci de m'avoir écoutée et reposez en paix,Rin.** Dis-je en touchant à la fin le nom sur la tomber devant mes yeux

Je me relevais de ma position accroupie avec le deuxième bouquet en main et regardait une dernière fois sa tomber avant d'aller voir l'autre. Maintenant que Kakashi ne pouvait plus aller voir sa tomber,je me sentais redevable de le faire à sa place,je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à venir sur sa tomber,j'avais déjà vu d'autres bouquets devant la sienne,je pouvais mettre ma main à couper que c'était Obito qui les mettait,savait-il que son ancien meilleur ami est dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

La question restait en suspens,et puis quand je venais parlée à Rin je ne l'avais jamais vus autour,un jour peut-être nous nous rencontrerons. Et maintenant je me tenais face à la deuxième tombe que je visitais aussi fréquemment.

 **-Bonjour Asuma-Sensei vous allez bien?Moi ça va à par que j'ai pu voir récemment Kakashi,et oui maintenant il n'y a plus de sensei,ça fait depuis des années que je n'appelle plus de ce suffixe,il a perdu tout respect et sympathie de ma part quand il a essayer de me violer. Sinon hier j'ai revue Shikamaru et il fumait,j'en suis sure que c'est une habitude qu'il a prit depuis votre mort,même s'il fait le mec fort il n'a jamais vraiment pu accepter votre mort,moi non plus.**

 **-Je me suis toujours demander qui posait ce bouquet de fleurs sur sa tombe,mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit toi.** Entendis-je derrière moi

En me retournant je fis face à Shikamaru qui avait une cigarette entre les lèvres et un petit sourire à celui-ci.

 **-Maintenant tu le sais.** Lui dis-je

Nous fîmes face à la tombe d'Asuma en silence.

 **-Tu te sens toujours coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passer ?** Me demanda t'il avec le regard fixe sur la tombe

 **-Je n'ai jamais pu mettre la faute sur quelqu'un autre que moi.** Avouais-je

 **-Pourtant ce n'est aucunement ta faute,ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Asuma,c'est Kakashi.**

 **-C'est pas avec des belles paroles que tu vas me faire sentir mieux.**

 **-Pourtant mes paroles sont belles et bien vrais que tu dises le contraire ou non. Il n'y a que toi qui te reproche sa mort.**

 **-Et Kurenai et le bébé ?**

 **-Personne,Sakura. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête.**

Après un moment nous restâmes en silence parce que je savais que si je me mettais à reparler trop vite,j'allais fondre en larmes. Après quelques minutes je demandais à Shikamaru.

 **-Comment vont Kurenai et le bébé ?**

 **-Ils vont très bien,Kurenai travaille toujours comme professeur d'anglais et le petit a commencer l'école primaire.**

 **-Ino te l'a dit,n'est-ce pas ?** Demandais-je en posant ma tête sur son bras

 **-Oui. Tu as pu lui mettre un poing en pleine face ?**

 **-Non sinon on m'aurait virer à coup de pied dans le cul.** Pouffais-je de rire

Il reprit la parole après un silence et un coup de vent qui m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

 **-Je sais que tu es une fille forte Sakura,mais ne te laisse pas embobiner par lui et encore moins par les autres patients. Il est plus intelligent et fourbe qu'on ne le pense.**

 **-Je ferais attention,merci Shikamaru.**

Après ça nous nous séparâmes,lui continua à fixer la tombe d'Asuma et moi j'allais chez moi voir ma famille. Je me sentirais mieux après les avoir vus. En me garant devant la maison,je vis la voiture de grand-père garée dans la jardin,oui dans le jardin. Je sais pas c'est qui le con qui lui a donner son permis mais il est bête vraiment bête. En plus il a écraser les fleurs de maman,elle va faire une crise cardiaque.

 **-HELLO LA FAMILLE !** Criais-je en entrant à la maison,j'avais toujours un double des clés sur moi

 **-MA CHÉRIE !** Cria maman en me prenant dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire au visage,soit elle a pas vu la bagnole de pépé soit elle nie l'avoir vu

 **-Maman on s'est v peine deux jours.** Lui dis-je

 **-Quand tu seras maman tu comprendras.** Me dit-elle après m'avoir prise dans ses bras

 **-Et bah c'est pas demain la veille le jour ou quelqu'un voudra de cette gosse.** Dit pépé qui sortait du salon

 **-T'aurai du rester chez toi le vieux ton dos va pas tenir le coup.**

 **-Je pète la forme c'est pas comme toi,combien de kilos t'as encore pris ?** Me nargua t'il

 **-Je suis passée devant un hypermarché avant de venir ils font des promotions sur les couches pour senior,tu veux que j'aille t'en acheter ?** Répondis-je

 **-Pff morveuse ingrate.**

 **-Vieux sénile.** Dis-je à la fin mais nous nous primes quand même dans nos bras,on se lance toujours des vannes mais pépé est pépé et pour lui la famille est importante,il a failli avoir une vraie crise cardaique à cause de l'événement avec Kakashi

 **-Ça va petite sœur ?** Me demanda Sasori quand j'enlevais mes chaussures à l'entrée

 **-Super et toi ?**

 **-Bien attend passe ton sac je vais le mettre dans ta chambre.**

Je laissais mon sac à Sasori et entrais dans le salon ou était assise mémé. Papa et maman ont complètement changés la déco de celle-ci depuis quelques années,ça changeait au moins. J'avais aussi changée la déco de ma chambre d'adolescente,trop de mauvais souvenirs. Papa était encore au boulot donc il devrait venir plus tard.

 **-Oh Sakura ça faisait longtemps,viens plus près que je regarde comment tu as grandie.** Me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour moi

 **-Tu vas bien mamie ?** Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés

 **-Oh tu sais je vieillie hein,je ne suis plus toute jeune.** Me dit-elle avec un sourire

Il y a quelque temps,maman m'avait montrée des photos de grand-mère quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était magnifique,alors que ses cheveux sont blancs maintenant,autrefois ils étaient blonds,elle n'a pas perdue sa beauté d'autant mais elle avait quand même vieillie. Mais elle restait tout de même belle de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à grand-père,que ce soit maintenant ou avant il a toujours été moche,un grand front,que j'ai malheureusement héritée,un gros nez,et aucun sourire sur son visage,il avait toujours la mine renfrogné. Mais bon l'amour rend aveugle hein ?

Toute la journée je parlais avec maman et mamie tandis que papa et Sasori essayait de dégager la voiture de papi du jardin. Tous les mois on avait cette petite réunion de famille,j'aimais ça,ça me permettait de respirer et de souder des liens plus fort. Pendant le dîner que maman et moi avions préparés,Sasori nous racontait ses journées passées à Suna,il aimait son travail mais le climat la-bas est rude,nous les Haruno on à pas l'habitude des climats tropicaux.

Après que papi se soit endormi sur son plat,je rangeais la table et allais directement me coucher,j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Des fois même quand je prends mes anti dépresseurs,il m'arrive que des cauchemars peuplent mes nuits,comme celle-ci,au son de mes cris Sasori s'était précipité dans ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée Sasori.** M'excusais-je tout en enlevant ma couverture à cause de la chaleur que mon corps me procurait

 **-C'est pas grave petite sœur,aller bouge tes grosses fesses et fais moi une place.** Dit-il en me bousculant pour s'allonger à mes côtés

 **-Tu veux en parler ?** Me dit-il après un moment de silence

 **-Non t'inquiète pas et de toute façon je m'en rappelle pas.** Dis-je et c'est pas un mensonge je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais rêvée

Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes comme ça,lui à mes côtés avec ses bras autour de moi et ma tête posée sur son épaule. De toute la journée je n'avais révélée à personne le fait que je travaillais dans le même hôpital ou était détenu Kakashi,et pour tout dire ça me pesait un peu,ma famille a le droit de le savoir.

 **-Je l'ai revue.** Dis-je

 **-Mmh qui ?** Marmonna Sasori

 **-Kakashi.**

Je sentis ses muscles se raidir.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Il est à l'hôpital de Konoha.**

 **-L'hôpital de Konoha?La ou tu fais ton stage?Sakura dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas toucher.**

Accusant mon silence pour un signe contraire il soupira rageusement et frappa d'un coup la tête de mon lit,oh non mais oh là il t'a rien fait mon lit !

 **-Sakura,je vais pas te dire de partir de l'hôpital,c'est ton rêve de devenir Médecin,mais essaye d'être le plus loin de lui et si il y a le moindre problème,appelle moi d'accord?Ou Shisui,mais au fait Shisui le sait ?**

 **-Oui mais ce salaud avait oublié de me le dire,je l'ai découverts moi-même.**

La fatigue commençait à me rattraper et mes yeux se fermèrent presque.

 **-Aller dors petite sœur,je serai là à ton réveil.** Me dit Sasori

 **-Promis ?**

 **-Promis.**

Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule et laissait mon esprit vagabondé ailleurs.

* * *

Tandis que Sakura dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son frère,plus loin d'ici,plus précisément à l'hôpital,les patients de l'aile psychiatrique dormaient ou ne dormaient pas dans leur lit. Certains avaient laissés le sommeil les emportés tandis que d'autres laissaient leur esprits aller autre part.

Hidan lui avait prit un mouchoir en soie qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller,la veille il avait réussi à voler celui-ci à la belle Mademoiselle Haruno,elle ne s'en était pas servie mais dessus il y avait son odeur fruité et doux,ça le rendait fou,ça fait depuis des années qu'il avait ressenti le toucher ou l'odeur d'une belle femme,tout en respirant le mouchoir il avait baisser son pantalon et s'était furieusement masturbé en pensant à sa petite pute,un jour il l'aurait sous lui et elle mendierait pour avoir sa bite en elle,oh sa oui elle le supplierait. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'attirer son attention,elle en paierait les conséquences.

Dans une autre chambre un patient regardait la lune à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre et pensait aux journées passées devant un fleuve en compagnie de défunt grand-père avant d'entendre les soupirs furieux d'un patient gênant,ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait entendu Hidan se donné du plaisir pendant la nuit,mais cela faisait 6 jours non stop qu'il n'arrêtait pas et criait le nom de la stagiaire quand il venait. C'était gênant et dégoutant,surtout pour la stagiaire. Elle n'avait pas demandée ça,elle avait déjà assez de problème avec Hatake. En la voyant il avait vu en elle une âme belle et douce,elle fragile et forte à la fois,pensant son séjour ici il ferait en sorte d'être une aide,un bouclier pour elle. Ça Kisame en faisait la promesse.

Un patient qui était atteint d'insomnie depuis enfant,fixait l'obscurité dans sa chambre,son esprit était vide et ses yeux ternes. Gaara passait encore l'une de ses nuits dans le noir et le silence,comme toujours.

Kakashi lui était allongée le dos appuyer sur son lit de fortune,tout en rêvant éveillé encore une fois à Sakura. Chaque jour passé,même ceux passer dans l'asile à Kiri,il n'avait cesser de compter les jours restant qu'il avait avant de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir revenir auprès d'elle,5 ans,3 mois,8 jours et 12 heures. Cette enfoiré de Jashiniste paierait pour avoir souillé dans son esprit sa belle,il le tuerait de ses propres et d'une terrible façon. Personne ne la touchait à par lui. Cela faisait long mais il saurait attendre pour elle,juste le fait de l'avoir revu après tout ce temps était un cadeau du ciel pour lui,il en avait même pleuré. Elle lui était revenu,sa Reine et son fou pouvait enfin renaître de ses cendres.

Dans une autre chambre,Sasuke pensait à la stagiaire Sakura. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pris la parole,pour personnes,ni même pour sa mère. Mais en la voyant sa voix voulait venir,enfin son esprit était embrouillé et son cœur qui n'avait pas battu aussi vite depuis des années avait prit un rythme frénétique,il avait pensé que son cœur sortirait de sa cage thoracique. Tout en elle l'intriguait,en particulier ses cheveux,la première fois qu'il l'a vu,il ne faisait pas attention à son environnement,il avait entendu la vieille médecin et Naruto avait posé comme d'habitude ses cachets sur son lit. Quand il avait avaler ses pilules,en un instant il avait vu du rose dans sa vision,ça l'avait perturbé. La seule fois ou il avait vu cette teinte était pendant le festival du printemps quand il était petit,mais c'était des cheveux qu'il avait vu,ceux d'une fille. Il ne savais pas ce qu'il avait,mais à chaque moment qui passait il voulait voir d'avantage son visage,il voulait entendre plus sa voix,et par dessus tout il voulait toucher sa peau. Depuis des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique et maintenant il voulait sentir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'il n'y paraît. Et son cœur battait furieusement en sa présence,était-il malade?Il ne le savait pas,mais sans la présence de Sakura il se sentait vide. Il voulait la revoir.

* * *

Donc voilà la fin du chapitre,j'aime bien le début mais pour la fin je savais pas trop quoi faire donc sur un coup de tête j'ai décidée de mettre un point de vue extérieur sur certains patients,au début je voulais faire seulement Sasuke mais j'ai préférée faire plus de choses. Normalement il y aurait du avoir plus de point de vue de patients mais je me suis dis que si j'en disais trop il n'y aurait plus d'intrigue donc voilà. Sinon n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le voyage à Tokyo et puis bah comme dans une semaine pile c'est la rentrée et bien je ne pourrais plus mettre autant à jour,donc je vais essayée de mettre à jour un autre chapitre sur cette fiction ainsi que sur mon autre fiction mais il n'y a aucune garantie,et je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrais mettre à jour donc pardonnez moi d'avance si pendant un moment vous n'avez pas de mes nouvelles. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14

Voilà le chapitre 14 de la fic,je ne pense pas mettre beaucoup de choses mais au moins je fais avancer l'histoire,et peut-être la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura. Introduction d'autres personnages et aussi je mets un seule et unique perso OC,donc un perso que l'on a jamais vus dans la manga,en général je ne mets jamais de personnage inventé dans une histoire ou alors je ne lis pas de fiction avec pour personnage principal un OC mais ça me tenait à cœur de mettre ce perso,et je le devais à une amie aussi.

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez le passage avec ce personnage. Donc sinon ma rentrée c'est bien passée,je me suis rapidement faite des amies et je trouve ma classe assez marrante,bien que je m'étonne à chaque fois que je vois des gens qui sont censés être dans ma classe.

Et pour les heures j'essaye vraiment de m'y faire puisque la plupart du temps je termine à 18h30 et au retour je mets plus 1h30 pour rentrée chez moi,et quand je rentre chez moi je suis épuisée,je fais une sieste,je mange puis je me rendors pour me réveiller à 6h du matin,donc c'est assez serrer pour que je puisse taper et mettre à jour les chapitres.

Mais promis je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir mettre à jour régulièrement.

 **Shuran : Mdr Kakashi et Hidan en compétition,bonne idée. Mais bon d'un côté nous avons Kakashi qui aime Sakura d'une manière assez glauque et Hidan qui lui bah on sait pas trop en fait. Entre les deux camps qui gagnera?Mdr mais Sakura peut bien évidemment se protéger d'elle même,et il se peut qu'il y est des alliances prochainement je ne sais pas encore,après bien sur il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu d'action,même beaucoup. J'aurai pas du mettre le couple de final dans la description de la fiction,comme ça il y aurait eu du suspence,Sakura est badass bien sur qu'elle va s'en sortir,si c'était moi je les aurais tous gifler depuis le début,mais bon après j'en aurais pris tout autant. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tout ce que tu aimes dans une histoire se trouve dans ma fiction. Après la fiction ou Sakura a plein d'admirateurs je me rappelle plus du nom mais dedans il y avait Naruto,Gaara,Sasuke,Itachi,Kabuto et d'autres je crois mais j'ai pas du tout aimée puisque tous lui faisait du harcèlement sexuel,moins que d'autres mais voilà,et pour Sai il n'y en a pas en fait,je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles en fait.**

 **Kim:Merci d'avoir répondue au sondage,ça fait super plaisir. Et pour sa famille j'avais vraiment envie de les faire interagir avec Sakura,j'aurai préférée plus mais voilà,mais on verra Sasori prochainement,c'est vrai je vois souvent les personnages parlés de sa famille mais rien d'autre,mais il y aura d'autres personnages,plein d'autres. Je suis contente que la fiction ne soit pas comme les autres. Au moins ça c'est fait Hidan est déjà un enfoiré,mais je veux pas qu'Hidan soit seulement un tueur sans aucune histoire,je voudrais donner de la profondeur à son personnage donc avec le temps je vais essayer de faire ça. Je l'aime bien Kisame,c'est un très bon personnage dans le manga et j'ai voulue mettre son personnage un peu différemment dans l'histoire. Et oui tout ça c'est triste,c'est la même chose avec Kakashi,il a une histoire triste derrière lui,et pas seulement avec Obito et Rin,mais tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres,les chapitres que j'ai postée ne sont qu'un tout petit bout de l'iceberg. J'aime beaucoup imaginée les pensées des hommes romantiques,et j'avais vraiment envie de mettre un petit bout du point de vue de Sasuke et pas seulement faire croire qu'il n'y a que le silence dans sa tête,après faut vraiment faire attention aux interactions qu'auront Sakura et Sasuke,il ne faut rien précipiter mais il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps non plus.**

 **Aria :Merci de m'avoir donner ton accord pour le chapitre hors série. Ce chapitre était assez normal enfin Sakura n'était pas à l'hôpital donc aucune émotion forte. Sensuelles?Je sais pas trop mais plus centrée sur Sakura oui. Je vais faire en sorte de bien retranscrire les émotions,sentiments et pensées des personnages dans Durarara quand je les mettrais dans le chapitre hors série.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le début de semaine était passé longuement mais plus calme que la première semaine. Hidan était enfermé dans l'isolation,c'est vraiment un mot bizarre pour cette chambre,ça me faisait penser à un jeu vidéo nouvellement sorti,assez glauque. Et à par les quelques regards que me jetais Kakashi,il n'essayait pas de faire un quelconque contact physique ou oral avec moi,mais je me méfiais toujours,on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut ce passer.

Ces derniers temps j'étais dans une merveilleuse humeur,j'avais revue ma famille,Sasori nous avait annoncer qu'il reviendrait à Konoha dans les prochains mois,quelqu'un lui avait proposer un poste intéressant dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial de Konoha. Avec Shisui dans le commissariat et Sasori au centre commercial,je me sentais plus sure de moi-même.

Et par dessus le marché,j'avais fixée une date pour le voyage à Tokyo,ce sera la première semaine des vacances de Décembre,dans un peu plus d'un mois,avec 6 places,il a été choisi avec nos emplois du temps respectif,ce serait Naruto,Ino,moi,Sai,Lee et Tenten qui iriont là-bas. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aimerais visiter,normalement nous serons logés dans un hôtel au centre d'Ikebukuro,un grand quartier très fréquenté,lumineux et dangereux. Mais bon nous verrons ça sur place en tant voulu.

Ah et aussi j'avais grandie de deux centimètres,les larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues tellement la joie m'avait prise de court. Je ne suis plus une naine ! Pour le moment,nous étions en plein jeudi après-midi et les proches des patients venaient leur rendre visite,toujours les mêmes,mais je voyais de nouvelles têtes,et d'anciennes personnes que jamais je n'aurais pensée les revoir.

 **-Ah Sakura Haruno,quel plaisir de te voir !** S'écria Maito Gai,mon ancien professeur de sport au lycée,en me tuant presque au passage en me serrant dans ses bras

Derrière lui était posté Iruka Umino,mon ancien professeur d'espagnol. Les deux autrefois étaient très amis avec Kakashi,je n'avais pas à poser la question ou à y réfléchir,bien sur qu'ils doivent souvent lui rendre visite. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés avec le temps,à par quelques rides en plus,ils restaient toujours les mêmes professeurs qui m'avaient enseignés leur disciplines mais aussi plusieurs leçons de vie.

Le lycée avait été pour moi une expérience fascinante et enrichissante,j'avais de bons souvenirs de cette époque,comme des mauvais. Mais tout ça était dans le passé et je ne préférais pas le ressasser.

 **-Bonjour Gai-sensei,Iruka-sensei,comment allez-vous ?** Dis-je poliment

 **-Oh baliverne Sakura,nous ne sommes plus au lycée appelle nous par nos prénom.** Me dit Iruka-sensei enfin Iruka tout court avec un sourire

 **-Sinon toi comment tu vas ?** Me demanda t'il

 **-Bien je suppose.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Ajouta t'il

 **-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.** Dis-je avec un sourire crisper,s'attendait-il à ce que je m'enfuisse en courant ?

 **-GAI-SENSEI !** cria Lee qui venait de nous rejoindre

 **-LEE !** s'écria Gai tout autant que lui,avec un sourire colgate

Apparemment les employés avaient l'habitude de ce genre de scènes puisque personnes n'y faisaient attention. En attendant j'étais restée en compagnie d'Iruka.

 **-Es-tu sure de bien aller Sakura ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas pleurée Iruka-sensei,j'ai déjà passée ce stade.**

Il soupira vaincu,Iruka-sensei avait toujours été l'un de mes professeurs préférés,bien que je n'aimais pas l'espagnol,ses cours étaient toujours divertissants du au fait que Naruto faisait toujours le pitre et aussi le comportement paternel d'Iruka envers chacun des élèves de la classe.

 **-Et vous Iruka-sensei?Vous êtes venus pour le voir ?** Demandais-je en retour

 **-Et bien oui en quelque sorte,après son départ j'ai du m'occuper de ses chiens.**

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête!Kakashi avait plusieurs chiens,une fois je l'avais vus les promenés dans la rue,il devait en avoir plus de cinq au moins,je n'avais même pas pensée aux chiens après que Kakashi est été emprisonnée,quelle personne médiocre que je suis.

 **« Tu vas pas encore te mettre à déprimer j'espère ? »**

« Je déprime si je veux. »

 **-Je vois,et bien je vais vous laisser aller le voir.** **Vous devriez prendre Gai-sensei avec vous avant qu'il ne fasse un concours de pompes sur le sol de l'aile avec Lee.** Lui dis-je en pointant du doigt les deux zigotos qui se prenaient pour Musclor

Tandis qu'Iruka prenait avec lui Gai,je laissais Lee derrière moi et m'assise sur un banc plaqué au mur du couloir. Avant de rencontrée mes deux anciens professeurs,j'étais sortie de la chambre de Deidara,comme la dernière fois il avait de belles pensées heureuses en tête,peut-être était-ce à cause de ma présence ou du fait que je l'écoutais,mais il ne faisait que sourire et me raconter des tas de souvenirs qu'il avait acquis dans sa vie.

Dans tout ce qu'il disait,je voyais bien qu'il adorait sa mère. Je pouvais comprendre ça,je pense que ma mère est la personne la plus importante pour moi,elle m'a mise au monde,m'a élevée avec mon père,elle m'a aimée,m'a protégée,et est toujours restée à mes côtés. Je redoutais tellement le jour ou je la perdrais complètement,le temps n'était pas encore venu,mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui passerait dans l'avenir,seul Dieu le savait.

Ce la pouvait paraître cliché,mais Deidara me faisait pensé à un papillon à qui on avait couper ses ailes. Toujours magnifique et brilliant,mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas voler et se libéré pour rejoindre la lumière. Whoa j'ai des pensées tellement magiques et féeriques aujourd'hui,peut-être que j'ai trop regardée les Winx ce matin à la télé.

 **-Bonjour,cette place est prise ?** Entendis-je à ma gauche

C'était la voix d'une femme,et cette voix pouvait presque rivaliser avec celle de Mikoto Uchiha,que j'avais rencontrée la semaine dernière.

 **-Non bien sur,vous pouvez vous asseoir.** M'empressais-je de dire

 **-Merci.**

Je regardais en vitesse la femme assise à côté de moi. Elle est vraiment belle,on dirait une étrangère,elle n'avait pas les yeux bridés comme les miens. Elle a une peau blanche sans faille,des cheveux bruns clairs doux,ondulés et des yeux marrons foncés. Vraiment belle. Je commençais à jalouser devant elle. Même son aura était resplendissante,ça m'aveuglait presque. Et elle me regardait étrangement fascinée.

 **-Excusez-moi mais vos cheveux sont-ils naturels ?** Me demanda t'elle

 **-Euh oui,oui ils le sont.** Dis-je un peu prise de court

 **-Ils sont magnifiques!Puis-je les touchés ?** Me demanda t'elle assez excitée

 **-Euh,d'accord.**

Elle commençait à me toucher le crâne,mine de rien son toucher était vraiment relaxant,si on continuait comme ça j'allais bientôt m'endormir sur place,en général je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche les cheveux,mais bizarrement il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui vous donnait assez confiance en elle.

 **-Whoa!Ils sont si doux!J'aurai aimée avoir des cheveux comme les vôtres.** Me dit-elle

 **-Vos cheveux sont plus beaux que les miens.** Lui dis-je

 **-Vraiment?Merci mais je persiste à croire que les vôtres sont bien mieux.** Me dit-elle avec un sourire

 **-Moi c'est Angeline et toi ?** Me dit-elle en me tendant sa main droite

 **-Sakura.** Lui dis-je en tendant ma main à mon tour. **Angeline?Vous n'êtes pas japonaises ?** Demandais-je par la suite

 **-Je suis japonaise du côté de ma mère et français du côté de mon père.** M'avoua t'elle

 **-La France?Oh j'ai toujours rêvée de visiter le pays.** Dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux

 **-Ahaha il n'y à rien de vraiment magique en France,j'y ai vécue toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence avant de venir au Japon.**

Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle n'était pas complètement japonaise,ses yeux sont à moitiés bridés. Ah la France un pays qui était dans ma liste d'endroits à visiter,tout en haut du classement puisque j'avais déjà visiter une ville des Etats-Unis,je devais faire maintenant une ville Européenne et je voulais voir Paris de mes propres yeux,la ville de l'amour.

 **-Et tu es ici pour un proche ?** Lui demandais-je puisque je ne savais pas absolument pas pourquoi elle était là

 **-Oh je suis seulement venue accompagnée mon fiancé voir son petit frère.** Me dit-elle

 **-Ton fiancé ?**

 **-Oui,Itachi Uchiha.** Dit-elle avec un sourire timide aux lèvres

 **-Tu es fiancé à Itachi Uchiha ?** Demandais-je incrédule

 **-Oui,cela te surprend t'il ?** Me dit-elle suspicieuse

 **-Bien sur!Comment à t'il fait pour que tu te mettes en couple avec lui ?**

 **-Oh,euh je pensais que tu allais me dire le contraire,comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui a bien pu trouver de beau chez moi ?** Me dit-elle penaude

 **-Pourquoi?Tu es magnifique,et je trouve que c'est lui qui a de la chance de t'avoir.** Lui dis-je évidente

 **-Tu le penses vraiment ?** Me dit-elle avec les yeux brillants

 **-Bien sur,je ne prononce jamais des paroles en l'air.** **Comment vous vous êtes connus ?**

Elle regarda dans le vide et commençait à sourire heureuse.

 **-C'était il y a quatre ans,je revenais de vacances chez des cousines en France au retour au Japon,j'avais eu un vol horrible,j'étais à côté des toilettes,comme j'étais sur les sièges du milieu,j'avais à ma droite un homme qui ronflait comme un porc et pour je ne sais quelle raison transpirait comme un porc aussi,et à ma gauche j'avais une maman avec son bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de crier,et avait même vomi sur moi. Pour autant dire j'étais complètement épuisée en sortant de l'avion,en plus de ça je n'avais pas trouver mes bagages et j'ai du aller me plaindre pour qu'on me les redonne,et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est littéralement rentrés dedans. Je voulais prendre un bus en vitesse pour pouvoir rentrée chez moi,je courais tellement vite avec le chariot que j'étais rentrée dans la chariot d'Itachi. Pour lui c'était le coup de foudre et pour moi le coup de gueule,j'étais en train de le couvrir d'insultes tandis que lui recevait ses insultes dans rien dire,quand j'en avais finis il m'avait demander de dîner avec lui. Et puis quelques mois plus tard nous sommes devenus un couple et maintenant fiancée.**

A la fin de tirade j'étais limite en pleure,et aussi morte de rire parce que j'imaginais bien Angeline criée sur Itachi avec du vomi de bébé sur elle,même comme ça elle resterait magnifique. Mais oh c'était tellement romantique,il avait eu le coup de foudre,ce genre de trucs n'existait que dans les films,ou alors pour les gens qui ont la beauté d'Angeline. Bien que ma rencontre avec Itachi me paraissait flou,je les voyais bien ensemble côte à côte.

 **-Et vous n'êtes pas encore mariés ?**

 **-Malheureusement non. La seule chose qu'Itachi souhaite au monde,c'est que son petit frère puisse assister à notre union,et j'en veux tout autant.** Me dit-elle avec un soupir triste

 **-J'en suis sure que votre souhait se réalisera.** Lui dis-je

 **-Tu es bonne personne Sakura.** **Et toi dis moi as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**

 **-A par mon lit rien d'autre.**

 **-Sérieux?Tu me mens là.** Me dit-elle en plissant des yeux

 **-Non je mens pas,je n'ai personne dans ma vie,et je n'en ai jamais eu.**

Elle écarquilla en grand les yeux après ma déclaration,avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge à côté de nous,c'était Itachi Uchiha en personne,qui nous regardait avec un sourire.

 **-Itachi !** S'écria Angeline

 **-Désolé de couper court à votre conversation,mais nous devons partir Angeline,c'était un plaisir de vous revoir Sakura Haruno.** Me dit-elle avec une révérence

 **-De même.** Dis-je un peu déboussolée,depuis quand il est là ?

 **-C'était super de pouvoir parler avec toi Sakura,j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.** Me dit-elle Angeline en se levant et en me souriant magnifiquement

Cette femme est un top model,j'en suis sure. Je regardais le couple qui restait sur place et se regardait droit dans les yeux,on pouvait voir l'amour absolu dans le regard d'Itachi,et Angeline en donnait tout autant. Ils s'aimaient et se vénéraient l'un,l'autre. Je me sentais comme une intrus face à leur échange,ils étaient beaux,pas que leur apparence respectif mais leur amour aussi était beau à voir,comme une bougie allumée dans le noir complet. On l'admirait de loin,pas de près de peur qu'elle ne s'éteigne.

Je voyais Angeline caressée doucement son ventre,ne rompant pas le contact visuel avec son fiancé. J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant le signe derrière son geste,Itachi savait-il?Je ne pouvais pas savoir mais je les regardais s'éloignés les mains jointes. J'étais jalouse de leur relation,de leur sentiment mutuel. Malgré ma surface dure,j'avais envie de connaître l'amour,pas celui passager mais le vrai amour,avec un homme dont je suis sure de passer les restants de mes jours avec.

Je me levais du banc et me retournais vers la porte battante. Quand venait tout juste d'y sortir laissant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer plusieurs fois,pendant ses courts secondes j'avais pus voir,les yeux de Sasuke Uchiha qui me regardait à la porte de sa chambre. Je ne rompis pas le regard pendant les secondes qui suivirent,de même que pour lui. Cette fois-ci au lieu de ne rien trouver dans son regard,je voyais quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise,et me rendait nerveuse.

Je me frottais la nuque et rompis le contact puis marchait rapidement jusqu'à la salle des employés,il restait encore des gens qui prenaient des nouvelles des patients qu'ils visitaient,donc il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Je m'assise sur l'une des chaises et ne pouvait pas m'empêcher à penser au regard de Sasuke.

Tsunade-sama et Chiyo m'avait informées qu'elles préféraient attendre que je sois plus à l'aise dans l'aile pour que je puisse moi-même m'occuper de la thérapie de Sasuke,donc pour l'instant je lui donnais ses médicaments et Chiyo lui posait des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas. Les seules fois ou j'étais sa ligne de mire,je sentais son regard sur moi,je ne pouvais pas connaître ses pensées,mais je voulais savoir à quoi pouvait-il penser quand il me regardait ?

La réponse la plus probable pour moi était « Ces cheveux sont vraiment roses ? ». Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose,je ne pouvais pas le savoir,à moins qu'il le dise de lui-même.

Avec les autres patients c'était pareil,je n'approchais pas du Diable ni d'Hannibal Lecter. Zabuza avait toujours l'air ennuyé. Gaara par contre lui c'était légèrement ouvert depuis la dernière fois,peut-être parce qu'il considérait Naruto comme son ami et que les amis de son ami sont ses amis?Je ne sais pas.

Pour Kisame,je le voyais toujours avec le visage sans émotion et cette surface dure qu'il donnait aux gens,on pouvait penser qu'il était dangereux mais non il est seulement une âme incomprise. C'était un homme vraiment doux sous cette surface. Au moins il était à mes côtés,je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu supporter s'il était du côté d'Hidan,alias FDP Number One.

Et Utakata m'avait pris au dépourvu lundi dernier,quand il m'a demander s'il pouvait baiser ma main. Un gentleman qui prenait trop assurance. J'avais remerciée Dieu pour la présence de Naruto à mes côtés à ce moment qui avait détruit le rêve et les espérances d'Utakata pour embrasser ma main.

 **-T'es là Sakura ?** Entendis-je de la part de Kiba qui venait d'entré dans la salle

 **-Oui,ça va Kiba ?**

 **-Super et toi ?** Me demanda t'il en prenant une chaise à mes côtés

 **-Ça va. Au fait je voulais te demander,as-tu des nouvelles des autres ?**

 **-Des autres ?** Me dit-il interrogatoire

 **-Le reste de notre groupe,du lycée.**

 **-Oh je vois. Et bien Shino est en Amazonie pour voir les autres espèces d'insectes tropicaux ou un truc du genre.**

 **-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?** Dis-je blasée

 **-Ouais,il a toujours cette obsession pour les insectes,toute sa famille aussi je crois.** Dit-il en faisant la même expression que moi

 **-Neji est à l'étranger je crois,il s'occupe d'une partie de l'entreprise familiale.**

 **-Et Hinata ?** Demandais-je

 **-Elle est fiancée à un cousin éloigné.**

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette nouvelle,Hinata fiancée à un membre lointain de sa famille?Je savais que les mariages entre cousins germains étaient courants dans sa famille,mais je l'avais toujours imaginée aux bras de Naruto. Depuis qu'on se connait tous,tout le monde savait qu'elle aimait Naruto,à par le principal concerné bien évidemment. Ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments ?

Je me vidais l'esprit de Sasuke et de son regard,des voyages de Shino et Neji,des autres patients et des amourettes d'Hinata en pensant au dîner de ce soir. Un plat chaud nous réchaufferait moi et Ino. C'était avec la nuit de l'hiver que je rentrais avec Ino dans notre appartement.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre,je suis assez contente,c'est un chapitre assez calme,comme le dernier mais après je mettrais de l'action et plus d'interactions mais prenez votre mal en patience,vous aurez tout en temps voulu. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 15

Je vous dis direct nous allons avoir un moment SasuSaku dans ce chapitre,sous une forme assez particulière,mais vous allez adorez. Je vais regarder la saison 2 de Durarara que je n'ai pas encore vus pour pouvoir me mettre dans le bain et voir dans quelle période de temps je vais mettre le voyage de Naruto et compagnie. Sinon pour ceux qui aiment le couple ItaSaku ou voudraient tenter de lire une fiction sur eux,j'ai une seconde fiction nommée Connexion qui parle du couple dans une histoire très marrante,apparemment elle vaut le détour,donc voilà.

 **Kim :Je savais déjà depuis un moment qu'ils devaient allés à Tokyo pendant les vacances,sinon il n'y aurait jamais eu de voyage. Lee et Gai ne changeront jamais mdr. Angeline est une amie que j'ai rencontrée via un réseau social et on a tout de suite sympathises grâce à notre passion mutuel pour les mangas,et puis comme l'idée me trottait dans la tête de la mettre dans l'histoire même juste pour un chapitre j'y tenais très à cœur. Les Uchiha entendent tout en voient tout mdr. Et oui ce petit geste n'est pas vraiment passer inaperçu pour Sakura. Bien sur après le désastre avec Kakashi,Sakura s'est mise à fond dans ses études et n'a pas essayer de faire entrer un homme dans sa vie autre que Shisui. En fait pour le moment ou Sakura voit Angeline et Itachi s'en aller et qu'elle voit après Sasuke,j'avais une chanson en tête et je l'écoutais en même temps pour me donner de l'inspiration,la chanson c'est Flower de Taiyou To Himawari,si ça peut t'aider à imaginer le truc.**

 **Pour que je puisse répondre à vos commentaire pensez à mettre un pseudo comme ça je vois qui est qui et je me trompe pas dans ce que je dis. Mais sinon continuez à m'envoyer des commentaires je les lis tous les jours et même plusieurs fois parce que je ne m'en lasse jamais,je vous adore !**

Sinon pour ceux qui voudrait en savoir plus sur moi ou voudrait me poser une question urgente vous pouvez me contacter sur mon twitter qui est du même nom que mon pseudo,Tomlinzoides.

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Je revoyais mon inventaire pour vérifier si je n'avais rien oubliée de mettre dans mon sac de voyage. Bon ok j'ai tout,mes vêtements,mon ordinateur portable,une paire de chaussures en plus,des sous-vêtements,et tout le reste. Demain soir après mon travail à l'hôpital,moi et tous les autres nous décollerons de Konoha pour atterrir à Tokyo,grande ville lumineuse avec toutes ses merveilles.

Mais demain aussi sera une journée fatigante,je soupirais,pourquoi ai-je accepter de faire ça?Ah oui,parce que je suis la stagiaire.

 **-Sakura !** M'interpella Shizune en trottinant vers moi

 **-Bonjour Shizune.** Lui dis-je en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle devant moi

 **-Je suis désole de te demander ça mais voudrais-tu jouer le rôle de Jasmine d'Aladdin,vendredi la veille des vacances de Noël ?**

 **-Euh oui d'accord.** Dis-je ne voulant pas la décevoir

 **-Ah merci Sakura !** Dit-elle en me prenant dans ces bras et en sautillant sur place

Ils ont quoi les gens à vouloir me prendre dans leur bras ? Mais voilà ou j'en étais,demain je jouerais le rôle de Jasmine,ça me dérange pas tant que ça,puisque que je serais devant des enfants atteints de maladie,mais on avait oublier de me dire qu'après je devrais performer devant les patients de l'aile psychiatrique.

Et cette idée est venue du maire de la ville qui voulait redonner le sourire à tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas fêter Noël,ce vieil excentrique. En gros je vais me balader le ventre à l'air devant des patients dangereux et devant FDP Number One? J'ai du vexer Dieu à un moment pour qu'on me punisse de la sorte.

Pour pouvoir aller à Tokyo avec un peu d'argent j'ai du faire du babysitting les soirs de week-end,et la journée je servais d'attrape client à un vendeur d'hot dog,en me déguisant en hot dog géant. C'était les heures les plus longues de ma vie. J'aimerais ne jamais en reparler.

En attendant j'entendais Ino qui galérait à fermer sa seconde valise,on y va qu'une semaine pas un an. Je laissais mon sac fait sur mon lit et allait aider Ino avec la sienne.

* * *

 **-Sinon ta matinée s'est bien passer ?** Me demanda Ino pendant notre pause déjeuner

 **-Comme d'habitude,cette fois-ci j'étais dans le bureau de Tsunade-Sama,elle voulait que je vois certaines radios,je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir passer la matin avec les patients du dernier étage.** Dis-je en prenant une bouchée de mon riz

 **-T'es vraiment une pute de chanceuse que Tsunade t'es prise sous son aile comme apprenti.** Me dit-elle en agitant ses baguettes devant moi

 **-Je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter de la sorte.** Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être offusquée

Il y a quelques jours Tsunade-Sama m'avait appeler dans son bureau pour discuter avec moi,ça faisait à peine deux mois que j'étais là qu'elle était impressionnée par mon travail et mon professionnalisme,heureusement qu'elle ne puisse pas lire mes pensées. J'étais en état de choque,mon idole voulait me prendre sous son bras et m'enseigner pleins de choses que je ne savais pas encore sur la médecine,un rêve qui devenait réalité.

En acceptant d'être son apprenti,j'avais plus de charges de travail,je risquais à tout moment de me faire taper par elle ou jeter par la fenêtre,mais au moins après avoir finis études de médecine,j'avais une garantie de travailler à temps plein à l'hôpital.

 **-Et pour cet aprèm?Comment ça va ce passer ?**

 **-En fait ce sera un peu comme dans le film,mais seulement les scènes de chant,et je me demande comment je vais me démerder.**

 **-Arrête tu chantes pas mal,tu chantes mieux que Rebecca Black c'est déjà ça.**

 **-C'est comme ça que tu comptes me remonter le moral ?**

 **-Aller c'est rien,si on m'avait demander j'aurai pris le rôle.** Dit-elle en touchant ses cheveux

 **-Oui mais on a demander à moi pas à toi.** La taquinais-je pour la faire redescendre de son petit nuage de diva

 **-Je t'emmerde.** Dit-elle en repoussant son plateau sur la table

 **-De même ma chère porcinette.** Répliquais en souriant tout en me levant avec mon plateau vide en main

Elle me souria puis me suivit pour déposer nos plateaux. Je commençais un peu à redouter cet événement,j'avais déjà répéter plusieurs fois le spectacle avec mes partenaires. Aladdin joué par Naruto parce qu'il voulait vraiment joué ce rôle pour les enfants,Lee en tant que Génie avec ses sourcils,Choji qui avait été recruté par Ino pour jouer le rôle de mon père et Kiba qui avait accepter de vêtir le costume de Jafar,par contre on a du abandonner pour le singe parce que personne ne voulait faire ce rôle.

Heureusement que le vendredi était une journée tranquille. Le dernier mois,grâce à la bienveillance de Chiyo j'avais pu éviter d'approcher d'une quelconque façon de la chambre d'Hidan,parce que la dernière fois que je suis rentrée dans sa chambre pour lui donner ses médicaments,il avait dit à voix haute tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête en me voyant,à croire qu'il n'a aucun filtre dans sa bouche.

Et je peux dire que c'était pas du tout mais pas du tout joyeux,même Inner avait été quelque peu choquée par ce qu'il disait.

 **« Je n'étais pas choquée,juste prise au dépourvue. »**

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire?Avoue le,tu étais tout aussi choquée que moi. »

J'attendis qu'Inner prenne la parole mais elle préférait se la fermer après ce que j'ai dis. De que ce que je peux me souvenir avant de faire un black out cérébral,c'est qu'il avait rêver la veille de moi,enfin surtout de mon corps et des positions pas du tout catholiques que lui et moi avions pratiqués. Sur le coup je m'étais sentie violée,rien que par la pensée,tout ce qu'il avait dit avant que Kin ne me fasse sortir de force de la salle.

Ce soir je me suis endormie avec la voix de Sasori au bout du combiné,qui me rassurait et me réconfortait. Et le matin qui succédait cette journée,je m'étais jurée de ne plus laisser Hidan me rendre vulnérable,comme avec Kakashi,merde à la fin!Je n'avais pas pratiquée 6 ans avec Shisui pour qu'à la fin je me fasse dominer par des sous merdes !

 **« YEAH GIRL ! »**

« Je vais faire une mini révolution dans mon cerveau. »

C'était avec cet état d'esprit que j'avais tenue les autres jours,loin d'Hidan et en face de Kakashi qui avait tenter un contact physique avec moi,en essayant de toucher ma main,mais je suis plus rapide que le vent enculé de ta race. Je lui avais passer ses médicaments et était partie tel une diva,sans me retourner,bien que j'avais toujours peur qu'il puisse me rattraper et je ne préférais pas imaginer la suite.

 **-Oh Sakura je t'ai enfin trouvée !** Dit Shizune essoufflée qui apparemment me cherchait

 **-C'est l'heure de ta changer pour le spectacle,nous allons bientôt faire sortir les enfants de leurs chambres.** Continua t'elle

 **-Maintenant ?** Demandais-je

 **-Oui!Aller viens !** S'exclama t'elle en me prenant la main

Elle m'avait emmenée dans une autre salle pour que je puisse me changée dans mon costume et que je fasse mon maquillage. N'y connaissant rien pour tout ce qui est maquillage enfin ce genre de truc,j'avais demandée de l'aide à Kin qui avait fait un an d'étude dans une école de cosmetique. En entrant dans la salle je voyais déjà Naruto et Kiba dans leurs costumes,tandis que Lee se faisait maquillé tout en bleu et que Choji se faisait poser une fausse barbe.

Vous êtes sures qu'on est dans un hôpital et pas dans un salon de beauté?Je laissais Shizune qui allait s'occuper de Naruto qui galérait avec la ceinture de son costume,et je m'asseyais devant l'un des miroirs qui avait été posé il y quelques heures plus tôt. Je sentis les mains de Kin sur mes épaules et je voyais son regard dans le miroir.

 **-Tu vas voir ce sera très simple,je vais faire tes cheveux,j'ai de la chance qu'ils soient longs,et tu vas avoir un maquillage oriental,tu es prête ?**

 **-Je suppose.** Dis-je en souriant à travers le miroir

Je laissais Kin s'occuper en premier de mes cheveux,elle les avaient peignés et les avaient rendus plus gonflés,avec deux ou trois accessoires mes cheveux ressemblaient presque exactement à ceux de Jasmine. Et pour le maquillage celui était un peu lourd,un peu de fond de teint,du eye liner,du fard à paupières,du mascara et beaucoup de rouge à lèvres rouge foncé.

Mais le résultat en restait parfait,pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais restée le plus longtemps possible devant le miroir pour contempler mon visage,je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une beauté mais le make up pouvait changer une femme,littéralement. Kin m'avait immédiatement envoyée dans l'une des cabines de fortune pour pouvoir me changer. Le costume était exactement identique à celui que porte Jasmine. Comment ils ont fais pour avoir le costume?Et à ma taille en plus !

Je me sentais un peu exposée avec le haut qui ne recouvrait que ma poitrine,et le pantalon de soie ainsi qu'avec ses babouches. Mais la couleur bleu ciel allait bien avec mon teint bizarrement,il faut que je prenne une photo en souvenir,je sens qu'Ino sera jalouse.

 **-Aller Sakura sors,on veut voir ton costume !** Cria Naruto de derrière le rideau de ma petite cabine

 **-J'arrive !**

Je sortais à pas prudent de la cabine pour ne pas froisser le costume. En me postant devant les garçons je les voyais avec toute la même réaction. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte qui pendait au sol,on dirait un cliché de cartoon. Je pouvais voir Kiba reluquer ma poitrine du coin de l'oeil,pervers,détourne le regarde ou je t'en colle une,il d'eut voir mon aura de colère et ramena direct son regard au mien.

 **-Alors ?** Demandais-je en tournant sur moi pour leur donner un meilleur regard sur mon costume

 **-Ma belle fleur de cerisier vous êtes magnifique !** Cria Lee tout bleu avec un crâne lisse

 **-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui.** Rejoignit Kiba

 **-C'est vrai,le costume te va très bien Sakura.** Dit Choji aka mon père,la barbe avait l'air tellement vraie

 **-Vraiment ?** Dis-je en souriant avec espoir et joie

C'es la première fois que je me déguisais et qu'une pro me maquillait,j'étais vraiment contente!Je me rendis compte que Naruto n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début,il était comme figée sur place.

 **-Naruto ?** Demandais-je

 **-Naruto-kun ?** Demanda Lee tout en passant sa main devant les yeux de Naruto en voyant aucune réaction de sa part

 **-Hein ?** Répondit celui-ci en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux et en revenant à la réalité

 **-Tu trouves comment mon costume ?** Dis-je en levant un peu les bras pour lui montrer

 **-Il-il est parfait,juste parfait.** Dit-il mais il regardait plus mes yeux que mon costume

Je tapais inconsciemment du pied un peu nerveuse,si Naruto me regardait comme ça,je n'osais pas imaginée comment ça se passerait avec les patients « fous ». Mais j'étais tellement impatiente de pouvoir performer devant les enfants et leur donner un peu de joie. Certains ne pouvaient pas fêter Noël avec leur famille puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer avec leurs appareils.

 **-Kiba ta barbichette est vraie ?** Demandais-je en regardant de plus près celle-ci

Le maquillage de Kiba était parfait,dans le film Jafar est un vieil homme assez moche,alors que Kiba dans ce personnage avait l'air sauvage,et vraiment ténébreux,j'en étais presque attiré par lui.

 **-Tu veux toucher ?** Me dit-il

J'eus le temps de toucher la barbichette de Kiba,la barbe de Choji et le crâne lisse de Lee avant qu'on vienne nous chercher pour le spectacle. Je commençais à stresser,j'espère que les enfants aimeront,faites qu'ils aiment. De ce que je pouvais voir de ma place,la salle était remplie d'enfants de tout âge,que ce soit ado aux petits enfants en bas âge. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être impatients,comme moi. Je pouvais même voir Ino qui était debout à côté d'une autre infirmière.

Moi,Choji et Kiba étions au fond de la grande salle derrière les enfants,bien caché puisque ce n'était pas encore notre tour. Je plaignais Naruto qui lui devait directement être devant les enfants et n'avaient que cinq minutes juste après pour pouvoir changer de costume. Mais quand Aladdin aka Naruto arriva sur scène tous les enfants crièrent et étaient ébahis.

La performance de Lee et Naruto était fantastique,Lee jouait parfaitement le rôle du Génie et Naruto avait l'air d'être fait pour ce rôle. Ce n'était qu'après la seconde chanson et d'une rapide pause de 5 minutes que j'entrais en jeu avec Choji et Kiba. Dans la chanson du Prince Ali je ne chantais pas mais je devais faire part de ma présence,je passais entre les enfants et leur montrait la scène avec un air de fascination,tout en dansant au rythme de la chanson.

Les filles étaient en admiration devant mon costume et mon rôle,certaines pleuraient presque face à moi. J'en avais moi-même presque les larmes aux yeux,certaines rêvaient d'être Jasmine je suppose. Mon cœur battait dans ma cage thoracique,la joie était inscrite sur mon visage avec un sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles,ce souvenir restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Juste avant la dernière chanson,nous devions joués une scène du film quand Aladdin arrivait à gagner contre Jafar,cette fois-ci personne ne chantait mais nous parlions haut et fort. Les lumières s'éteignirent,pour laisser le temps aux gens de poser un tapis sur la scène pour Ce Rêve Bleu. Moi et Naruto nous commencèrent à chanter quand les lumières s'ouvrirent. Tout au long de la chanson je me remémorais la scène du film et nos répetitions,les yeux de Naruto laissaient transpirés un sentiment que je connaissais bien mais que je ne voulais pas voir,devant la couleur de ses yeux j'étais distraite et nerveuse,j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir mon âme. Et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi.

 **-Ce rêve bleu.** Chanta Naruto

 **-Ce rêve bleu.** Chantais-je à mon tour

 **-Au mille nuits.**

 **-Au mille nuits.**

 **-Qui durera.**

 **-Pour toi et moi.**

 **-Toute la vie.** Nous chantâmes à la fin en posant nos têtes l'une sur l'autre et en nous tenant la main devant notre public

Mon cœur battait trop vite,et je savais qu'elle en était la cause,la proximité de Naruto. Je ne savais pas quel sentiments avait-il pour moi,mais je ne pouvais pas les lui rendre,j'avais encore du mal à faire confiance au sexe opposé et il était mon meilleur ami,si on essayait quelque chose ensemble notre amitié pourrait être détruite,non ?

La lumière s'éteignit,moi et Naruto nous nous levâmes pour enlever le tapis et les autres nous rejoignirent en vitesse sur scène,les enfants,ainsi que les infirmières nous applaudissaient. Je voyais le grand sourire d'Ino,moi et les autres nous nous primes par la main et firent une révérence avant de rejoindre le public composé des enfants et de leurs parents. Beaucoup d'enfants voulaient nous faire des câlins,tandis que d'autres voulaient un souvenir de ce spectacle donc nous prenions des photos avec eux,le trois quarts des photos que je prenais,je tenais dans mes bras l'enfant avec sa tête bercée sur la mienne.

J'aimais tellement les enfants,des âmes innocentes et si douce,ils sont si mignons. L'un de mes rêves inavoués était qu'un jour je puisse avoir mes propres enfants,certainement dans un avenir proche,j'avais toujours aimée l'idée de me voir enceinte. Je ne pouvais pas allée voir Ino,je devais allée directement au dernier étage pour aller dans la salle de thérapie qui pouvait contenir les patients dangereux et ceux inoffensifs.

Les patients n'étaient pas encore dans la salle et la scène était déjà prête,nous étions juste derrière la scène,cette fois-ci on ne pouvait pas être derrière les patients puisqu'il y aurait les gardiens postés au mur. En attendant Naruto se changait en vitesse et je pouvais de l'eau et en offrais à Lee qui prit la bouteille avec enthousiasme,Choji mangeait des ailes de poulets qui viennent de je ne sais ou et Kiba s'éventait parce qu'il a le costume le plus lourd et chaud d'entre nous tous,je peux rien dire moi j'ai le ventre à l'air.

Les premiers patients s'assirent devant,c'est un bon début ce ne sont seulement que les patients dociles,les dangereux seront mis derrière,moi et Kiba nous regardions les gens cachés derrière un rideau.

 **-A ton avis,ils vont aimés ?** Lui demandais-je

 **-Merde,les gars vont se foutre de ma gueule.** Gémit Kiba en regardant les gardes postés à l'arrière tout en m'ignorant

 **-Mais on s'en fout la,répond à ma question.** Lui dis-je

 **-Quelle question ?** Dit-il

 **-Tu l'as vus celle-là ?** Dis-je en brandissant mon poing

 **-Hai!Bien sur qu'ils vont aimés !**

 **-Hey vous faites quoi les gars ?** Dit Naruto arrivant juste derrière nous et posa son menton sur ma tête en regardant les patients

 **-Sakura se demande si les patients vont aimés le spectacle.** L'informa Kiba

 **-Bien sur qu'ils vont aimés!Qui n'aimerait pas ?** Dit-il joyeux

Rien qu'avec ça,ma tension baissait et je soupirais,les patients ne sont pas des enfants,s'ils n'aiment pas le spectacle ce sera le problème du Maire qui voulait de ça,pas le mien.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre là ?!** Cria Hidan qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle suivit des autres patients dangereux

Putain!Ils ont fais sortir le gorille. A cause de son entrée fracassante,certains patients dociles prirent peur et se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes,certains paniquèrent,heureusement que nous avions les médecins avec nous et certaines infirmières. Heureusement que Tsunade-Sama est là pour recadre ce grand babouin d'Hidan,pour la peine elle s'asseya juste à côté de lui en fin de ligne.

En gros voilà comment était positionné les patients de gauche à droite,la dernière rangée était occupée par,Sasuke,Kisame,Orochimaru,Kabuto pourquoi il est encore là lui?Juste à côté il y avait,Zetsu,Kakashi,Gaara,Chiyo,Deidara,Utakata,Zabuza,Hidan,Tsunade. Au moins ils ne seront pas laissés par eux-mêmes.

 **-C'est un spectacle?!J'adore les spectacles !** S'écria Deidara en tapant des mains avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

 **-La ferme pd d'Haretsu,dis la vieille ou est Sakura ?** Injuria Hidan

 **-Isolation.** Le menaca Tsunade,avec ce simple mot il se la ferma

Les patients ne disaient aucun mots ou alors de simple chuchotements frénétiques,tandis que ceux de derrière criaient presque. C'était donc facile pour moi d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

 **-Cela est très honorable de votre part Tsunade-Sama de nous offrir un spectacle.** Dit Utakata

Au début je pensais que c'était vraiment un lèche cul mais en fait c'est sa façon de penser et de parler. Deidara tapait en accord. Je regardais les autres,Zabuza pour pas changer s'en foutait royalement,Tic et Tac aka The Sheitan et Hannibal Lecter ne laissaient rien transparaitres,enfin Orochimaru souriait mais c'est pas vraiment un sourire non plus,tu vois ce que je veux dire Inner ?

 **« Je vois parfaitement. »**

Tandis que Zetsu portait encore sa camisole avec son masque sur le visage. Gaara avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise,en même temps je ne l'ai pas vus de la journée et il n'a pas vu Naruto de la l'après-midi,il devait se sentir nerveux. Kisame était calme avec les bras croisés,Kakashi avait l'air fatigué,crève enfoiré,et Sasuke bah il était Sasuke hein,imperturbable même dans cet environnement.

Sasuke Uchiha était encore un mystère pour moi,et je ne sais pas si j'avais envie de connaître tous ses secrets. Maintenant que tous les patients étaient présents et assis,il ne manquait plus que le signal pour commencer.

 **-Maintenant que vous êtes tous assis,nous allons pouvoir commencer le spectacle de Noël !** Dit Tsunade

 **-Mais c'est pas encore Noël ?** Entendis-je de quelque part

 **-C'est quel enfoiré qui a dit ça ?!** Cria Tsunade

 **-Et bien commençons le spectacle !** Toussa t'elle après un long silence

Ok c'est à nous maintenant. La lumière s'éteignait tandis que Naruto entra en scène. J'entendais les houhouments d'Hidan avant qu'il se taise complètement,Tsunade a du le menacer encore une fois. Au moins après ça,personne ne fût déçu,de ce que je pouvais voir certains patients étaient fascinés par le spectacle. Nous avions mis des semaines pour les répétitions et le décor ainsi que les accessoires. Je tapais du pied en attendant mon tour.

 **-Doucement Sakura.** Me chuchota Kiba

 **-Désolé,je stress un peu,j'espère qu'ils vont aimés.** Dis-je penaude

 **-Je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'ils vont aimés. Certains patients peuvent te paraître horrible et sans cœur,mais au fond ils aiment aussi les petites choses de la vie,comme les spectacles.**

 **-Vraiment?Je n'avais jamais vraiment penser à ça,je ne me suis jamais demandée à quoi pensaient t'ils vraiment,je vais devoir changer mon jugement maintenant.**

 **-Ils ne sont pas tous méchants.**

Je ne me suis jamais mise à leur place,enfermée pour un crime commis avec sang froid ou non. J'en avais la preuve avec Deidara et Hidan qui n'étaient pas du tout pareil mais était tout les deux enfermés ici. J'allais devoir refaire mon jugement. Pour l'instant je devais restée focalisée sur mon rôle,je suis Jasmine. J'entrais dans mon rôle et sur scène au moment venu.

J'essayais de passer outre les sifflements d'Hidan et dansais en rythme avec les autres,rapidement après un autre changement de costume de Naruto nous arrivions à la dernière chanson,moi et Naruto sur la tapis,j'essayais de ne pas regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux,mais en évitant son regard j'en croisais un autre. Les yeux noirs abysses de Sasuke Uchiha,beaucoup trop intenses je détournais les yeux et continuais à chanter,jusqu'a la dernière note.

A mon grand étonnement,beaucoup de patients applaudissaient et d'autres se levaient,certains sifflaient aussi. J'affichais un grand sourire,ils avaient aimés!De la ou j'étais je pouvais aussi voir que les gardiens avaient aimés la performance,j'avais même le droit à un clin d'oeil de Suigetsu. Je fis un tour circulaire de la salle,je voyais Kisame qui me fit un signe du pouce,Deidara qui était en extase,Utakata qui était figé,Kakashi avec les yeux écarquillés,même Zabuza avait l'air d'avoir aimer le spectacle. Orochimaru applaudissait,de même pour Kabuto,Gaara s'était même lever et me regardait bizarrement,et je ne préfère pas parler d'Hidan,vaut mieux pas.

Mais ce soir là en prenant l'avion,je posais ma tête près du hublot tout en regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres les étoiles et le ciel sombre,de la même couleur que les yeux de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Elle était devant lui,de toute sa gloire. Ses longs cheveux roses qui s'arrêtaient en bas du dos,ses yeux verts émeraudes,ses longs cils roses,ses lèvres pulpeuses,et sa robe d'albâtre. Elle était magnifique devant lui. Elle le regardait d'un air doux et sensuel,il en était hypnotiser,il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant,c'était tout nouveau pour lui,et ça le rendait vulnérable. Aucun mots n'était prononcer,elle le regardait et il l'a regardait. Puis elle commença à enlever les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds,sous cette robe elle n'était vêtue de rien,seule sa peau de pêche était présente. Et sa beauté physique était tout aussi belle,bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à distinguer proprement ses courbes mais il pouvait presque les apercevoir grâce à la lueur de la lune. Elle s'avança vers lui et écartait les jambes pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux,il pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur floral,cette odeur qui le rendait fou. Elle était si belle,qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Arriva t'il à murmurer

 **-Chut,laisse moi faire.** Lui dit-elle à l'oreille

Des frissons lui parcourut l'échine,il avait les bras ballants mais il avait des démangeaisons aux mains,comme s'il voulait toucher quelque chose. Elle commença à lui embrasser la mâchoire puis la courbe de son coup et même sa pomme d'Adam. On ne l'avait jamais toucher ou approcher de cette manière,mais il commençait à aimer ses touches,ses caresses et ses lèvres,mais il ne voulait que ce soit elle qui fasse tout,ses instincts lui disaient de lui faire la même chose mais sur tout le corps,sa bouche voulait embrasser chaque partie de son corps accessibles et sa langue voulait la goûter. Il n'avait jamais eu tellement envie d'une chose auparavant,il en avait besoin. Elle arrêta ses caresses,laissant doucement la chaleur de son ventre se propager sur tout son corps. Elle lui prit sa main valide et la positionnait sur sa joue,si douce et chaude,il regardait ses lèvres,il voulait les embrassés,il voulait qu'elle soit à lui,seulement à lui. Leurs bouches se rapprochaient et elle conduisit sa main jusqu'à sa partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Au moment ou il allait frôler ses doux plis,il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la chaleur de son corps. Un rêve,seulement un rêve. Il avait déjà rêver d'elle,mais jamais de cette manière,jamais,mais il aimait. Il pouvait presque sentir son parfum,il avait fait ce rêve à cause de ce qu'il avait vu cette après-midi,sa performance dans son costume de princesse oriental si belle mais si inaccessible. Il avait trop de pensées en tête,pour une fois dans sa vie Sasuke Uchiha ne savait pas comment faire pour agir devant une fille.

* * *

La fin du chapitre,alors vous avez aimez?Je pensais pas que j'allais le finir d'une traite mais au moins c'est déjà de ça de fait et j'en suis plutôt contente il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passe,et puis comme promis il y avait un moment SasuSaku qui était sous la forme d'un rêve,bon c'est pas réel mais voilà les pensées de Sasuke. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un temps assez long puisque ce sera le chapitre hors série avec un mini crossover,le temps que je regarde la saison 2 de Durarara et que je mette tout ça en ligne ce sera très long et je veux tout mettre dans un seul chapitre,donc je pense que pour le moment ce sera le chapitre le plus long qu'il y aura à faire dans cette fiction. Sur ce à la prochaine!


	17. Chapitre 16

Pour ce chapitre je ne répondrais pas aux commentaires parce que c'est un hors-série qui n'aura aucun impact sur la suite de la fiction. Donc dans le prochain chapitre je réponderais aux questions que vous me poserez.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto et de Durarara ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **-Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait ronfler aussi fort.**

 **-En même temps c'est Naruto.**

 **-Oui et bah pour le moment il m'empêche de dormir et c'est pas bon pour ma peau.** Se plaigna Ino en chuchotant à côté de moi

 **-Peut-être que Sai va le tuer avant que la vieille à sa droite ne le fasse.** Dis-je en regardant la scène de quelques sièges plus loin

A par les ronflements de Naruto,les allées retours d'un homme en surpoids aux toilettes et les reniflements d'un ado enrhumé,le silence planait au dessus de nos têtes. Presque tous les passagers de l'avion dormaient ou restaient assis en silence sur leur siège. Nous avions décollés depuis quarante minutes que déjà Naruto dormait comme un gros porc,il ronflait et de la bave sortait de sa bouche,il s'était même gratter les parties intimes,ce cochon.

Mais en attendant Ino n'arrêtait pas de soupirer tout en feuilletant son magazine à ma gauche,cette connasse a réussie à prendre la place avec vu sur hublot quand j'étais partie me soulager aux toilettes. Derrière nous il y avait Tenten et Lee,je pense que Lee dort puisque ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas entendue,je regardais la partie creuse entre mon siège et celui d'Ino pour vérifier.

Effectivement il dormait,la bouche grande ouverte et la bave qui sortait,mais lui au moins ne ronflait pas,ou alors en mode silencieux. Et Tenten n'est pas mieux,elle jetait doucement des cacahuètes dans la bouche de Lee,celui-ci s'etoufait et recracha ladite cacahuète,puis regardait encore à moitié endormi autour de lui,Tenten s'était remise droite sur son siège et faisait semblant de dormir.

Lee reposa sa tête et se rendormit directement. Je regardais Tenten qui ouvrit les yeux et rigolait doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

 **-Je vois que tu t'amuses.** Lui chuchotais-je

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et continuait à rire derrière sa main.

 **-Beaucoup.** Rigola t'elle. **Et toi tu dors pas ?** me demanda t'elle après avoir finit de rire

 **-Nope,surtout pas avec l'autre qui ronfle juste à côté.**

Elle tourna sa tête vers Naruto et le toisa du regard. Juste à côté de lui était Sai qui essayait de se concentrer sur son dessin en ignorant Naruto,de l'autre côté de Naruto,vers nous,est une pauvre vieille dame qui regardait le siège devant elle avec une de ses tristesse. Les ronflements de Naruto arrivaient à faire déprimer une pauvre vieille femme,elle me faisait de la peine.

Il nous restait plus d'une heure de vol,mais les ronflements de Naruto étaient insupportables pour les personnes autour de lui. J'entendis Ino soupirer une nouvelle fois. Je retirais ma ceinture de sécurité et me levais de mon siège.

 **-Tu vas ou ?** Entendis-je de la part d'Ino

 **-Faire une bonne action.**

Je m'accroupissais à côté du siège de la vielle dame et lui touchait doucement le bras avec un sourire sur le visage.

 **-Madame?Prenez mon siège je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir le reste du vol.** lui dis-je

 **-Vraiment?Vous feriez ça ?** Me dit-elle avec espoir

 **-Bien sur en plus le grand ronfleur juste à côté est mon ami,donc ça ira.**

 **-Merci infiniment.**

Elle se leva et s'asseyait sur mon siège,Ino lui sourit avant de reprendre sa lecture. Je regardais Naruto avant de soupirer et de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je le bougeais un peu pour qu'il se réveille mais c'est comme essayer de réveiller un ours en pleine hibernation,impossible et dangereux aussi.

Je décidais de prendre le problème avec une main de fer,je tirais l'oreille de Naruto.

 **« Aie,sa ça fait mal. »**

Ce qui le réveilla direct de son sommeil lourd. Il regarda autour de lui les yeux mi-clos,avant de tourner sa tête vers moi.

 **-Sorcière.** Dit-il avec une voix pâteuse

Je tiltais au nom qu'il venait de me donner,tu veux jouer à ce jeu?On va jouer mon coco.

 **-Alors comme ça je suis une sorcière?Je vois,dis en moi plus.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire carnassier

Il comprit son erreur et se réveilla direct,il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit en grand la bouche,avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Mais je le retenais d'une main et essayait de l'étrangler.

 **-S-saku-ra-chan,je je vais mourir.** Essaya t'il de dire

 **-Ah bon tu crois ?** Dis-je sarcastique

 **-Je ne suis pas expert mais je pense que tu l'as tué.** Me dit Sai alors que la tête de Naruto pendouillait entre mon avant bras et mon coude,on pouvait presque voir son âme s'envolée

 **-Ne t'en fais pas,il va ressusciter dés que l'on atterrira.** Le rassurais-je après avoir remis Naruto à sa place,presque mort

 **-Sinon tu dessinais quoi ?** Lui demandais-je en désignant du regard son carnet

 **-Un travail non fini.** Finit-il par dire en fixant son carnet tout en me cachant avec précaution le dessin

 **-Pourrais-je le voir?Quand il sera fini ?** Lui demandais-je avec un sourire

Une petite rougeur apparut sur ses joues il détourna le regard avec un sourire timide avant d'hocher la tête pour me donner son accord. Depuis le karaoké,j'avais remarquer que le comportement de Sai n'était pas du tout le même qu'au lycée. Il était moins reclus sur lui-même,moins salopard j'ai envie de dire,mais il arrivait plus à comprendre les sentiments des gens et les siens aussi.J'en étais contente pour lui,il arrivait à se socialisé.

Après le lycée je n'avais pas eu le temps,ni le courage de recontactée les autres de la bande. Je n'avais garder contact qu'avec Ino et Tenten. Ino parce que même à l'autre bout du monde elle arriverait à me retrouver et pour me punir m'emmènerait dans un salon de beauté puis ensuite dans dans un centre commercial pour terminer la soirée dans une boîte de nuit. Dans tout les cas ce qu'elle me proposait ne me plairait guère,j'aimais faire du shopping mais le reste pas du tout.

Et Tenten parce qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps au dojo,elle aussi avait changée durant ce temps. Au lycée elle formait un trio avec Lee et Neji,des fois moi et Ino on l'a taquinait sur sa relation avec Neji,on avait toujours pensés qu'ils termineraient ensemble,mais il a du ce passer quelque chose probablement parce qu'au lendemain de notre remise de diplôme,Neji avait littéralement disparu,d'après Hinata il a du s'occuper de la branche familiale à Hong Kong.

Même après tout ce temps,Tenten n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles,elle avait réussie à s'en remettre,il était son premier amour et probablement le seul depuis le temps,mais elle était comme moi,indépendante. Elle ne laisserait jamais un homme la rendre triste,à par son père,ou dicter sa conduite.

 **« GIRLS POWER ! »**

« SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ! »

 **« WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WHAT !**

« Ouais non c'est bon Inner on continuera plus tard. »

 **« Roh on s'éclatait bien pourtant. »**

Revenons à nos moutons. Mon plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir garder contact avec Naruto,parce que Ino était l'une de mes moitiés,tandis que Naruto était l'autre. Ce grand bouffon m'avait terriblement manquer,ainsi que les autres. Quand nous reviendrons à Konoha je ferais en sorte que nous sortions plus souvent tous ensemble. Leur amitié m'était précieuse.

 **-Sai ?** Dis-je

 **-Oui ?** Me répondit-il

 **-Je suis désolé.**

 **-De quoi ?** Me dit-il légèrement étonné

 **-De ne pas avoir garder contact avec toi,ni avec les autres.** M'excusais-je honteuse

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sakura,je comprends parfaitement.** Me dit-il

 **-Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pris la peine de vous revoir.** Dis-je en sentant presque les larmes de honte me montées aux yeux

 **-Il a raison Sakura.** **Après le lycée nous avons tous pris des chemins différents,tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable,tu n'es pas comme ça à t'appitoyer sur ton sort.** Dit d'un coup Naruto en me regardant sérieusement mais avec tant de compassion

 **-Je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant je garderais toujours contact avec vous,quoi qu'il arrive.** Leur dis-je avec détermination

 **-Je sais.** Me dit Naruto avec un sourire

Une autre promesse que j'avais scellée. Sai avait presque la même expression faciale que Naruto,j'avais besoin d'eux ainsi que des autres dans ma vie,je n'aimais pas la solitude,elle était ma plus grande peur. Elle,ainsi que lui.

 **« Y a pas un problème là ? »**

« Toi aussi tu l'as remarquer? »

 **-T'étais pas censé être mort toi ?** Dis-je suspicieusement à Naruto

 **-Ah ouais.** Dit-il bêtement avant de se rendormir sans problème sur son siège

 **-Espérons qu'il ne ronfle plus durant le reste du trajet.** Dit Sai

 **-Espérons le.** Dis-je en me redressant sur mon siège

* * *

 **-Chers passagers du vol de Tokyo Airlines veuillez restez assis sur vos sièges jusqu'à la fin de l'atterrissage,nous espérons que le vol vous ait été agréable et à très bientôt sur nos lignes.**

Je me massais légèrement la nuque pour atténuer la rigidité de celui-ci,merde j'ai du m'assoupir pendant un moment sans m'en rendre compte,j'avais la langue légèrement pâteuse et les yeux flous. Naruto continuait à dormir à ma droite,Sai regardait dans le vide,Tenten était dans le même état que moi,Lee avait l'air d'être parfaitement éveillé et Ino elle arrangeait ses cheveux à l'aide d'un miroir de poche.

On était plus ou moins près pour sortir de l'avion,je regardais le panneau lumineux qui allait nous indiquer quand nous pourrions nous lever. Au bout de deux minutes je sentis les roues de l'avion se poser sur le sol en toute sécurité,j'étais prête à applaudir le pilote mais personne ne le faisait,apparemment on ne fait plus ça dans les avions,pourquoi les gens ne perpétuent pas les traditions?Dans tout les cas pour le moment j'attendais de me lever parce que je sentais que mes jambes voulaient bougés et un lit m'attendait quelque part dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro.

 **-Naruto réveille toi on vient d'atterrir.** Lui dis-je en le poussant pour le réveiller en voyant que nous pouvions enfin nous levés pour prendre nos affaires

 **-Mmpffhh hein ?**

Il essaya de se lever mais ce débile a oublier qu'il avait encore sa ceinture attachée,il retomba derechef sur son siège. J'en étais presque à me frapper le front.

 **-Ta ceinture Naruto.** Lui dis-je blasée

Il se frotta le visage avant de voir qu'effectivement il avait encore sa ceinture attachée. Il me remercia et enleva celle-ci. J'en fis de même,j'étirais au maximum mes bras et craquait mon dos,ah ça fait du bien,mais j'avais l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'était passer dessus,vivement que je dorme dans mon lit parce que je n'en pouvais plus après la journée que j'ai passée.

 **-Merci encore jeune fille de m'avoir permis de m'asseoir à votre place.** Me remercia la dame âgée quand nous échangions nos places pour qu'elle puisse prendre son petit sac dans l'un des compartiments

 **-Ne vous en faites pas c'était pas un problème pour moi.** Lui souriais-je

 **-Sakura!Il est ou mon sac ?** Me demanda Naruto

 **-Dans le compartiment juste au dessus de ta tête.** Lui dis-je en récupérant le mien et celui d'Ino

 **-Merci!Hndkjznjzfbhb.** Finit-il quand en ouvrant ledit compartiment,son sac lui tomba à la gueule

Je l'ignorais et attendait que certaines personnes passaient avant de suivre le dos de Tenten quand celle-ci et Lee passèrent,Ino me suivit avec Sai et l'autre débile. L'aéroport était rempli de gens malgré l'heure tardive,sur ma montre je pouvais lire 23h48. J'espère que nous pourrons trouver un taxi qui puisse prendre tout nos bagages et nous emmenés à notre hôtel.

L'aéroport était immense,même à cet heure de la journée l'endroit était si lumineux et aéré. Avec pleins d'étages et des ascenseurs vitrés. Mes yeux encore semi flous essayaient de capter tout ce que je pouvais voir.

 **-Venez vite on droit prendre nos bagages !** Nous indiqua Ino

Heureusement aucun de nous n'a perdu en cours de route nos bagages,en une demi-heure on avait réussis à prendre tout nos bagages,même ceux d'Ino et maintenant nous nous dirigions vers le parking des taxis,des chauffeurs attendaient tranquillement adossés sur le capot de leur voiture que des gens viennent leur demander un tour.

Les chauffeurs de taxi à Tokyo sont bien plus sévères et soudés sur la loi,aucun n'a voulu nous emmenés tous dans leur voiture,gardez vos bagnoles toutes cabossés bandes enfoirés on a pas besoin d'elles. Mais un homme a accepter de tous nous prendre,avec les trois bagages d'Ino. Nous étions tous entassés à l'arrière,on avait choisi de laisser le plus âgé d'entre nous pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager,qui n'était autre que Lee.

Et bien sur comme nous étions 5 à l'arrière,Tenten s'était retrouvée sur mes genoux et Naruto sur ceux de Sai. Tout au long du trajet Naruto était resté figé comme un piquet sur les genoux de Sai qui lui ne laissait rien paraître,lequel des deux dois-je le plus plaindre ? Pour ma part Tenten ne me dérangeait pas,elle ne pesait presque rien,ou alors était-ce du grâce à mes entraînements avec Shisui?Ah mais ouais j'ai des cuisses en béton.

 **« Tu dis que de la merde. »**

« Excuse moi si je suis fatiguée. »

Soudain le chauffeur prit la parole.

 **-Le quartier d'Ikebukuro est très fréquenté et plein de vie,mais faites attention les jeunes car c'est ici que les gangs se réunissent,on peut facilement les identifier avec leur foulard de couleur. A par un gang qui n'a aucune couleur,on les appelles les Dollars,personne ne sait qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font,à ce qu'on dit ils n'ont aucun chef distinct.**

 **-Et la police,que fait-elle ?** Demandais-je

 **-Pff elle est trop occupée à courser la Motarde sans tête.** Dit-il

 **-La Motarde sans tête ?** Demanda Naruto

 **-Au début ce n'était qu'une simple légende mais il y a quatre mois,avait eu lieu un rassemblement de membres de Dollars,et parmi eux se trouvait la Motarde sans tête,on dit que sa moto n'émet aucun bruit,à par celui du hennissement d'un cheval,il y a des vidéos qui le stipule mais on a pu voir ce qui se cachait derrière son casque.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?** Demanda Tenten intriguée

 **-Rien,juste de la fumée,elle n'avait aucune tête.** Dit-il en croisant notre regard à chacun sur le rétroviseur

 **-C'est impossible,aucun corps ne peut fonctionner sans un cerveau.** Niais-je

 **-Pourtant si,et je l'ai vus de mes propres yeux.**

 **-Vous avez dit qu'il y avait des vidéos sur ça,sont-elles encore en ligne ?** Demanda Ino

 **-Probablement,ce genre d'événement on ne peut pas le cacher.**

 **-Y a t'il autre chose que nous devrions savoir à propos de la ville ?** Demanda Sai

 **-Laissez moi réfléchir,et bien je vous ai parler des gangs qui se distinguent grâce à leur couleur,il n'y a les jaunes et les bleus que je connaisse. Ensuite il y a des personnes en qui vous devez faire très attention,évitez de les croiser à tout hasard.**

 **-Qui ?** Demandais-je,cette histoire de gangs et de Motarde sans tête m'intriguait vraiment

 **-La première personne est Izaya Orihara,un jeune homme rapide qui n'a aucun scrupule à détruire la vie d'autrui,il fait tout ça pour son plaisir personnel,il sait tout sur tout le monde,en quelque minutes il peut recueillir toutes les informations sur votre vie même les plus intimes,n'essayez jamais de sympathiser avec lui,et si vous le voyez en général Shizuo Heiwajima n'est pas bien loin.**

 **-Shizuo Heiwajima ?** S'interrogea Lee

 **-C'est un grand homme blond toujours habillé en barman,ne tendez jamais,jamais de vous mettre en travers de son chemin,il a la force d'une centaine d'hommes dans ses mains,il est capable de soulever un distributeur et le lancer à plusieurs mètres dans le ciel,tout le monde dans le quartier sait que Shizuo déteste Izaya,à ce qu'on entend il paraît qu'Izaya implique Shizuo dans des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis.**

 **-Mais c'est horrible,et la police ne fait rien à ce sujet ?** Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

 **-Izaya a beaucoup de contacts dans la police ou pire chez les Yakuzas,et l'argent n'est pas un problème pour lui.** Sourit amèrement l'homme

Je serrais les dents,je détestais ce genre de personnes qui se croit plus haut que n'importe qui et qui pense que rien ne peut lui arriver. J'espère ne pas le rencontrer durant la semaine qui va suivre,parce que je ne pense pas que mon poing va se retenir de lui en mettre une. Mais j'avais aussi un peu de peine pour ce Shizuo qui n'a probablement rien demander et qui se fait constamment arrêter par la police,mais ma pitié se faisait presque éclipser par le fait qu'il était capable de lancer des distributeurs. J'aimerais savoir si sa force pouvait rivaliser avec la mienne.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais que Lee était très intrigué par ce « Izaya »,Lee était connu pour être avec Gai,les hommes les plus rapides de Konoha,je pouvais à peine suivre la vitesse de Lee,elle dépassait largement la mienne,mais je me demandais si elle pouvait suivre celle de Shisui ?

Shisui est l'un des Uchiha les plus forts et les plus rapides de sa génération,tout au long de mon entraînements sous lui,il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous n'avions pas seulement eu des combats entre nous,il y a eut bien pire,pendant presque un mois il m'avait laisser dans la forêt bordant la ville pour que je puisse survivre de mes propres moyens,je peux vous dire qu'après ça ma mère avait prit son balai favoris et avait failli l'enfoncer au fond de la gorge de Shisui.

Nous avions aussi des séances de méditations,nous pouvions restées des heures durant ne pensant à rien,grâce à ça j'avais pus développée mon ouïe et mon odorat. Et je précise que maintenant j'étais capable de monter sur les arbres à la force de mes bras,sans l'aide de mes jambes. J'avais fais plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital à cause de ça,des multiples fractures sur tout mon corps,une épaule déboîter,une jambe cassée,un bras disloquer et plusieurs côtes cassées dont une qui avait faillie toucher mon poumon droit.

Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas au contraire ça avait permis à mon corps et à mon esprit de se renforcer et de s'endurcir. Mais revenons au présent,à minuit passer la ville était encore en vie,les lumières illuminaient les rues et les gens longeaient celle-ci,il y avait même des magasins encore ouverts. A Konoha à cet heure-ci les magasins auraient déjà fermés depuis un certain temps et il n'y aurait presque plus personne dans les rues,dans mon quartier seule les lampadaires éclairaient la rue.

C'était fascinant et nouveau pour moi mais aussi pour les autres. J'ai l'impression que ce quartier renferme beaucoup de secrets,de très sombres secrets.

 **« Et nous nous ferons un plaisir d'en connaître quelques uns. »**

« Nous n'avons que sept jours pour cela Inner. »

 **« Suffisamment de temps pour en connaître un ou deux. »**

« Tu es bien trop curieuse Inner. »

 **« Ne te mens pas à toi-même,toi aussi tu l'es. »**

Je n'allais pas la contredire,donc je préférais laisser le silence répondre à ma place. La circulation était assez fluide,en même temps il se fait tard,et mes yeux recommençaient à tomber,j'avais déjà passer plusieurs jours à ne pas dormir la nuit,certaines fois à cause des cauchemars et d'autres fois à cause des examens ou alors je m'entraînais,ce n'était pas un problème pour moi,mais je préférais garder mes heures de sommeil précieuses pour moi,surtout que je pouvais enfin goûter du bout des lèvres mon rêve si précieux.

 **-Voici mon numéro les jeunes,n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour le retour.** Nous dit le chauffeur en me tendant un bout de papier après nous avoir déposé devant notre hôtel

 **-Merci encore Monsieur de nous avoir pris dans votre taxi.** Dis-je en me baissant devant lui

 **-Vous êtes bien respectueux pour votre âge,mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.** Dit-il en souriant puis en entrant dans sa voiture

Je le regardais s'éloigner dans la chaîne de voiture,puis prise d'une main mon sac à dos. L'hôtel qui nous avait été attribuer était le New Star,c'est un hôtel assez classique et douillet pas très cher pour une nuit,mais heureusement que nous ne payons rien. Comme nous étions 6,moi,Ino et Tenten partagerons la même chambre et les autres l'autre.

A par Ino personne n'avait ramené deux valises entières de vêtements,et heureusement parce que les siennes étaient déjà bien assez à les porter dans la chambre et les mettre dans le placard. Mais j'étais trop crevée pour pouvoir discuter de cela avec Ino,à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller je m'endormis profondément.

Demain allait être notre premier jour à Ikebukuro,et j'étais impatiente de visiter le quartier.

* * *

 **-On se retrouve au Sunshine 60,ne vous perdez pas,ne parlez à aucun étranger,et évitez de vous faire voler si c'est possible,ok ?** Dis-je

 **-Oui maman.** Dit Ino en tirant la langue

 **-Je suis sérieuse Ino,n'oublis pas ce qu'à dit le chauffeur hier. Avec Lee on va essayer d'être rapide d'ici là si vous arrivez avant nous attendez en bas de l'immeuble.**

 **-Mais je veux venir aussi !** Bouda Naruto

 **-On ne discute pas aller zou !** Dis-je en les chassant de la main

Je les regardais s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers Lee.

 **-Allons-y.** Lui dis-je

 **-Hai !**

Moi et Lee étions les seuls à avoir un permis voiture dans le groupe. Ino n'arrivait toujours pas à l'avoir,Sai avant le diplôme ne savait même pas qu'il fallait avoir le permis pour conduire,Tenten préférait marché et Naruto a le permis moto,et je suis quasiment sure qu'une moto ne pourra pas nous prendre tous ensemble.

J'avais vérifiée sur mon portable le poste le plus proche qui pourrait nous offrir une voiture de location,à pied on mettait à peine 10 minutes,mais au moins nous aurions enfin une voiture pour nous déplacer en vu de notre calendrier charger et serrer de la semaine. Nous avions une multitude d'endroits à visiter,entre autre passer une journée à Disneyland de Tokyo,ou alors le zoo d'Ueno,le district de Roppongi,j'avais eu certaines intrigues sur le quartier Kabukicho mais quand j'ai vus la prolifération de Love Hôtel,de boites striptease et de Yakuza j'ai préférée retirée ce lieu des endroits à visiter.

Mais il y en avait pleins d'autres encore à voir,et j'en sautais d'impatience. Mais sinon en regardant les gens dans la rue,je voyais certains pointés du doigt ma tête. Il était courant de voir certaines adolescentes se teindre les cheveux en bleu,en rose ou en vert,mais en général on voyait la couleur des racines,tandis que la mienne non d'ou ma couleur naturel. Et puis il est courant à Konoha de voir ce genre de couleur,et je ne parle pas seulement de mes cheveux mais aussi de la couleur de mes yeux,la plupart des gens que j'avais croisée avait soit les yeux noirs ou marrons,j'ai du croiser une personne avec des yeux bleus et celui-ci n'avait pas les yeux bridés.

Et puis j'étais accompagnée de Lee qui lui non plus ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa coupe et la forme de ses yeux. Plusieurs filles le pointait du doigt et rigolaient entre elle,mon point de rupture vint presque à sa fin en voyant l'une d'elles sortir son téléphone pour le prendre en photo,je m'avançais rapidement vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

 **-Sakura-san ?** Entendis-je de la part de Lee au loin

 **-Je te conseille rapidement de ranger ce portable avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.** Lui dis-je neutre

 **-Hein?Ah ouais et si je le fais pas?Hein tu vas faire quoi ?** Me répondit-elle irrespectueusement

 **-Dans ce cas je te poursuivrais en justice,il est interdit de prendre des photos d'autrui sans leur consentement.**

 **-Quoi!T'es même pas cap de le faire la vieille !** S'écria celle-ci avec la grande bouche ouverte,je pouvais voir son chewing-gum

 **-Oh vraiment?Ne me tente pas j'ai des contacts en un appel tu peux te retrouver devant un tribunal,et qui appelles-tu la vieille,insolente,tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris le respect ?**

Je la voyais changer plusieurs fois d'expression faciale à chaque mot que je sortais,comprenait-elle au moins mes mots parce que j'avais l'impression du contraire. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire je rejoignis Lee qui était resté ou il était,nous reprîmes notre marche.

 **-Sakura-san vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire cela pour moi.** Marmonna t'il

 **-Arrête de me vouvoyer Lee on se connait depuis le collège,entre ami on doit se serrer les coudes,et puis j'avais mes propres raisons,elle n'avait pas le droit de te prendre en photo juste parce que tu es différent,je le suis,tout le monde l'est,même elle l'est.**

 **-Arigato Sakura-san !**

 **-Peux-tu enlever le San s'il te plait ?** Lui dis-je peinée

 **-Sakura-Chan ?** Dit-il incertain

 **-C'est mieux mais j'espère qu'un jour tu pourrais enlever les suffixes derrière mon prénom.** Lui souriais-je

Il rougit en réponse,mais pourquoi à presque tous les hommes à qui je souris ils me regardent et rougis?Je sais que tu vas dire un truc Inner donc je préfère me taire et toi aussi tu vas te taire.

 **« Oh mais j'allais rien d... »**

 **-IIIIIIIZZAAAAAAYYAAAAAA !** entendis-je au loin

Izaya?Comme le Izaya dont nous a parler le chauffeur?L'enfoiré qui fait des trucs louche avec les Yakuzas?Un homme passa en courant du côté de Lee. J'avais pu voir à quoi il ressemblait en une demi seconde,de taille moyenne,des cheveux noirs,des yeux de la même couleur,une peau claire,et un sourire vicieux. Il avait esquiver derrière nous une femme avec son fils qui devait avoir 3 ans.

 **-Izaya ?** S'interrogea Lee

 **-A ton avis c'est lui ?** Lui demandais-je

 **-Si c'est lui alors la personne qui cri doit être...**

 **-Shizuo Heiwajima.** Finis-je

Et Bingo c'était bel et bien lui,un homme assez grand portant des habits de barman,ses cheveux blonds bougeaient sauvagement au vent,je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil qu'il avait au nez,mais le pli entre ses sourcils laissaient devinés son état d'énervement. Dans les mains il tenait un lampadaire entier,comment avait-il fait pour le retirer du béton?!Impossible !

Et ce lampadaire n'était plus dans ses mains mais volait droit vers nous et la femme avec son enfant. Si nous ne faisions pas vite la femme et son gosse seront gravement blessés !

 **-Lee !**

 **-Hai !**

Je vis un flou vert avant qu'il ne prenne la femme et son fils et les mit à l'abri,et maintenant c'était moi qui était sur la trajectoire du lampadaire,je pris une profonde respiration,les entraînements de Shisui ne vont pas servir à rien finalement. Le lampadaire se rapprochait de plus en plus.

 **-Mais elle est folle?!Elle va se prendre le lampadaire !**

 **-Faites quelque chose,elle va mourir !**

Au moins les gens de ce quartier ne sont pas si bêtes que ça. Le lampadaire n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ma tête,quelques millimètres,c'est bon!J'écartais ma tête vers la droite et attrapais le lampadaire d'une main alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de mon crâne. Celui-ci ne bougea plus et restait droit dans ma main. Au moins je n'avais pas perdue de la main.

Toute les personnes autour de moi avaient retenus leur souffle,Lee repris sa place à côté de moi. Je posais le lampadaire à terre et regardais fixement ledit Shizuo,qui avait retiré ses lunettes et me regardait ahuri.

 **-Alors tu es le fameux Shizuo Heiwajima,ne t'a t'ont jamais dis de ne pas détruire les biens publics?** **N'as-tu pas vu la femme et son fils juste devant ta route?** **N'as-tu aucune pitié pour la vie humaine?** Dis-je neutre en m'avançant progressivement vers lui

 **-Qui es-tu ?** Me dit-il en serrant des dents

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom,tu as juste besoin de savoir que tu as failli blesser un petit garçon de 3 ans et sa pauvre mère.** Dis-je énervée en me postant devant lui et en ne brisant pas le contact visuel

 **-Je n'aime pas la violence.** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

 **-Tu rigoles j'espère?Parce que je n'aime pas du tout cette blague,tu n'aimes pas la violence mais tu lances à tout va des objets impossible à porter à mains nues,c'est du foutage de gueule.** Rigolais-je sèchement

 **-C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux.** Ajouta Lee derrière moi

 **-Je vais pas en rajouter,j'ai de biens meilleures choses à faire en ce moment donc adieu et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir Shizuo Heiwajima.** Finis-je en lui tournant le dos puis rejoignit Lee,nous nous éloignons du regard stupéfait de Shizuo et des yeux éberlués des passants

 **-Attends!Quel est ton nom ?** Cria Shizuo

 **-Je ne donne jamais mon nom aux étrangers !** Criais-je en me retournant avec un sourire arrogant,ébouriffais les cheveux du gamin de 3 ans sur ma route et sortis de la rue

En fin de compte j'avais pu rencontrée Shizuo Heiwajima,et apercevoir en vitesse Izaya Orihara. Comme l'avait dit le chauffeur,jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il n'aime pas la violence mais lance des objets métalliques dans la rue,ahahaha la blague.

 **« Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas la violence,pourtant tu frappes les gens,prenons par exemple Naruto. »**

« Naruto est la seule personne que je frappe,et moi je lance pas des lampadaires dans la rue. »

Ce n'était que notre première matinée dans le quartier que déjà vous avions rencontrés deux personnages à éviter,merci de ton avertissement chauffeur.

 **-J'aurai voulu comparer ma vitesse à celle d'Izaya,il doit avoir la fleur de la jeunesse en lui !** Me dit Lee

 **-J'en doute,je pense plutôt qu'il n'y a que de l'arrogance et du mépris pour l'humanité en lui.** Le contredis-je

 **-Oh des gens qui parle de moi,c'est très flatteur vous savez.** Nous interpella un homme adossé contre un mur de brique en face de nous

Je l'analysais en quelque seconde,Izaya Orihara,j'avais encore les paroles du chauffeur en tête mais j'aimerais jugée de moi-même sa personnalité. Et Lee à mes côtés était impatient de pouvoir faire une course contre lui.

 **-Ne vous sentez pas flatter Izaya Orihara,mes paroles ne sont que de mépris,mais en général je ne laisse pas mon premier jugement l'emporter sur ma raison.** Lui dis-je d'un œil vif

 **-Oh que de paroles sages et douces venant d'une magnifique jeune femme,et quel est votre nom ?** Me fit-il avec un faux sourire,ses sourires sont plus flagrants que ceux de Sai quand nous étions au lycée

 **-Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore fais vos recherches en ce qui concerne nos identités.**

 **-Oh arrêtez vous me gênez,mais pour vos identités je l'avoue je ne les connais pas,vous devez probablement être nouveaux dans le quartier.** Me sourit-il en s'approchant progressivement de moi

 **-Seulement de passage.**

 **-Seulement vous et votre ami ?** Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lee

 **-Non,nous sommes plusieurs.** **Bien que notre conversation vous paraît fascinante,nous avons d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire,au revoir.** Lui dis-je en le contournant

 **-J'espère que nous pourrons faire une course autour de la ville pour tester notre vitesse avant notre départ !** Dit Lee en lui souriant puis en me rejoignant

 **-Et quand partez-vous ?** Demanda t'il en plissant des yeux à cause de son sourire,je voyais bien son jeu,avec ses petites questions innocentes il récoltait des informations et pouvait en savoir plus sur les gens

 **-Ceci ne vous regarde pas.** Lui dis-je neutre avant que Lee ne puisse en dire un mot

 **-Oh ne soyez pas si rude mon amour.** Roucoula t'il

 **-Mon amour ?** Tiquais-je au surnom qu'il m'avait donner

 **-Oui ma chérie puisque tu refuses de me donner ton nom je dois t'appeler par quelque chose.** Me taquina t'il

 **-Ses termes d'affections ne sont pas donnés à tout le monde.** Dis-je en le prenant pour un imbécile

 **-Ah oui,et à qui sont-ils donnés ?**

 **-Quand une mère appelle son enfant ou quand deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour romantique.** Dis-je en ayant vraiment l'impression de parler à un débile profond

 **-Et si tel est le cas ?** Me dit-il avec un regard bien trop transparent sur ses sentiments à mon goût

 **-Je refuse que vous m'appeliez de la sorte !** M'écriais-je

Pendant ce temps Lee faisait un aller retour visuel de moi et Izaya. Cet homme arrogant,pensant pouvoir m'appeler de la sorte à cause d'une certaine affection qu'il tient à mon égard,je vais lui crever les yeux il va voir!En plus il s'était bien trop rapprocher à mon goût,il polluait ma barrière de sécurité,je pouvais à tout moment lui mettre un coup.

 **-Ah bon?Et comment devrais-je t'appeler bébé ?**

 **-MON NOM N'EST PAS BÉBÉ MAIS SAKURA !** Criais-je frustrée

C'est en voyant son sourire s'élargir que je compris mon erreur. Merde,je lui est donnée mon prénom,je n'étais pas la seule Sakura au Japon,mais probablement la seule Sakura qui est les cheveux roses naturel. Merde!Putain!Fais chier!Je suis entrée dans son jeu!Le salopard!Au point ou j'en étais je n'avais plus qu'à partir rejoindre les autres.

 **-JE PROTÉGERAIS LA VERTU DE SAKURA-CHAN DE MON CORPS !** Cria Lee en se postant devant moi

 **-Lee,je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour protéger ma vertu,je le fais déjà très bien moi-même.** Dis-je blasée

 **-Mmh,Sakura.** **Un prénom si joli pour une magnifique fleur.** Respira t'il en essayant de toucher mes cheveux

 **-Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher de la sorte.** Dis-je en esquivant facilement son geste

 **-Une beauté si froide,as-tu besoin que je te réchauffe chérie ?**

 **-Ma patience est à sa limite,adieu et au plaisir de voir un bus vous passer sur la gueule.** Dis-je en me tournant ce qui entraina mes cheveux à passer sur le visage d'Izaya,je l'avais même entendu respire celle-ci,pervers

 **-Allons-y Lee.**

 **-Hai !**

 **-A bientôt Honey !** Entendis-je

Je vais lui passer dessus avec un bulldozer,Shisui pourra m'en fournir un sans problème,il se porterait même volontaire pour conduire celui-ci. Malgré ses mots si intimes,ce Izaya me donnait un mauvais pressentiment,c'est comme si dans ses yeux renfermaient toutes les atrocités du monde,comme s'il prenait plaisir à voir la souffrance,j'avais remarqué qu'il aimait voir mon visage changer d'expression à chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

Mais bon je ne vais pas le laisser ruiner mon voyage avec les autres. En trois quart d'heure,moi et Lee avions enfin eu la voiture avec nous,j'étais au volant pour pouvoir prendre les autres. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le Sunshine 60,les autres venaient tout juste d'arrivés. Leur métro était bondé et d'après les dire d'Ino,un pervers aurait essayer de la caresser mais Tenten lui a faire une prise de catch,et apparemment le mec s'en souviendra encore longtemps de cette prise.

C'est bien Tenten je suis fière de toi,j'essuyais une larme imaginaire et laissait Lee parler à ma place des événements que nous avions vécus. Ce qui valut d'un haussement de sourcils de la part de Tenten,d'une tête assez bizarre de Sai,d'un « Je le savais ! »de la part d'Ino,et d'un tapage de poitrine de la part de Naruto,le pauvre s'est prit pour un singe,bientôt il va marquer son territoire,mais attendez il va me pisser dessus ?

 **« Arrête,chut,ne dis plus un mot,tu en as déjà assez dit Sakura. »**

J'ignorais Inner et regardais avec fascination l'aquarium géant qui était entreposer dans l'un des étages de la tour. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'entrais dans un aquarium,plus jeune j'avais déjà assister à un spectacle de dauphin dans un parc d'attraction,mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qui était en face de moi. Je pris en vitesse mon appareil photo et photographiait tout ce qui me paraissait magnifique. J'étais encore plus émerveillée que la gamine de 10 ans qui était à côté de moi.

 **-Hey j'ai entendue dire qu'à la fin de la semaine il y a un festival.** Nous informa Ino

 **-Un festival?Quel jour?J'aimerais bien y aller.** Dit Tenten

 **-Notre dernier jour à Ikebukuro avant qu'on part le soir même.**

 **-Ça vous dit qu'on y aille ?** Continua t'elle

 **-Ouais pas de soucis,mais je dois acheter un kimono,j'ai pas pensée à prendre le mien.** Dis-je en haussant des épaules tout en continuant à regarder les poissons nagés dans l'eau

 **-Moi aussi je veux y aller !** Dit Lee

 **-Ça pourrait être amusant.** Dit Sai

 **-C'est décidé on ira à ce festival !** S'écria Naruto

Par la suite nous avions regardés de l'étage d'observation,l'ensemble du quartier du haut de la tour. C'était assez marrant de voir Ino tenir la rampe comme si elle allait tombée et Naruto et Lee faire un concours de pompe sur le sol. Sai toujours accompagné de son carnet de croquis dessinait furieusement sur ses pages,tandis que moi et Tenten nous regardions simplement les rues tout en prenant des photos.

Après avoir manger au restaurant de l'immeuble,heureusement que j'avais travaillée quelques temps avant le voyage sinon je ne pense que je me serai permise de payer certaines choses d'ici. Malgré le prix du repas que nous avions mangés le reste de la journée s'était visiblement bien passer. Nous avions ensuite passés une partie de l'après-midi dans la rue piétonne de Takeshita-Dôri qui provient du quartier Harajuku.

On a failli perdre Sai à un moment vu le flux de personnes qui passaient à côté de nous,la rue était bondée de monde,et c'était assez hallucinant parce que je voyais plein de gens déguisés en Lolita ou en Cosplayer,j'aime particulièrement le cosplay mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai assez de courages pour en porter un dans la rue.

 **-Oh regarde Ino ils sont des produits à l'effigie des One Direction.** Indiquais-je à Ino en pointant du doigt ledit magasin

 **-Depuis quand t'es fan des One Direction ?** Me demanda t'elle

 **-Je ne suis pas fan,j'apprécie seulement leur musique.** Dis-je en haussant des épaules

Nous avions continués notre ascension de la rue avant qu'Ino ne soit pleine de sacs avec plusieurs vêtements à l'intérieur. Nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel pour pouvoir nous nettoyés,mangés et se reposés puisque demain nous allions passés toute la journée à DisneyLand. Heureusement que plusieurs jours avant j'avais fais un calendrier de tout ce que nous devrions visités à Tokyo,j'avais pus commander nos billets pour le parc d'attraction à temps.

Et Pigeonne que je suis,la-bas j'ai achetée plusieurs produits du parc,tel que les oreilles de Mimie,un ballon,un sweat-shirt et un tee-shirt. Mais bon je ne vais pas parlée d'Ino qui avait pratiquement dévaliser le magasin entier. Mais c'était vraiment une journée super,en enlevant le fait que Lee avait vomi à la fin d'un manège à sensations fortes.

* * *

Le troisième jour nous avions passés la matinée à Joypolis,à cause de l'insistance de Naruto qui voulait vraiment jouer aux jeux vidéos. Bon je vais l'avouer je me suis beaucoup amusée. L'après-midi nous avions fais une promenade dans la parc Rikugi-En,ce fut un moment de paix et de silence pour moi,les feuilles rouges sur les arbres,j'étais au paradis. Ino avait fait plein de photos de nous pour cette occasion,enfin depuis le début du voyage elle prend tout en photo et en vidéo.

Nous étions retournés à l'hôtel pour nous changés,Ino voulait impérativement que je mette une robe,de même que pour Tenten mais celle-ci n'avait que des jeans,j'aurai du faire comme elle,bordel pourquoi j'ai pris une robe avec moi ? Mais heureusement que celle-ci est simple,une robe noir mi-manches qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux,avec un décolleté léger,enfin en voyait même pas la naissance de mes seins,et avec tout ça un collant noir opaque et des petites bottines,j'avais rajoutée la veste qui allait avec en dessous de mon manteau rouge.

Nous circulions en marchant dans le quartier avant de trouver un petit bar sympa,nous ne faisions que rire boire et manger,enfin boire moi et Lee ne buvions que des sodas,nous étions les chauffeurs attitrés et Lee ne tenait pas bien l'alcool,et Sai n'avait jamais tenter de boire,t'es un homme bien Sai. Avec Ino un peu pompette nous longions la rue animée jusqu'à rencontrer un batteur des rues,à peine arriver vers lui Ino commençait à danser,nous étions à Tokyo,on se devait de s'amuser,je la rejoignis avec Tenten ensuite Naruto et Lee,Sai préférait garder nos affaires et se tenir sur le côté.

Une ronde se formait autour de nous,je dansais au rythme des battements avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Pleins de gens étaient autour de nous à nous filmer et même certains nous rejoignaient. Parmi les personnes autour de nous il y avait Shizuo Heiwajima,en tournant la tête je voyais sa tête,il était le plus grand de la foule,il établi un contact visuel avec moi,je le laissais faire il pouvait me regarder me comporter comme un singe,je n'en avais rien à faire,je laissais l'enthousiasme d'Ino m'emporter.

A la fin nous étions crevés,nous bravâmes la foule après avoir salués le batteur. Certaines applaudirent après notre performance,d'autres nous serraient la main carrément.

 **-Whoa j'avais jamais vus ça avant,votre danse était super !** Nous félicita un homme qui étrangement me faisait penser à Sai,avec ses yeux plissés et ce sourire sur la face

 **-Ça me fait penser à un anime !** Cria une femme à côté de lui

 **-Moi aussi !** S'écria l'homme

 **-Ne faites pas attention à ses deux là.** Nous dit un grand homme qui était derrière eux

 **-Euh d'accord et vous êtes ?** Demanda Tenten

 **-Kyohei Kadota,vous êtes nouveaux ?**

 **-Non nous sommes seulement de passage.** Répondit-elle

 **-Ses deux là sont Walker Yumasaki et Erica Karisawa,vous devez savoir que ce quartier est très dangereux.**

 **-Nous avons déjà été mis au courant et bien malheureusement nous avons déjà rencontrés certains problèmes dans le quartier.** Soufflais-je sarcastiquement

 **-Des problèmes ?**

 **-Deux problèmes précisément,du nom de Shizuo et d'Izaya.**

 **-Vous avez déjà rencontrés Izaya ?**

 **-Bien malheureusement.**

 **-CE MÉCRÉANT A TENTER A LA VERTU DE SAKURA-CHAN !** Cria Lee

 **-OUAIS ET J'AI ENVIE DE LE FRAPPER POUR SA !** En rajouta Naruto

 **-CA VA?JE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS ?!** Criais-je à mon tour

Je reportais mon attention vers Kyohei qui nous regardait assez perturber,en même temps c'était une scène assez comique. Mais j'avais l'impression que toute la ville connaissait ce pervers d'Izaya,comme s'il était une star dans le quartier.

 **-Oh,tes cheveux sont vraiment roses !?** S'écria ladite Erika

 **-Euh oui ils le sont.**

 **-C'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux de cette couleur naturel,c'est magnifique !**

 **-On dirait une héroïne de shojo !** Ajouta Walker

 **-J'allais dire pareil !** Lui dit Erika

Ah d'accord je vois,maintenant je suis une héroïne de shojo,ce sera quoi la prochaine fois?Une actrice porno ? Mais en attendant ils s'extasiaient sur ma chevelure et sur celle d'Ino aussi,ils voulaient carrément prendre une photo de nous!Mais voyant l'attitude d'Ino je ne pus que soupirer et prendre cette photo.

 **-HEY!ATTENDS LA FILLE AUX CHEVEUX ROSES!BORDEL POUSSEZ-VOUS !** Rugissa quelqu'un derrière nous

Nous nous retournâmes tous synchros et regardâmes Shizuo essayés de se faufiler parmi la foule,j'en avais même vu un se faire éjecter du trottoir et voler dans le ciel vers de nouvelles horizons,je suis tellement poétique,jusqu'où va la force de cet homme ? Mais en attendant Shizuo essayait tant bien que mal de venir vers nous,parce que à part moi je vois pas qui dans la foule avait les cheveux roses.

 **-Shizuo ?** Demanda Kyohei

 **-Je crois que c'est l'heure pour nous de partir.** Dis-je

 **-OH TU M'ÉCOUTES !** Continua à crier Shizuo

 **-FUYEZ !** Criais-je

 **-AHAHAHAHAHA !** cria Ino pour donner un peu plus de drame

Et c'est ainsi que s'en suit une course poursuite dans la rue,avec Shizuo qui courait après nous enfin après moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison,et franchement j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

 **-C'EST LUI SHIZUO ?!** Cria Tenten à côté de moi

 **-HAI !** Répondit Lee

 **-IL EST PLUTÔT MIGNON !** Cria Ino

 **-JE SUIS MIEUX QUE LUI !** Cria furieux Naruto

 **-LA FERME ET CONTINU A COURIR !** Criais-je avec les dents acérées

Nous avions réussis à le semer et maintenant nous étions réfugiés dans une ruelle assez sombre et malodorante. Nous entendions des bruits au fond de celle-ci.

 **-Vous pensez que l'on a semer ?** Demanda Sai a bout de souffle

 **-Y a intérêt,j'ai pas courue pour rien.** Dis-je

Je me redressais,punaise c'est pas facile de courir avec des bottines.

 **-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici parce que c'est le territoire des foulards bleus ici.** Entendis-je du à quelque pas de nous

C'était un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes de tout âge,principalement des jeunes adolescents qui portaient tous des foulards bleus sur eux,alors c'est ça le gang bleus,une bande d'ados avec des bras fins,et d'adultes qui ont l'air d'être au chômage.

 **-Nous sommes seulement de passage,nous ne pensions pas que les gangs avaient des territoires.** Parla Naruto pour nous

 **-Trop tard,maintenant vous êtes à nous,frappez les gars et prenez les filles.** Dit le « Chef » en nous désignant du regard avec un sourire mauvais

 **-J'aimerais bien voir ça.** Dis-je en craquant mes doigts

Les mecs coururent vers nous armés de bâtons et de pied de biche,certains n'avaient que leur poings pour attaquer. Naruto et Lee coururent en premier pour leur péter la gueule,Sai était juste derrière eux,même avec sa peau blanche et son aspect frêle il avait quand même de la force dans les mains. J'étais aux côtés de Tenten qui avait retrousser ses manches,Ino était juste derrière avec ses talons en mains.

 **-C'est comme ça que tu vas te défendre ?** Lui dis-je blasée

 **-On fait avec les moyens du bord,attention devant toi !**

Certains hommes avaient réussis à détourner la vigilance des garçons et venaient vers nous,pour essayer de nous attraper je suppose,le premier qui essaya de passer ses bras autour de moi je lui mis un coup de poins assez faible à la tête,il s'envola en arrière emportant avec lui un ami à lui. Je dois vraiment modérer ma force moi.

 **-Putain elle a bu quoi elle pour avoir cette force ?!** Cria l'un des hommes ahuris

 **-J'en sais rien mais attrapez la !**

Une ruée d'hommes armés se précipitèrent vers moi et donc vers Ino aussi puisqu'elle était juste derrière moi,vous la touchez je vous tue.

 **« GO!GO!SAKU ! »**

Je mise à terre chacun des hommes qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Ino,je m'en voudrais pour toujours si quelqu'un venait à faire du mal à Ino. Je commençais à avoir chaud à cause de mon manteau et de l'effort physique.

 **-Attention Ino !** Cria Tenten qui donnait à coup de pied dans les burnes à un mec juste en face d'elle

Merde!Un mec a réussi à se faufiler derrière moi,je savais qu'Ino pouvait se défendre en face d'un mec,mais elle n'avait rien à par ses talons et lui une barre de fer dans les mains. J'eus la brillante idée d'utiliser ma vitesse pour me mettre en face d'Ino,je pouvais facilement le désarmer et lui casser la gueule mais j'avais décidée de prendre le coup pour Ino,appelez moi stupide mais c'est la première idée qui m'était venu en tête,je faisais face à Ino avec derrière moi la barre de fer qui allait à tout moment éclatée mon dos. Ce qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça je voyais une autre ombre qui se profilait sur le visage d'Ino.

 **-Vous êtes sur mon chemin !** Grogna la personne derrière moi

Shizuo Heiwajima,merde en plus du gang il se ramène,peut-être bien qu'il fait parti de ce gang,mais j'en doutais,à par si les faire s'envoler dans le ciel était sa façon d'aimer. Il avait le visage en sang mais avait l'air de ne pas avoir mal du tout,au contraire il avait l'air d'adorer éclater la tête des gens,vous êtes sur il aime pas la violence ?

 **-Sakura tu vas bien ?!** Demanda Ino

 **-Oui et toi ?** Lui dis-je en la regardant de plus près pour voir si aucun dommage ne lui a été fait

 **-Je vais bien,mais toi tu es sure que ça va ?**

 **-Je pète la forme,à par ses bottines qui sont en train de me tuer.** Dis-je en frottant mes mollets

 **-Je suis désolé Sakura,tu es toujours obligée de me secourir.** Me dit-elle avec tristesse

 **-Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive Ino,ne t'en fais pas pour ça.** Lui dis-je en essayant ses larmes qui coulaient de son son visage

Au bout de 5 minutes avec l'aide enfin je crois,de Shizuo,tous les voyous étaient à terre. Les gars n'avaient aucunes égratignures,ce qui m'enleva un poids du cœur. Seul Shizuo avait été touché. Il alluma une cigarette et regarda le ciel éclairé par les lumières de la ville,à Konoha nous pouvions voir les milliers d'étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel,il n'y avait presque aucunes pollutions dans la ville. Ses lunettes de soleil gisaient à ses pieds,je pouvais voir ses yeux noisettes verts,bizarrement ils avaient l'air triste,mais c'est comme s'il s'était habitué à cette tristesse.

Tout d'un coup c'est comme s'il avait reprit ses esprits et tourna furieusement la tête vers moi,je tenais bon son regard,je n'allais pas fuir cette fois-ci,s'il voulait se battre pas de soucis il aura sa bagarre,je vais lui arracher les castagnettes!Il s'avança à grand pas vers moi.

 **-Toi !**

 **-Moi.** Répondis-je en retour

 **-Quel est ton prénom ?**

 **-Sakura.**

 **-Sakura ?** Murmura t'il

 **-Oui,pourquoi vouliez-vous le connaître ?**

 **-Tu as la même force que moi,pourquoi ?**

Hein?C'est pour ça qu'il me coursait?Pour savoir pourquoi j'avais la même force que lui ?

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-La dernière fois quand j'ai lancé ce lampadaire,tu l'as rattraper comment as-tu fais ?**

 **-Bah vous voyez j'ai tourner ma tête sur le côté et puis j'ai rattraper le lampadaire.**

 **-Ça je sais!Mais comment ?**

 **-Instinctif,je me suis entraînée pour ça.**

 **-Entraîner ?**

 **-Oui,pas vous ?**

Il regarda pensif le sol puis recroisa mon regard.

 **-Non,je suis née avec cette force,je ne me suis jamais entraîné.**

 **-Whoa c'est fascinant et vous n'avez jamais penser à consulter un médecin avant ?**

 **-J'ai plusieurs fois séjourné à l'hôpital quand j'étais gosse à cause de multiple fractures mais plus maintenant.**

 **-C'est fantastique,un peu comme Hulk. Sauf que vous êtes un barman.**

 **-Barman?Non je ne suis pas un barman.**

 **-Alors pourquoi portez-vous un costume de barman ?**

 **-Mon frère m'a offert ses vêtements quand je travaillais comme barman,mais ce satané d'Izaya m'a fait arrêter pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis,me faisant licencier de mon boulot.** Dit-il en serrant des dents et des poings

 **-Mais c'est dégueulasse ça !** S'écria Tenten,j'avais même pas remarquée que tous les autres étaient à mes côtés et écoutaient notre conversation

 **-Oui!Cette injustice n'est pas du tout comme la fleur de la jeunesse !** Cria Lee de son côté

 **-La ferme Lee.** Dit Tenten

 **-Hai !**

 **-Et à cause de ses rapports avec les yakuza,il a n'a pas été suspecter ?** Présumais-je

 **-C'est ça.**

Je soupirais,comme je le pensais cet Izaya n'est qu'une raclure.

 **-Izaya se pense plus haut que les humains,il dit les adorés et aime voir leur souffrance.**

 **-Aimer les humains?Pour qui se prend t'il,Dieu ?**

 **-C'est tout à fait cela.**

Je regardais son visage et me rendis compte de mon erreur,zut!Il avait encore le visage en sang !

 **-Oh mon Dieu j'ai complètement oubliée que vous étiez blessé !**

 **-Blessé?Mmh je ne sens rien.**

 **-Asseyez vous sur cette caisse.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de...**

 **-Asseyez vous.** Quémandais-je avec une aura sombre

Il s'assit en soupirant tandis que je fouillais dans mon sac,j'avais toujours une trousse de premier soin ou quelques pincements et une bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter. Tandis que je soignais Shizuo,les autres regardaient si les voyous pouvaient à tout moment se réveiller.

 **-Ma force,je ne suis pas née avec.** Dis-je en tapotant doucement avec un coton imbibé d'alcool l'ouverture de sa blessure

 **-Mmh ?** Marmonna Shizuo

 **-Vers la fin du lycée,j'ai demandé à mon semi-héros de me prendre sous son aile pour m'entraîner,il m'a entraîner pendant 6 ans,et je m'entraîne toujours avec lui.**

 **-6 ans?Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **-23 ans et vous ?**

 **-24 ans,pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?**

 **-L'habitude,je vouvoie toujours une personne que je ne connais pas.**

Après avoir soigner sa blessure,je nettoyais son visage de toute trace de sang,il continuait à me regarder bizarrement avec les paupières à demi fermées,je posais ma main sur sa joue pour vérifier sa température,parce qu'il commençait à rougir légèrement,mais sa température était normal,ses joues étaient un peu froides à cause de la température,peut-être était-ce à cause du coup.

 **-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital,un coup au crâne peut entraîner un traumatisme crânien sévère.** Lui conseillais-je

 **-Tu es médecin ?**

 **-Non mais je suis en phase d'en devenir une.** Dis-je avec fierté tout en levant du nez

 **-Laisse moi t'aider à te lever.** Continuais-je

 **-Non c'est bon je peux le faire tout seule.**

 **-Shizuo!Je t'ai cherché partout,tu réponds pas à ton téléphone.** Dit un homme essoufflé qui s'arrêta devant nous,il était habillé avec un costume marron et avait la coupe de Bob Marley sur le crâne,Rest in Peace Bob

 **-J'étais occupée autre part,on peut y aller.** Dit il en s'avançant vers l'homme

Ce genre d'homme était têtu,même si je le forçais à aller à l'hôpital il arriverait à esquiver,je le laissais s'en aller,nous étions tous fatigués,une bonne douche bien chaude et mon lit me quémandait. Avant de me tourner vers les autres,je vis le dos de Shizuo se tourner,il regarda dans ma direction pendant un moment avant que Bob ne le rappelle à l'ordre,il secoua la tête et reprit sa route,quel homme étrange ce Shizuo.

* * *

Au quatrième jour de voyage,la matinée nous avions préférés nous reposer à cause de la nuit précédente que vous avions passés. A midi nous avions mangés dans un fast food et l'après-midi nous avions visités le Zoo d'Ueno,pour la première fois de ma vie je visitais un vrai Zoo,parce que le seul zoo que j'ai pus voir dans ma vie c'était un zoo d'oiseau.

Je voulais tellement prendre une selfie avec un panda mais c'était interdit,bande d'enfoirés vous venez de briser mon rêve là. Tenten comparait l'apparence des pandas avec la tête de Lee,c'était pas trop ressemblant,bizarrement ils me faisaient pensés à Gaara,il ressemblait à un panda avec ses cernes noirs autour des yeux,et ses yeux bleus-verts.

Mais passons je suis pas venue à Tokyo pour penser aux patients de l'étage maudit. L'après-midi c'était parfaitement bien passer,j'aimerais en dire aussi de la fin de la journée. En revenant dans le quartier,à une intersection nous avions vus deux jeunes ados se faire coursés par une bande de voyous avec des foulards jaunes autour d'eux. Encore ses gangs de merde ?

 **-On doit les aidés !** Dit Ino

 **-Accrochez vous derrière!Ino assieds toi sur Tenten,Naruto assieds toi sur Lee !** Dis-je

 **-Pourquoi c'est encore moi ?!** Cria Naruto

 **-Fais ce que je dis !**

La voiture comportait 7 places,mais comme Ino avait achetée une énorme peluche de panda qui prenait tout une place à l'arrière,nous étions obligés de procéder comme ça. Quand le feu passa au rouge,je démarrais au quart de tour et tournais pour suivre les deux jeunes,ils avaient traversés une rue,je contournais un bâtiment,si mes calculs sont bons ils déboucheront à tout moment par cette rue,droit devant nous.

Je les vis courir en sortant de la rue,Naruto ouvra la porte de son côte.

 **-Montez les gosses !** Cria t'il

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent et se regardaient avant de décider de monter dans la voiture. Je démarrais en rafale quand ils montèrent et que le gang sortait de la rue.

 **-Vous allez bien ?** Demandais-je en les regardant par le rétroviseur

 **-Euh oui,merci de nous avoir sauver.** Dit le garçon avec un sourire d'excuse

 **-Ce sont encore ses satanés gangs,ils s'en prennent maintenant aux ados,les enculés !** Cria Ino

La jeune fille derrière parut choquée par les paroles d'Ino mais ne disait rien.

 **-Comment vous vous appelez ?** Dit Naruto

 **-Je m'appelle Mikado Ryugamine et mon amie s'appelle Anri Sonohara.** Se présenta le garçon

 **-Mikado?C'est pas la marque d'un gâteau français ?** Demandais-je

 **-Je,je ne sais pas,on m'a toujours dit que mon nom faisait héros de manga.** Dit-il timide

 **-Tu penses qu'a la bouffe Sakura.** Me dit Ino

 **-Tu peux parler toi,je te dis Gucci tu te lances dans un long débat sur leurs vêtements.**

 **-Sinon,ou voulez-vous qu'on vous pose ?** Leur dis-je avant qu'Ino ne commence son long discours

 **-Euh,dans le parc ça serai bien. Désolé de vous demander mais vos cheveux sont vraiment roses ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Euh c'est juste que depuis peu de temps une rumeur circule sur deux personnes qui rivalisait avec la force et la vitesse de Shizuo Heiwajima.**

 **-Deux personnes ?** Demandais-je

 **-Oui,euh on les appelles la Tornade Verte et le Monstre Rose.** Dit-il en regardant ses genoux

 **-Tornade Verte?Monstre Rose?Vraiment?Moi un monstre ?**

 **-Je suis la Tornade Verte ?** Demanda Lee en se pointant du doigt

 **-Il n'y a que toi qui t'habille en vert pour n'importe quelle occasion Lee.** Dit Tenten

Heureusement qu'hier nous étions passés devant ce parc,avec ma mémoire je retraçais le trajet pour aller au parc et les déposais devant celui-ci,le ciel commençait à noircir. Nous nous garâmes en vitesse devant une moto noire.

 **-Celty-san ?** Dit la jeune fille quand nous sortîmes tous de la voiture

 **-Anri?Mikado?Que faites-vous ici ?** Était inscrit sur le portable que nous montrait la femme qui chevauchait la moto,habillée d'un ensemble noir et d'un casque jaune

 **-Oh,en fait nous avions rencontrés le gang des foulards jaunes et ses gens nous ont aidés.** Dit l'ado en se grattant la tête

 **-Vraiment?Vous n'avez rien j'espère ?**

 **-Non,rien du tout.**

 **-Merci d'avoir sauver Anri et Mikado.** Tapa la femme

 **-Tout le plaisir était pour nous mais ils devraient faire attention la prochaine fois.** Dis-je

 **-Excusez-moi mais vous êtes muette ?** Demanda Ino

 **-Oh,non je n'ai seulement plus de tête.**

Ils sont tous fous dans ce quartier je crois. En voyant nos têtes perplexes,elle rangea son portable et retira son casque,nous avions des têtes de poissons en voyant ce qui ce cachait derrière son casque. Rien,que de la fumée comme avait dit le chauffeur,elle n'avait pas de tête.

 **-C'est impossible.** Murmurais-je

 **-Comment ?** Demanda Sai

Et c'est comme ça que nous raconta son histoire,Celty Sturluson,Celty la Dullahan,un esprit celtique. Des êtres surnaturelles qui vivaient parmi les humains,si ça ce trouve il y en avait dans Konoha et on le savait même pas,bordel de merde. Cette nuit j'avais fais des rêves sur Celty et ses origines. Je ne pourrais jamais à me faire à tout ça,cette ville n'est pas pour moi,ni pour les autres.

* * *

Le cinquième jour nous avions passés la journée à faire les attractions du Tokyo City Dôme,c'était assez drôle amusant,surtout de voir Naruto avoir peur dans une maison hanté,mais bon je vais rien dire parce que j'ai eu tout autant aussi peur que lui,seul Sai paraissait stoïque à tout ça. Je repensais en vitesse aux noms que l'on nous a donnés dans le quartier pour moi et Lee,tornade et monstre,vraiment ? Mais bon ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Lee,au contraire il en était plutôt fière.

Le soir nous avions fais une petite visite dans le district de Roppongi,les lumières illuminaient les rues et faisaient brillés nos yeux. Les arbres étaient recouverts de lumières pour les fêtes de Noël,et les magasins étaient ouverts même la nuit,Ino nous avait traînés pour y faire du shopping,j'avais achetée deux petites choses pour moi,demain j'achèterais d'autres choses et je ramènerais des souvenirs à Maman,Papa,Sasori et grand-père et grand-mère,j'avais déjà achetée quelques petites choses à Kiba,Shikamaru et Choji,comme la récompense était de 6 billets de voyage ils n'avaient pas pu venir.

Nous avions mangés dans l'un des restaurants du centre commercial et nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel avec dans nos téléphones plein de photos de nous dans la lumière de l'hiver.

* * *

Le sixième jour avant la nuit de notre départ nous avions passés la journée l'île artificielle d'Obaïda,nous avions fais les attractions,regarder les magasins et passés pendant une bonne heure dans l'un des Onsen Spa de l'île,ah ça faisait tellement du bien,ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas lavée dans un Onsen,mes épaules pouvaient se détendre et ma tête se reposer,le paradis sur terre,après nous avions même pus voir le Rainbow Bridge s'illuminé de toutes les couleurs.

Je regardais à ma droite Sai qui au lieu de fixer le pont,me regardait. Il devait être dans ses pensées,je retournais à ma contemplation et prise des photos de ce spectacle magnifique puis une photo de groupe avec tout le monde. Ce voyage,à par certaines personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom,était juste fantastique et magique.

* * *

Le septième et dernier jour du voyage,nous avions passés la journée à acheter des souvenirs,et des vêtements pour la part de certains,j'en achetais quelques uns mais pour ma part j'étais du côté de Naruto,lui et moi achetions quelques paquets de nourritures qui pouvaient être conservés dans nos sacs le temps d'un vol. Ensuite nous avons tous cherchés un magasin pour achetés nos kimonos pour le festival qui allait se dérouler ce soir au Temple Senso Ji.

Le Temple se situait dans le quartier d'Akasuka,en voiture se sera rapide. En attendant nous cherchions chacun le kimono qui nous correspondrait. J'avais pris un Kimono rouge avec des fleurs de cerisiers dessinés dessus,il me ressemblait assez. Naruto avait prit un Kimono orange et noir,sérieux qui lui a vendu ce Kimono,il allait pas passer inaperçu lui. Ino avait opter pour un Kimono rose orangé avec des fleurs dessus différentes des miennes mais je ne saurais dire lesquelles.

Tenten avait elle plutôt prit un Kimono violet avec un dégradé clair,Sai lui avait choisi un kimono noir et blanc et Lee sans aucune surprise avait quand à lui prit un Kimono tout vert,on dirait un haricot. Le ciel était presque oranger quand nous entrâmes à l'hôtel,Ino parti en première à la douche,et du côté des garçons je savais pas,mais en attendant moi et Tenten rangions nos affaires et nos nouvelles acquisitions dans nos sacs.

Après qu'Ino soit sorti en laissant de la vapeur sortir de la salle de bain,c'était enfin à mon tour,je me lavais en vitesse,j'avais pas besoin d'autant de temps qu'Ino. Heureusement que l'hôtel fournissait des peignoirs de bains. Je sortis avec et laissais Tenten entrer dans la salle de bain,je séchais mes cheveux avec une serviette puis le sèche cheveux d'Ino qui venait tout juste de finir de les séchés. Je fis un chignon soigner avec des baguettes et commençait mon maquillage,je mettais juste du eye liner,du mascara,un peu de fard à paupières et du brillant à lèvres. J'étais la première à terminer après avoir mise sur moi mon Kimono et mes Geta aux pieds.

Par contre ces chaussures sont les chaussures du diable quand il s'agit de conduire,je n'avais pas la force de les enlever puis de les remettre juste pour la route,je laissais donc Lee prendre le volant. En nous voyant sortir de notre chambre les garçons nous avaient complimentés sur nos apparences,Ino ressemblait à une geisha et Tenten à une magnifique guerrière,et pourquoi moi je ressemblais à une énorme barde à papa ?

Le temple était rempli quand nous arrivions,nous avions réussis à nous faufiler devant certaines personnes et à faire un vœu après avoir jeter une pièce pour Dieu,je tapais deux fois des mains et fermais les yeux. Faites que la nouvelle année soit rempli de bons souvenirs et protégez mes amis et ma famille Dieu. Je terminais ma prière et rejoignis les autres au stand de la pêche aux poissons.

 **-Oh je veux cette peluche !** Cria Ino en pointant du doigt un stand de fléchette

 **-Tu veux que je te la gagne ?** Demandais-je

 **-Oui,s'il te plait Saku !**

Je retroussais mes manches et en un seul coup je gagnais la peluche,Ino ma sauta dessus et m'embrassa les joues,bizarrement je voyais beaucoup de mecs nous regardés jaloux,je posais mon bras autour de la taille d'Ino et les regardais sombrement,reculez les chacals,elle est pas faite pour vous. Nous continuâmes à marcher pour voir s'il y avait un stand qui nous intéressait,et bizarrement l'un d'entre eux me plaisait,c'était un peu la même chose qu'avec Ino mais cette fois-ci la récompense était une peluche géante qui faisait presque deux fois ma taille et c'était un ours qui avait l'air tout doux.

 **-Sakura ?** Entendis-je

 **-Shizuo ?** Dis-je en m'arrêtant devant ladite personne

 **-Toi aussi tu assistes au festival d'hiver ?** Me demanda t'il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme Naruto quand celui-ci est gêné

Il portait un Kimono blanc et bleu,un peu comme des vagues,c'était assez joli. Et il ne portait pas ses lunettes cette fois-ci.

 **-Oui avant que l'on parte.**

 **-Oh,et vous partez quand ?**

 **-Ce soir.**

 **-Oh.** Dit-il assez déçu

 **-Mmmh j'allais justement jouer sur ce stand.** Continua t'il en me désignant du doigt le stand que je regardais précédemment

 **-Moi aussi,mais vas-y en premier.**

Il paya son tour et n'abandonna pas jusqu'à la neuvième fois ou il gagna enfin,il était vraiment déterminé pour gagner cette peluche,le vendeur lui donna l'énorme peluche qui faisait sa taille. Il a vraiment de la chance,je me demande si j'en aurai aussi pour la gagner.

 **-Mmh,euh,tiens !** Me dit-il brusquement en me tendant ladite peluche

 **-Hein?Tu-tu me donnes ta peluche?Mais non c'est la tienne tu l'as gagné !**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir des peluches chez moi,donc tiens.** Dit-il en évitant mon regard

 **-Alors pourquoi tu as joué pour la gagner ?** Demandais-je bêtement

 **-Sakura,il a joué pour gagné cette peluche et te l'a donner.** Me murmura discrètement Ino dans l'oreille

J'ouvris en grand les yeux et rougis pour finir par me frotter le front,les hommes vont vraiment me donnés un énorme mal de tête,je le sens. Je pris la peluche qu'il me tendait en évitant le plus possible de toucher ses mains.

 **-Oh n'est-ce pas mignon,ma chérie et un déchet qui essaye de se l'approprier.** Entendîmes à notre droite

 **-Izaya Orihara.** Dit Lee

 **-Le mec qui a tenter à la vertu de Sakura ?** Dit Naruto en faisant un truc bizarre avec ses lèvres

 **-Ressort encore une fois ma vertu dans l'histoire et c'est la tienne qui va en prendre un coup.** Le menaçais-je

 **-Izaya !** Dit Shizuo qui allait bientôt se mettre en super Saiyan si ça continu

Ledit Izaya continuait à nous donner son sourire de faux culs,habillés d'un Kimono noir avec des lignes blanches en zigzag dessus,et un éventail rond dans la main droite. Les gens autour les regardait,s'ils commençaient un combat je vais les faire s'envoler jusqu'à Mars.

 **-Comment va ma chérie ?** Dit Izaya

 **-Qui appelles-tu ma chérie comme ça ?** Dis-je

 **-Mais c'est toi mon sucre.** Roucoula t'il en s'approchant un peu

 **-Mon poing dans ta face va être salé tu vas voir !**

Il rigola à gorge déployé avant de me regarder plus sérieusement.

 **-Ma belle Sakura,Sakura Haruno,jeune femme de 23 ans,vivant en colocation avec Ino Yamanaka,fille de Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno,petite sœur de Sasori Haruno. Actuellement stagiaire à l'hôpital de Konoha,grande ville rural. En deuxième année au lycée tu as été harcelé et agressé par ton professeur...**

J'y crois pas,en si peu de temps il avait su tout ça sur moi,et il en parlait si librement,l'enfoiré,la pire ordure au monde. Je serrais les poings,je n'allais le laisser sortir toutes ses informations sur moi!Shisui m'avait enseigné comment me battre mais aussi comment frapper avec toute la vitesse que j'avais,les enfoirés du genre d'Izaya. En un millième de seconde j'étais juste devant Izaya,je pense que seul Lee et peut-être Naruto ont pus me voir partir.

Izaya baissa trop tard la tête,quand il croisa mon regard je lui mis mon poing à la gueule,il vola à plusieurs mètres. Je respirais fortement et m'avançais doucement vers lui,toutes les personnes autour de moi se reculaient pour me laisser passer.

 **-Ugh,ton poing peut faire beaucoup de dégâts,je pense que ma mâchoire s'est déboîter.** Dit-il en touchant sa mâchoire

 **-J'en suis contente alors.**

 **-Il y a des personnes comme Shizuo a qui je n'arrive pas à lire leur mouvements,tu es dans cette catégorie.**

 **-Et c'est que le début enfoiré.** Dis-je en le prenant par son kimono

J'approchais mon visage du sien,je pouvais voir un bleu commencer à se former la ou j'ai frapper,il continuait à me regarder avec ses yeux de fouines et ce sourire de rat.

 **-Si tu continus à faire des recherches sur moi et mes amis,tu auras mon shishou au cul.** Le menaçais-je

 **-Ton shishou?La personne qui t'a appris à donner des poings de fer?Comment s'appelle t'il ?**

Cette fois-ci tu l'auras ton nom et j'espère que celui-ci te rentrera dans le crâne.

 **-C'est un monstre nommer Shisui Uchiha,donc je penserais à deux fois avant de chercher la merde chez les Uchiha.**

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom,les Uchiha sont 1 milliard de fois plus craint que les Yakuza,leur famille s'étendait à des centaines voir des milliers,et ils n'aimaient pas du tout quand on leur faisait du rentre dedans,avec ça je pouvais rentrer à Konoha l'esprit tranquille. Je lâchai Izaya et repartis prendre ma peluche qui était dans les bras d'Ino.

 **-Merci encore pour la peluche Shizuo,mais nous devons partir,nous avons quelques petites choses à régler avant de repartir chez nous.** **J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons nous revoir et cette fois-ci dans de meilleures circonstances.** Lui dis-je en souriant

 **-H-hai.** Dit-il encore éberlué

Je préférais ne plus penser à rien jusqu'à notre retour à l'hôtel pour enlever les vêtements que nous avions sur le dos.

* * *

 **-Pmpfff.** Rigolais-je amèrement

 **-Qui y a t'il Shizuo ?** Me demanda Tom

 **-J'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro.**

 **-Le numéro a qui ?**

Je l'ignorais et contemplais le ciel illuminé des couleurs de la ville. Un jour nous nous reverrons Sakura Haruno,c'est une promesse.

Un peu plus un homme adossé à un arbre regardait le même ciel et se demandait quels autres secrets renfermait le petit corps de Sakura Haruno,une si petite chose avec autant de forces et de secrets qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir,les Uchihas hein?Intéressant tout ça.

* * *

 **-Merci encore Monsieur de nous avoir déposer devant l'aéroport.** Dis-je en me baissant devant le chauffeur

 **-Pas de problèmes jeune fille,j'espère que votre séjour c'est bien déroulé.**

 **-Oh si vous saviez.** Dit Ino en passant à côté de lui avec l'une de ses valises

 **-On doit déposer nos valises,au revoir Monsieur et bon retour !**

 **-Au revoir !**

En attendant pour embarquer dans notre avion,je regardais mon portable et vue que j'avais un mail non lu.

 **« Veux-tu faire partie des Dollars ? »**

Avant hier nous avions revus Kyohei,il nous avait parler des Dollars et de ses membres,il nous avait clairement dit qu'il était membre de ce gang,et que le gang n'était pas comme les autres. Je m'asseyais à ma place à côté du hublot en repensant à la réponse que j'avais donnée.

 **« Mm,pourquoi pas. »**

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Punaise si vous saviez combien de temps et de recherches j'ai pus mettre pour taper ce chapitre,bien malheureusement j'ai oublier de mettre une scène dans le chapitre mais c'est pas grave parce que en y repensant ça aurait fait trop,mais enfin voilà le chapitre hors-série!28 pages putain!J'espère que celui-ci vous plus et dites moi en commentaire s'il vous plait çe me ferait très plaisir,sinon tout reprend normalement dés le prochain chapitre. Avec les patients aka The Sheitan,Hannibal,Sasuke,FDP Number One etc... Je sais qu'ils vous ont manqués donc je vais arrêter de parler et poster ce chapitre pour que je puisse dormir parce que je suis k.o. Bye et à la prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Me revoilà!Encore désolé pour l'attente. Comme je l'avais déjà dis,les cours me prennent énormément de temps et d'énergie,je viens d'avoir la bourse mais j'ai peur de la perdre car j'ai vraiment des notes horribles,je suis quasiment sur d'être la dernière de la classe,alors que je suis en BTS,c'est chaud quand même. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons,le chapitre 17 enfin en ligne avec cette fois-ci un point de vue général sur certains personnages de la fiction,j'espère que ça va vous plaire,n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos impressions sur ce chapitre.**

 **La Visiteure Kim:Bonsoir!Cette idée m'était passée par la tête et puis j'ai voulue tentée le coup,et apparemment l'idée a plu. Pauvre Naruto je l'aime bien mais malheureusement il ne pourra pas être avec Sakura,j'attends avec impatiente ce chapitre pour voir les impressions de chacun la soirée du spectacle. J'aime bien ce côté de Sasuke,petit garçon timide qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Ceci a clos le chapitre en beauté on peut dire. Merci ! Je réponds en même temps au dernier commentaire que tu as postée,comme je l'ai dis le chapitre hors série n'aura aucun incident à la suite de la fiction,à par si vous vous voulez une suite. Et bien j'y avais déjà pensée et je suis quasiment sure de pouvoir mettre une activité pour les patients,ils ne sont pas seulement des hommes qui ont besoin d'être soignés et recadrés mais ils doivent aussi se divertir.**

 **Shuran:A par certains Sasuke n'est pas vraiment obsédé,pas comme FDP Number One heureusement sinon on aurai été dans le caca. Après un Sasuke subtil,faut voir,parce que je sais jamais en avance ce que je vais mettre dans les chapitres,par rapport à Connexion,avec Folie je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre,je sais même pas comment je vais terminer la fiction,et je sais même pas ce que je vais mettre dans ce chapitre. En plus je l'avais en tête la danse du ventre,tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer avec la tête de tous les patients bouges bées. Ahaha et bien si je reçois plusieurs demandes de suite du hors-série je le ferais et c'est bien dommage j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire dans ce hors-série mais je les ai complètement oubliée. Mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres l'étendu de la force de Sakura grâce à Shisui.**

 **Nami0810:Aw merci,et bien voilà la suite qui j'espère va te plaire !**

 **Aina:Aw c'est vraiment mignon de ta part,je pensais pas que je pouvais faire ressentir ce genre d'émotions grâce à mon écriture,ça me fait chaud au cœur. C'est vrai qu'il est assez mystérieux,sans ses points de vue nous ne saurions pas de ce qu'il pense de Sakura. Donc sans plus attendre voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant.**

 **Froshe:Cela serait tellement long de répondre à ton commentaire si rempli et vraiment instructif,j'attendais vraiment que quelqu'un puisse recadrer autant mes fautes,c'est vrai que j'ai certaines bon avouons le beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment j'ai pu avoir mon bac,mais il y a certaines fautes que j'ai déjà corrigée sur mon autre fiction et je vais en faire de même sur celui-ci,mais je ne me vois pas changée le caractère des lettres quand une personne parle,j'ai toujours procédé comme ça et je préfère,parce que comme je suis myope et bien avec les lettres en gras je vois mieux,mais si cela dérange à ce point les lecteurs je ferais en sorte de le changer. Ah oui et j'ai fais une annonce pour une béta et j'attends une réponse je ferais une autre annonce sur ce chapitre pour plus de chance. Pour les verbes de paroles ce n'est pas du tout intentionnelle quand j'ai une phrase en tête ou une idée je dois impérativement l'écrire pour ne pas l'oublier et des fois et bien cela abouti sur le mot répétitif « dire ». Je préfère de loin mettre un point à chaque fin de parole d'un personnage moi-même je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça mieux. Mais voilà j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer avec tes conseils.**

 **Guest:C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'es pas mis un surnom même le plus pertinent,c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir prit le temps de poster un commentaire,alors en retour je réponds à celui-ci. J'essaye vraiment de sortir de l'ordinaire,j'ai mon propre style d'écriture un grand bordel sans nom mais ça plaît,enfin je crois,j'espère. Et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant,j'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres maintenant que j'ai lus ton commentaire,de même que pour toutes les personnes qui me laissent un commentaire.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le soir de Noël certains patients pensaient à une certaine stagiaire aux cheveux assez particuliers. Enfin certains,un seul ne pensait pas à elle,mais celui-ci n'avait aucune importance. La plupart d'entre eux étaient soit assis sur leur lit ou allongé sur celui-ci,pour certains d'entre eux la lumière de la lune passaient la petite fenêtre placée haut sur le mur,tandis que d'autres n'avaient que l'obscurité ou quelques étoiles pour leur tenir compagnie.

Leur couvre feu avait été tardive cette nuit,l'hôpital les avait autorisés à tenir compagnie à leur famille dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital quand celle-ci était vide. Cette nuit ils avaient mangés tout genre de plat,une semaine avant ils avaient tous dressés une liste de plat qu'ils voudraient mangés pendant le réveillon.

Chacun avait un ou plusieurs plats différents devant eux et leur famille. Des gens comme Sasuke,Utakata et Gaara étaient en compagnie de leur famille,ou malheureusement comme d'autres,Kakashi,Kisame,Zetsu,Zabuza,Orochimaru,Hidan et Deidara,mangeaient seuls dans des tables séparées.

Certains d'entre eux n'y prêtaient guère attention,et d'autres ressentaient la solitude pesée lourdement sur leurs épaules. Deidara essayait d'imaginer Sakura et Naruto assis auprès de lui,comme chaque jeudi quand ils venaient lui rendre visite pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi,s'il pensait fortement pendant leur conversation il pouvait presque imaginé la silhouette de ses parents assis à ses côtés,en soupirant tristement il mangeait son plat d'Udon avec quelques pièces de Tempura qui l'accompagnait.

Kisame mangeait du riz parfumé avec des sardines grillées sur le côté,ainsi qu'un plat de saumon entier cuit,c'était le rituel qu'il pratiquait avec son grand-père à chaque fête,s'il fermait les yeux et oubliait le bruit dans la salle,il pouvait s'imaginer dans la petite cabane que lui et son grand-père occupaient,pas assez loin de la mer,il pouvait presque entendre les vagues et sentir l'odeur de poisson frais fumé que son grand-père faisait cuire à la cheminée.

Zetsu regardait renfrogné le plat qu'on lui avait servi,la directrice de l'hôpital lui avait refuser de le nourrir avec un cœur humain encore battant,c'était un miracle qu'il soit sans ses attaches,mais il avait quand même deux gardes assis à sa droite et en face en cas de danger. Il pouvait voir certaines personnes des familles venus rendre visite à leur proche,le regarder quelques secondes avec ahurissement avant de détourner le regard. Il se força à manger son steak tartare saignant en imaginant que c'était le cœur d'une jeune rosette.

Hidan mangeait avec appétit le plat qu'il avait choisi,un poulet entier. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié donc il mangeait entièrement le poulet ne laissant plus qu'un petit tas d'os,dont celui qui portait bonheur à celui qui arrachait la plus grosse moitié. Etant enfant tout le monde avait déjà jouer à ce jeu,sauf lui,on devait prendre avec son petit doigt un bout de l'os et tirer le plus fort possible tout en faisant un vœu,et celui qui arrivait à avoir le plus gros bout avait gagné,mais ce n'était pas garanti que son vœu se réalise. Il finissait sa bouteille de sake avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Orochimaru commençait avec grâce son plat d'huîtres avant d'attaquer son plat de homards,il n'aimait que ce qui avait de la valeur que ce soit dans de la nourriture,dans un objet ou dans une personne. C'est pour cela que la boisson qui accompagnait ses plats n'était autre que du champagne,du champagne japonais qui n'avait aucune richesse par rapport à celui crée en France mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Il tapota sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson pétillante,puis jeta un regard à la famille Uchiha.

Leur table était entourée de Sasuke lui-même,de ses parents Mikoto et Fugaku ainsi que de son frère aîné Itachi et de sa fiancé Angeline. En ce jour ils ne fêtaient pas seulement Noël mais aussi l'annonce de la grossesse d'Angeline. La table était composé de plusieurs plats différents,malgré que Mikoto fasse chaque année le dîner de Noël,elle ne pouvait insulter de la sorte les personnes qui s'occupaient de son fils en refusant les plats qu'on leur offrait pour le réveillon. Itachi mangeait toujours son plat préféré lors de cet événement,des onigiris mélangés à du chou enroulé dans de l'algue. Angeline pour se rappeler de son pays de naissance mangeait du fois gras et à côté des frites,une envie de femme enceinte. Fugaku préférait se contenter d'un plat de curry,tandis que sa femme savourait avec un sourire sa salade,et piochait un peu dans le foie gras d'Angeline pour tester la délicieuse nourriture française. Sasuke mangeait prudemment sa soupe à la tomates avec sa main droite,elle ne valait pas celle que sa mère lui préparait quand il était petit,mais c'était ça ou rien.

Zabuza mangeait des brochettes de fruits de mer de tout genre,tel que du calamar,du thon,du requin,des crevettes et plein d'autres encore. Il appréciait en silence son repas tout en ignorant les murmures des personnes présentes dans la salle. Tout en finissant une brochette il pensait à un jeune garçon qui l'avait suivi pendant ses massacres et s'était donné corps et âme pour le servir et le protéger,quel imbécile ce gosse,mais un imbécile bien trop gentil et trop naïve. Zabuza sentit la brochette vide dans sa main se casser en deux,il l'a regarda les yeux vides avant de boire une grande gorgée de sake.

Utakata écoutait sa mère déblatéré sur ses voisins et oh combien ceux-ci étaient si gentils et prévenants. Avec un sourire doux,il posa sa joue sur sa main gauche et redessinait les traits faciaux de sa mère,autrefois elle était la femme la plus belle du village,ils vivaient en dehors de Kirigakure no sato,la ville était toujours entourée de brumes épaisses donc quand il n'avait que 6 ans,sa mère l'avait prise par la main et avait déménagée dans une petite maison en bois chaleureuse sur une haute colline pour que le soleil puisse entrée facilement par les fenêtres,voilà ce qu'elle disait. C'était juste lui et elle,son père était mort en guerre quand il n'avait que 8 mois,il n'avait donc aucun souvenir de lui à par quelques photos de leur mariage et de sa naissance,il est le portrait craché de son père,voilà ce que pensait sa mère tout en le regardant manger.

Gaara était assez éloigné de son frère et de sa sœur. Sa sœur et son frère partageait un pot au feu tandis que lui mangeait en gardant un œil autour de lui sa langue de bœuf,ils discutaient de tout et de rien et souvent il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient surtout quand il devait prendre part à la conversation. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas mais il avait du mal à ressentir de l'amour familial pour eux,sa plus grande peur était de les perdre,alors là il se retrouvait complètement seul,il avait eu du mal au début à se lier d'amitié avec Naruto,mais ce gardien avait réussi à transpercer ses barrières autour de lui,et une jolie rosette commençait à frayer un passage vers la couche la plus épaisse du mur autour de son cœur,et ça l'effrayait.

Kakashi gardait la tête baissé et mangeait doucement ses sardines grillées accompagnées de riz,de soupe miso avec des morceaux d'aubergine à l'intérieur. En dessert il avait choisi de l'anmitsu,le dessert favori de Sakura,en mangeant les morceaux de fruit il voulait presque s'imaginer auprès d'elle et de sa famille autour d'une table garnie,dans une salle rempli de voix et de rire,des visages souriants et la main de Sakura sur la sienne,il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur. Un autre Noël passer sans elle,quel triste rappel des actes qu'il avait commis. Il continuait à manger en pensant à sa belle dulcinée.

* * *

 **-NARUTO!POSE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE CHAISE !** Criais-je

Voilà comment se déroulait notre soir de réveillon. Tout le monde autour d'une table sur laquelle était posée des bols de ramen vides,des boites de poulet KFC,des sushis encore non entamés,des sandwichs,des brochettes de bœuf,du coca et du sake. Mes parents étaient assis normalement sur leur chaise à rire des idioties de Naruto,mamie essayait d'arnaquer Sai dans une partie de poker pourquoi mamie pourquoi?Je me demande si Sai s'est rendu compte qu'elle trichait,pépé pour sa part était en train de vider la bouteille de sake et de convaincre Sasori d'entrer dans l'armée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,et Sasori qui était à deux doigts de jeter le sapin de Noël sur pépé. Et Naruto lui-même qui avait trop bu et se prenait maintenant pour King Kong et avait sa chaise levée sur sa tête.

Et puis il y a moi qui suis sobre et blasée,mais honnêtement je souriais à ce cadre humoristique,la famille réunie,enfin avec deux intrus mais vous comprenez l'idée. Ah oui y a aussi Jiraya,je l'avais oubliée lui. En invitant Naruto fêter Noël avec nous pour ne pas qu'il se sente seule,c'était revenir à inviter son parrain aussi,ce même parrain qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire du rentre dedans et qui maintenant gisait par terre avec une énorme bosse sur la tête,bien fait pour toi ero sennin.

Et Sai ne fêtait jamais Noël,ce sont ses mots. Il avait encore du mal avec le sens du mot fête,c'était son premier Noël en famille,nous n'étions peut-être pas sa famille par le sang mais nous l'avions adoptés comme tel et il s'adaptait très bien,son sourire était le plus sincère que j'ai pus voir depuis que je l'ai revue.

Nous étions revenus il y a quelques jours de Tokyo et dans l'aéroport nous avions eu une surprenante rencontre,Neji Hyuuga. Le seule et unique béguin de Tenten,en chair et en os,dans une costume très chic et les cheveux courts. C'était assez bizarre de le voir avec une coupe différente de ce que nous avions connus au lycée. Mais ça lui allait plutôt bien,nous l'avions vus de dos,enfin Lee l'avait reconnu de dos,ses plus proches amis ne l'avaient pas vus depuis la fin du lycée.

Mais bon ce n'était pas le moment de passer à cette rencontre,je devais faire descendre Naruto qui se pendait sur le lustre de notre salon.

 **-SHANNARO !**

* * *

Mais revenons aux patients qui sont assis dans leur chambre dans le noir,ou dans le clair de la lune. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient à la jeune et furieuse rosette qui battait avec acharnement son meilleur ami masculin blond. Ils ne pensaient pas tous de la même manière,mais ils pensaient tous à la même scène à laquelle ils avaient assistés pendant le spectacle de Noël. Certains ne voulaient pas se l'avouer mais le spectacle avait été assez facile et agréable à regarder. Ce qui était le plus agréable était de voir la jeune femme dansée une légère danse du ventre dans sa tenue orientale assez osée.

Hidan avait ses pensées envahies d'images pécheresses,sur une femme plus jeune que lui. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient en essayant d'imaginer une certaine matière douce et moelleuse sous ses callosités communément appelées,seins. Des petites seins blanc laiteux avec des mamelons roses doux et ceux-ci hérissés. Voilà comment se déroulait sa soirée,solitaire avec une énorme libido qu'il ne pouvait pas vider même en se soulageant sois-même,c'était pour cela que son cerveau travaillait non-stop depuis une semaine pour établir un plan afin de récupérer la jeune rosette,pour essayer de vider ses couilles,quand il avait une idée en tête rien en pouvait lui faire changer d'avis,il était le prédateur et elle la proie. Que la chasse commence.

Kisame pouvait entendre les gémissements rauques qui provenait de la chambre d'Hidan,nom de Dieu tous les patients de l'aile pouvait l'entendre!Et il n'était pas prêt à baisser le volume,et à arrêter de gueuler le prénom de la stagiaire. Pauvre petite chose qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'un fou ou peut-être deux si l'on comptait Kakahsi. Durant les jours passés en sa compagnie,Kisame avait commencé un lien spécial avec la jeune femme,entre l'amitié et le professionnalisme de son métier. Ils s'entraidaient,Kisame était le bouclier de Sakura et elle-même arrivait à canaliser sa colère rien qu'avec sa présence. Son œil fin voyait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Hidan qui était intéressé par elle,d'autres commençaient à le devenir. Il pouvait protéger Sakura d'Hidan,mais aurait-il la force de le faire pour les autres patients?

Utakata regardait son œuvre achevé en portant celui-ci vers la lueur de la lune,cet œuvre n'était autre qu'un dessin et celui-ci représentait la belle et enchanteresse Sakura Haruno. Pendant l'une des séances de groupe alors que l'attention de Sakura était axée sur la seule fenêtre de la salle,il avait photographié dans sa mémoire son apparence. Elle avait du ressentir son regard sur elle à ce moment car elle avait détournée ses yeux et le fixait de ses perles émeraudes sacrées,son cœur avait battu frénétiquement et sauvagement dans sa cage thoracique. Il était bel et bien sous le charme de son regard,et il accueillait ce sentiment à bras ouverts. Mais les bruits d'animaux qui sortait de la chambre d'Hidan l'empêchait de rêver paisiblement,un singe avec un cerveau mal formé et un esprit perverti,voilà ce qu'il était et avec corps et âme il empêcherait ce babouin des montagnes s'approcher de la jeune étudiante.

Deidara trouvait que Sakura était magnifique,que ce soit de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un détraqué mental mais plutôt comme il était,un homme triste et déprimé à qui ses parents lui manquaient et qui jouait le rôle d'un petit garçon pour ne pas oublier ses souvenirs du passé. Dés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu,il avait été charmé et intimidé,une belle jeune femme sure d'elle qui n'avait pas détournée le regard,c'était son regard soutenu qui l'avait fait chavirer de bord,il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui paniquait devant son béguin du lycée. Les gens avaient tendances à oubliés qu'il était encore un homme de 26 ans à cause de son comportement enfantin,il n'était pas bête encore ignorant à propos du sexe,mais il n'était pas un obsédé comme Hidan. Par rapport aux autres il avait déjà pu toucher Sakura,elle l'avait déjà prit sa main,et celle-ci était si douce. S'il avouait ses sentiments à sa nouvelle amie,lui répondrait-elle par l'affirmatif?

Gaara touchait du bout des doigts la cicatrice représentant le kanji de l'amour sur son front. Il connaissait à peine l'amour fraternel et l'amitié,donc comment pourrait-il connaître l'amour passionnel ?Avec une personne avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de contact physique ni oral?Certaines choses le dépassait,et il n'avait personne à qui en parler,bien qu'il ne voulait communiquer avec personne. L'amour,il n'avait pas pu voir l'amour qui attachait ses parents,il avait tué sa mère lors de l'accouchement et durant les années qui précédait la mort de son père,celui-ci avait guère prêté attention à lui et préférait s'enfermer dans son bureau,sauf quand c'était pour le punir d'une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas faite,le point culminant était son oncle,le frère de sa mère qui avait essayer de le tuer alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans,quelque chose en lui s'était casser et la minute suivante il se retrouvait à étrangler son oncle,avec cette voix qui lui murmurait des paroles insensés tout au long de son meurtre,c'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit sa place. Comme un robot il s'était rendu dans le bureau de son père qui était endormi affalé sur sa chaise avec de l'alcool à ses côtés. Ce ne fut pas difficile de le tuer,éméché son père était mort des nombreux coups de lampe que Gaara lui avait infligé. C'était son frère le lendemain matin qui l'avait retrouver assis à côté de son cadavre,en se balançant d'avant en arrière,avec le front en sang. Cette nuit de réveillon,il ignora encore une fois la seconde voix dans sa tête,qui cette fois-ci l'endoctrinait pour pouvoir revendiquer la belle rosette au poing de fer.

Il voulait goûter à son cœur rouge et jeune,le sang dans sa bouche,l'extase sur ses papilles,voilà le vrai plaisir culinaire. Zetsu pensait à la couleur de cheveux de son prochain repas,la couleur lui rappelait son premier massacre,son tout premier acte de cannibalisme. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une chevelure blanche immaculée,du sang était éparpillé partout et sur ses cheveux donnant un aspect rouge clair pratiquement rose,la même teinture que sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il avait déjà senti son odeur,et son être tout entier avait déjà été pris de frénésie,s'il n'avait pas eu ses attaches il se serait précipité sur elle et lui aurait mordu la chair,il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir manger une personne,les animaux le font pourquoi pas nous? Pensait-il. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci,tout au long de ses repas il avait ressenti ce plaisir immense quand la chair de ses victimes touchait sa langue,mais là il était pris d'un plaisir sexuel malsain. Il voulait violenter cette femme,il voulait la prendre de tous les côtés,la baiser jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus reconnaître son prénom et goûter sa cyprine qui coulait de son intimité,son sang serait tellement joli sur sa peau d'albâtre. Son séjour ici serait plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait.

Sasuke Uchiha s'inquiétait de la houle qui se cachait dans son pantalon,l'organe à l'intérieur de celui-ci était fait pour une seule,soulagé sa vessie. Alors pourquoi celui-ci était levé et dur ? Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir automatiquement,il avait déjà entendu ça de la part d'Itachi s'il arrivait à s'en souvenir,c'est quand un homme est attiré par une femme et voudrait avoir des rapports intimes avec elle,d'où le rêve qu'il avait eu la semaine dernière. Il était attiré par Sakura Haruno,et bizarrement il voulait que sa main touche son organe externe. La sensation était vraiment bizarre,comme une démangeaison mais pas désagréable juste légèrement gênante,il devait résoudre ce problème. La nuit dernière il avait encore rêver d'elle,dans sa tenue de danseuse du ventre,avec ses cheveux tressés et son rouge à lèvres rouge,il n'avait jamais fais ça auparavant,c'était comme un second instinct,il voulait la toucher de partout avec sa main disponible et lécher n'importe qu'elle partie de son corps,cette envie était si forte qu'elle éclipsait sa passion pour la tomate. Il se demandait qu'elle goût avait Sakura Haruno. En ignorant les sifflements provenant de la chambre d'Orochimaru,il s'endormit sur une oreille avec l'esprit dans son petit coin de paradis.

Il continuait à écrire,à écrire et à dessiner ses yeux,parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Sa chaise en face des rayons lunaires lui donnait un aspect triste et minable,c'est ce qu'il était. Rin,Obito si vous pouviez me voir,à quoi penseriez-vous de moi?Un homme fou amoureux incompris pour qui l'étiquette pédophile aliéné était collé à sa veste,toutes ses années d'aides,de bénévolat,de travail acharnés en guerre n'avait été servi que pour être balayer. Voilà comment son pays le remerciait après toutes ses années de servitudes et d'abandon de soi. Que des hypocrites qui n'avaient pas hésité à le jeter en asile alors qu'il tenait un goût langoureux pour une jeune femme surprenante. Il y a certains moments ou il avait voulu abandonner,mais en pensant au visage souriant de Sakura,l'idée lui était immédiatement ôtée de la tête,s'il devait mourir ce serait donc de ses mains ou de vieillesse à ses côtés,mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir avant de fermer les yeux à jamais était son visage heureux. Il se demandait si elle avait déjà tentée de lire ses écris,tout les livres que la justice lui avait honteusement retiré. Beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir,et qui ont du lui être caché. Dans ses cahiers il n'écrivait pas que ses fantasmes,mais c'était aussi un journal intime en continue sur plusieurs pages. Il pouvait écrire tout et n'importe quoi sur elle en une journée,sur cinq pages. Il ne passait pas ses soirées à seulement écrire ce qu'il pensait. Il repensait à ses nuits ou il avait enfin pu la toucher de près,elle ne le savais peut-être pas. Il avait déjà réussi à rentrer chez elle et à s'introduire dans son lit,mais toutes ses pensées qui s'était passer ces nuits restaient pour lui. Son échiquier était déjà en place,tous les pions opérationnels. Le fou était en avant et attendait que sa reine vienne en scène.

* * *

En début du mois de janvier,l'hiver s'attaquait furieusement à nous,surtout à mon nez. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre le chauffage dans la voiture,même Ino claquait des dents. J'essayais de penser à un paradis tropical pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de celui-ci mais impossible,quand il fait froid il fait froid. La route jusqu'au boulot me paraissait tellement longue,j'avais à peine dormi cette nuit,j'avais l'esprit ailleurs,une journée de boulot recommençait,et cette fois-ci je devais prendre en charge les séances de thérapie de Sasuke Uchiha,et je stressais à un point très haut.

En soulevant la tête l'hôpital m'accueillait,j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus imposant qu'avant,à cet heure de la matinée le soleil commençait à se montrer mais les nuages avaient pris sa place,heureusement que certaines fenêtres étaient éclairés sinon ça aurait donner un aspect lugubre à ce bâtiment. Mais je me donnais du courage.

« T'es prête Inner ? »

 _« Prête. »_

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre,je voulais vraiment le finir ce soir malgré les événements qui se sont déroulés à Paris i peine deux jours,je voulais un peu vous changer les idées,pour les personnes qui ont peur et qui ne se sentent pas en sécurité. J'ai moi-même peur,j'habite près de Paris,et j'y fais mes études,de même que pour ma meilleure amie,mais elle son établissement se trouve à proximité de la ou ce sont déroulés les fusillades. J'ai une pensée pour toutes les familles des gens morts et à ceux qui recherchent activement leur proche disparus. Sinon j'aimerais faire un appel pour une beta si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il vienne me contacter par message privé. Je sais que ce message plombe un peu l'ambiance mais souriez,restez chez vous et prenez soin des gens de votre famille,donc dîtes moi en commentaire ce que vous avez aimez dans le chapitre et je serai ravie de les lire. Bise et à la prochaine!


	19. Chapitre 18

**Voici la suite tant attendue de Folie Passagère ou presque,bientôt l'arrivée de nouveaux patients,des nouveaux gardes,et une approche trop direct,comment va s'en sortir Sakura maintenant que les vacances sont finis et qu'elle va revoir tous les patients de l'aile psychiatrique?J'ai toujours voulue faire ça,comme dans une série mdr. Mais sinon vous allez bien les gens ? Donc je vous dis déjà il y aura un moment Sasu/Saku dans le chapitre et je pense que vous allez aimez,enfin j'espère sinon j'ai plus qu'à me jeter de la seine. Le motif de mon retard sur le chapitre est écrit tout en bas donc prenez le temps de lire et n'oubliez pas de commenter le chapitre,ça fait toujours plaisir !**

P'tite Otaku:Hey!C'est une bonne chose que je te fasse rire à gorge déployée,enfin je crois,awwww quand j'ai lus ton avis j'étais en extase limite je sautais sur place,heureusement que j'étais sur mon lit à ce moment la parce que si j'étais en cours mon prof n'aurait pas apprécié si j'avais fais une danse sur son bureau,et il m'aurait encore moins rejoint,c'est vrai que ce n'est pas assez exploiter mais je pense que ma fiction plait autant parce que mes chapitres sont longs,je fais beaucoup de recherches sur ce que j'écris comme pour les médicaments,peut-être Sakura est attachante ça je sais pas faudrait que les lecteurs me le disent,mais pour qu'une fiction soit vraiment superbe à lire je pense qu'il faut beaucoup de mots mais que la lecture soit simple pas trop de mots compliquer pour que la lecture se fasse avec facilité et des grandes recherches derrière l'histoire qu'on écrit,whoa je savais que j'avais une âme d'écrivain. J'aime énormément écrire sur tous les personnages de l'histoire,leur vie et leur personnalité,des personnages que j'ai vus dans Naruto que je n'aime pas vraiment et bien en reprenant leur rôle ça m'a plu de les écrire à ma manière. Merci pour Connexion,qui est une histoire vraiment différente de Folie Passagère ou Presque.

Shuran:J'adoooooooooore le suspense. La patience est une vertu,en temps et en heure il y aura les séances Sakura-Sasuke,si je me souviens bien dans le dernier chapitre j'ai mis à la fin que les séances commenceront dés lundi. Avec la famille Uchiha je sais pas encore mais en tout cas avec Shisui ça va évoluer enfin pas vraiment mais ils auront plus d'interaction,je suis contente que ce soit ton histoire préférée,je ferais en sorte qu'elle le reste.

La visiteure Kim : Oh mais non ça je m'en fous,prends d'abord soin de toi et de ton bébé,c'est ce qui compte,le reste n'a pas d'importance. Si cela te rend heureuse de lire mon histoire,tu n'as pas besoin de mettre un commentaire. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que ta santé et celle de ton enfant est correct. C'est normal de stresser mais tu devrais juste te reposer et prendre soin de toi. Désolé c'est juste que je me sens vraiment impliquer,après m'avoir eu ma mère a fait une fausse couche et à perdue ses jumeaux et elle ne savait même pas qu'elle état enceinte. Donc pour le réveillon,oui!J'ai vraiment voulue montrer que chacun des patients avaient leur propre problème,surtout en ces temps de fête. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dit dans le manga,mais Sasuke n'avait que la vengeance en tête,une grande partie de son enfance et dans son adolescence,donc il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser aux femmes pendant ce temps-là,donc je voulais revisiter un autre Sasuke dans mon histoire,j'espère que ça plaira parce que sinon je fais une chute libre monumentale et je m'écrase comme de la merde sur le bitume. Et voilà la suite !

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer:L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **-Sakura!Tu m'as tellement manquée !** Pleurnicha Kin tout en me serrant dans ses bras en frottant sa joue contre la mienne

 **-Toi aussi,Kin toi aussi.** Lui dis-je en retournant son geste

 **-Alors c'était comment Tokyo la naine ?** Me demanda Kurotsuchi en ébouriffant mes cheveux

 **-C'était vraiment sympa et qui t'appelle la naine ?** Lui dis-je en retirant sa main de mon crâne

 **-Ah ta taille nous avait bien manqués,c'était bien triste sans toi,mono-sourcils et tête de soleil.** Ajouta Kurotsuchi d'un air dramatique

 **-Je suis tête de soleil ?/Mono-sourcils ?** Demandèrent en même temps les deux principaux intéressés qui s'étaient retrouvés pas magie à côté de nous

 **-Ah!Ca me fait penser je vous ai acheter des souvenirs,ils sont dans mon casier.** Dis-je à Kin et Kurotsuchi

 **-Vraiment?Awww tu es vraiment trop mignonne !** Pleurnicha encore plus Kin

 **-Il lui arrive quoi aujourd'hui ?** Demandais-je à Kurotsuchi

 **-Les hormones,Sakura,les hormones.** Me dit-elle avec une petite frappe sur l'épaule

 **-Les hormones?Elle est enceinte ?!**

 **-Les filles!Dans la salle de réunion tout de suite !** Parla fort Chiyo-sama au fond du couloir

 **-Félicitations Kin.** Lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire tandis que nous nous dirigions à la salle de réunion

 **-T'es enceinte Kin ?!** S'écria Naruto qui depuis le débout n'avait rien compris,il regardait de près l'estomac de Kin

 **-Merci Sakura!Ça fait un petit moment que moi et mon mari essayons d'avoir un enfant,je suis tellement contente.** Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage

Les joies de la maternité,une fois maman nous avait raconter,avec Sasori,ses grossesses. Durant les 9 mois ou nous étions respectivement dans le ventre de maman,on lui avait fait la misère,c'était les pires mois de sa vie,c'était ses mots. Au moins pendant la naissance tout s'était bien passer et nous avions glissés comme du savon,c'était encore ses mots.

 **-Quand l'as-tu su ?** Demandais-je

 **-La veille du réveillon.** Dit-elle avant que nous passions la porte de la salle de réunion

La salle était aussi grande que la salle de thérapie en groupe,mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de chaises placées en rond,mais une énorme table ovale beige avec un grand creux au centre et des chaises rembourrées autour. Déjà plusieurs employés de l'étage étaient assis,comme par ordre d'importance. Avec en bout de table la directrice de l'hôpital,Tsunade-shishou,à sa droite son assistante Shizune,avec qui je passais beaucoup de mon temps depuis que j'étais devenue l'apprentie de la directrice,je me sens obligée de le penser à chaque fois pour ne pas rêver et me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

La chaise a sa gauche était libre et celle à côté était placée Chiyo-baa-sama,mais elle devrait être juste à côté de Tsunade-shishou?Inner me dit pas que cette place est pour nous ?

 **« En vu du regard de Tsunade,je pense que oui. »**

Je m'empressais de rejoindre la place à gauche de Tsunade-shishou et de m'excuser auprès d'eux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. C'est la seconde réunion à laquelle j'assistais,la première avait consister à parler des progrès des patients,à chaque fin de mois c'était comme ça et je n'avais pas pus assister à la seconde réunion du mois de décembre à cause de mon voyage à Tokyo,et puis je n'étais là que depuis novembre,ça fait quand même depuis un moment que je travaille ici,le temps passe vite mais il me paraît vraiment long.

A ce que j'avais pu voir Kin et Kurotsuchi n'étais pas non plus au courant de la réunion et du sujet de celui-ci,et puis Lee et Naruto nous avaient quittés quand nous rentrions dans la salle. Et y avait aussi Kabuto,il y a un truc bizarre chez lui,il est bien trop discret et proche du serpent,ça cache quelque chose tout ça. Mais en attendant les dernières personnes entrèrent dans la salle et vinrent s'installées,les médecins de l'aile,quelques infirmières et le chef de la sécurité de l'aile des patients dangereux,un certain Tenzo.

 **-Bon,maintenant que tout le monde est présent,nous pouvons commencés la réunion.** Commença Tsunade-shishou

 **-Nous allons tout d'abord discutés des trois nouveaux patients qui viendront s'ajoutés à l'aile des patients dangereux.** Continua t'elle

 **-Shizune va vous distribuer leur fiche personnelle.**

Celle-ci se leva et donna à chacun les renseignements des trois nouveaux patients. Les feuilles étaient accompagnées de leur photo. Alors que shishou expliquait les antécédents de chaque patient,je lisais en même temps leur fiche

 **-Le premier est Juugo,née sans nom à Oto,c'est un homme de 27 ans,il est admis dans l'aile à cause de sa bipolarité sévère,avec sa force il a déjà tuer quatre personnes et en a blessé plus d'une dizaine. Chiyo-sama sera en charge de leur prise de médicaments.**

Juugo,sans nom,est née un 1er octobre. Il était vraiment grand,sa fiche d'identité indiquait 1m95,un peu moins que Kisame qui faisait 2m02. Sa photo montrait sa peau tannée,ses cheveux oranges clairs qui montaient au ciel par je ne sais quel force physique,fuck gravity. Ses yeux étaient à peu près de la même couleur que ses cheveux,seulement avec un ton plus foncé. Normothymiques ou plus communément appeler Régulateurs d'humeurs,ce sont des médicaments qui contrôlent la bipolarité d'une personne l'empêchant de devenir agressif;avec ses troubles bipolaire Juugo devait prendre ses Psychotropes. D'après le rapport,il avait été trouver dans une grotte au bord de la frontière de feu,avec encore très peu à vivre,il avait presque la peau sur les os,sa photo le prouvait encore.

 **-Le second patient s'appelle Kakuzu et est née à Taki,le pays de la cascade,il est âgé de 38 ans. Il a des pulsions très meurtrières du même niveau qu'Hidan et ceux-ci ont causés la mort des anciens du village de Taki,avec ceux-ci il a tuer plus de soixante personnes.**

Kakuzu,née un 15 août,n'avait jamais connu sa mère et son père est mort quand il n'avait que 9 ans,dés lors il vivait seul et sans rien,démuni il avait alors du se tourner dans le vol. Après des années de famine,de pauvreté et de cruauté il a alors décidé de prendre la vie des anciens du village qui eux-mêmes volaient l'argent du village à leur fin personnelle,et cela sans suit plusieurs meurtres et vols que laissa dans son sillage Kakuzu. Si on me demandait ce que je pensais de l'apparence de Kakuzu,je répondrais honnêtement qu'il a la tête d'un dealer bien shouter qui a envie de te tuer dans ton sommeil. Il a une peau vraiment mate,1m85,et puis il y a ses yeux,ils étaient verts mais on ne voyait presque pas la pupille et le plus bizarre dans tout ça c'est que le blanc autour de ses yeux n'était pas blanc,mais rouge foncer,comme s'il était vraiment défoncer ou qu'un môme lui a rentrer deux doigts dans l'œil,assez déstabilisant.

 **-Le dernier est Yahiko Tendo,chef de l'Akatsuki,un groupe de militants d'Ame qui a pour but de maintenir la « paix »dans le monde avec des manières peu orthodoxes,en tuant des personnes haut placés dans la politique. La police militaire de Konoha a réussie à capturer leur chef,maintenant il est à notre charge en tant que patient dangereux. Il est âgé de 29 ans. Il ne présente aucune particularité mental mais faites toujours attention à vous,nous ne savons jamais ce qui ce passe dans la tête de certains.** Fini Shishou avec un regard sombre

Ce fut le seul qui avait à peu près une certaine normalité. Une peau clair,plus foncé que la mienne,des cheveux oranges foncés non voyant,et des yeux bleus. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirait,ses yeux,ses yeux ont la même lueur que celle de Naruto,même avec un visage neutre Naruto a toujours ce petit regard joyeux,et Yahiko Tendo a ce même regard. Il n'était pas moche,j'en étais sur !

 **« Sur de quoi ? »**

« Que les psychopathes ne sont pas beaux que dans les films ! »

 **« C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début ! »**

D'après les rapports,Yahiko avait vécu à Ame avec ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans quand ceux-ci furent tués à cause d'une explosion pendant la seconde guerre des nations,la guerre à laquelle avait participé Kakashi. Mais revenons à Yahiko,dans le même cas que Kakuzu il avait du vivre de lui-même après s'être enfuit de l'orphelinat,il vola occasionnellement de la nourriture et puis les informations reprennent au moment ou il a construit l'Akatsuki,un groupe militant qui proclamait la paix par la violence,assez contraire au principe,après ce fût comme avec Juugo et Kakuzu,il y avait des informations sur ses antécédents médicaux,ses allergies,ses habitudes alimentaires,etc...

Même si nous étions tenus au secret médical,il y avait encore une tonne d'informations sur les patients qui nous n'étaient pas communiqués,ceux-ci restaient dans la police de Konoha. Comme le fait que Yahiko ne soit pas en prison,mais en aile psychiatrique,c'était assez bizarre et dangereux pour les autres patients s'il en venait à la libération de Yahiko par son groupe.

 **-Quand est-ce que ses patients seront transférés ?** Demanda un médecin d'âge mur

 **-Au cour de la semaine,normalement jeudi.** Répondit Shizune à la place de Shishou

 **-Il nous faudra plus de gardes pour maintenir la sécurité dans l'aile.** Informa Tenzo,le chef de la sécurité

 **-Je me suis déjà chargée d'embaucher des nouveaux gardes,leur premier jour de travail commencera demain.** Expliqua Shishou

 **-Maintenant parlons des activités des prisonniers,Shizune.** Continua t'elle

 **-Comme nous en avons discutés dans la précédente réunion,les patients auront des activités artistiques ou quelconque pour qu'ils puissent laissés libres à leur imagination et pouvoir aérer leurs esprits. Il y aura donc les mardis matin,jeudi après-midi,et les week-ends,les patients auront plusieurs activités.** Expliqua Shizune

 **-Quelles seront les activités ?** Demanda une infirmière

 **-De la peinture,une bibliothèque leur sera également permis,les travaux fais dans la cour sont terminés et maintenant ils ont un terrain de basketball avec le matériel approprié.** Énuméra Shizune

 **-Maintenant que vous êtes informés,vous êtes congédiés.** Dit Shishou d'un mouvement de main

Un par un les gens sortirent de la salle pour retourner à leur travail. Je suivis Chiyo jusqu'à la salle de repos,dans les couloirs il y avait encore certaines guirlandes de Noël et dans la petite salle y était encore entreposée un petit sapin de Noël blanc. Noël était merveilleux,par contre c'est bien dommage que nous n'avions pas eu un Noël blanc,cela faisait un moment.

Je me souvins des souvenirs achetés pour les filles et ouvrit mon casier pour le leur donner. Pour chacune d'elle j'avais achetée un petit porte-bonheur qui pouvait se transporter partout,ensuite pour Kin je lui avais pris un coffret de crème et de parfum,et pour Kurotsuchi c'était une montre en argent puisque la sienne s'est complètement arrêtée de fonctionner trois jours avant le voyage.

A cause des hormones,Kin avait encore pleurée et Kurotsuchi m'avait simplement tapoter l'épaule,elle font vraiment une paire ses deux-là. Et en ce moment j'attendais,assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle de repos avec un gobelet rempli de chocolat chaud,j'attendais que l'on me m'informe que c'était le moment de faire un essai aux séances de thérapie individuel avec Sasuke Uchiha. Ma jambe droite n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de frapper le sol,un geste nerveux de ma part,si je m'en souviens bien ce geste m'a accompagné depuis le lycée,peut-être bien avant,je ne saurais dire.

La famille Uchiha avait placer leur confiance en moi pour guérir leur fils,frère. Mais comment pourrais-je le faire?Je fais des études de chirurgie,je veux opérer des gens qui ont eu un grave accident,ou leur retirer une tumeur au cerveau,j'étais faite pour tenir un scalpel dans la main,pas un carnet de note et un stylo dans l'autre. Mais je devais faire ce genre de sacrifice pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve,et puis voir les autres services médicaux était une bonne leçon de vie pour moi,me familiariser avec l'hôpital entier.

Je dois croire en mes capacités,Shisui le fait,Ino aussi,Maman,Papa et Sasori également. Avec cette pensée en tête,je redressais le dos et finissais de boire ma tasse.

 **-Sakura,tu es prête?Nous allons commencés les thérapies individuelles avec le petit Uchiha.** Dit Chiyo en entrant dans la salle

 **-Oui je suis prête !** Dis-je avec empressement tout en prenant mes affaires pour prendre le plus de notes possible lors de la séance,au passage je jetais à la poubelle mon gobelet vide

Je suivis Chiyo-Baa-Sama,derrière les portes battantes. La porte de la chambre d'Uchiha-San était déjà ouverte et les gardes au pied de celle-ci,étaient raides comme des pics. Comme toujours en entrant,les yeux de Sasuke Uchiha me fixèrent. Instinctivement,mes yeux suivirent son bras gauche manquant,je suis vraiment sotte pour ne pas avoir remarquée cela avant. En deux semaines il n'avait pas changer,il avait toujours ses vêtements de patients et son bandeau au front,son teint m'avait l'air encore plus pâle qu'avant.

Mais sa peau était un peu plus remplie qu'avant,c'est bien qu'il ait pu reprendre un peu de poids. Certains des patients avaient encore des séquelles de leur traitement lors de leur séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Kirigakure. Avant les vacances,Tsunade-shishou m'avait permise de voir les fiches des patients à leur entrée à l'aile psychiatrique. Beaucoup d'entre eux,mêmes les patients dangereux,avaient eu une malnutrition élevée avec un manque de fer dans le sang,quelques uns avaient une grosse baisse de tension.

Mais la majorité d'entre eux étaient criblés de blessures faites par les gens qui travaillaient dans l'hôpital,les patients avaient de multiples traces de tortures sur leur corps. Des coups de fouets,en passant par des traces de brûlures faites par des chocs électriques. Cela était inimaginable,au lieu d'aider ses gens à reconstruire un équilibre mental et à les réinsérer dans la vie active,ils les torturaient et affaiblissaient leur corps et leurs esprits,pour ne plus être en charge d'eux,et puis les jetés dans une fausse lugubre.

J'avais bien vu le regard de Tsunade-shishou alors que je lisais les rapports de police et des médecins de l'hôpital,elle était tout aussi furieuse que moi et indignée,en même temps le travail d'un médecin est de guérir un patient,pas de tuer celui-ci. Il y avait même des images qui accompagnaient les rapports,et par malchance j'étais tomber sur le rapport de Kakashi,les photos ne rendaient pas justice à sa beauté,mais je suivais du regard les lignes stridentes qui cillaient son dos fort.

Elles ont dus cicatrisées maintenant,mais dans la photo elles étaient encore roses et certaines avaient mêmes été infectées,pas une belle image,mais d'autres photographies accompagnaient celle-ci,son visage était osseux et presque gris,par manque de soleil,il avait eu un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. Pendant quelques secondes je m'étais sentis désolé pour lui,mais le sentiment fût vite éclipser.

Après son dossier,je cherchais ceux des autres patients dangereux,chacun d'eux avaient subis des choses horribles,même les plus vils. Celui qui m'avait l'air avec le moins de blessures étaient Zetsu,les « gardes »du précédent hôpital le trouvèrent trop cannibale à leur goût,et puis pour Orochimaru ceci leur était difficile,faire face à un manipulateur était toujours difficile. Même les patients tel que Kisame ou Hidan ne pouvaient pas faire face au déséquilibre alimentaire et aux tortures que subissaient leur corps,contre les gardes armés de leurs armes.

La plus grand perte chez l'un des patients était un bras,le bras gauche de Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait reçu des chocs électriques durant son séjour dans l'hôpital de Kiri,et la pire torture qu'il soit,son bras droit fut coupé alors qu'il était encore conscient. Ce fût d'après les aveux de l'un des gardes arrêtés et condamnés pour les tortures commises. C'était juste horrible,dés à présent je ressentais de la peine et de la compassion pour Sasuke Uchiha. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié,il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre regard qui le regardait de la même façon que les autres.

Deidara avait eu les cheveux plus courts et le menton plus pointu du à son manque de nourriture,la majorité de ses blessures se trouvèrent sur son visage et ses bras,j'avais ressentie une rage immense et un besoin incontrôlable de me défouler sur quelque chose à ce moment-là. Deidara,un jeune homme plein de joie et de vie en lui,subir ce genre de choses était juste trop dur pour mon cœur sensible. Son regard toujours aussi pétillant était sur cette page plastifiée,figé dans la tristesse et la défaite totale,mais aussi le soulagement qu'enfin son calvaire était terminée. Cette nuit-là,avec Naruto au téléphone,avec la tristesse au cœur,nous nous étions promis de ne plus laisser seul Deidara,et de chérir les quelques moments que nous aurions avec lui.

Avant mon stage à l'hôpital,j'aurais trouvée ce genre de comportement envers un patient,dangereux,non professionnel et inadmissible,mais des fois des choses ce passent sans que l'on s'en rende compte et on laisse le court de la vie continuer. J'avais beaucoup réfléchie en la vie,ce qui était assez relaxant et puis je m'étais remise en cause,sur tout ce que je savais et en ce quoi je croyais. Et je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose.

 **-Bonjour,Sasuke-san.** **Dés aujourd'hui ce sera Haruno-San ici présente qui prendra vos séances individuelles.** Ce fut la voix de Chiyo qui me fît revenir au présent

 **-Enchantée Uchiha-San.** Dis-je en m'inclinant devant lui

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté,signe qu'il m'écoutait et avait toute mon attention. C'était assez intelligent de la part de la directrice de faire les séances individuelles des patients dans leur chambre pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité et dans un environnement qu'ils reconnaissent. En attendant je m'assis sur le siège que l'on me proposait,juste en face de Sasuke-san,mais à une assez grande distance,il n'aimait pas le contact physique et cela convenait à un entretien entre patient et docteur.

Je toussais derrière ma main et regardais discrètement mon bloc-notes,Tsunade-sama m'avait donnée comme exercice de mémoire et de « baptême d'entretien individuel avec un patient »,c'était ses mots,l'ordre d'écrire moi même les questions que je poserais à Sasuke-san. J'y avais énormément pensée à ce moment-là et je m'y étais préparée mentalement,la veille avant notre voyage j'avais activement réfléchie à toutes les questions que j'aimerais lui poser,bien sur professionnelle,il y a une limite quand même. Hier dans l'après-midi j'avais vérifier mes questions et en avait rajoutée d'autres pertinentes. Il fallait tout d'abord que je mette le patient en confiance.

 **-Bonjour Uchiha-san,comment allez-vous ?** Demandais-je en tout premier

 **-Hn.** Répondit-il

 **-Comme Chiyo-sama l'a précédemment dit,je serais en charge de vos séances individuelles de thérapie,cela vous convient-il ?** Demandais-je en souriant

 **-Hn.**

Ses réponses ne sont pas aussi réactives et orales que les autres fois,mais j'avais au moins une petite réponse de sa part et son attention sur moi. Je continuais à lui poser des questions pertinentes et assez innocentes.

 **-Votre date de naissance est bel et bien le 23 Juillet 1992 ?**

 **-Hn.**

 **-Vos parents sont Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha.**

 **-Hn.**

Il était plus réceptif quand je citais les noms de ses parents,bon début,je vais continuée sur cette lancée.

 **-Vous avez un frère plus âgé,Itachi Uchiha ?**

 **-Hn.** Sortit-il après un moment de réflexion

 **-Chiyo-sama,il y a une urgence dans l'aile des patients dociles,vous êtes demandés.** Interrompit un garde en entrant dans la chambre d'Uchiha-san

 **-D'accord,Sakura je te laisse seule pendant un moment.** Me dit-elle

 **-Bien Chiyo-sama.** Acquiésais-je

 **-Au moindre problème,tu n'auras qu'à crier,les gardes postés sur les côtés de la porte viendront en aide.** Me murmura t'elle à l'oreille

 **-Je peux moi-même me protégée,Chiyo-baa-sama.** Lui dis-je légèrement blessée et indignée qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas ma force physique

 **-Oh mais je ne parlais pas de toi Sakura.** Me dit-elle taquin

Je lui souris timidement avant qu'elle ne parte,au moins elle reconnaît ma force mental et physique. Maintenant j'étais seule face à Uchiha-san. Même avec la porte ouverte et la présence des gardiens de chaque côté de la porte,je me sentais vraiment seule face au patient. Je tapais mon stylo sur mon bloc-notes et pris une légère respiration pour reprendre les questions.

 **-Reprenons Uchiha-san,puis-je vous appeler comme tel ?Ou préférez-vous un autre suffixe ?** Lui demandais-je avec un sourire pour le mettre en confiance

J'attendais 15 secondes,30,45 puis 1 minutes sans réponse avant de me pencher légèrement vers lui inquiète.

 **-Uchiha-san ?**

 **-Sasuke.** Répondit-il avec la voix rauque et sèche à cause de son manque de parole régulière

 **-S...** **Sasuke?Vous voulez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?** Demandais-je incertaine

 **-Hai.** Dit-il doucement en regardant par terre

 **-D'accord,Sasuke. Mmh je vais procédé à une série de questions assez simple,pourrez-vous répondre à quelques unes d'entre elles ?**

Il hocha de la tête en réponse,pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu.

 **-Alors première question,qu'elle est votre couleur préférée ?**

 **-... Ma couleur préférée ?** Chuchota t'il incertain,je voyais que ça lui faisait assez mal d'utiliser ses cordes vocales après un si long moment,je pense que je lui poserais simplement 5 questions

 **-Oui,une couleur que vous aimez beaucoup regarder et qui vous rend heureux.** Lui dis-je en souriant

Il me répondit après un moment de réflexion et de m'avoir fixer étrangement.

 **-Le vert.** Dit-il

 **-Très bien.** Dis-je en notant sa réponse

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander la raison de son favoritisme sur cette couleur mais il me devança.

 **-Et vous ?** Toussa t'il

 **-Moi?Ma couleur préférée ?** Demandais-je surprise en me pointant du doigt

 **-Hn.** Marmonna t'il en hochant de la tête

 **-Euh et bien c'est le rouge.** Dis-je vraiment déstabilisée

 **-Pourquoi ?** Demanda t'il presque instantanément

 **-Euh,je ne sais pas vraiment,le rouge est la couleur de la passion et j'aime à penser que j'ai l'âme d'une romantique,je crois.**

 **-Et vous Sasuke,pourquoi aimez-vous le vert ?** Demandais-je à mon tour

 **-Vos yeux.**

 **-Hein ?** Dis-je bêtement

 **-C'est la couleur de vos yeux.**

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux et je sentis mes joues rougirent furieusement,pourquoi il a dit ça?J'essayais de me vider l'esprit,pour le moment je devais rester pro,je péterais un plomb plus tard. Inner tu n'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi,sale traîtresse.

 **"J'attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer,avec un pot de popcorn juste à côté."**

 **-Mmh et bien passons aux autres questions.** Dis-je assez gênée

 **-Avez-vous un aliment préférée?Un plat,un fruit ou un légume que vous aimez particulièrement ?** Demandais-je en évitant le contact visuel avec lui

 **-Tomates.** Répondit-il

 **-Les tomates?Vous aimez les tomates ?**

 **-Hn.**

 **-Pourquoi aimez-vous les tomates ?**

Il haussa les épaules ne sachant pas la réponse.

 **-Vous ?** Demanda t'il

 **-Moi?Et bien j'ai un faible pour les sucreries donc j'aime énormément les Anmitsu,vous connaissez ?**

 **-Hn.**

J'allais continuée mes questions avant qu'il ne m'interrompe une autre fois.

 **-Mère aime beaucoup en mangés.** M'avoua t'il

 **-De l'anmitsu?Votre mère Mikoto aime beaucoup en mangés ?**

 **-Hn.**

 **-Alors elle a très bon goût car l'anmitsu est délicieux.** Dis-je en souriant

Pendant une seconde j'avais pu voir une étincelle de fierté et de satisfaction dans les yeux de Sasuke Uchiha. Au loin j'entendais les pas de Chiyo-sama qui se rapprochait,elle a du régler le problème. Je regardais mon bloc-notes et pensait à quelle question j'allais passer,quand je sentis quelque chose s'approcher de moi. Mon instinct me mettait en garde,j'étais prête à me mettre en position de combat,mais l'objet qui s'approchait de moi n'était autre que la main droite d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Je n'étais pas comme paralysée mais je ne faisais rien pour arrêter l'approche de sa main sur moi,du coin de l'œil ses yeux me fixèrent en attendant que je fasse un geste pour m'éloigner de lui,mais mon corps refusait de coopérer,c'était comme si j'attendais que sa main vienne me toucher. Sa main s'approchait dangereusement et les pas de Chiyo étaient encore trop lointains pour qu'elle me vienne en aide,je ne pouvais même pas crier pour interpeller les gardes.

Mon souffle commençait monter et mon cœur faisait d'énormes bonds dans ma cage thoraciques,même mon estomac faisait des loopings. Puis sa main vint enfin toucher,mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas calculée la longueur de son bras,je pensais que l'on étaient à un périmètre sécuritaire pour qu'aucun de nous ne puisse se frôler mais j'avais tord et il avait prit l'initiative de me toucher. Sa main était vraiment grande,tout en lui est grand,et c'est maintenant que je le remarquais,qu'il est un homme fort et robuste malgré l'absence de son bras gauche. Il touchait doucement mes cheveux et passait ses doigts à travers ma chevelure,je n'avais jamais ressentie ça avant,je voulais,je voulais qu'il continu son geste.

Il commençait à se lever,je le suivais du regard,debout il baissa la tête et me fixait intensément. Je déglutis,qu'allait-il faire?S'il m'attaquait mon cerveau fonctionnerait de son propre gré et riposterait instinctivement. Il courba le dos et ferma les yeux,puis portait l'une des mèches de mes cheveux à ses lèvres. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chaud à proximité. C'est si intime!Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre beaucoup trop vite,que faisait-il?!Cela est interdit!Il doit arrêter impérativement !

 **-S-Sasuke-san !** Chuchotais-je furieusement avec beaucoup trop de vulnérabilité dans la voix

 **-Sakura.** Murmura t'il à son tour avec encore plus d'urgence et de détresse dans sa voix

 **-Asseyez-vous je vous prie!Chiyo-sama ne va pas tarder à revenir !** Dis-je en repoussant ses épaules pour qu'il se rassoit sur sa chaise

Je ne sais pas par quelle magie mais il fît ce que je lui demandais et s'asseyait sur sa chaise tout en continuant à me fixer intensément mais c'est comme s'il vivait une grande détresse dans son esprit,il me regardait presque avec douleur,je dois pas me laisser embobiner,je dois laisser ça de côté.

 **-Alors Sakura,comment ce passe la séance ?** Me demanda Chiyo-sama après avoir passer la porte de la chambre d'Uchiha-san

Je repris un esprit professionnel,ce qui s'est passer lors de cette séance ne doit pas être dit,peut-être à Ino mais aucun personnel de l'hôpital ne devait savoir. Je risquerais de voir mes rêves partir en fumées si cela ce savait. J'espère que ça ne retombera pas sur moi,j'ai déjà vus assez de films pour savoir que ça ne se termine jamais bien,de même que pour les films d'horreurs.

 **-Très bien Chiyo-sama,Uchiha-san a pu répondre à certaines de mes questions.** Dis-je en tapotant mon carnet avec mon stylo

 **-Contente de l'entendre,la directrice voudrait te voir,je vais continuée à ta place la séance.** M'informa t'elle

 **-Bien,merci encore honorable Chiyo-sama.** Dis-je en m'inclinant devant elle

 **-Aller zou avant que la colérique ne fasse un carnage.** Dit-elle en souriant,la colérique était bien sur Tsunade-shishou

J'allais sortir de la chambre en souriant quand je l'entendis. Son froissement de vêtements,indiquant qu'il s'était levé.

 **-Sakura.**

Je me retournais pour voir Sasuke Uchiha debout,surplombant la taille de Chiyo-sama,c'est comme si son regard était cloué au mien. Je me détournais et croisais du regard la porte de la chambre de Kakashi. Finalement je me suis rendue compte de deux choses. La première,Sasuke Uchiha m'intriguait énormément et j'avais peur de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi. Et la seconde était que même avec les événements du lycée,je n'arrivais pas à détester Kakashi.

* * *

ENFIN!BORDEL DE BIPPPPPPPPP!Punaise j'ai mis du temps pour finir ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec mon école,c'est sur je suis la dernière de la classe et puis dernièrement j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et maintenant c'est mon grand-père paternel qui n'est pas en bonne santé,donc mon père a prit un avion direct pour aller le voir. Mais bon ne déprimons pas là il se remet donc ça devrait aller.

J'ai fais une demande de Bêta donc j'attends deux réponses normalement,donc s'il vous plaît ne faites pas attention aux fautes que je fais jusqu'à que j'ai confirmation d'une Bêta. Sinon comme le dernier chapitre était juste une mise en scène pour reprendre là ou on en était et connaître les pensées des autres patients,j'ai donc mis sur ce chapitre un moment Sasu/Saku,que j'espère vous avez aimez parce que j'ai remarquée que depuis le début de la fiction on a pas vraiment eu de moment entre Sasuke et Sakura super.

J'allais oubliée!Et oui il y aura l'entrée de plusieurs nouveaux personnages,donc on est vraiment qu'au début de l'histoire,avec les trois patients et les gardiens. Sinon j'espère que vous avez reconnus Tenzo,qui n'est autre que Yamato.

Donc voilà laissez moi en commentaires si vous avez aimez le chapitre donc n'hésitez pas. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	20. Chapitre 19

Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir mis à jour depuis un long moment l'histoire, j'avais eu un blocage au milieu du chapitre et il m'a fallu un moment avant de savoir quoi mettre. Les cours m'ont pris énormément de temps, sinon j'ai abandonnée mes études de comptabilité donc mauvaise nouvelle pour moi mais probablement bonne pour vous car j'aurai plus de temps pour taper, et là je suis en plein déménagement donc c'est le bordel chez moi.

Et puis j'avais enfin trouvée une personne pour devenir ma Bêta pour Folie Passagère ou Presque mais depuis au moins deux mois je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, mais ne vous en faites pas, ma Bêta pour ma seconde fiction Connexion a accepter de corriger mes chapitres pour Folie Passagère ou Presque, elle est si gentille.

Donc voilà, Harley A. Warren est ma Bêta pour mes deux fictions, elle fait un travail super pour corriger toutes les fautes que j'écris. Mais je poste ce chapitre avant qu'elle ne le corrige car ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour la fiction, honte à moi.

Pour que vous ne soyez pas confus, les phrases en italique sont les pensées d'Inner, et ceux normaux sont ceux de Sakura.

 _Inner : « Blablablabla »._

Sakura : « Blablablabla ».

I ou la lettre : Je t'adore, ton commentaire m'a retourné le cerveau, je tiens en compte tout tes conseils ;). J'espère que tu continueras à autant apprécier mon histoire.

Shuran : Je suis contente que tu adores cette histoire, Sasuke est assez OOC donc j'espère que ça n'en dérange pas certains.

Guest : Ça serait super si la prochaine fois tu pouvais mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse répondre à ton commentaire et que tu saches que ce soit toi. Je n'abandonne pas du tout l'histoire, j'avais très peu de temps pour taper et l'inspiration m'avait un peu laisser, bisou à toi aussi !

Aina : Merci du fond du cœur de t'inquiéter pour moi et ma famille, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mon grand-père se remet peu à peu et moi je vais parfaitement bien, et pour l'école c'est une toute autre histoire. C'est quand j'ai lus ton commentaire que je me suis rendue compte mais je ne peux pas corriger la faute pour le moment puisque trop de temps est passer et le chapitre s'est supprimer. Sasuke lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il laisse ses gestes parler pour lui-même. Sakura trouvait cela très étrange mais elle restait professionnelle en face du patient.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Entrée de journal, 17 septembre 2009 :_

 _Le jour de la rentrée 2009 était la première fois que je la voyais, c'était ses yeux qui avaient eu le plus d'impact sur moi, aussi vert et brillant qu'une émeraude. Assise dans les rangées du milieu, son aura m'avait dangereusement attirée, comme un aimant. Ses cheveux à la couleur des pétales de fleurs de l'arbre Sakura, son prénom qui en avait la même signification, ses yeux lumineux, ses joues roses et rondes, son sourire timide et ses fossettes._

 _Elle était une sirène sans queue, un ange sans ses ailes, une déesse sans son nuage, une diablesse sans ses cornes, et une jeune fille sans aucunes idées de ce qu'on son professeur voulait faire d'elle. C'était contre nature et interdit par la loi, c'est pour cela que seize jours plus tard je m'étais enfin décidé à écrire toutes mes journées passés à observer Sakura de loin. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais cela, mais ça m'aidait à ne pas perdre contrôle face à ma classe._

 _Je m'étais brutalement attaché à la classe qui m'avait été attribuée cette année, en particulier à elle, elle me rappelait Rin, son sourire probablement. Elle était intelligente et pétillante, ses notes étaient toujours au dessus de la moyenne. En quelques jours elle avait réussi à brouiller mon esprit, en classe je la voyais, dans les couloirs, à la cafétéria, même quand je regardais par la fenêtre de ma classe, elle était là dehors avec ses amis._

 _Elle était trop belle, trop jeune, trop innocente. Je ne peux pas._

* * *

 _« Alors là je refuse catégoriquement. »_

« Tu n'es pas en droit d'argumenter Inner, et puis c'est pas si mal que ça. »

 _« Pas si mal que ça ? Dis moi ce qui est pas si mal dans le fait que sourcils broussailleux numéro 2, alias colgate, alias Maito Gai, devienne garde de la sécurité ? »_

« Il est aussi fort que Lee, et même plus rapide, ensuite c'est pas à toi de décider s'il doit travailler à l'hôpital ou non. »

Je soufflais épuisée, alors que la matinée n'était pas encore terminée. J'avais fais la connaissance des trois nouveaux gardes de l'aile, mon ancien professeur de sport au lycée, Maito Gai, était dans le lot. Ce n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus, le pire était probablement l'embauche du frère plus âgé du play-boy que j'avais rencontrée au karaoké, Darui. Et pour compléter le trio, il y avait Samui, probablement une amie de Darui, sa beauté se démarquait des deux autres têtes.

Elle était grande, belle et sinueuse, des cheveux blonds au carrés, un buste presque identique à celui de Tsunade-sama et des yeux bleu virant au gris. Les trois nouveaux gardes avaient la même particularité, ils étaient tous de très grands sportifs, ils avaient donc une grande force physique. Surtout en vu des nouveaux patients qui allaient s'ajouter à l'aile.

 _-Sakura-chan, c'est la pause déjeuner, tu viens ?_ Me demanda Lee à la porte de la salle de repos, j'avais l'impression de passer la majorité de mon temps dans cette salle.

 _-Ok j'arrive,_ je rangeais les photocopies des fiches des futurs patients et allait les rangés dans mon casier.

 _-Comment s'est passer ta matinée ?_ Me questionna Lee dans l'ascenseur.

 _-Épuisante et toi ?_ Demandais-je à mon tour.

- _Formidable, je me sens en pleine forme,_ s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 _-Tu dois être content de revoir Gai-sensei,_ remarquais-je en souriant à mon tour.

 _-Je le suis !_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les autres nous attendaient déjà dans la file d'attente de la cafétéria. Ino nous fit un signe pour les rejoindre, honteuse de passer devant plusieurs personnes, je fis profil bas et les rejoignit avec Lee derrière moi.

 _-Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois sur ton portable pour descendre, pourquoi tu réponds pas connasse ?_ M'insulta Ino quand j'arrivais à ses côtés.

 _-Je l'avais éteins cochon à trois têtes._

 _-Pourquoi t'as achetée un portable si c'est pour l'éteindre ?_ Me demanda bêtement Ino, _et puis le gardien des enfers est un chien et pas un cochon je te signale._

 _-Roh écrase toi et puis c'est mon droit de changer les personnages d'un mythe._

- _Je t'emmerde,_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _-Figure toi que c'est réciproque,_ dis-je en tirant ma langue.

Elle rigola doucement avant de reporter son attention sur les plats proposés. J'avais envie de quelque chose de chaud et consistant, j'optais pour un grand bol de nouilles Udon au crabe avec un petit bol de riz et une pomme rouge. Heureusement que les stagiaires bénéficiaient d'une carte qui payait intégralement le menu, mais il ne fallait pas dépasser quatre articles.

 _-J'ai entendue dire que Gai-sensei travaillait maintenant dans ton aile ?_ Me demanda Ino après avoir posée son plateau devant elle.

 _-Avec toi les rumeurs vont vite,_ dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon siège.

 _-De quoi vous parlez ?_ Demanda Kiba à ma gauche.

 _-De l'embauche de Gai-sensei._

 _-Ah ça, oui il travaille maintenant avec nous._

 _-Mais comment ça se fait ?_ Questionna Ino, elle avait pris une salade de saison et une bouteille d'eau pour le déjeuner.

 _-Me demande pas ça à moi mais à la directrice,_ il haussa des épaules.

Le déjeuner se passa normalement comme le reste de la journée, j'étais restée dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, elle me laissait regarder les dossiers de certains patients atteints de maladie, avec leur symptômes je devais identifier leur maladie. Sur vingt-six dossiers j'en identifiais vingt-quatre. Toutes ses heures de travail m'aidait à ne pas penser à ma séance thérapeutique individuelle avec Uchiha Sasuke. Un quart d'heure avant la fin de mon service, bien que j'aurai adorée rester quelques heures dans l'hôpital, Tenzo entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Il me jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur Tsunade-sama.

 _-Madame la directrice,_ la salua-t-il proprement.

 _-Tenzo, qui y a-t-il ?_

 _-J'aimerais m'enquérir de l'heure de la venue des nouveaux patients, jeudi._

 _-Vous tombez bien, il y a quelques minutes j'ai reçue un fax, les patients seront là jeudi après-midi, entre 13h, 14h._

 _-Bien,_ il la salua encore une fois avant de s'en aller.

Je n'avais aucun jugement contre Tenzo, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui n'avait pas l'air de montrer énormément ses pensées ni ses sentiments, les seules fois ou j'avais vus son expression faciale changé était quand Naruto racontait une blague médiocre, à ce moment-là Tenzo a avait l'air exaspérer par les blagues de Naruto mais en même temps ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

C'était assez sympa de voir la relation qu'entretenait tout les agents de sécurité de l'aile, c'était comme voir des amis de longues dates, ils étaient en tout onze si l'on comptait les trois derniers ajouts. Tenzo, Naruto, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Suigetsu, Darui, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo et pour finir Samui, bien que les trois derniers venus ait un peu de mal à s'intégrer dans le groupe, enfin pas pour le cas de Gai, il avait l'air de bien s'intégrer dans son nouvel environnement.

Tandis que je rangeais mes affaires, Shizune entra et posa une pile de feuilles sur le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci se frotta le front avant d'empoigner les feuilles.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?_ Demanda exaspérée Tsunade-sama.

 _-Les documents de construction, les ouvriers ont finis les travaux du bâtiment, il ne manque plus que les aménagements et les patients pourront s'y installer,_ répondit Shizune.

 _-Enfin !_ _Ses vieux croûtons du conseil ne pourront plus me faire chier maintenant._

 _-Sakura viens voir,_ m'interpella celle-ci.

 _-Hai Tsunade-sama,_ je me postais aux côtés de Shizune.

 _-Dorénavant, les patients atteints de maladie mental seront logés dans le bâtiment construits juste derrière l'hôpital._

 _-Et quand déménageront-ils ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Probablement dans une semaine, Shizune je te laisse en charge de l'aménagement du bâtiment, je vais d'abord en parler aux proches des patients avant de te donner le budget, de toute façon ses satanés Uchiha voudront le meilleur pour leur progéniture, au moins leur argent servira à quelque chose._

Shizune et moi nous nous regardâmes assez gênés et perplexe, mais avec ce nouveau bâtiment je n'aurais probablement plus la possibilité de voir autant Ino et les autres services, mais je devais valider mon cursus, je n'avais qu'à attendre fin mars et je pourrais travailler aux soins intensifs, c'était là mon objectif. Et je m'étais faite la promesse de le réaliser.

* * *

 _-Comment vous sentez-vous, Utakata ?_ Chiyo commençait la conversation pour la thérapie individuelle d'Utakata, il avait l'air assez content d'avoir de la compagnie.

 _-Comme d'habitude Chiyo-sama,_ répondit-il vaguement, ce qui était assez nouveau car il était un peu comme Deidara, assez bavard.

 _-Qu'avez-vous fais récemment ?_ Elle tapait lentement sur son carnet de note tout en posant sa question.

 _-J'ai commencé à dessiner en sachant que des cours d'arts seront bientôt mis en place,_ depuis le début de la séance son regard naviguait entre Chiyo et moi, il me regardait que quand Chiyo-sama fixait son carnet ou autre part et quand elle le regardait son regard revenait à celui de Chiyo-sama, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en flagrant délit de m'avoir regarder.

Il avait l'air plus timide qu'à l'accoutume, peut-être était-ce à cause du temps ? Quand il fait froid j'ai l'habitude d'être légèrement repliée sur moi-même et de moins parler.

 _-Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil à vos dessins Utakata-san ?_

 _-Bien sur,_ répondit-il après une légère hésitation dans sa voix, il me regarda encore une fois avant de tendre à Chiyo-sama une pile de papier qui était précédemment posée sur sa table.

En étant debout derrière Chiyo-sama, je pouvais voir ses dessins, les patients n'avaient pas encore de crayons de couleur il avait donc du se contenter de quelques crayons basiques, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait empêcher de dessiner magnifiquement. C'était comme s'il voyait une chose et essayait de dessiner celle-ci, sur plusieurs dessins on pouvait voir un ciel dégagé ou une colombe qui s'envolait, signe de liberté.

Une des feuilles avait l'air plus froissée que les autres, quand Chiyo-sama passa à celle-ci, je me figeais. Avec un seul crayon il avait réussi à recréer un moment fugace, je me voyais sur ce dessin, cela devrait être pendant l'une des séances de thérapie en groupe, j'étais assise et ma tête était tournée sur la droite, il avait même réussi à dessiner les froissements sur mes vêtements. Il était aussi doué que Sai.

 _-Utakata-san, c'est bien Sakura-san que vous avez dessiner ?_ Chiyo-sama avait posée si soudainement cette question, je me redressais et regardais Utakata avec intrigue et une légère gêne.

 _« Et un autre admirateur dans le harem Sakura ! »_

 _-Oui,_ j'avais faillie ne pas entendre sa réponse en me focalisant sur ce qu'avait dit Inner, Utakata présentait de légers signe de nervosité, il tapait d'un pied, se triturait les doigts et évitait un quelconque contact visuel.

 _-Que vous aspire ce dessin en le voyant ?_ Chiyo choisissait méthodiquement ses questions, je prenais note en tête.

Derrière moi j'entendis le bruissement d'un vêtement, j'avais momentanément oubliée la présence de Suigetsu dans la pièce, surtout qu'il était facile à repérer.

 _-La tranquillité, le calme, l'apaisement,_ ses expressions se lisaient sur son visage, il était calme, comme s'il était serein avec lui-même.

Comment un dessin de ma personne pouvait donner ce genre de sentiments ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il dessiner bordel de merde ?!

 _-Et ressentez-vous la même chose quand vous voyez en chair et en os la personne que vous avez dessiner ?_ Le regard d'Utakata dériva au mien.

J'aimerais, tout autant que Chiyo-sama, savoir pourquoi m'avait-il dessiner et pourquoi ressentait-il de la tranquillité rien qu'en regardant ce dessin ?

 _-Oui, bien plus._

 _-Bien, merci d'avoir répondu aux questions Utakata-san._

 _-Tout le plaisir était pour moi._

J'avais une certaine appréhension, je priais de tout cœur qu'Utakata n'était pas un second Kakashi, la séance m'avait légèrement mise mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée qu'une personne pouvait me dessiner à mon insu, encore moins me photographier dans le cas de Kakashi, donc je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cela. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Hidan qui pouvait faire je ne sais quoi avec son esprit salace.

Je laissais cela derrière moi pour me focaliser sur la prochaine et dernière chambre, celle de Gaara No Sabaku. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'ouvrir complètement depuis mon arrivée dans l'aile, je savais qu'il était assez à l'aise avec Naruto pour pouvoir lui parler et détendre ses épaules. Quand mon regard dérivait à sa personne je le voyais toujours tendu, comme s'il était prêt à une embuscade. Et puis je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu interagir avec sa famille, je les ai seulement vu de loin.

 _-Je n'ai jamais vu les patients autant fasciner par une personne,_ Suigetsu était encore derrière moi, il surveillait nos arrières en cas de comportement étrange d'un patient.

 _-Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?_ Lui demandais-je, leur comportement me prenait de cour, je n'avais jamais autant intéressée la gente masculine auparavant, surtout venant de personnes ayant des troubles mentaux.

 _-Assez, au premier coup d'œil ils ont l'air inoffensifs mais ils sont très dangereux, ce n'est pour rien qu'ils sont dans l'aile des patients dangereux._

 _-Je peux me défendre tout seule,_ j'étais exaspérée que les gens ne croyaient pas en mes aptitudes physiques, c'est vrai que j'avais l'apparence d'une femme de petite taille avec des bras trop fins pour se battre, mais comme le disait Shisui.

Un ninja doit toujours voir en dessous de tout, c'était l'une de ses nombreuses devises. Shisui a toujours adoré les ninjas et leur univers , je suis sure que dans un monde parallèle il devait en être un. Mais mon apparence en déroutait certain quand ils faisaient face à ma force, c'est un peu l'élément de surprise.

 _-Oh ça j'en doute pas, je ne suis pas sexiste mais un homme a toujours plus de force qu'une femme, et ses mecs ne doivent pas être pris à la légère._

J'allais répondre à sa phrase mais Chiyo-sama ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Gaara No Sabaku faisant taire nos chuchotements. Quand nous rentrions dans sa chambre, Gaara était déjà assis face à nous. Ses traits de fatigue prononcés sur ses yeux nous accueillaient, cela pouvait être confondu à un trait de Khôl tellement ils étaient noircis.

Il était toujours aussi moyen de taille et frêle de structure, les traitements dans la maison du diable l'avait énormément affaibli et il ne mangeait pas à sa faim j'avais l'impression, à par les séances de thérapie les patients n'avaient pas énormément de contact entre eux, même s'ils avaient vécus le même cauchemar, ils étaient encore méfiants les uns envers les autres, surtout envers le personnel de l'hôpital.

Ça ne m'étonnait donc pas de voir le regard méfiant de Gaara nous suivre attentivement quand nous nous installions dans sa chambre, Suigetsu ferma la porte derrière lui et restait adossé à celle-ci, Chiyo-sama prit sa place sur la seconde chaise dans la salle, elle était à une distance sécuritaire du patient, au moins il n'avait pas l'air complètement braqué sur lui-même, et moi j'étais juste derrière Chiyo-sama.

 _-Bonjour Gaara-san, comment allez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle en tout premier lieu.

Une ligne de silence lui répondit, si nous avions Naruto avec nous, je savais que Gaara aurait répondu mais actuellement Naruto était en pause, la seule chose qu'il nous donnait était un léger signe de la tête, au moins il n'était pas comme Zabuza qui ne donnait aucun signe de reconnaissance. Chiyo-sama continuait de lui poser des questions, pendant ce temps je laissais mes oreilles écouter ce qu'elle disait tandis que mes yeux scannait la personne devant moi.

Ses yeux turquoises fixaient avec presque indifférence Chiyo-sama, ses poches autour des yeux faisaient ressortir leur couleur clair, à cela s'ajoutait la pâleur de son teint, ses lèvres sèches formaient une ligne dur. Et ses cheveux de rouge sang tombaient sur son front, le kanji sur celui-ci ne s'est jamais proprement cicatrisé, au lieu de laisser des lignes blanches, les marques étaient encore rouge, comme un tatouage.

J'avais une soudaine envie de gratter mon front, comme si je pouvais sentir la démangeaison de la marque de Gaara sur ma peau. Chiyo-sama continuait de poser des questions trivial, comment était sa matinée ? Etait-il impatient de commencer les ateliers d'arts ? Quel était son humeur ? Et d'autres plus personnel.

 _-Gaara-san, entendez-vous toujours cette voix ?_ Mes oreilles tiquèrent en entendant sa question.

En feuilletant son dossier, j'avais trouvée des éléments faisant allusion à des troubles de personnalité chez Gaara, comme une voix au fond de son subconscient qui lui dictait quoi faire. Il y avait très peu d'informations concernant cela, à par le fait que cette voix lui avait probablement dit de tuer son oncle et son père.

 _-Que vous dit-elle ?_ Chiyo-sama continua impétueuse ses questions.

Gaara était complètement gelé sur sa chaise et regardait dans le vide, son esprit était bien loin de nous, inconsciemment il se replia sur lui-même et baissa légèrement sa tête. Il était encore plus tendu qu'auparavant.

 _-Vous a-t-elle dit de tuer votre père et votre oncle ?_ Elle le poussait à répondre, je pouvais comprendre son comportement mais j'avais l'impression que Gaara n'était pas le genre de personne à répondre par ce genre d'initiative.

Mon jugement était correct quand Gaara commençait à trembler et à tenir sa tête dans ses mains, je pliais légèrement les genoux et regardais son visage, je me figeais presque en voyant son expression. Il regardait le sol avec des yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air apeuré, comme un jeune enfant.

 _-Cette voix vous a-t-elle dit d'inscrire le kanji « amour »sur le front ?_ Chiyo commençait à aller un peu loin avec cette question, il commençait à lâcher prise.

Il toucha son front puis soudainement il commençait à gratter sa cicatrice, comme s'il voulait l'effacer, il tremblait encore plus et tapait des pieds, il commençait à saigner. Chiyo-sama commençait à se redresser et je pouvais entendre Suigetsu sortir son arme. A ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas au danger que pouvait infliger Gaara, je n'avais jamais supporter voir une personne souffrir en face de moi, ou se faire mal.

Je n'avais pas réfléchis quand j'étais en face de Gaara, je n'avais pas réfléchie quand j'ai atteins sa main sur son front, je n'avais pas réfléchi quand j'ai stopper son geste, je n'avais pas réfléchie quand j'ai posée ma main sur sa cicatrice pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Il arrêta complètement de trembler, il releva doucement sa tête et me regardait choqué avec une légère peur.

Lui-même n'avait pas réfléchi quand il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule et serra mon poignet comme un point d'ancrage.

Finalement, aucun de nous n'avait réfléchi.

* * *

 _Entrée de journal, 1er décembre 2009 :_

 _Je l'avais fais, je l'avais fais. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire, j'étais entré par infraction dans sa chambre, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais. Elle dormait paisiblement, j'avais refermé derrière moi les volets pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. J'avais développé une certaine vision nocturne depuis des années en guerre, même avec la lune dos à moi, je la voyais parfaitement. Elle était si belle les yeux à poings fermés et enroulée dans sa couette._

 _Je m'étais doucement approchée d'elle et regardais ses lèvres, si rose et douces. J'avais tant envie de les toucher et les embrassées, mais je voulais qu'elle soit éveillée quand cela se passerait. J'avais pu sentir son souffle sur mon visage, son parfum enivrant m'avait entouré, j'en tremble encore rien qu'en écrivant cela._

 _J'avais touché sa joue, ma main qui avait tuer tant de gens dans le passé était trop grande pour sa petite joue, mais le sentiment de sa joue sous ma main était si bon et réconfortant. J'étais resté figé quand elle avait bougée dans son sommeil, inconsciemment elle avait retirée sa couverture de son torse et j'avais vu ce qu'elle portait, et bien plus que ce que j'avais pu espérer._

 _Elle portait une chemise de nuit bien trop grand pour elle avec plusieurs boutons ouverts, j'avais pu voir le houle de son sein droit et un bout de son mamelon rose, mes mains s'étaient approchés de sa poitrine, j'avais une envie bien trop malsaine et grandissante de la toucher, je pensais qu'elle allait se réveiller et que je serai obliger de quitter la sécurité de sa chambre. La chance avait été avec moi._

 _Mais non, j'avais pu toucher sa peau, frôler la peau de son sein, prendre en pleine main sa poitrine et presse celle-ci doucement, j'avais pensé que la mort me serait douce après avoir fait ce geste. Elle était si frêle et petite sous mes mains, j'avais amoureusement touché cette peau tendre qui entourait son mamelon, elle avait gémi, elle avait gémi à mon geste dans son sommeil. Je me sentais enfin chez moi, auprès d'elle, c'était là qu'était ma place._

 _J'avais su qu'à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais plus jamais me séparer d'elle, j'avais atteins un point de non retour._

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai déjà taper le trois quart du prochain chapitre, ce sera la suite direct de celui-ci avec encore plus de mystères et de rebondissement. Sur ceux à la prochaine !


	21. Chapitre 20

Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais j'avais encore eu un blocage, j'espère que ce chapitre adoucira votre colère.

Shuran : Je suis désolé je n'ai pas compris la première partie de ton commentaire avec Haku, soit je suis bête, soit je suis bête. Je peux te dire qu'après le déménagement ça va bouger hehehehe, j'aime beaucoup écrire ce que pensait Kakashi quand il était le professeur de Sakura. Bientôt Sasuke, bientôt.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Entrée de journal, 23 septembre 2009 :_

 _Comment ose-t-elle ? Qui était-elle pour entrer dans ma vie et chambouler tout ce que j'avais sciemment construit ? Cette diablesse aux cheveux roses soyeux et aux verts flamboyants, elle était l'incarnation du mal et de la tentation, elle tirait sur plusieurs de mes sept pêchers capitaux._

 _L'envie, elle était une perfection, ce dont j'ai toujours voulu, ce que j'ai toujours chercher à atteindre, je la voulais dans mes bras, juste pouvoir lui tendre ma main et la toucher doucement, sa peau faite de porcelaine._

 _La colère, elle était passer comme un ouragan sur moi et avait ravager mon esprit, pendant des années j'étais seul, après la mort de Rin, lors de mes années pendant la guerre, même maintenant, j'avais du mal à considérer les gens autour de moi comme des amis, j'avais peur d'être abandonnée, comme l'avait fait père, et comme l'avait fait Rin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre dans ma vie, elle s'immisçait assez dans mes pensées, je voulais lui faire du mal, je voulais l'étranger et l'embrasser en même temps, la frapper et la pénétrer._

 _La luxure commençait à remplir mon subconscient, je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas mais je voulais tellement succomber à celle-ci. Je ne dois pas laisser cette diablesse me tenter, jamais._

* * *

 _-Ce qui s'est passer pendant cette thérapie était inacceptable. J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais Sakura._

 _-Oui, Tsunade-sama, j'avais la tête baissée,_ honteuse je refusais de la regarder dans les yeux et de voir la déception dans son regard.

 _-La chambre des médecins trouveraient cela inadmissible._

Si je pouvais, je creuserais un trou au sol pour m'y engouffrer et y vivre à jamais tant la honte me submergeait.

 _-Mais la chambre des médecins n'est qu'une bande de vieillards bon à boire du brandi et à fumer du cigare à longueur de journée, malgré ton geste déplacé envers No Sabaku-san, tu as réussi à lui sortir une réaction rare chez lui, le soulagement de pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule d'une personne. Naruto était le premier et tu es la seconde._

Je relevais brusquement la tête, j'ai bien entendu ?

 _-Ne fais pas cette tête Sakura,_ me gronda-t-elle _, je suis toujours furieuse de ce que tu as fais mais au moins tu nous as prouver que la méthode que nous appliquions pour les patients n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure. Dorénavant, pour le restant de stage tu seras considérer comme un médecin à par en tiers, tu n'accompagneras plus Chiyo-sama lors des thérapies individuelles._

Je crois que j'ai mal entendue. C'est la seule explication possible, je ne vois que ça, j'ai pourtant nettoyé mes oreilles ce matin.

 _-Ne me fais pas répétée Sakura,_ dit-elle avec un ton final.

Apparemment j'avais bien entendue, j'étais encore sous le choc. Donc je n'étais pas renvoyée ? Inner je suis pas virée !

 _« Alléluia ! Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir être seule avec ses beaux hommes »_

« Ce n'est pas toi qui clame haut et fort que les hommes sont tous pareils ? »

 _« Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de les admirés »_

J'abandonnais ma conversation avec Inner, argumenter avec elle revenait à parler à un mur, bien qu'elle soit ma conscience on était souvent en désaccord, elle avait son propre opinion, bien sur personne ne connaissait son existence, à par Ino, ni même Sasori et encore moins mon ancien psy. Si c'est pour devenir le voisin de Hidan non merci, quoi que je ne suis pas vraiment dangereuse d'une certaine façon.

 _-Mais quand vous dîtes seule..._

 _-Tu m'as bien entendue Sakura, les médecins ont remarqués que les patients étaient nerveux et sous pression face aux gardes, donc nous allons tenter une nouvelle approche, les médecins seront seuls face au patient mais les gardes seront juste derrière la porte et un sifflet sera donner aux médecins en cas de danger. Nous commencerons cette thérapie dans le nouveau bâtiment, une réunion sera tenu demain pour en informer les autres médecins. Ton horaire changera aussi, tu auras des heures supplémentaires. Tu m'as bien comprise?_

 _-Oui, shishou,_ je me baissais en signe de respect.

 _-Tu peux sortir,_ dit-elle d'un mouvement de main.

Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'œil avec un sourire poli alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais en ébullition.

 _-Sakura ?_ Je me retournais à la mention de mon prénom, Tsunade-sama avait poser son menton sur ses mains jointes et me donnait un regard calculateur et espiègle, _rends moi fière._

 _-Hai shishou !_ Cette fois-ci mon sourire était plus authentique.

Je pensais aux derniers événements pendant que je prenais l'ascenseur pour prendre mes affaires, Ino m'attendait déjà à côté de la voiture. J'avais agit inconsciemment quand j'ai arrêter Gaara de se faire du mal, je me demandais si lui-même avait réagit sans pensé, Chiyo-sama avait préférée en arrêter là donc nous avions laissés Gaara, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance quand je l'avais relâcher, il était dans sa propre bulle.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent je ne m'attendais pas à voir le chaos, des infirmières couraient et des gardes se précipitaient par la porte battante. Je crois que je vais laisser mes affaires là et partir avant que quelqu'un ne me voit, mais mon instinct médical et mon trop plein de courage demandaient le contraire. J'abordais la personne la plus proche de moi.

 _-Genma, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_ Quémandais-je.

 _-On cherche Naruto, les patients sont déchaînes,_ dit-il lacement.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je

 _-Gaara refuse de faire soigner sa plaie, une chose entraînant une autre une infirmière est assommée et un garde est blessé, les patients dangereux sont maintenant excités, nous avons de la chance que tout ce bordel n'ai pas atteint les patients dociles,_ il avait l'air exaspéré de la situation.

 _-Naruto est le seul qui peut calmer Gaara,_ en concluais-je, _ce midi il a manger des haricots rouges il doit être aux toilettes,_ lui conseillais-je.

 _-Merci Sakura, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût avant de prendre l'ascenseur, il avait déjà du vérifier les toilettes de cet étage sans succès._

Même après tout ce temps il oubli toujours que les haricots lui donnaient la diarrhée, je me frappais mentalement le front. J'étais en face d'un dilemme, devrais-je m'approcher pour une aide quelconque ? J'avais probablement plus de force qu'une personne normal mais j'étais toujours sous le statut de stagiaire, je ne voulais pas recevoir une autre réprimande de Tsunade-sama mais je voulais désespéramment aider et prouver ma force.

Je décidais de m'approcher prudemment des portes battantes, je pouvais clairement entendre les cris de Hidan et probablement ceux de Zetsu, ce n'était pas des cris de détresse ou de surprise mais plutôt des encouragements, j'entendais d'autres cris derrière mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'identité derrière celles-ci.

 _-Sakura._

 _-Oui !_ Répondis-je instinctivement à le mention de mon prénom.

 _-Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi,_ dit Chiyo-sama sans pourtant arrêter sa course.

Je la suivais à travers les portes battantes, j'assumais qu'elle voulait mon aide pour ce qu'il ce passait avec Gaara mais je ne voyais pas en quoi je pouvais aider, je n'étais pas un garde je n'avais donc pas la permission de neutraliser un patient. Nous passâmes deux infirmières dont l'une d'elle chancelait et était obligée de se reposer sur l'épaule de l'autre.

 _-Shion explique moi ce qu'il s'est passer,_ demanda Chiyo-sama à la femme qui aidait celle désorientée.

 _-Nous devions soignés la blessure sur le front de Sabaku-san mais quand nous lui parlions il n'y avait aucune réaction de sa part, quand Matsuri a tenter de désinfecter la plaie le patient a violemment réagit et a lui a donner un coup de poing,_ elle parlait frénétiquement et quelques cheveux tombaient de sa queue de cheval, ses yeux me rappelaient étrangement ceux d'Hinata _, je-je ne savais pas quoi faire, Matsuri était par terre et ne bougeait plus et puis Kotetsu saignait du nez et et, elle était en hyperventilation._

 _-Shion calme toi, Shi accompagne Shion et Matsuri dans la salle des employés et donne leur de l'eau et vérifie que Matsuri n'ai pas une commotion cérébrale,_ Chiyo avait interpellé un infirmier aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs qui regardait au loin les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

 _-Hai, Chiyo-baa-sama,_ il porta Matsuri sur son dos, son teint pâle ne laissait rien de bon à présager, et elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes.

Shion les suivit tremblante, en y repensant j'entendais certains cris et les tambourinements de quelques patients sur leur porte, j'étais incapable d'identifier les patients en question, j'étais plus focalisée sur les grognements que j'entendais dans la chambre de Gaara et la voix de Tenzo qui essayait de le calmer.

 _-Viens Sakura, je veux voir si tu peux calmer Gaara,_ elle avait momentanément oubliée le suffixe, attendez, quoi ? Moi, calmer Gaara ?

 _-Chiyo-sama !_ M'écriais-je.

 _-Aujourd'hui tu as réussis à établir un contact avec Gaara-san, ta mission est de retenter l'expérience,_ me dit-elle en m'emmenant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du patient.

 _-Je ne pense que..._ tentais-je de dire.

 _-Sakura, j'ai confiance en tes compétences, je sais que tu pourras t'en sortir, je serai juste derrière toi,_ me dit-elle sur un ton de fatalité.

Elle ne m'avait même pas laisser sortir un mot, j'étais frustrée et en même temps anxieuse, ce qui s'est passer plus tôt était probablement un coup de chance. Je regardais la scène en face de moi, il n'y avait que deux gardes dans la chambre, les gardes ne sont jamais au complet toute une journée. Il y avait Suigetsu qui tenait sa matraque devant lui et Tenzo qui était posté devant nous les bras levés en signe de non violence et essayait de calmer Gaara, mais ses paroles avaient plus l'air de l'énerver que de l'apaiser, et Naruto qui ne venait toujours pas, bon sang vient Naruto !

Gaara était en total bersek, il avait une expression étrange sur le visage et ses lèvres retroussées qui laissaient s'échapper de la bave, du sang frais sur son front mélangé à celui déjà coaguler. Il avait l'air d'un fou, littéralement. Il ressemblait à un animal acculé qui était obligé de recourir à la violence pour s'échapper de ses chasseurs. Kotetsu était au pied de Gaara, je ne savais pas s'il était inconscient ou non mais sa poitrine montait et descendait, en fait Tenzo essayait de calmer Gaara pour qu'il puisse approcher Kotetsu et le faire sortir de la chambre.

 _« C'est là que tu entres en jeu Sakura »_

« Et comment je fais ça Inner »

 _« En t'interposant entre Tenzo et Gaara, d'où l'expression « donner son corps à la science » .»_

« Tu as une façon très malsaine d'employer les expressions courantes Inner »

 _« Ou alors «se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui » .»_

« Inner, ta gueule. »

Je ne savais pas comment aborder la situation, foncer dans le tas comme Stalone, tester le terrain comme Willis ou fuir comme Samy et Scooby ? Mon ancien moi du lycée aurait choisi la dernière option mais je n'étais plus la Sakura peureuse et pleurnicharde, j'étais la vraie Sakura. Je vais donc me cantonner à la méthode Bruce Willis, les chauves ont toujours raison de tout. J'entrais dans la chambre et m'approchais doucement avec encore en face, le dos de Tenzo.

 _-Gaara, calme toi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal,_ essaya de résonner Tenzo, Gaara lui répondit avec un grognement sauvage.

 _-Gaara,_ dis-je calmement.

-Sakura ! _C'est dangereux ne reste pas ici,_ Suigetsu me regardait et essayait de m'approcher, j'entendis un crissement avant de voir une chaise voler vers Suigetsu, la violence du coup était assez fort pour le faire tomber à terre.

 _-Gaara !_ La il était en mode super Sayan, la rage suintait de sa personne.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais, Gaara avait l'air d'en vouloir à Suigetsu en ce moment, il fallait orienter l'attention de Gaara ailleurs pour que Tenzo et Chiyo-sama puissent évacuer Kotetsu et Suigetsu. Je compris que c'était depuis le début l'intention de Chiyo-sama, j'étais là pour faire diversion, Inner je crois que c'est le moment d'appliquer l'expression « donner son corps à la science ».

 _-Gaara, tu peux m'entendre ?_ Demandais-je au niveau de Tenzo, sa technique de rapprochement n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre Gaara donc j'en essayais une autre. Sa réponse fut un autre grognement mais au moins cette fois-ci j'avais toute son attention.

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus, et lui restait cloué sur place en me regardant avec des yeux sauvages, il essayait de me faire peur. A une certaine distance je tentais de lui donner ma main gauche, il me regardait toujours avant de jeter un coup d'œil à celle-ci. J'avais raison, il avait peur. Voyant qu'il ne ferait rien je m'avançais plus, encore plus. J'étais si proche de lui que je sentais son souffle chaud et erratique sur mon visage.

 _-Chut, tu n'as rien à craindre Gaara,_ je suis là pour t'aider, je ne savais pas qu'elle méthode employait Naruto pour le calmer mais je tentais ce que j'avais fais précédemment.

Je le pris dans mes bras, j'enveloppais doucement mes bras autour de lui, il était si frêle que mes mains se touchèrent, il commençait à se débattre dans mes bras, j'essayais de garder mes bras autour de lui sans pour autant lui faire mal ou le gêner. Je sentis une piqûre gênante sur mon cou, il me mordait et fortement, fait chier ! Ses dents transperçaient ma peau !

 _-Gaara,stop,_ dis-je en serrant les dents pour atténuer la douleur.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire relâcher sa prise sur ma peau pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage exprimait la détresse, si je n'arrivais pas à le faire revenir en arrière dans les prochaines minutes il resterait comme ça pendant un moment. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et posai ma main droite sur sa joue.

 _-Je ne te ferai aucun mal Gaara, je te le promets, maintenant stop, tu dois arrêter, les gens s'inquiètent pour toi,_ dis-je avec autant de douceur possible.

Ses lèvres tremblaient mais il refusait de pleurer, au moins j'avais réussi à le faire réagir, un sentiment de béatitude et de fierté se mêlait dans mon cœur. J'entendais derrière moi Tenzo et Chiyo-sama sortir les deux blessés, j'essayais de retirer mes bras autour de Gaara mais il me retint en serrant ses mains en boule sur mon pull, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de lâcher prise.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il avait poser sa tête sur mon épaule et reniflait, ensuite je sentais son souffle sur la peau de mon cou avant de sentir sa langue sur ma blessure. Un coup d'éclair traversa mon corps, la peau était encore tendre, ça fait un mal de chien ! Il léchait doucement le sang qui suintait de la plaie, au début ça faisait mal ensuite ça me faisait des chatouilles puis j'avais une sensation de malaise au fond du ventre et je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout.

 _-Gaara, c'est bon, stop, e_ ssayais-je de le faire résonner en reculant avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer mais il ne lâcha pas prise et continuait ce qu'il faisait.

 _-Plus, je veux...plus,_ murmura-t-il plaintif et avec frénésie, bon je l'assomme ou pas ?

 _-Gaara ta plaie doit encore se faire traiter, laisse nous t'aider,_ il me regarda les yeux brumeux comme s'il n'entendait pas ce que je disais.

 _-Gaara !_

Enfin ! Naruto était là, avant même d'entendre sa voix j'avais entendu ses pas dans le couloir, il prendrait en charge Gaara et je pourrais faire désinfecter ma plaie.

 _-Mon pote !_ _Tu vas bien ?_ Dit-il en avançant vers nous sans broncher, Gaara revenait enfin à lui, rien qu'en entendant la voix de Naruto.

 _-Sakura-chan, ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-il inquiet en me regardant.

 _-Ouais, je crois, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?_ _Gaara ne veut pas me lâcher,_ ajoutais-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

 _-Naruto,_ murmura Gaara.

 _-Oui c'est moi Gaara, maintenant est-ce que tu peux lâcher Sakura-chan ?_

Il regarda ses poings qui retenait toujours mon pull qui était maintenant froissé, il relâcha petit à petit mon pull. J'étais enfin libre de partir, je me retournais pour sortir de la salle mais quelque chose retenait ma blouse, à peine m'avait-il relâcher qu'il revenait en force en agrippant ma manche.

 _-Gaara ?_ Demanda Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule.

 _-Non, ne...pars pas,_ chuchota-t-il en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche.

J'étais complètement perdue à cause de son comportement, j'essayais d'agir avec lui comme quand j'étais avec l'un de mes petits cousins.

 _-Gaara, nous sommes tous les deux blessés, cela pourrait s'infecter si nous ne traitons pas nos blessures dans l'immédiat, tu ne penses pas ?_ Dis-je doucement.

 _-Sakura-chan a raison dattebayo !_

 _-Ne pars pas,_ dit-il avec un peu plus de force dans sa voix.

Je regardais inquiète Naruto, la seule solution que j'avais était de l'assommer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vis une main ridée approcher celle de Naruto, Chiyo-sama s'était approcher sans faire de bruit pour donner à Naruto une seringue, qui était remplie d'un tranquillisant, présumais-je.

 _-Gaara,_ dis-je une dernière fois en signe d'autorité.

 _-Non !_ Sa tête se balançait rageusement de droite à gauche et sa main encerclait mon poignet, pinçant ma peau au passage.

Naruto lui administra rapidement le calmant, avec un peu de chance Gaara ne saura pas que c'était Naruto qui l'avait fait. Il commençait à perdre de la force, ses yeux papillonnaient, j'avais tant de peine et de tristesse de le voir comme ça, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être ressentais-je la même chose que Naruto en le voyant ? Mais je sentais les piqûres dans mon cœur alors qu'il tentait de garder son emprise sur mon poignet et ses yeux qui refusaient de se détachés des miens.

 _-Ne...pars...pas,_ dit-il pâteusement.

 _-Chut, je suis là, je te protégerais, maintenant dors,_ dis-je en le soutenant avec Naruto pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol, je dégageais quelques mèches de cheveux de son front sans toucher sa plaie, je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais cela mais j'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

 _-Sa...kura,_ murmura-t-il en toute fin, ses yeux se fermèrent et mon cœur saigna encore pour lui.

Même dans le sommeil profond, il gardait son emprise sur mon poignet.

* * *

 _-Les patients semblent s'attacher à elle._

 _-Tous ?_

 _-Non, je dirai cinq tout au plus._

L'autre personne réfléchit à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, c'était une première, voir autant de patients tenir une quelconque affection à une employée, cela pourrait se finir dangereusement, mais elle lui faisait confiance, beaucoup trop confiance.

 _-Que vas-tu faire, Tsunade ?_

 _-Sakura a mon entière confiance, elle reste professionnelle dans n'importe qu'elle condition et nous a prouver à plusieurs reprises que nous faisions des erreurs dans nos méthodes,_ répondit Tsunade en regardant le ciel étoilée pas sa fenêtre.

 _-Que suggères-tu ?_

-Pour le moment laissons cela passer et nous verrons ou cela mènera.

 _-En espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que toi,_ ajouta l'autre personne d'un ton accusateur.

 _-Tu es congédié, Chiyo,_ répondit Tsunade d'une façon qui terminait la conversation.

Tsunade ne lui jeta aucun coup d'œil quand celle-ci sortit de son bureau. La directrice s'assit sur son bureau avec pour seul compagnon auprès d'elle, sa bouteille de saké. Tu n'as jamais été une erreur, Dan, pensa-t-elle avant de commencer à oublier en buvant son alcool.

* * *

La plaie sur mon cou s'est cicatrisé laissant une croûte sur la peau, deux jours s'était écoulé depuis l'événement, aujourd'hui les trois nouveaux patients venaient, leur première séance sera en groupe. J'étais à l'accueil avec Shizune, je jetais un coup d'œil aux dernières fiches d'informations des patients, Deidara et Kisame avaient fait des progrès remarquables lors des séances individuelles, de même que pour Sasuke, Utakata était stable avec Orochimaru, Zabuza et Gaara, puis il y avait une légère chute avec Kakashi et Zetsu, et une énorme cascade pour Hidan. Je lisais le rapport du médecin qui avait superviser sa plus récente séance de thérapie individuelle.

 _Mardi 5 Janvier 2015,_

 _« Le patient ne présente aucune anomalie physique et semble en bonne santé, il ne garde plus aucune trace des séquelles de l'hôpital d'Amegakure. Lors de la séance, plusieurs questions diverses furent posées et le patient y répondit._

DocteurYakuchi _: Combien de personnes avez-vous tués avant d'être placé en psychiatrie, Hidan-san ?_

Patient Hidan _: Oh ça je ne saurai dire, des dizaines, des centaines, peut-être bien des milliers ? Je ne les compte plus depuis longtemps, ils ne sont que des sacrifices._

 _D/Y : Depuis quand êtes-vous Jashinist ?_

 _P/H: Depuis le début de mon adolescence, c'était le bon vieux temps._

 _D/Y : Qu'est-ce qui vous a pousser à en devenir un ?_

 _P/H: Jashin a raison sur tout, il connaît la vérité absolu. Notre Dieu s'attend à ce que, nous, ses disciples apportent la destruction totale et la mort._

 _D/Y : Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_

 _P/H: Pour recevoir le prix ultime._

 _D/Y : Le prix ultime ?_

 _P/H: L'immortalité, si Jashin est extrêmement satisfait d'un disciple, alors celui-ci se voit offert l'immortalité comme récompense, rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'exaucer tout ses souhaits._

 _Le patient est en totale ecstasy et semble impatient de parler de sa religion. Sa voix est plus portante et il fait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour justifier ses points et montrer son enthousiasme._

 _D/Y : Le Jashinisme, a-t-il un symbole religieux particulier ?_

 _P/H : Oui, c'est un triangle équilatéral circonscrit, mais il m'a été retiré par vous, bâtard de merde, quand on m'a emmené ici, m'enlevez le seul signe de mon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment des fils de putes._

 _D/Y : Que représente ce symbole ?_

 _P/H : Le cercle représente le monde, l'intérieur du cercle signifie le corps, l'esprit et la pensée. Le triangle relie, la vie, la douleur et la mort e l'intérieur de tout cela est finit par soi-même._

 _D/Y : Vous dessiniez ce symbole à chaque meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _P/H : Bien sur, sinon Jashin n'écouterait pas ma prière et le sacrifice serait vain, je devais tracer le symbole sur la terre, ensuite je devais prier pour tuer les bonnes idées et Jashin m'autorisait à sacrifier le pêcheur._

 _D/Y : Le pêcheur ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

 _P/H : Nous sommes tous des pêcheurs, voilà comment nous voit Jashin, en le rejoignant nous purifions nos âmes et sommes dignes de perpétuer son nom._

 _D/Y : Un peu plus tôt vous parliez des souhaits ?_

 _P/H : Oui, Jashin exhausse tous nos souhaits quand il est satisfait de notre travail._

 _D/Y : Avez-vous un vœu en particulier, que vous aimeriez exhausser ?_

 _P/H : Bien sur, mais si je le révèle celui-ci ne s'exhaussera pas, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Yakuchi-san ?_

 _D/Y : Probablement, Hidan-san._

 _P/H : Son sang doit être magnifique._

 _D/Y : Le sang de qui Hidan-san ?_

 _Le patient a refusé de répondre après cela mettant fin à la séance._

J'en avais assez lu pour savoir que Hidan est bel et bien un fou sanguinaire, et une petite voix du nom d'Inner me disait que le sang de cette dite personne était sans aucune doute le mien.

 _« Ce rapport nous prouve bien une chose. »_

« Laquelle, Inner ? »

 _« Que Hidan ne doit pas être prit à la légère, un seul faux écart et notre sang sera répandu partout sur le sol et je dois te dire que c'est pas mon objectif dans la vie de me faire dépecer vivante. »_

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous soucier de lui, nous n'aurons aucune séance individuelle avec lui, n'est-ce pas? »

Mais Inner refusait de me répondre, bon sang, je risque ma vie si Tsunade-sama décide de me laisser seule dans une pièce avec lui.

 _« Et ta vertus entre autre. »_

« Laisse ma virginité en dehors de tout cela Inner. »

 _« Bien que forniquer avec lui ne serait pas déplaisant je dois dire. »_

« Beurk ! Inner ! »

 _« Quoi ?! Je dis simplement la vérité. »_

Malgré sa haine pour les hommes, entre autre pour Kakashi, Inner était vraiment contradictoire, les détestés et les aimés en même temps, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Les esprits des hommes la répugnait mais leur corps non, bien au contraire, si elle pouvait elle irait batifoler avec tous les hommes qu'elle jugeait magnifiques. Mais nous avions instaurés une règle elle et moi, elle ne changerait jamais de place avec moi, pour n'importe qu'elle raison, parce que j'étais l'esprit fort.

Je rangeais le rapport du médecin Yakuchi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec celui-ci, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je trouverais quoi plus tard si j'ai de la chance.

 _-Yo la naine !_ Me salua Kurotsuchi, _ou t'étais cachée je t'ai pas vu ce matin ?_ Continua-t-elle en posant son bras sur ma tête.

 _-Attention à ce que tu dis Kurotsuchi, je pourrais t'envoyer sur Mars, aller simple avec la force de mon pied,_ elle rigola impulsivement à ma réplique, de même que pour Shizune mais celle-ci essayait de le cacher derrière sa main.

 _-Tu as vus la photo de celui avec les cheveux oranges et le grand sourire ?_ _Je me demande s'il est aussi beau en vrai que sur une photo,_ gloussa une infirmière qui conversait à proximité avec sa collègue.

Avant que Kurotsuchi ne puisse parler, l'infirmier Shi la devança.

 _-Nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de beauté ici, donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder vos commérages pour vous et de plus vous concentrer dans votre boulot,_ sanctionna-t-il sans quitter le dossier qu'il feuilletait des yeux.

Les deux femmes boudèrent et s'éloignèrent de nous, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de connaître Shi ou bien un(e) infirmier(ère) de l'aile, à par Kin et Kurotsuchi. Certaines infirmières étaient professionnelles en tout tant tandis que d'autres, quand la situation n'était pas urgente, bavardaient de tout et n'importe quoi, particulièrement des patients. Elles se sentent chanceuse de pouvoir s'occuper de patients dangereux qui étaient beaux comme des dieux, voilà leurs mots.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui était cool dans le fait de soigner des patients tel que Hidan, Zetsu ou bien Orochimaru ? Elles sont pires qu'Ino.

 _-En fait t'es un chouette type Shi,_ dit Kurotsuchi.

 _-Merci, je crois,_ dit-il incertain.

 _-Je n'ai pas vus Kin de la matinée, tu sais ou elle est ?_ Demandais-je à Kurotsuhi.

 _-Hm, je crois qu'elle a un rendez-vous avec un médecin au sixième étage._

 _-Tout le monde à son poste ! Les nouveaux patients arrivent !_

Une infirmière était sortie en trombe de l'ascenseur quand les portes de celui-ci s'ouvraient, elle était essoufflée mais informait tout le monde aux alentours de la venue des patients. Je ramassais les fichiers et allaient les redonnés à Chiyo-sama, tout ça avec Kurotsuchi à mes côtés.

 _-Attend, je vais poser mon sac aux casiers._

Je suivis Kurotsuchi jusqu'à son casier, des infirmières couraient encore dans le couloir pour préparer l'arrivée des patients, les pauvres, leur première séance de thérapie était collective. Kurotsuchi ouvrit son casier et jeta son sac à l'intérieur de celui-ci, à peine celui-ci était dans les airs que deux secondes plus tard il tombait lourdement dans le casier avec un bruit sourd. Dafuq ?

 _-C'était quoi ça ?_ Demandais-je avec les yeux écarquillés.

 _-Ça ?_ _Ma boule de bowling,_ dit-elle avec nonchalance.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'une boule de bowling fait dans ton sac à main ?_ _Et pourquoi l'emmènes-tu à l'hôpital ?_ _Et pourquoi suis-je la seule à trouver la situation anormale ?!_

 _-Doucement la naine, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?_ Se moqua-t-elle.

 _-Haha, très marrant, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'une boule de bowling fait dans ton sac ?_ Demandais-je en sortant de la salle.

 _-C'est pour me protéger en cas d'agression,_ dit-elle en me rattrapant.

 _-Et c'est avec une boule de bowling que tu comptes te défendre ? Y a vraiment rien à dire, je suis la seule à trouver la situation inimaginable,_ dis-je avec un soupir.

 _-Cette boule m'a sauvé d'innombrables fois, donc ne te moque pas d'elle._

 _-J'abandonne,_ soupirais-je vaincu.

Elle rigolait une dernière fois avant que nous nous postâmes près de l'ascenseur, à côté de Chiyo-sama, celle-ci donna un regard sévère à Kurotsuchi avant de reporter son regard aux portes de l'ascenseur. Des gardiens étaient mélangés à nous, et le reste étaient déjà en bas avec les patients, d'après les paroles de Tsunade-sama, qui était avec nous. Les chuchotements cessèrent au bruit du tintement de l'ascenseur, ils étaient là.

 _-Et voilà les trois mousquetaires,_ me chuchota Kurotsuchi.

J'essayais de contrôler mon rire et de le cacher derrière ma main, je vais me faire réprimander par sa faute si elle continuait de me faire rire.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, Tenzo ouvrait la marche du groupe, des deux côtés des patients, Naruto et Gai, et juste derrière Kiba. Et au milieu de leur fondation était les trois patients, l'un des trois dépassait largement tous les autres, donc ses cheveux ont bel et bien niquer la gravité. Juugo était aussi large et grand que Kisame, pas loin derrière lui, Kakuzu avec dix centimètres en moins, ses cicatrices aux bout des lèvres me faisaient légèrement frissonné. Et devant eux, Yahiko, avec les cheveux plus ternes que sur la photo et le sourire amoindri, voir pratiquement inexistant.

Les gardes accompagnateurs emmenèrent les patients dans leur chambre, tandis que les autres attendirent l'arrivée des autres gardes qui étaient encore au rez-de-chaussée. En attendant que les trois patients se familiarisent avec leur chambre temporaire, jusqu'au déménagement, les autres patients furent emmenés à la salle de thérapie de groupe. J'étais assise entre Shi et Shizune, ce qui était assez réconfortant, au moins je n'avais aucun patient à côté de moi, si cela avait été le cas, mon choix se serait porter sur Kisame ou Zabuza, le premier car je le considérais plus comme un allié qu'autre chose et le second car il ne parle presque jamais et n'essaye pas de porter l'attention sur lui.

 _« Et Deidara ? Et Sasuke ? Eux non ? »_

« J'apprécie énormément Deidara, tu sais ce que je pense de lui et tu sais aussi forcément mes ressentiment vis-à-vis de Sasuke, Deidara est très enthousiaste, quand il peut il apporte l'attention des gens sur lui-même et Sasuke est, comment dire, il m'intimide et me donne des frissons, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, donc il vaut mieux que je tienne mes distances. »

 _« C'est pas ce que tu pensais la nuit dernière, dans ton rêve. »_

« Inner ! »

J'avais honte, bien pire que cela, j'étais mortifiée, comme toute personne normal je ne contrôlais pas mes rêves, si cela était possible, j'aimerais bien connaître l'astuce pour. Mais la nuit dernière fût très... je n'avais pas de mots pour la décrire, d'une part car je n'avais pas fais de cauchemar de Kakashi et d'une autre, car, j'avais fais un rêve érotique, sur Sasuke Uchiha, mon patient, le neveu de mon shishou.

 _Je pouvais sentir des baisers humides dans mon cou, une main d'homme sur ma hanche et un corps robuste plaqué contre le mien. Je l'avais directement reconnue en sentant l'absence de son bras gauche, mon hypothèse fût confirmer quand le flou dans mes yeux partit pour laisser place ma vue sur les yeux obsidiennes de Sasuke Uchiha. L'acte était si intense, nous étions tous les deux nus et transpirants, il avait embrassé un endroit sensible entre mes seins et mon dos s'était arqué à cette sensation, j'étais enivrée, bien plus que cela, j'étais presque accro, j'en voulais plus et en même temps je voulais qu'il arrête cette douce torture. Il allait doucement et tendrement, c'est pour cela que ce rêve m'avait fait peur._

 _Ses baisers étaient doucement remontés pour rencontrer mes lèvres et s'étaient pressées goulûment sur les miennes, comme s'il avait soif de celles-ci. J'avais eu le souffle cour entre chaque baiser, mais, ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait empêché, inconsciemment, de gémir son prénom._

 _-Sasuke..._

 _Je ne me rappelais pas s'il avait répondu à mon appel, mais son corps pratiquement fondu au mien, et son bras caressait ma cuisse, de haut en bas, me donnant des frissons de plaisir. J'avais la tête embrumé, j'avais sentie la tête de Sasuke entre mes seins, son bras valide avait arrêté de caresser ma cuisse et me tenait douloureusement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole, et me regardait fiévreux._

 _-Ne m'abandonne pas...Sakura,_ avait-il dit, avant que je ne me réveille au son de mon réveil.

 _"ET ON SE RÉVEILLE EN SORTANT SES DOIGTS DE SON CUL,ET ON FAIT TOURNER LES SERVIETTES!EN SE MOUCHANT LE NEZ!RÉVEILLE TOI GROS CUL!"_

Je croyais avoir changée la sonnerie de mon réveil ! En tout cas, c'était comment je m'étais réveillée ce matin, enchevêtrée dans mes draps, le visage rouge comme une tomate et bien malheureusement, excitée. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait qu'Inner qui était témoin de ma débauche, de mon acte pervers, de mon rêve sale, pas même Ino.

Jamais je ne me pardonnerais pour cela, j'avais tellement honte, comment pourrais-je regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux maintenant ? Pff, quel question ! Je ne le regarde plus dans les yeux, problème réglé. Me sentant plus confiante, je regardais les patients entrés dans la salle, et puis je rencontrais le regard de Sasuke Uchiha...wtf ? Je toussais, j'avais faillie m'étouffer avec ma salive, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?! Mon karma s'est retourné contre moi, à peine je finissais ma promesse, que Sasuke était entré dans la salle, si ça, ce n'était pas un bras d'honneur offert par le karma, alors là je ne réponds plus de moi-même.

Whoa, c'est fou de voir comment ma chance a aigrement tourner en quelques jours, avec un patient qui s'immisce dans mes rêves, un autre qui me dessine quand il a envie, un autre qui ne veut pas me lâcher et un autre qui m'insulte à tout bout de champ, le karma peut être une chienne parfois, d'après Tenten. J'avais de la chance d'avoir Shi à ma droite car Gaara s'était installé juste à côté de lui, je ne tournais pas mon regard vers lui, je n'avais pas trop envie de revivre la même scène que mardi dernier.

Et comme d'habitude, Hidan se positionna stratégiquement pour que je sois dans sa ligne de mire, avec son regard lubrique, il me laissa de marbre, j'imaginais de nombreuses styles de tortures à lui infliger, la guillotine ? Trop radical, l'écartement ? Parfait. J'imaginais la scène, en rigolant malsainement, intérieurement bien sur, avant d'entendre la voix de Tsunade-sama parvenir dans toute la salle. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que les autres patients et gardes étaient entrés dans la salle.

C'était assez bizarre de voir tous les gardes réunis dans une même pièce, puisqu'ils ne travaillent pas tous en même temps, en moyenne il n'y avait que sept gardes ou plus, cela pouvait varier, mais avec l'arrivée des trois mousquetaires, d'après Kurotsuchi, cela changerait probablement. J'écoutais ce que disait Tsunade-sama.

- _Bonjour, je suis Tsunade Senju, la directrice de l'hôpital, au nom de toute l'aile nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue et espérons que vous vous habituerez à notre nouvelle environnement,_ elle fît une pause avant de reprendre, _un nouveau bâtiment va être inauguré et vous y serez tous logés._

Personne ne parlait pendant son discours, ni l'interrompit, tous les patients l'écoutaient attentivement, même si certain regardaient ailleurs. Entre autre, certaines personnes pour qui j'aimerais que leur yeux soient orientés autre part que sur moi. Au moins les trois patients étaient focalisés sur la directrice, l'un était sur ses gardes, l'autre avait un visage neutre avant qu'il ne regarde en vitesse vers Hidan, un regard plutôt haineux, soit celui-ci avait fait quelques chose à Kakuzu, soit ils se connaissent et ne s'aiment pas vraiment. Et le dernier avait la tête penchée sur le côté.

 _-Toutes les personnes qui travailleront avec vous vont se présenter, ensuite ce sera au tour des patients,_ continua Tsunade-sama, _faisons un tour de table, Shizune, tu commences._

Depuis nous devions nous présentés devant les patients ? Je n'avais pas été informée, les autres non plus apparemment puisque Shizune souffla légèrement et Shi fronça les sourcils.

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle Shizune, je suis l'infirmière en chef et l'assistante de Tsunade-sama, enchantée de vous rencontrer,_ dit-elle toujours professionnelle avec une légère révérence.

Je me levais à mon tour, je n'aimais pas du tout avoir l'attention sur moi, surtout que pendant ce temps-là je voyais la réaction des patients.

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je suis médecin stagiaire, enchantée de vous rencontrer,_ je fis la même chose que Shizune, puis me rassise.

Je voyais Hidan me fixer du regard, Sasuke de même, Gaara qui ne voulait pas me lâcher du regard, Utakata parce qu'il était en paix ? Deidara qui souriait, et l'un des trois nouveaux patients, Yahiko, si je m'en souviens, il me faisait penser à Deidara cette fois-ci, il me regardait étrangement.

 _« Et encore un dans l'harem ! »_

« J'en ai marre Inner. »

 _« Baliverne, ça veut dire que ça fonctionne. »_

« De quoi ? »

 _« Tes phéromones, notre sex appeal a enfin payer ! »_

J'abandonne, encore une fois.

 _-Bonjour je m'appelle Shi, je suis infirmier, enchantée de vous rencontrer._

Les présentations s'arrêtèrent à Chiyo-sama qui était assise à gauche de Tsunade-sama.

 _-Au tour des patients, qui veut commencer ? Deidara._

Dés qu'elle avait poser sa question, Deidara avait soulever sa main.

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle Deidara Haretsu, je viens d'Iwa, enchanté de vous rencontrer !_

Toujours aussi enthousiaste.

 _-Bonjour je me nomme Utakata, je viens de Kirigakure, j'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre, enchanté de vous rencontrer._

Toujours aussi poli.

 _-Je m'appelle Kisame Hoshigaki, je viens de Kirigakure, enchanté de vous rencontrer._

Toujours aussi terre à terre.

 _-Zabuza Momochi._

Toujours le même.

 _-Enchanté, je m'appelle Orochimaru, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

C'est pas un grincement de dents que je viens d'entendre ?

 _-Hidan, venez pas m'emmerder._

Toujours aussi con.

 _-Hidan, j'aimerais que tu gardes tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi-même, sinon tu risques encore une fois l'isolation,_ il tirait sur les nerfs de Tsunade-sama, elle essayait vraiment de rester civile en neutre, _bon, au suivant,_ souffla-t-elle.

 _-Kakashi Hatake._

Toujours...autant de frissons me parcourait la peau, quand j'entendais sa voix.

-... _No Sabaka Gaara._

Toujours aussi reclus sur lui-même.

-...-silence-...-au moins on aura essayer-...

Toujours silencieux.

 _-Et voici Sasuke Uchiha,_ la directrice le présenta a sa place, elle regarda ensuite les trois derniers ajouts à l'aile.

 _-Bonjour !_ _Euh, je m'appelle Yahiko,je viens d'Amegakure, enchanté de vous rencontrer._

La patient avait légèrement bégayer au début de sa présentation, coupant court à son inspection de ma personne. Au moins personne n'avait remarquer, Tsunade-sama continua avec les deux autres patients.

 _-Je m'appelle Juugo, enchanté._

 _-Kakuzu._

La directrice se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant du regard tous les patients.

 _-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, commençons votre première séance de thérapie en groupe,_ dit-elle pour les trois derniers venus.

* * *

J'entrais à petit pas dans le commissariat de police de la ville, je saluais toutes les personnes que je croisais dans les couloirs, en étant l'élève de Shisui j'avais l'habitude de visiter souvent le bâtiment, je n'avais plus besoin de passer par la réceptionniste pour aller au bureau de Shisui. Je toquais avant d'entrer, je ne savais pas s'il avait de la compagnie, je ne voulais pas entrer comme ça dans une conversation confidentielle.

 _-Ah !_ _Sakura que me vaux ta visite ?_ Me dit-il avec son grand sourire comme signature.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, je m'installais en face de lui. Son bureau ne reflétait rien de sa personnalité, au lieu d'être en pleine pagaille avec des photos personnelles un peu partout, celle-ci était simple, neutre, dans des tons claires et chaudes, c'est pour cela que je me sentais à l'aise dans son bureau. Et tout était propre et bien placer, et à sa vue il n'y avait que deux cadres photos, la première était ses parents, la première fois que j'ai vu cette photo c'était quand je venais tout juste d'intégrer l'université, Shisui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son père, et sa mère était magnifique, presque autant que Mikoto Uchiha.

Et la seconde photo était à ma remise de diplôme à la fin du lycée, même si nous nous connaissions encore que très peu, Shisui avait tenu à assister à ma remise, il avait même prit des photos dont celle-ci, j'étais encore dans mon uniforme scolaire et je tenais devant moi mon diplôme, shishou avait mit son bras autour de mes épaules et tirait un sourire en coin, si je m'en souviens bien c'était maman qui avait prise la photo avant de faire une photo de groupe, avec toute la bande, je pense que c'était la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus tous ensemble, c'était de bons souvenirs.

 _-N'ai-je pas le droit de donner une visite de courtoisie à mon shishou ?_ Le taquinais-je.

 _-Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir à tout moment, Sakura,_ dit-il dramatiquement, _alors, comment ce déroule ton stage à l'hôpital ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _-Bien, Tsunade-sama veut que je fasse mes preuves, je serai considérée comme un médecin à par en tiers._

 _-Ce qui veut dire qu'elle te laisse en charge la réhabilitation de certains patients,_ questionna-t-il sérieusement.

 _-C'est bien cela,_ dis-je en attendant sa réaction.

Il soupira et se frotta le front, en un clin d'œil il avait prit un coup de vieux de cinq ans, Shisui avait l'air d'avoir l'ensemble du monde sur ses épaules, malgré les quelques poches violacées sous ses yeux il restait tout de même séduisant. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de prendre la parole.

 _-J'ai confiance en toi Sakura, tu es mon élève préférée..._

 _-Je suis ta seule élève Shisui,_ le coupais-je exaspérée.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai durement entraînée pendant ses années, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, je sais que n'importe qu'elle barrière qui se dressera sur ton passage se fera totalement pulvérisée rien qu'avec ta volonté du feu._

Mon cœur se réchauffa à sa tirade, Shisui était la première personne à voir vraiment en moi, et mes capacités et à croire en mes compétences, c'est tout de même lui qui m'a entraîner, il savait de quoi il parlait, mais j'étais toujours contente d'entendre cela de sa part.

 _-Et toi ?_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Je changeais de sujet.

 _-Je jette un coup d'œil aux derniers rapports sur une enquête_ , m'informa-t-il en me tendant une feuille.

Shisui n'avait pas vraiment de secrets en ce qui concerne ses affaires, avec moi, il évitait seulement de me donner des informations quand une enquête était en cours, en étant devenue son élève j'étais, malheureusement, devenue aussi son assistante, j'avais passer des heures au bureau à trier des dossiers et à réorganiser ses fichiers, son bureau en chêne était probablement propre mais l'état des dossiers était vraiment déplorable, j'avais mis quatre jours à remettre les dossiers à leur place.

C'est en regardant le rapport d'enquête que je tiquais, je savais que quelque chose était étrange avec le rapport médical, mais maintenant tout collait, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Le rapport médical du docteur Yakushi n'était pas un rapport médical, c'était un rapport de police.

* * *

Enfin ! J'ai mis tellement de temps pour taper ce chapitre, j'ai eu tellement de problèmes à taper la fin, tandis que le début était venu avec une telle fluidité. Dans tous les cas je suis sincèrement désolé du retard, je me sens vraiment mal de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, encore désolé de cette longue absence, j'essaye vraiment d'écrire le plus possible avec le temps que j'ai. Sur ce je vous dis, à la prochaine !


	22. Chapitre 21

Yo ! Désolé ça fait un bail et j'ai de bonnes raisons pour mon retard, j'ai passée mes vacances presque sans réseau internet, rien, nada, ce qui était assez chiant et puis mes grands-parents paternel ont eu quelques soucis de santés, j'ai tout expliquer dans le dernier chapitre de Connexion, allez jeter un coup d'œil pour voir, sinon j'espère que vous allez bien ! Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir!

A Visitor : Salut ! Merci pour ta motivation ça a grandement booster la mienne, aw c'est trop gentil, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu apprécies autant ma fiction, je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche du monde psychiatrique mais j'ai fais énormément de recherches pour ne pas rendre mon histoire bête, c'est vrai que je poste des chapitres assez long ce qui fait que je ne mets pas à jour souvent, merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

La visiteur Kim : Aw ! J'attendais avec impatience de tes nouvelles ! Aw c'est trop chou ! Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Je suis tellement contente pour toi, j'espère pouvoir continuer la suite avec toi !

Nom-aléatoire : Coucou ! C'est sur que de s'enfiler 20 chapitres ça fait mal à la tête, merci du compliment ! J'avais peur que le rythme soit lent ou que les lecteurs s'en nuise vite dans la lecture, je tente de donner à tous les personnages une personnalité propre à eux tout en essayant de garder leur caractère dans le manga, je suis désolé moi-même je trouvais Naruto presque omniprésent dans l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas on verra plus Shisui,ahaha ne t'en fais pas pour les nouveaux patients, il y a déjà assez d'hommes autour de Sakura.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _L'aéroport était pratiquement bondée la nuit de notre retour de Tokyo, nous avions passés une semaine assez mouvementée mais au moins rempli de bons souvenirs, j'espérais seulement ne pas à revivre les mêmes expériences si le voyage était à refaire, avoir eu affaire avec Izaya et compagnie une fois ok, mais deux fois non merci, ça revient à me jeter en dessous d'un tracteur._

 _« Belle comparaison. »_

 _Nous étions tous vers la sortie du Terminal, Kiba venait chercher Lee et Naruto, Tenten avait son père et Ino ainsi que moi nous aurions la voiture de Sasori comme transport, et Sai n'avait personne pour l'emmener chez lui et sa maison était la plus proche de la notre, avec Ino on avait décider de l'emmener avec nous. Avant cela nous avions bien galéré pour trouver la dernière valise d'Ino qui était la première à passer, nous l'avions donc ratés mais heureusement elle est repassée une seconde fois, au moins on avait éviter la crise d'Ino en plein milieu de l'aéroport._

 _Comme elle avait achetée bien trop de vêtements à Tokyo elle avait du acheter une autre valise à l'hôtel avant que l'on parte, heureusement que les gars nous avaient aidés sinon nous aurions ratés l'avion et la c'est moi qui aurait été en colère, dans tous les cas avec sa valise en plus Ino n'arrivait pas à pousser son chariot, elle avait donc échanger avec Lee qui s'était vaillamment proposer pour ce rôle, il avait eu un peu de mal au début, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il était presque rentrer dans quelqu'un._

 _-Humpf ! Excusez ma maladresse, je n'arrivais pas à...Neji ?_

 _Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Lee et ledit homme, qui était vraisemblablement Neji Hyuga, l'un des anciens du groupe, lui aussi était tout autant choqués que nous à en voir sa tête, tête qui avait bien changer depuis le temps, il n'avait plus les cheveux longs qui le caractérisaient, ceux-ci étaient coupés court et lui arrivaient à la nuque, il portait un costume gris clair et une mallette sombre à la main._

 _-Lee, salua-t-il, il hocha de la tête dans notre direction._

 _-Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda enthousiasme Lee._

 _-Bien, répondit Neji un peu hésitant._

 _Il y eut un moment de silence dérangé par les bruits entreposés dans l'aéroport, je voulais finir au plus vite cette conversation, j'étais épuisée mais j'avais tout autant envie d'en savoir plus sur Neji depuis son départ, les autres avaient l'air en accord avec mes pensées._

 _-Comment va ta famille ? Demandais-je en première._

 _-Bien, merci, dit-il en tournant son attention vers moi._

 _-Comment vont Hinata et Hinabi ? Questionna Tenten._

 _J'avais remarquée que depuis le début Neji avait évité de croiser le regard de Tenten, mais maintenant qu'elle lui parlait directement il était obligé de porter toute son attention vers elle, il était réticent à lui parler, soit ou il ne voulait vraiment pas la voir, soit quelque chose s'était passer entre eux avant qu'il ne parte soudainement à Hong Kong, et j'avais lus beaucoup de livres, pas seulement de manuel médical, pour que mon imagination débordante ne créé beaucoup de scénarios les plus farfelues les uns que les autres._

 _-Très bien, commença-t-il, Hinata s'est récemment fiancée, ajouta t-il._

 _-Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y aller nous, viens Lee, Kiba nous attend, dit soudainement Naruto tout en tirant avec lui sa valise._

 _Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux sombres, son expression facial avait changé d'un seul coup à la mention de l'engagement d'Hinata, il y avait beaucoup de chose que je ne savais pas des autres du groupe, Naruto avait-il vraiment aucun sentiment pour Hinata ? Si je lui posais la question maintenant il se braquerait encore plus, pour l'instant j'étais fatiguée de la journée, enfin de tout mon séjour, je voulais juste m'allonger dans mon lit et dormir pendant au moins dix heures pour rattraper mes heures de sommeils perdues._

 _-C'était super de te revoir Neji, mais on doit y aller, dit Ino._

 _-Passe le bonjour à Hinata et Hinabi de notre part, j'aimerais les revoir, dis-je._

 _-D'accord, je ferais passer ton message, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir, je pouvais reconnaître un mensonge quand celui-ci était évident, et Neji était sincère quand il disait qu'il était content de nous revoir._

 _Je rejoins Ino qui était encore à côté de Lee qui tirait son chariot, avec derrière moi Tenten et sa valise._

 _-Tenten ! Nous nous retournâmes tous à la soudaine explosion de Neji, il tenait un visage peiné et Tenten était plutôt choquée de la réaction de Neji, comme nous tous._

 _-Serait-il possible de te revoir ? Demanda-t-il après un moment._

 _Tenten reprit ses esprits et lui répondit._

 _-Tu sais ou me trouver, elle se retourna et passa à côté de nous sans se retourner, on peut dire que c'était une sortie de grande classe._

 _Lee et Sai saluèrent une dernière fois Neji avant que notre groupe ne reparte pour rejoindre nos chauffeurs respectifs._

 _-J'ai l'impression que quelque s'est passer entre Naruto et Hinata, me chuchota Ino._

 _-Probablement après notre diplôme, lui dis-je._

 _-Ou pendant, ajouta t-elle._

 _-Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais._

 _-Pas si on ne fait rien._

 _-Pas maintenant Ino, soupirais-je._

 _Elle laissa tout cela derrière, nous sortîmes du terminal, l'air glacial frappa nos joues, il y avait un assez grand contraste entre l'air chaud du bâtiment dont nous venions d'en sortir et l'air hivernal assez dur du dehors, je remarquais directement Sasori qui nous attendait devant sa voiture avec les mains dans les poches et son menton rentré dans son écharpe, un grand sourire se mit sur mon visage._

 _-Sasori ! M'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers lui, je l'enlaçais, sa chaleur m'enveloppa ainsi que son odeur réconfortante, il sentait le bois ciré et les amandes, c'était son odeur de grand-frère, voilà comment je l'appelais._

 _-Hey, petite sœur, comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire._

 _-Je suis fatiguée mais ça va, et toi ?_

 _-Super, donne moi ta valise, il est tard je mets tout dans mon coffre et je vous emmène tous chez vous, dit-il à l'attention d'Ino, Sai et moi._

 _Après avoir saluer une dernière fois les autres, je m'assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Sasori et les deux autres derrière, on allait enfin rentrer à la maison._

 _Voilà comment s'était passer notre rencontre avec Neji, au terminal._

* * *

Une autre journée de travail qui allait encore commencer, en espérant que rien d'anormal ne ce passerait pour moi. Au moins on était vendredi, je pourrais profiter de mon week-end, mais bon, aller au travail avec la nuit et repartir chez soi, la nuit aussi c'était pas vraiment encourageant. Ce n'était que le début de la matinée, il n'était que 8h33. Tsunade-sama n'était pas disponible ce matin, elle était en réunion dans son bureau avec le comptable de l'hôpital, et ça allait prendre toute la matinée.

J'étais assez anxieuse, cet après-midi j'aurai Kakashi en face de moi, Tsunade-sama avait penser que c'était le bon moment pour moi de faire face à mon épouvantard, Kakashi Hatake, je serai seule en face de lui, dans sa cellule, avec des gardes derrière sa porte de chambre. Je devais me préparer mentalement à cette confrontation, j'avais déjà préparée quelques questions mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne devait pas être dit, que je ne devais pas savoir, mais je le voulais, pour comprendre et avec un grand espoir, tourner la page.

 _-Sakura-san ! Puis-je vous demander un énorme service ?_ Me surpris Matsuri en me sautant presque dessus.

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi Matsuri_ , dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Matsuri était assez naïve et très pipelette mais elle faisait correctement son travail et avec enthousiasme souvent, elle s'occupait plus des patients docile mais avec Kin enceinte, une infirmière en convalescence à cause de son oreille, et une autre infirmière qui avait démissionné, elle avait été choisie pour prendre en charge certains patients de l'aile dangereuse, c'est probablement pour cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée assommée quand elle a essayée de guérir la blessure de Gaara.

Elle gardait encore une bosse rouge sur le front à cause de cela, mais elle avait l'air de se porter bien.

 _-Oh excusez-moi ! Bonjour Sakura-san, comment allez-vous ?_ S'excusa t-elle avant de se baisser pour me saluer.

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer Matsuri, nous avons qu'un an d'écart._

 _-Jamais je ne me permettrais cela !_ Dit-elle avec conviction.

Je soupirais, au moins elle respectait ses aînés, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami, Shion qui était presque tout le contraire de Matsuri, elle faisait correctement son travail, avec silence mais j'avais souvent entendue de sa bouche qu'elle détestait s'occuper des patients de l'aile et qu'elle se foutait royalement des médecins qui s'occupaient d'eux, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui sortir ses quatre vérités que Matsuri le fit avant moi, c'était vraiment une gentille fille.

 _-Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Sasuke Uchiha est à l'infirmerie pour changer son bandage au bras, mais l'un des patients dans l'autre aile s'est entaillé les veines et je dois vite m'en occuper !_ Me dit-elle précipitamment.

 _-Et que veux-tu de moi ?_

 _-S'il-vous-plait pouvez-vous vous occuper de Sasuke Uchiha pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre patient ? S'il-vous-plait ! S'il-vous-plait !_ Me supplia t-elle avec les mains jointes.

 _-Bien, bien, je vais changer le bandage de Sasuke Uchiha,_ concis-je.

 _-Merci infiniment Sakura-san !_ Sauta t-elle avant de se précipiter de l'autre côté du couloir.

...Merde... pourquoi j'avais accepter ? Bon, voyons voir, je connaissais parfaitement la procédure d'examen physique, j'étais déjà qualifiée dans ce domaine, et puis je savais parfaitement comment bander une blessure, je pris une profonde respiration et me dirigeait à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la salle des employés, la porte était à semi ouverte avec en face de celle-ci Suigetsu, à l'intérieur de la salle il y avait Sasuke Uchiha avec Gai Maito.

 _-Tiens Speedy, que nous vaut ta visite ?_ Me dit avec un sourire en coin Suigetsu.

 _-Matsuri est occupée avec un autre patient,_ l'informais-je.

 _-Donc c'est toi qui va changer les bandages de Sasuke ?_ En déduit-il.

 _-Vraisemblablement._

Maito Gai sortit de l'infirmerie pour me laisser le champ libre, la porte sera fermer pour qu'il n'y ai aucune intrusion et que le patient ne se sente pas agiter alors que je lui mettais les bandages, je serai seule encore une fois, mais la fierté persistait, j'étais à ma propre charge et j'allais montrer que j'en avais dans le ventre.

 _-Tiens, tout le personnel en charge des patients de cette aile doit avoir ce sifflet sur lui,_ m'informa Gai en me tendant ledit objet qui pendait sur un fil.

 _-Merci, Gai-sensei,_ je mis le collier autour de mon cou.

 _-Cela fait depuis bien longtemps que je ne suis plus sensei, Sakura, appelle moi Gai._

Je hochais de la tête, je me demandais encore ce qui avait poussé Gai-sensei à prendre ce poste de garde dans l'hôpital, était-ce pour Kakashi ? Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour le lui demander, et puis cela ne me regardait en rien, pourquoi étais-je si intéressée par ça ? Je secouais la tête, je ne devais pas penser à ça, pour l'instant j'allais changer le bandage de Sasuke Uchiha. Il était déjà assis dans la salle quand je m'installais en face de lui, l'infirmerie était plus petite dans cette aile, mais elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait en cas d'urgence, même un lit d'hôpital pousser au mur, elle était froide et avait une forte odeur d'antiseptique.

 _-Bonjour Uchiha-san, je vais changer le bandage de votre bras, si quelque chose vous dérange, dîtes le moi pour que je puisse régler le problème,_ dis-je en déroulant un nouveau bandage pour son bras après m'être laver les mains.

Il ne répondit pas à ma phrase et continuait à fixer le sol, c'était comme si je n'étais pas là, il n'avait même pas réagi à ma voix, après avoir découper à une bonne longueur le bandage je le posais sur mes genoux et procédait à enlever l'autre moins récent.

 _-Uchiha-san, je vais enlever votre bandage, cela est-il correct ?_ Demandais-je, j'essayais de le demander son avis pour avoir un contact oral avec lui.

Il tourna brusquement sa tête en hauteur, je ne bougeais pas, il était en alerte et me fixait hostilement avant de défroncer ses sourcils et de me regarder étrangement, j'avais raison, il venait tout juste de remarquer que j'étais devant lui, il me regardait sur plusieurs coutures avant de revenir à mes yeux.

 _-Sakura,_ dit-il.

 _-Oui, Uchiha-san c'est moi le docteur Haruno, je dois changer vos bandages, êtes-vous d'accord pour cela ?_

Il hocha de la tête en accord, je cherchais du regard l'extrémité de la bande pour la retirer, je déroulais celle-ci, il avait retirer avant cela une partie de sa combinaison, il avait un tee-shirt en dessous de celle-ci, je n'avais pas besoin de remonter les manches. La partie endommagée du bras avait bien cicatrisée, la peau n'était plus rouge et il restait encore une cicatrice mais la plaie avait l'air saine.

 _-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Uchiha-san ?_ Entendis-je de la part du patient.

J'étais surprise mais je ne laissais rien paraître et continuait mon traitement, je désinfectais avec précaution pour ne laisser aucune bactérie qui pourrait rentrer dans son sang si par malheur il rouvrait sa cicatrice.

 _-C'est la procédure, Uchiha-san_ , dis-je concentrée sur mon travail.

 _-Uchiha-san est mon père, appelez-moi Sasuke._

 _-Je ne pense pas que cela soit très approprié, Uchiha-san,_ dis-je légèrement gênée.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _-Vous m'avez bien fais comprendre, à notre dernière séance de thérapie individuelle, que vous entreteniez des sentiments inappropriés envers moi_ , sortis-je en ne regardant que mon travail.

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Cela me gênait énormément et je ne voulais pas faire face à cela, pas à mes sentiments. Il y eut un moment de silence, je finissais de désinfecter sa blessure.

 _-Pourquoi je rêve de vous la nuit ?_ Me demanda-t-il

Je le regardais instinctivement, je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question, à par une autre question. Pourquoi la même chose m'arrive-t-il ?

 _-Je-je ne sais pas,_ avouais-je.

 _-Pourquoi vous vous appelez Sakura ?_ Questionna-t-il.

Cette question aussi me prit au dépourvu, il avait beaucoup de questions à poser aujourd'hui.

 _-Je suis née au printemps, la saison préféré de mon père, le jour de ma naissance mes parents pouvaient voir un arbre de cerisier en fleur par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, ils ont alors décidés de m'appeler Sakura,_ dis-je en commençant à mettre le bandage propre.

 _-Les fleurs de cerisier...il n'y en a pas ici..._ murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence comblé par ma curiosité.

 _-Il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser, Uchiha-san._

 _-Hn_ , répondit-il.

 _-Avez-vous un souvenir heureux qui vous vienne à l'esprit en ce moment ?_

Il regarda dans le vide avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me répondre.

 _-Un jour, nii-san m'avait emmené à un festival, il y avait des cerisier en fleurs partout, les fleurs volaient partout, et nii-san m'avait porter sur ses épaules pour que je puisse admirer les fleurs qui flottaient sur le lac, c'était un beau souvenir,_ soupira-t-il.

 _-C'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vus de fleurs de cerisier sur un lac, j'aimerais voir cela un jour,_ souriais-je doucement.

 _-Moi aussi,_ commença-t-il.

Je le regardais interrogative, ne venait-il pas de dire... ?

 _-J'aimerais les voir avec toi._

Je perdis rapidement mon sourire et écarquillait les yeux, j'étais sur qu'une certaine rougeur apparaissait sur mes joues, il avait de belles paroles, c'était vraiment dommage qu'un homme comme lui se trouvait dans une aile psychiatrique. Il me rendait vulnérable, légèrement gênée, et mes battements de cœur augmentaient, merde, cet homme me faisait de l'effet, je ne devais pas tomber pour lui, je ne pouvais pas tomber pour lui. Je repris mes esprits en voyant sa main s'approcher de moi, comme la dernière fois, je reculais instinctivement, sans pour toutefois retirer mes mains de son bandage.

Il s'arrêta quand je m'étais reculer, sa main était suspendue dans l'air et il continuait à me regarder sans expression, j'étais bien trop curieuse et téméraire, et d'une certaine façon, je voulais probablement qu'il me toucher.

 _« Enfin ma fille tu te l'avoues ! »_

Je restais ou j'étais, bien que tremblante, tandis qu'il continuait son ascension, et puis ses doigts vinrent frôler fébrilement ma joue pour ensuite poser la paume de droite sur celle-ci, sa main était froide, je frissonnais, pas seulement pour le froid. Il commença à bouger de gauche à droite son pouce sur ma pommette avant de caresser tout doucement ma lèvre inférieure, je lâchais un souffle d'air que je gardais, je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais arrêter de respirer. Il continuait à caresser mes lèvres.

Cela ne devait pas ce passer comme ça, ce n'était pas approprier, je pensais à moitié clair, l'autre moitié était flou et dicter par des désirs fous, je le voyais commencer à approcher sa tête de moi.

 _« Sakura, ça va trop loin, arrête, tu vas le regretter après. »_

A la phrase d'Inner je repris mes esprits, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?! Je me redressais rapidement avant de m'éloigner très rapidement de Sasuke Uchiha.

 _-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas rester, seule, avec vous_ , dis-je fébrilement sans le regarder.

 _-Je veux te toucher,_ murmura-t-il.

Mon Dieu, c'était ce que je craignais le plus, je bataillais avec mes pensées et les hormones qui ravageaient mon corps en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas penser à ce genre de chose, pas avec lui.

 _-Cela est inapproprié._

 _-Pourquoi je me sens vide quand tu n'es pas là ?_

Ça y est, je ne pouvais plus supporter ça, je devais impérativement sortir d'ici.

 _-J'en ai terminer avec votre bandage, je vais prévenir les gardes,_ dis-je précipitamment avant de sortir.

Je fis à peine un pas avant de sentir sa main agripper la mienne et me tirer vers lui, son torse vint amortir ma tête, j'étais dans ses bras, j'étais dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiha, j'avais posée mon autre main sur son torse, je sentais le battement de son cœur qui était frénétique, sur ce coup là je ne pouvais vraiment pas douter de ses « sentiments », il ressentait vraiment quelque chose envers moi, quel sentiment ? Je ne savais pas. Je réussis facilement à me sortir de sa poigne avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _-Sakura._

Je ne dis rien et sorti en vitesse de la salle, les deux gardes entrèrent directement après moi dans la salle, je partis directement dans la salle des employés, je ne voulais pas le revoir, pas maintenant, je devais faire un tri dans mes sentiments. Je passais le reste de la matinée à préparer mes questions pour cet après-midi, ou bien à parler avec Kin et Kurotsuchi, à ma pause de 10h j'allais rendre visite à Ino et buvait un chocolat chaud avec elle avant de reprendre le travail. Puis vint enfin la délivrance, le déjeuner, j'avais pris des nouilles pour me réchauffer, il faisait vraiment froid dehors.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus mon anxiété augmentaient, même le groupe autour de moi ne pouvait pas me faire penser à autre chose qu'a ma séance de thérapie avec Kakashi. J'essayais d'être courageuse en face de sa porte de chambre.

 _« Aller Saku, tu peux le faire, tu es plus forte que ça »_

C'est avec un grand souffle et les encouragements d'Inner dans l'esprit, que je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre. Il m'attendait déjà assis sur son lit, il était pareil qu'hier, mais j'avais toujours des frissons quand je le voyais, nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment avant que je ne ferme la porte derrière moi. Ses yeux sombres vinrent me suivre jusqu'à que je m'assois devant lui, je croisais les jambes et regardait mon bloc-notes.

 _-Alors, Hatake..._

 _-Tu m'as manquer Sakura,_ me coupa-t-il doucement.

Je fus prise au dépourvu par sa phrase.

 _-Comment vas-tu ?_ Continua-t-il.

Visiblement il avait plus envie de me parler que de répondre à mes questions.

 _-Et vous, Hatake-san, comment allez-vous, depuis votre transfert dans l'hôpital ?_

Il se raidit légèrement mais ne coupa pas le contact visuel.

 _-Je vais...bien, merci de le demander, Sakura,_ finit-il plus tendrement.

Mon estomac se tordit, je n'aimais pas du tout son sourire, il était bien trop tendre, bien trop familier et cela me rappelait constamment le fait que je ne pouvais pas le haïr, que jamais je ne pourrais le haïr.

 _-Et toi ?_ Demanda-t-il une autre fois.

Je soupirais, il ne me lâcherait pas, pas tant que je lui aurais donner une réponse, j'essayais d'être le plus vague possible.

 _-Comme d'habitude_ , répondis-je.

 _-Tu as beaucoup changée, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

 _-En bien ou en mal ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Tu es plus mature, mais tu es toujours Sakura,_ sourit-il.

Comment en est-on venu à avoir une discussion civilisée ? Lui et moi ? Notre conversation pouvait être normal mais j'avais toujours cette peur bleue dans le ventre.

 _-Et ta famille ?_

Cette fois-ci, je perdis mon sourire poli et le regardait froidement.

 _-Comment va ma famille ? Depuis que tu as essayer de tuer mon père et mon frère ?_ Je fis un bruit moqueur et de dédain, _ils vont très bien._

 _-Je_ -il passa sa main dans ses cheveux- _Sakura, je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à ta famille,_ dit-il penaud et triste.

 _-Ah bon ? Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai compris quand je t'ai vu battre presque à mort deux personnes chères à mon cœur,_ fis-je sarcastique.

 _-Je-je-je n'ai jamais-jamais, voulu faire du mal à une personne que tu aimes Sakura, je t'en prie crois moi_ , supplia-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses deux poings reliés.

 _-Et pourtant, tu l'as fais,_ continuais-je.

Je laissais sortir une partie de ma colère, j'en avais besoin après tout ce temps, je devais évacuer ma colère sur le déclencheur de celle-ci.

 _-Et toutes ses fois ou tu me « touchais » accidentellement, c'était faux, hein ?_

Il hocha de la tête pour confirmer mes dires, je continuais dans ma lancée.

 _-Pourquoi tu as tué Asuma-sensei ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer !_ Sanglota-t-il, _il-il a su pour toi et moi et m'a menacé de le dire au directeur,_ dit-il bruyamment.

 _-Donc, tu l'as tuer ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure, il était mon ami !_

Ça me faisait tellement mal mais je devais continuer, sinon j'allais devenir folle et je sentais mes émotions remontées. J'avais la gorge nouée.

 _-Après chaque séance d'études, je perdais un vêtement, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il hocha de la tête au bout d'un moment. Je commençais à sentir la bile au fond de ma gorge.

 _-Tu as écris des livres sur moi, vrai ou faux ?_

Il continua à sangloter mais ne répondit pas à ma question.

 _-Réponds-moi !_

 _-Oui !_ Il souleva sa tête, _j'ai écris des centaines et des centaines de livres sur toi ! J'écrivais tout et n'importe quoi ! Des fois je te dessinais ou bien j'écrivais tout ce que tu faisais en cours !_

Je sentais que mes yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, je ne pouvais plus pour l'instant, j'étais émotionnellement instable.

 _-J'ai une dernière question_ , dis-je presque doucement tant ma gorge était nouée, _qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les vêtements que tu me volais ?_

 _-Je les sentais quand je me masturbais,_ avoua-t-il honteusement.

 _-J'en ai finis avec mes questions,_ dis-je d'une voix sourde.

 _-Non ! Sakura, je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas, pardonne moi pour tous les crimes et les pêchés que j'ai pu commettre, je t'en prie je ne demande que ton pardon !_ Me supplia-t-il en agrippant ma taille alors que j'essayais de me lever.

 _-Lâche moi !_ J'essayais de m'extraire de sa poigne autour de mes hanches mais rien n'y faisait, ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de moi et sa tête posée sur mon estomac.

J'abandonnais et laissait mes bras pendre mollement sur mes côtés, je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre lui ou contre son fantôme qui hantait mon esprit, il était temps que j'admette enfin que je ne pourrais jamais le haïr, mais que je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner non plus. Fébrile, je posais une main sur le haut de son crâne, sa couleur de cheveux n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi grise. Ses cheveux étaient doux sous mon toucher, j'avais l'impression d'être une mère qui réconfortait son enfant qui pleurait hystériquement, ses larmes trempaient mon pull, je pouvais presque les sentir traversées le tissu. Je passais mes doigts à travers sa chevelure tandis que ses sanglots ce calmèrent.

 _-Je ne te déteste pas,_ avouais-je faiblement tout en regardant devant moi.

 _-Hm ?_ Dit-il en levant la tête vers moi.

- _Je ne te déteste pas, finalement je n'ai jamais pu te détester, c'est pathétique, non ?_ Pouffais-je légèrement en le regardant enfin.

 _-Tu-tu me pardonnes ?_ Murmura-t-il rempli d'espoir et de crainte.

 _-Non, je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas encore._

Finalement, j'avais passée une grande étape devant moi, j'avais réussie à évacuer un peu de ma colère et à me réconcilier avec mon cauchemar, je sentais que je pouvais enfin arrêter de regarder derrière moi, peur d'être épier et attaquer, je ne lui avais pas pardonner, pas encore. J'avais fais face à mon passé, je devais maintenant faire face à mon présent et à mon futur incertain.


	23. Chapitre 22

Yo ! Encore désolé du temps que j'ai pu prendre mais j'ai commencer une autre fiction et ça se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter, donc si vous voulez la lire, vous n'avez qu'à aller sur mon profil pour y jeter un coup d'œil il y a déjà une dizaine de chapitres. Donc, je n'ai pas eu de mal pour taper ce chapitre, bizarrement même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait aller le chapitre mais quand une idée me venait je trouvais facilement l'inspiration et les mots qu'il me fallait pour écrire ce que je voulais.

Voici la suite de l'histoire, un petit chapitre calme mais assez glauque, nous avons des réponses et encore plus de questions mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre qui puisse maintenir le rythme de l'histoire puisque les deux derniers chapitres étaient intenses et chargés et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre directement après le lundi de travail de Sakura, ah et j'allais oublier en relisant certains passages de l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte que la semaine que j'avais décrite n'était pas bonne, surtout pour les séances individuelles et groupés que j'avais mélangée, mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai fais un plan de la semaine pour les patients.

La visiteure Kim : Aw ! Trop mignon, comment tu l'as appeler ? Dans l'avenir il y aura plus de séance entre Sakura et Sasuke, ne t'inquiètes pas. On m'a déjà posé la question mais malheureusement Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas le Joker et Harley Quinn, et puis je ne vois pas vraiment Sasuke agir méchamment, à par dans son passé, oh ça serait cool de développer ça ! Tu viens de me donner une idée là.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je réponds par message aux questions posées par ceux qui ont un profil enregistrer sur le site, donc voilà. Sinon un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Seule Inner savait pourquoi je ne pouvais détester Kakashi, il avait été le seul professeur à croire en moi, dans toute ma scolarité. Malgré mes notes presque excellentes, le corps enseignant n'avait jamais cru que je pourrais faire une percée dans le domaine médicale, seulement lui y avait crut et m'avait encourager, probablement pas pour les bonnes raisons mais il m'avait donner l'espoir. Il avait prit le temps de m'écouter et de me réconforter, même si je n'avais pas pu voir au delà de ses intentions, de son jeu d'acteur, de son souhait. Et dire que j'avais le béguin pour lui, assez pathétique, non ?

Malgré que je n'arrivais pas à voir au delà du pardon, pourrais-je lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait ? C'était la question que je me posais.

 _« Tu réfléchis trop, on dirait un vieil homme._ »

Heureusement que la semaine venait à sa fin, avec l'arrivée des patients, l'emploi du temps de l'aile avait été complètement chamboulé, au lieu d'avoir des séances individuelles aujourd'hui, vendredi, les patients auraient du avoir des séances groupés. Je me demandais ce que lundi me fera découvrir quand les patients auront déménagés dans leur nouvelle chambre. En attendant, il ne me restait qu'une heure avant de partir et je devais faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama.

* * *

 _-Donc, grosso modo, tu lui as avouer tes sentiments, il t'a demander en mariage mais en même temps t'a insulter et donc tu as refuser sa demande ?_ _On dirait une reprise japonaise d'Orgueil et Préjugés,_ dis-je en posant un bol de pop-corn sur la table basse.

Quoi de mieux que de passer un vendredi soir devant un bol de pop-corn, du chocolat chaud et de la glace. Tenten nous avait rejoint dans notre soirée entre filles, et elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Après les exigences de Ino pour savoir ce qui s'était passer avec Neji, Tenten avait enfin capituler et nous avait raconter toute l'histoire. Après que nous ayons reçus nos diplômes, dans la même journée, Tenten avait fait sa déclaration d'amour à Neji et il avait répondu positivement à celle-ci. Et dans la foulée, il lui a demander sa main en mariage, pas dans la meilleure des façons.

 _-Je me rappelle chaque mot de ce qu'il a pu dire, ce jour-là : « Tenten, malgré ton statut financier, la non-importance de ta famille, je suis prêt à affronter mon oncle, ma famille, leur préjugés et les jugement. Tenten, épouse-moi. ». Il avait dit ça comme s'il était sur que j'allais répondre positivement à sa demande,_ dit Tenten.

 _-Et tu as répondu non, pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je en prenant une poignée de pop-corn que je fourrais dans ma bouche.

 _-C'était évident à l'époque, il avait insulter ma famille et moi par la même occasion, sur le coup je me suis dis que je ne voulais pas passer ma vie avec un homme qui ne pouvait pas aimer, ou bien tolérer ma famille et me rabâcher en pleine face combien ma famille gagnait peu_ , soupira t-elle.

 _-Et tu as bien raison !_ Répondit Ino. _Aïe !_ _Quoi ?_ Continua celle-ci après que je lui pinça le bras pour qu'elle se taise.

Tenten avait l'air mélancolique, je me sentais triste pour elle, elle avait probablement ratée son premier amour par de simples paroles mal interpréter, je ne voyais pas vraiment Neji faire du mal même intentionnellement à Tenten, bien que je ne voyais pas vraiment Neji romantique non plus.

 _-Et maintenant ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Maintenant ?_ _Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai grandi, et j'ai mûri et je me rends compte combien j'étais stupide de me laisser dicter par mon orgueil, je suis passée à côté du bonheur, je crois._

 _-Aw, mais non dis pas ça,_ tenta de réconforter Ino, _tu as fais le bon choix_ , Ino me fît les grands yeux pour me faire taire voyant que j'allais parler, _vous étiez trop jeunes pour vous mariés. Encore trop immature et innocents, la famille de Neji n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi, mais maintenant vous êtes des adultes, matures, qui avez compris de vos erreurs._

 _-Neji n'a peut-être, pas correctement formuler ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il m'aimait, c'est ce que j'aime à penser,_ soupira tristement Tenten.

 _-Il t'aimait vraiment, Neji Hyuga, avouer son amour à quelqu'un ?_ Dis-je en regardant mes deux amis. _Non,_ répondirent-elles évidentes.

 _-Et puis je peux voir quand quelqu'un est fou amoureux d'une personne, et Neji est encore amoureux de toi, Tenten._

 _-Comment tu peux être aussi sûre ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Facile, parce qu'il a demander à te revoir, pas à Lee ni à Naruto et encore moins à Sai mais à toi Tenten,_ dit Ino avec un sourire satisfait, voyant la mine surprise de Tenten.

 _-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne vais rien espérer mais j'irai quand même le voir. Et sinon, vous deux ? Vous avez toujours personne ?_

 _-Nous ? Pff, la vie romantique de Sakura est aussi vide que le désert du Sahara,_ se moqua Ino.

 _-Mon manque de relation est mon problème,_ dis-je, _et puis tu crois que je t'entends pas la nuit, Ino ?_

 _-Tu parles de quoi ?_ Dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Je me raclais la gorge : _«_ _Oh, Sai tu es si marrant ! Et si beau, marrions-nous, mon chéri ! »_ , imitais-je avant de rire.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dis ça !_ S'écria Ino toute rouge.

 _-Je suis sûre que tu l'as penser, et la première partie est vraie,_ continuais-je à rire avec Tenten.

Tandis que Ino boudait dans son coin, je pris une longue gorgée de mon chocolat chaud, ha, y a pas à dire, la recette de la mère de Ino est la meilleure. Je sentais le liquide chaud coulé dans ma gorge, c'était réconfortant, après une semaine chargée et froide, c'était parfaitement ce qu'il me fallait. Ça et un grand coup de massue sur la tête pour oublier les yeux lubriques de Hidan et le fait que j'avais étreinte Kakashi. Maintenant j'en venais à le regretter, pas parce que je ne le détestais pas, mais parce que, inconsciemment je crois, je lui avais peut-être donner de l'espoir là ou il n'y en avait pas.

 _-Tu es sure de n'avoir personne dans ta vie, Sakura ?_ Me questionna Tenten.

 _-Personne à ma connaissance,_ dis-je en posant ma tasse.

 _-Aha !_ _Moi aussi je t'entends la nuit, front qui fait la taille du Japon..._

 _-Oy, tu veux que je te frappe ?_ Dis-je blasée.

 _-... quand tu gémis dans ton sommeil : « Oui ! Sasuke ! Touche moi ! »_ , dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

 _-Sasuke ?_ _C'est qui ?_ Me demanda taquine Tenten.

Je regardais les deux femmes avec les yeux écarquillés, j'avais l'esprit vide, merde, je ne parlais dans mon sommeil que pendant mes cauchemars, bordel ! Et maintenant, Ino et Tenten savaient que je fantasmais sur Sasuke Uchiha, un de mes patients, et qui plus est, se trouve être le petit cousin de Shisui, je suis dans la merde.

- _Ino_... commençais-je prudemment, _Sasuke est l'un de mes patients._

La couleur sur leur visage parti instantanément, cette situation était très gênante, surtout avec Tenten. Avec Ino j'avais l'habitude de tout, on était collées depuis la maternelle. Donc il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous.

 _-Et bien, personne n'est parfait !_ Dit Ino.

 _-Sasuke est aussi le petit cousin de Shisui,_ avouais-je dans la foulée.

 _-Mais c'est quoi cette coïncidence !_ S'écria Ino. _T'as fais quoi au karma pour qu'il te chie à la gueule comme ça ?_

 _-Pff hahaha !_ Ria de bon cœur Tenten. _D'une certaine manière, il n'y a qu'à Sakura, à qui ça peut arriver._

 _-Hahaha,_ riais-je sarcastique, _en attendant ce n'est pas vous qui vous coltiner un patient qui n'arrête pas de penser à vous et qui veut vous toucher !_

 _-Sérieux ?!_ Cria Ino. _Genre, c'est dans les deux sens ?! Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de voir sa tête !_

 _-Moi aussi !_ Dit Tenten.

 _-Il faudrait probablement en parler à Shisui, tu le fais je n'hésite pas à balancer dans de l'eau de javel toutes tes chaussures Ino,_ dis-je en la voyant prendre son téléphone, elle posa celui-ci déçue. _De toute façon, lundi je commence dans le nouveau bâtiment emménagé pour les patients, donc il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous le voyez,_ dis-je fière de moi.

 _-Regarde moi bien !_ Dit Ino en se pointant du doigt. _A la fin de la semaine, j'aurai vu la tête de ce Sasuke !_

 _-Prends le en photo ! Je veux aussi voir sa tête !_

Je les ignorais et prenais la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, les bons films de Noël avaient tous disparus avec les vacances, mais le mois de Janvier avait apporté la neige que les gens attendaient tant. Je n'avais qu'à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir les flocons tombés dans le ciel sombre, assise bien au chaud sur mon canapé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et regardant les flocons tombés, je m'imaginais encore une fois pendant les fêtes. Noël avait été réconfortant et le nouvel an lumineux. J'arrivais à trouver une comédie romantique sur une chaîne publique.

 _-Au fait Sakura,_ toussa Ino, _comme s'est passer ta séance avec... Kakashi ?_

 _-Hein ? Kakashi ?_ S'étonna Tenten. _Attendez ! Kakashi est un patient de l'hôpital ? Et je suis au courant que maintenant ?!_

Je soupirais, j'avais l'impression que garder des secrets dans mon entourage était peine perdue, pipelette comme elle est, Ino lui raconta l'histoire comme si elle avait été à ma place, je n'avais jamais été super à raconter des histoires, les écrire oui mais les racontés alors là c'était tout autre chose. Elle ne dit rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi, puisque je ne lui en avais pas parlée, et honnêtement je débattais toujours sur ça.

 _« C'est probablement pour ça que t'avais les meilleures notes en rédaction mais que t'étais une vraie merde pour lire à voix haute. »_

 _-Ah merde !_ Jura Tenten. _Et, tu vas faire quoi, Sakura ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Rien, il n'y a rien que je peux faire, je vais juste continuer comme je le fais d'habitude parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma seule chance de devenir chirurgienne. Aller, on regarde la télé._

* * *

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, mon ange avait fait quelque chose que je n'avais osé aspirer avant, elle m'avait donnée de l'espoir. Ma reine était de retour et m'avait donner un signe, la lune qui était ma seule compagnie de la nuit, était la seule à voir mon état de joie. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire, je pouvais encore sentir le toucher de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu et son odeur floral m'entourait. Les dieux étaient avec moi, ils avaient fais revenir ma déesse, ils avaient écoutés ma prière.

Maintenant, le prochain mouvement à faire était de déplacer un pion ou d'éliminer un cavalier, et je pouvais entendre l'un d'eux murmurer furieusement le prénom de la reine d'échiquier. Avoir mes mains autour de son cou serait une libération folle, je ne voulais pas tuer, plus tuer, mais ce monstre avait développé une affection trop dangereuse à ma douce, son corps pur était souiller dans ses fantasmes et ça me rendait fou. Mais il était temps que le fou face son déplacement sur la pièce d'échiquier, que le jeu commence.

* * *

 _-Ah !_

 _-Sakura !_

Je me relevais en sursaut de mon lit, en sueur et en larmes, avec le souffle en lambeaux je regardais Ino qui était rentrée dans ma chambre en trombe avec les cheveux détachés, le pyjama froissé et les yeux écarquillés. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes comme ça, à étudier l'une et l'autre.

 _-Oh, Sakura,_ souffla-t-elle avant de s'approcher de moi.

J'avais encore fais un cauchemar, mais j'avais l'esprit en vrac pour pouvoir me rappeler de celui-ci, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient. Je sentais les bras de Ino s'enveloppés autour de moi, sa chaleur et son odeur me réconfortaient mais j'étais encore secouée.

 _-Tu veux m'en parler ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

 _-Je... je ne m'en rappelle pas,_ je reniflais et essuyais mes larmes. _Ino... Je pensais... je pensais que si je lui disais que je ne le détestais pas, mes cauchemars s'en iraient, mais ils sont toujours là, et j'ai peur d'avoir déclencher quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du,_ chuchotais-je presque horrifiée.

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Saku,_ dit-elle en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. _Ça n'a jamais été ta faute._

* * *

Sakura dormait enfin après avoir bien pleurer, Ino soupira tristement et ferma à moitié la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Sakura a vécue tellement de choses, pensait Ino, tout ça c'était la faute de cet enfoiré de professeur, Ino serra les poings de colère. A cause de lui, Sakura avait peur de dormir la nuit, elle avait peur des bruits soudains et des gens qui se faufilaient derrière elle. Mais elle était forte, Sakura avait toujours été forte, elle ne montrait jamais sa peur, seule Ino l'a voyait régulièrement dans son état vulnérable, tout le monde s'était déjà reposé sur les épaules de Sakura. Elle était le genre de fille qui faisait passer les gens qu'elle aimait avant elle et à ne jamais se soucier d'elle ou de ce qu'elle a besoin.

Mais maintenant, Sakura avait besoin de se reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un et Ino en avait prit la charge, elle pouvait enfin prendre soin de sa meilleure amie et d'être là pour elle, comme elle l'avait été en retour. Et en ce moment, Sakura avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait se sentir totalement en sécurité. Ino prit le téléphone de l'appartement et composa un numéro.

 _-Allô ?_ Répondit avec fatigue la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

 _-Désolé de te réveiller, mais Sakura a besoin de toi..._


	24. Chapitre 23

Yo ! Encore désolé du retard que j'ai pu engendrer mais je devais aussi m'occuper de mes autres histoires, je n'en ai pas que deux si vous voulez savoir, j'en écris une autre derrière qui ne va pas voir le jour avant longtemps et j'ai aussi écris une autre histoire qui est en pause par manque de temps et j'ai toujours une idée de fiction en tête. Donc je suis assez chargée avec mes histoires, sinon j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je pense que certains remarqueront la fin du chapitre assez bâclée mais ça fait deux jours que j'ai un mal de crâne énorme et le doliprane atténue quelque peu les effets du mal de tête.

Calista :Et bien déjà, merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a réchauffé le cœur, aw c'est super gentil de ta part. J'essaye de donner une place, une histoire et des émotions à chaque personnage de l'histoire, les personnages secondaires ont aussi leur importance dans l'histoire. J'aime énormément les harems inversé, ce qui est dommage c'est qu'il n'y en n'a pas énormément en anime et s'il y en a et bien soit l'héroïne est nunuche et faible soit à la fin elle n'arrive pas à choisir le garçon avec qui elle veut être. Merci pour ton bravo et voici la suite que tu attendais !

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Le matin n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, la chambre était plongée dans une semi pénombre, un corps dormait bien au chaud dans son lit, tandis qu'une silhouette surplombait celle-ci. Sakura dormait profondément, habituellement elle avait un sommeil léger, un seul petit bruit pouvait la réveiller, mais après le cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir, le sommeil n'avait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle. L'homme la regardait avec des yeux tendres, moi qui croyait qu'elle avait enfin battue ses cauchemars, soupira l'homme.

Ino l'avait appeler en plein sommeil, mais il avait directement répondu à son appel d'urgence et était venu, heureusement il avait une clé de rechange, il n'avait pas réveiller qui que ce soit dans l'appartement. L'homme se glissa doucement sous les couvertures du lit et Sakura vint instinctivement se blottir entre ses bras, l'homme posa sa joue sur la tête de Sakura, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, pensait-il nostalgique. Rapidement le sommeil le reprit et il s'endormit lui aussi.

Je me sentais au chaud, j'avais l'impression d'être un cocon, je pouvais aussi sentir l'odeur de bois ciré et d'amandes, je me blottis encore plus dans cet odeur qui me réconfortait et me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Attendez, mais je reconnais cette odeur... J'ouvris les yeux et attendus que le flou disparaisse pour voir que quelqu'un dormait dans mon lit, avec moi. Je vis la figure familière de Sasori juste à côté de moi, il dormait paisiblement, de cet angle j'avais l'impression que ses cheveux avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit ? Et depuis quand il était là ? Il devrait normalement être dans son nouvel appartement, en centre-ville, mon moi adolescente aurait bêtement pensé qu'il se serait téléporter de son lit au mien, j'étais vraiment crédule à cet âge-là.

 _-Sasori ?_ _Sasori_? Je tentais de le réveiller doucement en le secouant un peu. _Réveille-toi._

 _-Encore cinq minutes, maman,_ gémit-il.

 _-J'ai l'air d'être maman ?_

 _-Hey, petite sœur, ça va ?_ Dit Sasori avec la voix râpeuse tout en ouvrant un œil.

 _-Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Ino, m'a appeler hier soir,_ bailla-t-il. _Elle m'a dit que tu continuais à faire des cauchemars, je suis donc venu aussi vite que j'ai pu,_ dit-il nonchalamment.

 _-En pleine nuit ?_ _Avec toute cette neige ?_ Dis-je incrédule.

 _-Ouais._

Je posais mon front sur son torse en signe de défaite et soupirais. Il disait ça comme si c'était normal, en même temps pas beaucoup de frères iraient braver le froid et la neige juste pour rassurer leur petite sœur.

 _-Quelque chose est arriver avec Hatake, non ?_ Demanda Sasori.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 _-Tu es incapable de me mentir Sakura,_ soupira Sasori.

Je fis la moue, Sasori savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas et quand je mentais, saleté de détecteur de vérité humain !

 _-Je pensais qu'avouer ne pas le détester... me ferait oublier un peu ce qu'il m'avait fait et que les cauchemars s'en iraient,_ avouais-je doucement.

 _-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça ce passe, Sakura,_ soupira Sasori, il posa une main sur ma tête. _Et tu le sais tout aussi bien. Tu es sensée être la plus intelligente de nous deux,_ me taquina-t-il.

 _-Ne te vante pas, je le suis toujours._

 _-Comment peux-tu le pardonner ?_ Me demanda Sasori.

 _-Il n'a reçu aucun pardon de ma part,_ répliquais-je. _Et puis je suis la seule à pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait,_ dis-je en appuyant bien sur « _la_ ». _Lui pardonner la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi n'est pas mon rôle, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ma faute si... il est mort_ , dis-je en avalant difficilement.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner pour la mort d'Asuma-sensei, même si je le pouvais, c'était le rôle de Kurenai, sa femme, de le faire et à sa place je ne pourrais jamais pardonner l'homme qui a tuer mon mari et le père de mon enfant. J'avais compris, tardivement après ma conversation avec Shikamaru, que je n'étais pas fautive, c'est fou quand même, de prendre conscience de ça seulement en discutant avec un ami alors que mon ancien thérapeute avait vainement essayer de me le faire penser avant. Non, j'étais la seule à avoir le droit de lui pardonner pour m'avoir harceler et bien plus que ça mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, pas avec Sasori à mes côtés et la neige dehors. Le neige a toujours ramenée des souvenirs heureux pour moi, les combats de neige avec mon frère, les chocolats chauds de maman, les décorations de Noël de papa, même les divagations de papi.

 _-Tu devais comprendre par toi-même, que ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'as jamais encourager ce fou et tu ne lui as jamais demander de tuer Asuma, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est dans le passée et seulement dans le passé._

* * *

 _-Sasori, vérifie si les chaînes sont bien accrochés !_ dis-je à mon frère en pointant du doigt les deux roues motrices.

Maintenant que la neige recouvrait le sol, il fallait que je sécurise ma voiture pour les jours voir semaines à venir, la météo prévoyait trois semaines consécutives de neige non stop, je ne voulais pas entrer dans un accident de voiture, non merci. Fort heureusement, c'est Shisui qui m'a tout appris sur le maintien d'une voiture, en y repensant c'est avec lui que j'ai fais mes heures de conduites en dehors de l'école. En pensant à lui, je me rends compte que je ne l'avais pas vus depuis un moment, je prenais de ses nouvelles seulement par message et par appel, le dernier message qu'il m'avait envoyer était :

 _« Pourquoi tu veux pas me voir ?!_ » avec un smiley triste.

 _-C'est bon !_ _Vas-y, roule pour voir !_

Je repris le volant de ma voiture et démarrais le moteur, ça va, le froid n'a pas geler le moteur, je fis marche arrière et m'engageait sur la rue vide, je roulais sur quelques mètres avant de revenir là d'où je venais. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas le voir, c'était le temps qui m'était passer sous les doigts, avec le voyage à Tokyo, le réveillon de Noël et le nouvel an avec ma famille et amis, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le voir.

 _-C'est bon ?_ _Les chaînes adhèrent bien ?_ Me questionna Sasori alors que je me garais.

 _-Oui, au moins, j'aurai plus à me soucier de ça,_ reniflais-je, je commençais vraiment à avoir froid.

 _-Aller viens, on rentre._

Sur la table basse du salon, nous attendait deux chocolats chaud, je remerciais Ino avant de sauter sur ma tasse et de boire entièrement celle-ci, mon corps se réchauffa instantanément, c'était si bon. Je sentais mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon.

 _« Si c'est comme ça, je viens chez toi ! »_

Je soupirais vaincu, quand Shisui avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, je savais que dans les prochains minutes qui suivraient, il ferait soudainement son apparition.

 _-C'est qui ?_ Me demanda Sasori.

 _-C'était Shisui qui a craquer son slip._

 _-Je vois. Y a quoi à la télé ?_ Dit Sasori en prenant la télécommande.

 _-Probablement rien, vu l'heure qu'il est,_ dit Ino en sortant de la cuisine.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?_ Demanda Sasori après avoir tchecker toutes les chaînes deux fois.

- _Oh_! _Et si on allait à la patinoire ?_ _Ça serait amusant !_ Dit enthousiaste Ino.

 _-Impossible, Shisui va bientôt venir,_ dis-je.

 _-C'est pas grave, on a le temps de se changer jusqu'à qu'il arrive. Si tu lui demandes de venir avec nous il ne dira pas non_ , répondit Ino.

Je soupirais, Ino avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, en général.

 _-D'accord, j'irai me préparer._

 _-Je suis obligé de venir aussi ?_ Dit Sasori avec les yeux lasses.

 _-Ah parce que tu comptes rester seul ici ?_

Traduction : Tu comptes rester ici seul, alors que ta sœur est dehors en train de s'amuser et Dieu seul sait ce qui peut lui arriver. Ino était sournoise dans ses propos, le plus souvent il y avait un sens caché dans ses mots.

 _-D'accord je viens avec vous, de toute façon les mecs ne prennent pas longtemps pour se préparer,_ dit Sasori d'un ton suffisant.

 _-Tu disais pas ça dans la salle de bain des parents quand t'étais au lycée,_ le taquinais-je.

 _-Seul les imbéciles ne changent pas,_ essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Ino alla se préparer dans la salle de bain tandis que j'envoyais un message à Shisui pour l'informer de notre plan d'aujourd'hui, même s'il avait un système kit mains libres, je préférais le lui dire comme ça, sinon il me tiendrait jusqu'à son arrivée. Et effectivement il est arriver rapidement au volant de sa Shisui mobile, comme il aimait l'appeler. Cet homme était la personne avec le plus gros ego que je connaissais.

 _-Alors les jeunes, ça va ?_ _Shisui Uchiha est dans la place !_ S'écria-t-il en entrant chez moi après que je lui ouvris la porte.

 _-Mais vous allez la fermer ?!_ Crièrent les voisins.

Ah, ça fait longtemps que je les avait pas entendu ceux-là, depuis notre aménagement avec Ino, ce couple n'avait fait que nous faire chiés, déjà avec leur dispute incessante et leur manque de décence en ce qui concernait notre vie privée. Ses deux-là étaient les plus grand fouineurs du bâtiment, ils étaient toujours à l'affût d'une info juteuse, c'était eux qui avaient découverts que la jeune étudiante du premier étage couchait avec le mari de trente ans d'une femme qui vivaient au quatrième étage. Nous étions aux premières loges quand ladite femme avait jetée les affaires de son « ex-mari » du haut de la fenêtre, ça avait des avantages de vivre au dernier étage d'une résidence, heureusement que nous avions un ascenseur aussi.

 _-Et vous c'est quand que vous allez arrêtez de vous mêlez des affaires des autres ?_ Criais-je en retour, le silence revint.

J'avais bien fais de les remettre à leur place dés le premier jour de notre aménagement, ils avaient essayés de s'immiscer dans nos vies pour connaître nos plus grands secrets et les étalés devant les autres voisins, je suis sûre qu'ils aimaient étaler le linge d'autrui. Bien heureusement, ils ne pouvaient écoutés chez nous que quand nous crions.

 _-C'est toujours comme ça chez toi ?_ Me demanda Sasori alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

Je roulais des yeux, heureusement pour moi, je passais une grande partie de ma semaine à l'hôpital, je laissais Shisui avec Sasori tandis que je finissais de me préparer, Ino était enfin sorti de la salle de bain, je passais un dernier coup de mascara sur mes cils avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de prendre mon sac et mon manteau.

 _-On attend plus que toi, Ino !_ Dis-je à l'intention d'Ino qui était encore dans sa chambre.

 _-J'arrive !_

Sasori préféra aller dans la voiture de Shisui, parce que, je cite : « _Cette voiture est juste un petit bijou pour mes yeux !_ ». Je pensais que la patinoire serait plus bondé mais finalement il y avait seulement quelques familles et amis sur la piste de glace. Durant cette journée, j'avais pu oublier un peu mes problèmes et me concentrer sur le présent, ce fut une journée fantastique.

* * *

 _-Laissez-moi chercher les résultats de votre test de sang et je reviens vite._

Kin serrait la main de son mari, ils avaient essayés depuis un bon moment d'avoir une enfant, Kin avait même arrêtée sa mauvaise habitude de fumer. La veille de Noël elle avait utilisée quatre tests de grossesse pour être sur et le couple n'avait pas pu avoir de rendez-vous avant aujourd'hui, le dernier rendez-vous était simplement la prise de sang. Mais maintenant ils allaient enfin avoir leur résultat, Kin était confiante, elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle le sentait, son mari lui continuait à prier pour que le résultat soit positif.

 _-Ah !_ _Voilà vos résultats !_ Leur dit avec un sourire le médecin. _Donc, vous êtes..._

Le médecin arrêta sa phrase et regardait étrangement la feuille devant lui, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire au couple en face de lui.

 _-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça..._

 _-Qui y-a-t-il docteur ?_ Demanda Zaku, le mari de Kin.

 _-Il semblerait que les résultats soient... négatifs._

A partir de ça, Kin n'entendait plus rien, elle n'entendait pas le docteur s'excuser pour voir si une erreur avait été faite, elle ne sentait pas le baiser de son mari sur ses cheveux, elle n'entendait pas son mari courir après le médecin pour quémander des réponses. Machinalement, elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle, sans que personne ne l'aperçoit. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, ou elle devait aller, les visages de Sakura et Kurotsutchi apparurent dans son esprit. Oui ! Elle devait les voir ! Et elles lui diraient... elles lui diraient que tout ça était faux.

Elle marchait tel un zombie jusqu'à l'aile des patients dangereux, c'était là qu'elle trouverait ses deux amies. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans l'aile, le déménagement avait déjà commencer et une grande partie des patients avaient déjà emménagés dans le nouveau bâtiment. Kin poussa la porte qui séparait l'aile en deux, il n'y avait qu'un seul gardien, Omoi, mais celui-ci ne prêtait pas tellement attention à Kin quand elle passait devant lui. Ou étaient-elles ? Puis Kin se souvint que Sakura ne travaillait pas le week-end et Kurotsutchi devait probablement être dans le nouveau bâtiment.

 _-Un problème qui vous turlupine, Kin ?_ Siffla une voix froide.

Orochimaru s'était adressé à Kin alors qu'il était encore enfermé derrière sa porte, son visage derrière les barreaux n'étaient pas bienveillants, il avait l'air amusé de voir le visage vide et les yeux douloureux de l'infirmière. Elle pouvait avoir une forte volonté mais en ce moment elle était vulnérable et malléable, elle était quelque chose qu'Orochimaru pouvait facilement façonné. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle était complètement détournée de la réalité.

 _-Ne devez-vous pas être à votre rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Orochimaru entendait beaucoup de choses depuis sa chambre, sinon comment pouvait-il savoir certaines choses de la vie privée des médecins, infirmières et gardiens ? Quelques petites paroles réconfortantes par-ci et quelques suggestions par-là et certaines personnes pouvaient vous révélés beaucoup de choses. Il eut sa réponse en voyant enfin une émotion dans les yeux de Kin, il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait ne s'était pas réalisé, il souriait discrètement à cela. Bien, cela lui faciliterait les choses, il pourrait la manipuler à sa guise.

 _-Oh, quelque chose s'est passé ?_ Dit-il avec un faux sentiment de préoccupation.

Tout d'abord il devait la faire croire qu'il se préoccupait de sont état d'esprit, cette démarche fonctionnait très particulièrement sur les femmes, elles étaient plus sensibles, plus fragiles émotionnellement.

 _-Je ne suis probablement pas d'une grande aide, mais je pourrais écouter vos préoccupations,_ fît-il avec un doux sourire.

La faire croire qu'elle pouvait encore s'échapper de lui alors qu'il commençait déjà à l'avoir au creux de sa main.

 _-Je... Mon... Mon bébé,_ commença-t-elle à dire d'une voix qui commençait à être fébrile.

 _-Ah, je vois. Vous avez perdu votre bébé, quel tristesse,_ souffla Orochimaru avec un faux ton de désolation.

 _-Non ! Non... Il... Il n'y avait pas... de bébé,_ dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux tout en regardant le sol.

 _-Oh, j'en suis navré. Une perte comme la votre doit être horrible._

Orochimaru se tut un moment, il la laissait dans sa misère, c'était une simple étape dans son plan, la laisser réfléchir à son propre malheur avant que ce ne soit elle qui reprenne la conversation. Il savait que le plan fonctionnait quand il l'entendit renifler.

 _-Je pensais... j'étais pourtant sure..._

Elle ne finissait même pas sa phrase temps la douleur était immense, ils avaient essayés si durement, ils avaient tant espérés, ils y avaient cru mais à la fin il n'y avait rien. Ses nausées matinales, ses seins douloureux, avait-elle rêver de ça ? Comment Kin allait-elle faire ? Comment pourrait-elle faire face à son mari ? Elle pouvait déjà voir ses yeux déçus et triste, à la fin, lui aussi partirait. Kin posa une main sur son ventre, elle ne pouvait même pas enfanter correctement, elle était une déception. Les larmes coulaient si vite sur ses joues.

 _-Ce genre de choses arrive, mais il peut toujours y avoir une solution... à votre problème,_ susurrait presque Orochimaru

 _-Une solution ?_ Hoqueta Kin.

 _-Bien sur, mais cela ne dépend que de vous, Kin. Vous êtes intelligente, vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour vous._

 _-Ce que... je veux ?_

Ce que Kin voulait c'était un enfant, un enfant qui symboliserait l'amour sans fond qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari, oh, elle l'aimait temps, même sans rien dire, il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait aussi la rendre folle mais il la rendait si heureuse rien qu'avec ses yeux. Son mari... qui voulait tant un enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner.

 _-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir mon enfant ?_ Dit Kin sans y réfléchir.

 _-Plusieurs choses, mais faites moi confiance, Kin, je ne veux que votre bien,_ siffla Orochimaru avec un faux sourire de confiance.

Kin regarda Orochimaru, lui faire confiance ? Ça sonnait si facilement, elle voulait son enfant, elle ne pensait pas tellement aux conséquences, mais Kin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais son désir d'avoir un enfant était si puissant qu'elle...

 _-Kin._

Celle-ci sursauta et regardait Omoi qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était peut-être un peu abruti et balourd dans ses tentatives de dragues, mais Omoi n'était pas ignorant et encore moins sourd, il avait entendu tout ce qu'Orochimaru avait dit à Kin. Il avait déjà été prévenu de comment était Orochimaru, il ne lui avait jamais parler mais il avait vu de loin comment il était avec les gens autour de lui. Un manipulateur, ce genre de personnage collait bien à la tête d'Orochimaru.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche,_ dit-il alors qu'il tenait son bras.

Elle le regardait interrogative puis entendit enfin les appels de son mari derrière la porte battante.

 _-Zaku..._ soupira-t-elle avant de partir pour le rejoindre.

Elle oublia la proposition de Orochimaru, elle voulait son mari, sa force, son phare, sa lumière, dans l'obscurité elle ne voyait que lui. Et elle le vit enfin. Omoi regarda les portes se battre derrière le départ de Kin, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Orochimaru, son instinct lui disait que cet homme était très dangereux, et son instinct ne lui mentait jamais. Omoi regagnait son poste, ouais, il garderait un œil sur ce serpent.

 _-Kin ?!_ _Ou étais-tu ?_ Dit son mari en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il avait eu si peur quand il l'avait perdu de vue mais maintenant elle était avec lui, il regardait son visage,elle avait pleurée, il le voyait clairement. Il embrassa sa femme pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Qu'elle sache que malgré tout, il était avec elle, durant ses vœux de mariage, il avait promit qu'il allait la protéger, la chérir et l'aimer, quoi qu'il pouvait leur arriver.

 _-J'ai eu si peur quand tu as disparu,_ avoua Zaku.

 _-Je.. je suis désolé !_ Sanglota-t-elle.

 _-Chut, ça va aller, je ne suis pas en colère,_ murmura-t-il en la tenant serrer dans ses bras.

 _-Je-je pensais vraiment que j'étais... !_ Kin ne voulait pas finir cette phrase, c'était trop douloureux pour elle.

 _-Kin !_ _C'est une erreur !_ Dit son mari.

Elle pensait toujours qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, mais il devait lui dire.

 _-Q-quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Le docteur a fait une erreur ! Il avait confondu tes résultats avec celle d'une autre femme, tu es toujours enceinte ma chérie, nous allons être parents !_

La soirée qui suivit fût l'une des plus heureuses pour Kin et son mari, ils allaient être parents, ils allaient enfin avoir leur famille. Quand Kin regardait le ciel étoilé sur son balcon, elle pensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Orochimaru. Elle était vraiment stupide de vouloir croire en ses paroles venimeuses, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose d'horrible, une erreur inimaginable. Mais en regardant dans son salon, son mari ramassait les restes de leur dîner romantique, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, en ne sympathisant pas avec ce serpent.

* * *

 _-On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Si Tsunade-sama me retient, tu n'as qu'à appeler Sasori et il viendra te ramener à l'appart,_ dis-je à Ino dans l'ascenseur.

 _-Oui, maman,_ répondit-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je lâchais un petit sourire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient me laissant seule dans l'habitacle, je regardais mon reflet sur la porte métallique. Au moins je ne ressemblais pas au déchet que j'étais vendredi dernier. Le reste du week-end, j'avais évitée de penser à Kakashi, enfin j'avais évitée de penser à l'aile en général, depuis que je travaillais dans cette aile j'avais l'impression de n'attirer que des fous et des ennuis, ce n'était probablement pas une impression mais c'était juste... étrange et dérangeant. Je n'aimais pas avoir l'attention sur moi, donc j'étais assez mal à l'aise en présence des patients, à par pour Deidara et Kisame.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent me laissant sortir avec d'autres infirmières qui étaient montés entre temps. Les couloirs étaient redevenus blanc et stérile, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Noël dans l'hôpital, ce qui était assez triste. Je me demandais si c'était pareil dans l'aile des enfants. Je repensais à ce jeune adolescent, Konohamaru ! J'avais complètement oubliée son existence ! Et la promesse que je lui avais faites ! D'une part j'espérais qu'il était toujours dans l'hôpital pour aller lui parler mais en même temps j'espérais que son séjour soit terminer et qu'il était maintenant rentré chez lui, je devrais questionner Naruto sur ça.

Je toquais à la porte du bureau de Tsunade-sama, les patients devaient probablement déjà être dans le nouveau bâtiment mais je ne pouvais pas y aller seule, et puis étant sous l'aile de Tsunade-sama, je devais toujours venir la voir en début de matinée et en fin de journée pour suivre ses instructions et lui faire mon rapport. Elle était assise à son bureau avec à ses côtés Shizune qui me salua.

 _-Bon, maintenant que tu es là nous pouvons y allés,_ dit Tsunade-sama en se levant de sa chaise de bureau. _Ce matin les patients auront leur première séance artistique, ils ont à leur disposition une bibliothèque, du matériel de dessin ainsi que de peinture, ils auront plus tard de la musique mais cela dépendra de leur réaction à la salle artistique,_ dit-elle en marchant avec fluidité.

Shizune écrivait tout sur son bloc-note tandis que j'écoutais chaque mots que disait Tsunade-sama, peu à peu les couloirs étaient probablement les même mais je ne les reconnaissaient pas, maintenant que nous avions descendus tous les étages, Tsunade-sama ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le nouveau bâtiment était seulement à cinq minutes de l'hôpital et caché par quelques arbres. Malgré que l'hôpital soit au centre-ville, il était quand même isolé, il y avait quelques sociétés autour mais aucun logement.

Je gardais mes affaires contre ma poitrine, j'aurai un nouveau casier maintenant, je frissonnais légèrement à la température extérieur, dans cette matinée sombre je pouvais entendre mes pas sur la neige. Le bâtiment était de taille moyenne par rapport à l'hôpital mais il restait tout de même grand, à quatre étages et presque toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées avec des barres de fers. Il y avait certaines fenêtres qui étaient éclairées et le reste était sombre, je me demandais quelles fenêtres appartenaient aux patients.

 _-Il fait trop froid pour sortir, bordel,_ marmonna Tsunade-sama sous son souffle.

Heureusement, l'intérieur du bâtiment était bien réchauffé, la première chose que je remarquais en entrant dans le bâtiment était qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur d'antiseptique, ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je suivais Tsunade-sama et Shizune jusqu'à la nouvelle salle des employés, elle était plus grande que l'ancienne et il y avait plus de tables et de chaise, je pouvais voir plusieurs infirmières autour de la machine à café.

Kurotsutchi et Kin remarquèrent ma présence et me saluèrent de loin tandis que Tsunade-sama fît un débriefing de ce qui allait arriver. Une partie des infirmières seront avec les patients pour leur séance d'art avec deux médecins et les gardiens qui surveilleront. Je resterais encore une fois avec Chiyo-sama, mais je gardais quand même un œil suspect sur Kabuto, il était vraiment étrange et secret et passait beaucoup de temps avec Orochimaru.

 _-Maintenant que tout a été dit, je vous laisse en charge du reste,_ finit Tsunade-sama avant de partir avec Shizune derrière elle.

Je posais toutes mes affaires dans le casier qui m'était attribuer, si je pouvais commencer la journée avec un chocolat chaud, ça serait super. Je n'aime pas le café, je ne supportais pas l'amertume du breuvage, surtout depuis que je ne buvais que ça mes premières années d'études. La durée des projets était toujours serré et les examens douloureux, j'avais passée plusieurs nuits blanches à cause de ça, mais ça valait le coup. Maintenant que j'ai passée mon dernier examen de médecine, je pouvais enfin laisser tomber la caféine, et me centrer sur mes heures à l'hôpital. Je comptais les jours qui me restaient jusqu'à mon stage dans le service chirurgical. Je rejoignis les filles.

 _-Alors, comment s'est passer ton rendez-vous ?_ Demandais-je à Kin.

 _-Très bien ! Le médecin a confirmer que j'étais enceinte, c'est juste un soulagement pour mon mari et moi !_

J'étais contente pour elle, ses derniers jours elle avait été assez stresser des résultats, même si elle ne le disait pas, ça c'était vu par Kurotsutchi et moi, on ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Nous n'avions jamais connus ça, je pouvais voir que l'idée d'être enceinte ne plaisait pas tellement à Kurotsutchi, pour ma part, je n'y avais jamais pensée, et je ne voulais pas vraiment y penser. Comment pouvais-je penser à un bébé sans la personne qui l'engendrerait avec moi ? Plusieurs visages me passaient en tête, mais je les raillais vite de mon esprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Et puis j'étais encore trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, je devais terminer ma formation, je devais aussi payer ma bourse scolaire et les factures qui jonchaient la table de la cuisine. Ce n'était définitivement pas le temps pour moi d'avoir un enfant.

Il ne restait que dix minutes avant que les gardiens ne fassent sortir les patients, j'eus le temps de boire un chocolat chaud et papoter un peu avec les filles. J'entrais avec Chiyo-sama dans la salle d'art, elle était assez grande pour accueillir tous les patients, il y avait déjà plusieurs tables et chaises, ainsi que des matériaux d'art, comme de la gouache, des pinceaux ou bien de l'encre noir, il y avait même des toiles. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque plaquer contre l'un des murs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres, c'était mon avis personnel, j'espérais que Tsunade-sama en mettrait d'autres. Et la salle était assez ouverte avec ses grandes fenêtres ou il n'y avait aucune barre de fer, au moins les patients pouvaient se sentir libre sans ça, même si pour l'instant la seule lumière qui éclairait la salle était celle des ampoules au plafond.

Un par un les patients entrèrent dans la salle, c'était trop tôt pour faire face à Hidan dés le matin, mais grâce à une prière silencieuse, celui-ci ne me prêtait pas attention quand il entra, il avait l'air plus énervé qu'autre chose et j'espérais que sa colère était diriger vers l'un des nouveaux patients, Kakuzu, vu qu'il lui lançait des regards furieux. J'évitais de croiser le regard de Kakashi, ainsi que celui de Sasuke Uchiha, mais en détournant les yeux je croisais les yeux de Gaara No Sabaku. Je tenais son regard pendant quelque secondes avant de détourner les yeux. D'après Ino, j'avais la manie de tenir le regard d'une personne trop longtemps, et bien, quand on me parlait ou qu'on me regardait je devais tenir le regard, non ?

 _« A par quand la personne a qui tu parles ne s'appelle pas Kakashi Hatake. »_

« Cela faisait un moment, Inner. »

 _« Je t'ai manquée ? »_

« Pas vraiment. »

Maintenant que tous les patients étaient là, Chiyo-sama expliqua l'utilisation de cette salle et le rôle que jouais les infirmières et médecins, ils pouvaient demandés de l'aide à n'importe quel moment. J'espérais juste que les personnes qui m'appelaient ne le feront seulement parce qu'ils veulent mon aide.

 _-Hey ma pute !_ _J'ai besoin d'aide par ici._

Et merde.


End file.
